


It will not obey you

by I_am_psih



Category: The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 109,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih
Summary: Он направил свой террор против стоящих на защите богов,В месте, где заседают Ануннаки*, это привело к страху,Его ужас, который он направил на землю,Кур направил лучи огня против всех земель.Действия фанфика происходят через два года после окончания событий мультсериала.
Kudos: 4





	1. 7 lines damaged

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it will not obey you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620998) by [rhythmantics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmantics/pseuds/rhythmantics). 



Что ты сможешь сказать о дне, когда ты воскреснешь из мёртвых? 

Ты начнешь отмечать его, как свой второй день рождения? Или просто будешь странно улыбаться, смотря на календарь, зная, что каждая прожитая секунда - это время, которое ты мог и не прожить? Что каждая минута - это минута твоего существования, которой не должно было быть? 

Несмотря на то, что грандиозные планы судьбы, будущего или случайные происшествия становятся темами, о которых любят подискутировать ваши родители, трудно не задаться этим вопросом, когда лежишь ночью в темноте и тишине, и все, что ты слышишь - это звуки дыхания и сердцебиения в ушах. Умереть, а потом вновь ожить, сложно знать эту истину. Каждый момент кажется значимым. И он всегда будет значимым. 

Два года террора. Два года суперзлодеев, наемников, битв за свою жизнь; два года неуверенности, ответственности за судьбу всего мира в твоих руках. 

С одиннадцати до тринадцати, столько это длилось. Но это началось задолго до этого, не так ли? Еще до того, как ты родился. На твоих плечах была судьба, которая длилась на протяжении тысячелетий до наших дней, ноша, о которой ты никогда не просил.

Может быть, просьба прекратить все это слишком велика. Слишком эгоистична. 

Но ты не мог ничем помочь. 

"АРГОСТ ЖИВ" - вещали граффити, украшающие улицы городов, над которыми ты пролетал, но теперь во вселенной есть пустая дыра в форме Аргоста. Может быть, тебя могло не быть в живых, чтобы засвидетельствовать это, но вы прочувствовали это каждой частичкой своего сознания - глупый, глупый йети, ослеплённый амбициями, виновник своего собственного уничтожения. _Ты_ знаешь, и ты всегда будешь знать, даже если мир никогда не узнает этого.

Это была грязная работа, потому что беспорядки никогда не бывают обёрнуты в красивую подарочную красную ленту, как это показывают по телевизору, ты понял это на своём опыте. Даже с Эпсилоном и его полным, трижды нотариально заверенным извинением, поддержкой всего его общества, мир все еще дрожал от подземных толчков. Телефоны разрывались от звонков неделями. Месяцами. Вся вражда, которая могла возникнуть между вами и другими секретными учеными, испарилась перед лицом бумажной работы. И потом... 

Это действительно выглядело так, как будто все закончилось. Это действительно закончилось. 

"Животные реагируют на изменения климата." Это была история, которой они придерживались. В тот день большинство людей даже не пострадали, если не считать военных. Визирования? Мистификации? Видео? Компьютерная графика, возможно, какая-то странная вирусная реклама. В течение нескольких месяцев вернулось на круги своя, как будто ничего не произошло. 

Обычные дело, «Странный мир» перезапускается, после звонка на горячую линию вы отправляетесь на расследование, проводя ночи отдыхая на новой мебели в новоотстроенном доме, все возвращается на круги своя. 

Точно так же, только не совсем так.

Сначала ты думал, что это было частью растущей боли. Тебе было четырнадцать, ты проходил через первые стадии взросления и, наконец, догнал Вади, которая начала вытягиваться в росте несколько месяцев назад. Иногда твои суставы и кости просто болели, когда ты просыпался. Разве не разумно ожидать чего-то маленького, как головные боли?

За исключением того, что они не были «чем-то маленьким» шесть месяцев назад? Может семь? Тупая пульсация в передней части твоего мозга, которая переростала в пронзительное, острое покалывание. И затем оно исчезало так же внезапно, как и появлялось. Эти фантомные мигрени, когда ты достаточно часто появлялся в медицинском отсеке. Это были всего лишь головокружения, все в порядке. Они были загадкой, загадкой без ответа. 

_Загадка._

А твои родители работают с загадками. Поэтому, как и любые хорошие ученые, они приступили к работе с явным намерением решить её. 

Было ли это вытягивание позвоночника? Нет, рентген сказал, что это не оно. Поэтому они попробовали другой путь. Может быть, дисбаланс нейротрансмиттеров? Это тоже неверно - все анализы, МРТ, они были в норме. Скрытая травма? ПТСР? Но симптомы не совпадали. Снова и снова, _до тошноты_ (а тошноты появлялась вместе с постоянным головокружением).

Это заставило твоих родителей задуматься. Если не все выше перечисленное, то что? Проклятие? Сглаз? Мама не могла игнорировать подобную возможность, даже если бы папа был непреклонен в том, что каким-то образом аномалия обнаружится, только если они смогут выяснить, где находится источник. Если бы они только могли понять, что пошло не так. 

Может быть, ты ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ умереть. Не в каком-то самоубийственном смысле, но иногда ты задумывался об этом, когда тупая боль становилась слишком сильной, чтобы ты мог открыть глаза, когда ты понимал, что твои конечности будто налились свинцом, что ты мог едва встать без посторонней помощи. И потом, если ты продолжишь жить, то ты продолжишь _злить_ его, потому что его мелкие планы были разрушены вмешательством твоей семьи. 

Присутствие рядом Фиска и Комодо стало постоянным. Конечно, некоторые дни были лучше, чем другие - в некоторые можно было бегать, прыгать, кричать и смеяться, как будто в этом нет ничего плохого, - но это также означало, что некоторые дни были хуже, дни, когда ты был практически прикован к постели, дни, когда ты просто работал, пока мигрень не начиналась, и ты не падал на колени, на грани того, чтобы опустошить свой желудок, освободив его от сегодняшнего завтрака. И становилось все хуже. 

Твои родители считают, что тебе слишком опасно находиться на поле боя, но это не останавливало тебя. Потому что ты знал, где-то в глубине души, что там есть что-то необходимое тебе, и ты _жаждешь_ этого. 

Почему все просто не может наладиться?

После всего, через что вы прошли, разве вы не заслуживали перерыва? В конце концов - Аргост и Наги, Дойл и Человечество, Тайные Ученые, Легион Гаруда, Странный Мир, Лемурийцы, Эбби Грей, Леонидас Ван Рук, Фиск, Зон, Комодо… 

Это было нечестно, и ты это знал, все это знали. Смотришь по сторонам с жалостью в глазах. Ты так _отчаянно_ хотел, чтобы все было хорошо, чтобы все были счастливы, чтобы это был хэппи энд, который, ты знаешь, ты должен был получить, но… 

Но хорошо ли это для тебя? В конце концов, ты Зак Сатердей. 

_В конце концов, ты - Кур._


	2. May it never be restored

Дойлу досталась целая куча неприятностей после смерти Ван Рука - действительно ошеломляющая куча, учитывая, насколько плохо шел его бизнес после того, как он был украден. Эбби Грей тщательно следила за тем, чтобы не допустить мстителей к делам её учителя, и теперь вся уборка была оставлена ее предшественнику. Вообще, говорить о мертвых было неправильно, но это, похоже, не остановило всех должников, приходящих на вызов. 

Поэтому, наемник забрал Зон с собой до того, как начались проблемы с головными болями, и навещал их так часто, как только мог, но он, как правило, был слишком занят собственными делами, чтобы помочь семье. "Проблемы со счетами наладились," - сказал он в последний раз по телефону, еще он сказал, что сможет вскоре навестить их лично, к сожалению, с тех пор прошло около недели молчания, и перспективы приезда были неутешительными. 

Было сомнительно, что Зак сможет пойти на встречу, даже если Дойл действительно навестит их. Он мучился тем, что то дрожал от холода, то умирал от жара и всё это сопровождалось новыми приливами вялости, но, как и в случае с головными болями, казалось, что у этих симптомов нет причины. Ни одно лекарство не помогло ослабить их, и никакие тесты не смогли найти причину. Между тем приступы мигрени продолжались, и хотя Зак категорически отказывался лежать в постели, он также не был готов к каким-либо большим свершениям. Ему требовались вся его убедительность и щенячий взгляд, чтобы родители позволили ему ходить с ними на миссии, и даже тогда, несмотря на большое желание помочь, ему приходилось "уходить пораньше". Поскольку ничего не было найдено в отношении характера его страданий, семья решила, что мало что может сделать, кроме как присматривать за ним и вести обычную жизнь. То, что Док и Дрю ночами не спали в поисках _чего-то_ что могло бы помочь, не было фактом, который, как они думали, Зак должен знать. У него уже была своя собственная жизнь, о которой он должен был беспокоиться, не заботясь об их. Но он заметил их усилия, и они знали, что он знает, что может это изменить? Никто не чувствовал себя комфортно, поднимая эту тему, вместо этого они беспечно болтали обо _всём остальном_.

Одной из последних теорий Дрю было то, что головные боли были вызваны каким-то духом, возможно, в буддийской или синтоистской традиции. Док, как свидетельство того, как далеко он зашел, начал волноваться, что она может что-то предпринять. 

Если и было что-то хорошее, так это то, что Зак мог спокойно отдыхать, теперь, когда приключение по спасению мира закончилось. Он не понимал, насколько ему этого не хватало, потому что раньше он постоянно «был в движении», постоянно убегал от преследования учеными, спасая свою жизнь, постоянно преследовался сумасшедшим суперзлодеем-меголоманом до тех пор, пока он наконец не смог отдохнуть. Удивительное количество вещей было найдено в руинах, оставленных Фискертоном в его неистовом буйстве, и пока восточное крыло все еще строилось, а подрядчики гудели вокруг него, как пчелы в улье, единственные комнаты, которые не были восстановлены - это спальни. Док и Дрю устроились в диспетчерской; Зак и Фиск забрали гостиную. Они сразу же подключили приставку к новому телевизору (Зак может использовать или не использовать «спасение мира» в качестве предлога, чтобы вывести из строя последние приставки от своих родителей) и устроились на диване, который уже превратился в настоящий форт с подушками, с общим навесом и секретным отделением для закусок. Если он собирается быть прикованным к постели, он сделает это стильно.

Время Дока проходит между медпунктом и его собственной технической лабораторией в поисках ответов, путь, который он обычно проводил за кулисами, когда они передавали приветствия друг другу, когда он проходил, его взгляд был всегда прикован к цифровым показаниям. Дрю проводит свои дни в библиотеке, восстанавливая то, что осталось от неистовства Фиска, подытоживая то, что осталось от их коллекции. Удачно: некоторые из полок обрушились таким образом, что защитили весь шумерский участок от падающих обломков, и в свою очередь обломки защитили стареющие тома. Вся коллекция полностью сохранилась. 

"Как подозрительно," - подумала Дрю, проводя пальцем по пожелтевшей странице.

Они все еще были в ожидании криптидной активности, но количество запросов сократилось до уровня начала истории с Куром, перерыв, за который вся семья была благодарна. 

Но если быть честным, Зак был обеспокоен тем, что не может вернуться в поле без своих сил. Они были с ним годами, еще до того, как он узнал, что такое «Кур», и он не был уверен, что будет делать без них. Док ответил, что они справлялись раньше и смогут справиться и теперь. И, к его чести, они так или иначе справлялись. 

Тем не менее, Зак не понимал, сколько значат его силы, пока не потерял их. Это не просто означало, что теперь ему нужно было быть осторожнее, что теперь он не мог почувствовать присутствия криптидов (хотя это, безусловно, было частично); это означало, что теперь существа, которые с готовностью принимали его компанию так, как будто он был одним из них, теперь отвернулись от него и начали шипеть, кусаться и царапаться, как и по отношению к любому другому человеку. 

Любому другому человеку. Он должен радоваться этому. 

Однако больше, чем разочарование, которое он испытывал из-за своей неспособности присоединиться, была пустота, которую он не мог перебороть - уверенность в том, что какая-то существенная часть его отсутствовала. Пустое пространство внутри его сердца, которой он не мог привыкнуть, независимо от того, сколько раз он пересекался с одним из существ, которых он знал. Каждый раз, когда его глаза встречались со взглядом криптида, Зак чувствовал, что неосознанно тянется к чему-то, чего не было, чему-то, что раньше было тепло и привычно. Их отсутствие теперь оставляло в его сердце холод, он чувствовал себя незнакомцем в собственном теле. 

Подобные мысли неизменно приводили к головным болям, но хуже, чем стреляющая боль от мигрени, была мысль никогда больше не взаимодействовать с криптидами. Этот страх всегда вызывал у Зака невыразимую грусть. 

Фискертон всегда был рядом с Заком, отлучаясь только ночью, когда Зак спал. Они были командой - нет, они были братьями, поэтому он настоял на том, чтобы следить за самочувствием Зака. И конечно, он пах как собака и лес и все, что он ел прошлым вечером на ужин, но тепло его тела и сила помогали Заку забыть о плохом. Зак был благодарен, даже если он не говорил об этом вслух. 

Они всеми силами старались жить нормальной жизнью. Даже если тело Зака возражало, что это всё очень и очень неправильно. 

Это было очередное «нормальное» утро, которое окончательно нарушило тишину, то, которое застало Зака и Фиска под подушечно-одеяльным фортом, когда Зак побеждал лемурийца в гоночной игре со счётом 2-1. 

\- [Ты читер!]

\- Нет.

\- Мрррр… - Фискертон не поверил. 

\- Слушай, не рассказывать тебе о кратком пути до Туманного замка это не _читерство_ , это _тактическое преимущество_. И я впервые победил тебя честно и справедливо.

\- ДРИИИ-Уда-фирвееее. 

\- Ты в игре. 

Веселый гитарный рифф собирался объявить о начале новой игры, когда Док заглянул в комнату. 

\- Ребята, вы видели маму? - спросил он. Его брови были сморщены в беспокойном жесте, и он казался немного погруженным в свои мысли. 

\- Я думаю, что она в библиотеке, как обычно. Что-то не так?

\- О, э-э…, - он сделал паузу, чтобы подумать. - Вы знаете, я думаю, вы тоже должны увидеть это. Позовите маму и идите в конференц-зал. Это важно. 

\- Ну, это была очень расплывчато. Как, плохо-важно или хорошо-важно?

\- Я-пока-не-знаю-но-это-не-сулит-ничего-хорошего. - Он кратко рассказал о только что полученном звонке с некоторым трепетом в голосе. 

Фиск зарычал, Зак скривился. 

\- Ой

Он вскочил на ноги и потянул Фискертона за собой по коридору. Коридоры все еще были недоделаны и там не стояло мебели, зато семейные фотографии в потрескавшихся рамах висели на стенах, потому родители настаивали на том, чтобы в конечном итоге их повесили. Библиотека была в конце, большие двойные двери с временными ручками на них, пока проводка для автоматических датчиков не будет налажена. 

Дрю подняла взгляд, когда дверь открыли. _«Викканское руководство по сверхъестественным болезням»_ \- прочитал Зак на обложке книги. 

\- Ведьмы? - спросил он. - Серьёзно?

Она пожала плечами с застенчивой улыбкой. 

\- Я готова поверить во что угодно ради этого. 

Комодо, который составил ей компанию, зевнул и поднялся. 

\- Так что тебе нужно? - спросила Дрю.

\- Хм, - Зак нервно почесал затылок. - Прежде чем я дойду до этого, вы помните, как сказали, что готовы испробовать _Все_ возможные способы? 

Она подняла бровь. 

\- Мне не нравится как это звучит. 

\- В любом случае, папа хочет, чтобы мы собрались в конференц-зале. 

\- Не меняй тему... 

\- Нет, это напрямую связано. Он говорит, что ему только что позвонил змей. Или больше чем змея, попавшая в комнату и попросившая его собрать всю семью. 

Потребовалось время, чтобы смысл его слов дошли до Дрю.

\- Наги, - сказала она.

***

На клавиатуре лежала свернувшаяся в кольца змея, освещенная бледно-голубым свечением экранов, лениво перебирающая воздух языком, как будто она имела полное право быть здесь. Казалось, она не замечала смертоносного взгляда Дрю и не слышала предупреждающее рычание Фискертона; Зак вспомнил, как его отец однажды учил его, что у змей нет век. 

Змеи никогда не моргают. 

Зак был последним, кто вошел в комнату, и его мама с братом толкнули его за свои спины для защиты. Змея не шевелилась, пока Зак не вошел в зону её видимости, после чего передняя половина её тела плавно поднялась в воздух и сделала поклон в его направлении в знак приветствия. Дрю шагнул вперед, готовая к атаке. 

\- Что ты хочешь? - выплюнула она.

Голос Рани Наги, исходящий из открытого рта змея, был ровный, холодный и ядовитый: 

\- Успокойся, женщина Сатердей. Мы не собираемся причинять вам вред. Мы просто хотели заключить сделку. Уверяю вас, она будет взаимовыгодной. 

Док стоял в дальнем углу, скрестив руки и сморщив лоб. 

\- Не собираемся причинять вам вреда? - спросил он. - Почему-то мне трудно в это поверить. Наш сын больше не Кур, поэтому я не вижу причину всей этой предполагаемой доброжелательности. 

\- Уверяю тебя, человек, в этом нет моей доброй воли, - прошипела на него Рани. - Мы просто любим простые методы. Ваши человеческие руки могут сделать для нас то, чего мы не можем; в свою очередь, у нас есть кое-что, что вы сможете использовать. И я совершенно уверена, что вам будет трудно отказаться. 

\- Мы сделаем все возможное, - сказала Дрю. 

Змея обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на нее своим левым глазом, ее язык то втягивался внутрь, то высовывался наружу. 

\- Я не думаю, что для вас было бы разумно принять решение, прежде чем вы хотя бы услышите наше предложение, Сатердеи. - Ее тон был сдержанным, но с оттенком радости, как будто она уже выиграла спор. - Мы знаем, что беспокоит вашего сына. Что еще важнее, мы знаем, как это исправить. 

Рот Дрю скривился. Она ожидала подобного - у неё не было фишек, чтобы поставит их на раздачу, но, черт возьми, она не собиралась позволить этим извилистым ублюдкам-змеям победить. 

\- Докажите это.

\- Мы не можем.

\- Тогда сделки не будет. 

\- Это было бы нежелательно, - промурлыкала Рани Наги, - поскольку ребенку осталось жить меньше года, и я подозреваю, что мы - ваша единственная надежда. 

\- Это запугивание, - прорычал Док, но Дрю все еще колебалась. Она ожидала, что такое предложение будет, но не с отведённым сроком. Фискертон что-то бормотал в беспокойстве, пронзительно и тревожно. 

Должны ли они верить словам Наги? Змеи предпочитали отыгрываться на эмоциональных слабостях, но было трудно вспомнить время, когда они лгали напрямую. Сама Рани Наги была абсолютно уверена в своих словах. И ... не похоже, чтобы Сатердеи нашли какие-либо ответы. Если кто-нибудь и может знать ... так это древняя раса мифических существ. 

В конце концов, Сатердеям просто не хватало знаний. Дело в том, что болезнь Зака - его природа и причина - ускользали от них. Для них это оставалось загадкой. 

Док и Дрю оба устали, о чём говорили их мешки под глазами. Фискертон старался этого не показывать, но его тоже это беспокоило. Зака убивало видеть свою семью такой, больше, чем его простуда, больше, чем его мигрени, это действительно сильнее. Если наги не лгут, то стоит ли рискнуть? 

Зак отвёл взгляд и шагнул вперед, стряхивая руку Фискертона с плеча. Если они собирались вести переговоры с нагами, пусть они будут говорить с тем, кто лучше всех их знает. 

\- Не скажу, что мы согласны, - сказал он, - но что именно вы хотите от нас?

\- Зак, - предупреждающе сказала Дрю, но ее прервал смех Рани Наги. 

\- Кажется, ребенок знает, что лучше, - сказала она, оборачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на него, и он вздрогнул, когда встретил этот острый как игла взгляд. - Хорошо, юный Сатердей, я расскажу условия. Мы ищем древнее копьё Шарура, оружие, которым обладали люди, укравшие жизнь нашего правителя пять тысяч лет назад. Оно находится в доме предков Кура, но наш вид не может приблизиться к нему; оно защищено от змей. Мы расскажем вам то, что мы знаем, как только вы принесёте его нам; вы можете не отдавать нам оружие, пока не убедитесь в том, что мы не солгали. 

\- Но зачем вам копьё этого «Шарура»? - Он пытался игнорировать давление стен, его сердцебиение болезненно пульсировало в ушах. 

\- Это имеет для нас сентиментальное значение, - холодно ответила она. - Мы хотели бы сжечь и уничтожить эту мерзкую вещь. Не бойтесь - кроме своей защиты от змей, копье не обладает особой силой. Это вы можете проверить сами. 

\- И за это вы обещаете меня вылечить?

\- Люди незначительны, - змея щелкнула языком, - живы они или мертвы, для нас это не имеет значения. А ты, как есть, _простой_ человек. 

Что-то в голосе Рани Наги отзывалось болью. Тошнота и головокружение были хуже, чем обычно; комната качалась под его ногами. Тем не менее, он держался на месте, сжав кулаки. Зак Сатердей не собирался бегать от боя. 

Наги были... лжецами, обманщиками, предателями; Наги были бичом древнего мира, практикующими черную магию. Было очевидно, что в этой сделке будет замолчанное условие. Они ничего не говорили Сатердеям, они ждали, пока Сатердеи не впадут в отчаяние, настолько глубокое отчаяние, что они обязательно выслушают их. Достаточно глубокое отчаяние, чтобы согласиться.

Конечно, это снова касается Кура. Этот подтекст точно присутствует - зачем еще нагам это нужно? Зачем еще они пришли сюда? И хотя Рани Наги отрицала это, Зак знал, что это означало - это снова касается его. Так вот почему только он...

Он мог упасть в любой момент, но он вонзил ногти в ладони и начал мучительно переставлять ноги, пока не встал так близко к ожидающей змее, что она могла протянуть руку или укусить его. 

\- Сделки не будет. - Он произнес эти слова достаточно громко, чтобы все в комнате могли его услышать. 

И затем, под нос, прежде чем отвернуться, он прошептал тихим голосом, чтобы его могла услышать только змея. 

\- Подожди до наступления темноты.

Змея сердито зашипела, отступая назад, и исчезла через вентиляционную шахту.

***

Ночь наступала медленно, когда Зак краем глаза наблюдал, как солнце окрашивает небо оранжевым и красным, когда он отдыхает после дневной мигрени среди суеты своих родителей. Они тихо спорили о правдивости заявлений королевы змей, о том, действительно ли они могут узнать секрет, который вернет их сына обратно. Переодически Зак спал, когда боль тихо начала утихать, и к тому времени, когда небо стало черным, его родители были в кровати, Комодо свернулся калачиком у подножия дивана, храпя так громко, как только могли храпеть земноводные, Фискертон исчез на ночной прогулке, Зак чувствовал себя так, как он чувствовал себя всегда. 

На балконе он обнаружил, что его ждет посланник Наги. 

\- Так ты решил принять мое предложение, юный Сатердей? 

Тон, который она использовала, был почти сладким, и Зак вздрогнул от сочетания холодного ночного воздуха и воспоминаний о том, как она впервые затащила его под воду и чуть не утопила. Как вода пробиралась туда, где должен быть воздух, мерцание его сил перед темными обещаниями, которые она дала... укол в его череп. 

\- Я ещё не дал своего согласия. Мне нужно больше информации. 

\- Как проницательно с твоей стороны… - в ее тоне было какое-то нетерпение, но она не отказывалась. 

У него было некоторое время после того, как он выспался после самой сильной мигрени, чтобы тщательно изучить ситуацию. У него было время подготовиться, и он пришел с оружием. 

\- Ну что ж, дитя? О чем ты хочешь меня спросить? 

Она была мила. Она была слишком мила, он сразу это приметил. Даже если бы вся эта история о том, что жизнь Зака настолько незначительна, что они обменяют её на копье, была правдой, у них все равно не было причин действовать так любезно, особенно когда у них был такой козырь, как лекарство для Зака. Но что именно это значит?

Он должен был проверить Рани Наги в разговоре, проверить, насколько далеко она готова пойти.

\- В масштабе от одной западни до смертельной ловушки, насколько трудно будет на самом деле получить это копье?

\- Я признаю, что мы не совсем правдивы в отношении легкости доступа, - призналась Рани Наги. - Копье лежит на дне пещеры, пещера защищена заклинанием, которое отгоняет всех, кто не уверен в соей судьбе. Таким образом, мы должны будем предоставить тебе проводника. Могут быть остатки магии, защищающие внутренние камеры... но насчет этого мы так же слепы, как и вы. Тем не менее, этот проклятый человек Гильгамеш вошел и вернулся, чтобы рассказать эту историю; несомненно ты тоже на это способен. 

Это было честнее, чем он ожидал. Она не пыталась быть уклончивой. Интересно.

Он должен был признать, что он был заинтригован идеей идти по стопам Гильгамеша, но он избавился от этой мысли. Сейчас нужно сосредоточиться на переговорах со злой королевой змей. Пофанатеем от более пятитысячелетнего мифа позже.

\- Это звучит как ловушка, - сказал Зак. 

Рани Наги рассмеялась. 

\- Если бы мы хотели отомстить вашей семье, мы бы просто послали гадюку, которая укусила бы вас во сне. 

Страшно было думать, что это справедливо. Но она позволила разговору ускользнуть от нее, выдвигая предложения, а не требования, позволяя Заку взять на себя инициативу. Рани Наги, Зак знал это, не была терпеливой, не в такой момент. При встрече с сопротивлением она предпочитала действовать силой, а не идти на компромисс - поэтому ее желание сделать последнее означало, что ей нужно было заключить эту сделку так же, как и Заку. И это означало, что ее истинной целью должен быть... 

Он не позволил пониманию проявиться на его лице. 

\- Мама и папа никогда не согласятся. Они не доверяют вам - я имею в виду, я тоже. И я не знаю, заметили ли вы, но мама в гневе от вашего появления. 

\- Твоим родителям не обязательно знать. 

\- Как я уйду?

\- Мы может отвлечь остальных

\- Где именно эта пещера?

\- В долине гор Загрос, к северо-западу от Тигра и Евфрата. 

Просто прыжок прочь от шумеров. 

Зак сделал вид, что задумался, как будто что-то все еще волновало его. Он позволил сверчкам заполнить тишину, считая вдохи, один, два. Рани Наги зашла так далеко, предлагая решение для каждой проблемы, которую он нашёл, и он знал, что отчаялся, когда понял это, - и он скрыл слишком много вещей от своих родителей, чтобы не знать, как ими воспользоваться. 

Пять шесть. Рани Наги закинула крючок. 

\- Условия не приемлемы для тебя, Сатердей? 

Она заслужил чёртов Оскар. 

\- Я просто думаю, - сказал Зак с фальшивой нерешительностью в тоне, - если этот твой «проводник» - одна из тех больших, здоровых змей, которых ты обычно таскаешь в качестве телохранителей, то это снова выглядит, как ловушка. Плохие парни любят мстить своими собственными руками, и, давай смотреть правде в глаза, мы уничтожили вашего Бога. Это повод для мести, как я считаю. 

Рани Наги зашипела при этом напоминании, - Зак невинно улыбнулся, - прежде чем собраться с духом. Змея поднялась на уровень глаз Зака, и поставила свой ультиматум. 

\- Прекрасно. Тогда мы пошлем с тобой самого слабого представителя нашей расы, которого ты сможешь убить даже голыми руками. Но я не буду больше идти на компромиссы, мальчишка! Помни, что тебе нужна эта сделка, чтобы выжить.

\- Я бы закрепил это рукопожатием, но похоже, у тебя нет рук. 

\- Одна неделя, юный Сатердей. Ты узнаешь, когда мы прийдем. 

Змея развернулась спиной и соскользнула вниз к лесу по перилам. Зак остался в одиночестве в ночной прохладе, вдыхая морской запах Западного побережья, чувствуя, как в крови ослабевает адреналин. Голову снова заколотило, хотя и не так сильно, как раньше; он собирался вернуться в дом, когда на веранде появилось большое светлое пятно и напугало его. 

\- Бржвр! Аажуваа! [Ты сошёл с ума!]

\- Фиск! Боже мой. Как долго ты подслушивал? 

\- Гржевеер... - Он махал пальцем, с выражением сурового разочарования на лице.

\- Нет, ты с ума сошел. Ты не можешь нажаловаться на меня маме с папой! Послушай, если ты послушаешь секунду. ..

Фиск поднял нос. 

\- Бубрржж. 

О нет. Он должен был объяснить быстро. 

\- Послушай, Фиск, она была в отчаянии, отчаянно желала заключить эту сделку. Поэтому я подумал: «Что такого особенного в копье, которое убило Кура, которое заставило бы Нагов так сильно этого хотеть?». 

\- Мррр... 

\- Это то же самое, чего они хотели все это время. Найти Кура, уничтожить людей.

\- Гужр… крршурршрр… - замешательство отразилось на его лице. Кура уничтожили, буквально загнали в небытие. Куда, черт возьми, погнал Зак? 

\- Да, но подумай: как Кур вернулся в первый раз?

Теперь Фискертон начал вникать, сосредоточенно нахмурив лоб. Когда лампочка погасла, он стукнул кулаком по ладони

\- Кмнекр. 

\- Правильно, камень Кура. - Его глаза загорелись. - Потому в нем была заключена часть сущности Кура, да? Так что, как ты думаешь, хватит ли им другой части, чтобы снова его вернуть? 

Уши Фиска поникли, когда он пришел к заключению Зака. 

\- Шарур. 

\- Правильно, - сказал Зак, торжествующе улыбаясь. - Вот почему мы найдем его. И тогда мы сможем его уничтожить.

***

«Отвлечением» оказались пара змей, сеющих хаос в населенных пунктах в горах Загрос - они были больше похожи на безногих ящериц, подумал Зак, но казалось, что силы Рани Наги не обращали внимание на это различие. Было легко симулировать головную боль, поэтому они с Фиском остались на корабле (и, поскольку его голова всегда хоть чуть-чуть болела, технически это даже не ложь); далее был просто вопрос техники: захватить заранее собранный рюкзак и незаметно ускользнуть с корабля. Условие Фиска состояло в том, что они свяжутся с родителями при возникновении проблем. 

Их проводник встретил их в лесу, поразив их своими темно-черными чешуйками и ярко-красными глазами, но она быстро разрушила свой пугающий образ, который у неё мог вообще быть. 

Мукалинда, или Мука, как она представилась, была, пожалуй, наименее пугающей вещью, которую Зак и Фиск когда-либо видели. 

Может быть, она была на голову выше Зака, то есть полная противоположность наги, перевозбужденное существо с большими яркими глазами и постоянно вилящим хвостом, который создавал у Зака неизменное сравнение с щенком. Она говорила, как щенок, тоже с высоким, чрезмерно веселым писком. Ее одежда была скромной по сравнению с королевской гвардией Рани Наги, в основном из кожи с редкими золотыми украшениями, а её торчащие в разные стороны красные волосы были заплетены в хвост. 

Фиск расслабился, когда понял, что сможет разорвать ее пополам голыми руками. 

Её возраст («мне всего сто тридцать шесть лет, едва ли даже детеныш!») объяснял её маленький размер; это был первый раз, когда она была так далеко от дома. Но не волнуйтесь, настаивала она, она знала путь даже лучше, чем катакомбы гнезд нагов, в которых она всегда терялась. Местоположение древнего дома Кура было секретом, который тщательно охраняли историки традиций нагов; Мука была назначена придворным историком всего два года назад. 

Братья узнали все это в течение первых двадцати минут своего похода вниз по горе, когда Мука бесконечно болтала обо всем, что приходило ей в голову. Где-то посередине она принесла извинения - это был первый раз, когда она общалась с не-нагами, она нервничала - но это затерялось в остальной части бесконечного монолога. 

Зак изо всех сил пытался представить, как Рани Наги мирится с разговорчивой Мукалиндой, пока ему не сообщили, что королева фактически проводит большую часть своего времени, пытаясь удержать Муку как можно дальше от себя. Честно говоря, Зак был удивлен, что Рани Наги, сытая Мукой по горло, не съела ее. Мука заверила его, что никто не был более удивлен, чем сама Мука. 

\- Рани Наги не слишком высокого мнения о нас. - Муке было легче пройти нисходящий уклон, поэтому она часто останавливалась, чтобы подождать Зака. 

\- Так почему бы тебе просто не уйти? - спросил Зак.

\- О, хорошо, - сказала Мука, ерзая. - Я могла бы. После этого назначения. Я упоминала о своем волнении?

\- Всего-навсего пять раз. 

\- Однако я буду скучать по библиотекам. Очень большие, полные каменных плит с надписями. Там всегда есть что-то бегающее, что можно съесть. 

\- О, - сказал Зак. - Так ты ешь крыс?

\- Это очень большие крысы.

\- Ладно. 

\- А ты нет? 

\- Я больше по содовой и картофельным чипсам. Фиск может. 

\- Гававр! - Он обиделся, хотя обвинение было оправданным. 

\- О, я вижу! Люди на самом деле отвратительны, - сказала Мука, не меняя веселого тона. - Я надеюсь, что они все будут уничтожены. 

\- Э-э, - сказал Зак, поднимая бровь от внезапного смены темы. - Кем?

\- О, гм. Кем угодно, я полагаю. Хотя Кур был бы лучшим вариантом. Но, действительно, кто угодно. Важной частью является смерть людей. 

\- Но Кура больше нет, - невинно сказал Зак, словно у него не было никаких подозрений.

\- Да, - согласилась Мука. 

Она на некоторое время замолчали. 

А потом братья поняли, что лес тоже затих. 

Где-то издалека послышался птичий крик, но он быстро стих, остались только звуки их шагов на влажной листве. Наконец, звук воды в долине начал заглушать тяжёлую тишину. Фиск не мог преодолеть чувство угрозы, каждый раз смотря за спину, напрягаясь от каждого шороха. Нечто великое и ужасное обитало в этой тишине. Он это чувствовал. 

Здесь и там образовались лужи со стоящей водой, в невозмутимом стеклянном отражении которых было видно небо; единственная рябь, которая появлялась на поверхности, была знаком приближающихся шагов. На синие-зеленом мхе, покрывающим кору, промелькнули их тени. 

Птиц не было. Там не было даже насекомых. В тени листвы температура понизилась, листва была настолько густой, что не пропускали звуки внешнего мира и солнечный свет, из-за чего деревья оставались голыми, голыми и холодными. Даже они казались безжизненными, несмотря на обилие зелени - даже они, казалось, ждали чего-то. 

Сердце Зака трепетало. Эта земля оставалось нетронутой в течение тысяч и тысяч лет. 

\- ... Так долго.

Мука снова заговорил, но ее голос был нечетким, будто она стояла вдалеке. 

\- Что? 

\- Нам осталось идти не долго, - сказала Мука, и Зак был уверен, что это было не то, что она говорила ранее. 

\- Стойте здесь, - она вытянула руку, когда они дошли до места назначения, в ее голосе звучало мягкое почтение. Здесь было темно, темно и очень тихо. 

У них под ногами лежало чёрное пятно глубокой ямы, её тьма уходила вглубь земли и скал, скользкая от снега по сторонам. Она тянулась на головокружительные сотни и тысячи футов вниз. Единственный луч солнца проник, как игла, в глубину зияющей пасти, и был поглощён этой тенью. 

Зак посмотрел вниз и увидел кромешную тьму. 

Глубокую чёрную тьму. 

Кур-Гал, Мука вдохнула про себя. Преисподняя.


	3. To the netherworld they descended

Гильгамеш, король древних шумеров, живший в 2850-2750 годах до нашей эры. Его героические подвиги были подробно описаны в труде известном под названием «Эпос о Гильгамеше». К сожалению, большая часть клинописей были разрушены войнами и временем. Те немногие фрагменты, которые смогли уцелеть, подробно описывали победу воина над злобным змеиным богом и таинственный камень, который остался после него; все остальное превратилось в прах и пепел. 

Примерно пять тысяч лет назад Гильгамеш отправился в преисподнюю. Примерно пять тысяч лет назад Гильгамеш в одиночку отправился в это путешествие. 

С тех пор пещера, ныне склеп, оставалась нетронутой. 

\- Гвержррвр… - проворчал Фиск.

\- О, помолчи, - проворчал Зак в ответ. - По крайней мере, у тебя есть шерсть, чтобы согреться. 

Звук падающих как дождь капель тающего снега эхом обволакивал пещеру, заглушая их шаги. Зак задумался, будет ли он после такого снова сухим. 

\- Кстати, Мука, ты хладнокровная, верно? Разве тебе не ... холодно? 

\- О, да. Определенно, - сказала Мука. Зак приподнял бровь, но больше ничего не сказал. 

В общем, не считая темноты и сырости, это, безусловно, была одна из самых красивых пещер, которые Зак изучал. Отсутствие животных снаружи отражалось внутри - честно говоря, он ожидал, что будет больше черепов, украшающих логово злого бога. 

Стены пещеры были покрыты известняком, разглаженные постоянными потоками стекающей воды. Она собиралась у краев пещеры в изношенных временем ямах со сталагмитами по краям, которые казались новыми по сравнению с остальной окружающей обстановкой. Маленькая еле видная рыбка проплыла в луже, точнее так показалось Заку, пока он не пригляделся и не отскочил назад, напуганный десятком блестящих чёрных глазков, бегающих по стенам червей. 

Родители бы не дали ему увидеть это, - подумал он, находясь в ужасе и невозможности оторвать глаза от того, как камбринские кольчатые черви плавали в древних водоёмах, их не затронуло время, которое должно было их уничтожить. Над ними были вырисовывающиеся окаменелые кости существа мезозойского моря, огромной древней рыбы, которая так хорошо сохранилась, что была похожа на настоящего призрака. 

Его отец, вероятно, смог бы придумать объяснение того, как эти два временных периода могли сосуществовать друг с другом вплоть до сегодняшнего дня; его мама скорее всего сказала бы что-нибудь о магии, которую Зак мог прочувствовать. 

Он вздрогнул. Его родители. Он молился, чтобы Рани Наги смогла отвлекать их достаточно долго. 

И он надеялся, что это приключение не заставит его жалеть. 

Дорожка спиралью спускалась вниз. Пол в центре пещеры был гладким от движений покойного владельца, и теперь блестел из-за воды, оставшейся на земле, а тьма внизу притягивала их ближе к центру земли. 

Эта хищная родословная была вырезана на стенах пещеры: от рыб и пресмыкающихся до животных. Зак мог проследить их происхождение по летописи окаменелостей, библейским записям предыстории. Люди - лишь мгновение в этой многовековой истории. 

Он остановился, чтобы представить существо, которое раньше здесь обитало, существо, о котором было больше неизвестного. «Древнее человеческого бытия», - однажды сказал ему Аргост, но даже когда он был реинкарнацией Кура, Зак никогда не чувствовал себя древним - люди просто не были способны понять этот масштаб времени. Но, стоя здесь, в пещере, украшенной останками существ, которых Кур пережил, Зак внезапно почувствовал себя очень маленьким. Он чувствовал, что почти понимает, что имел в виду под древним. 

В конце концов, они так мало знали о Куре. И они покончили с ним прежде, чем смогли узнать больше; они заперли двери, запечатали их. Это было безопаснее. 

Уровень света медленно повышался, они даже не заметили его сначала; именно Фиск указал Заку на растущий на стене биолюминесцентный лишайник, он был таким ярким, что пещеру можно было разглядеть без лампы. Мука погасила свой факел. Хотя им понадобилось время, чтобы привыкнуть к тусклому, как сумерки или восход солнца, свету. Синий свет казался доброжелательным, хотя бы потому, что он не создавал резкие рельефные тени, превращающие каждую щель в отверстие, из которого в любой момент может кто-то выпрыгнуть. 

Нет, это была не только бледно-голубая подсветка пещеры - там было что-то ещё, что-то находящееся глубже. Как долго они шли? Насколько глубоко они находятся? Было ли разумно ожидать, что они дойдут до мантии земли?

Склон не был очень крутым, но казалось, что они находились здесь больше часа, и всё же... 

Пещера расширилась, а затем ещё и ещё, она была окружена редкими сталагмитами, а потолок - тысячами сталактитов. Эхо их шагов заглушали отдаленные звуки бегущей воды. 

Шерсть на шее Фиска сама по себе встала на дыбы. Ему не нравилось это место. Ему не нравилось, что их ждало впереди. Он тронул Зака по руке, желтая нарушить тишину. Зак должен был. 

\- Старый дом Кура? Знаете, я ожидал чего-то более злобного. А это место почти... красивое.

\- Мм? - сказала Мука, выходя из состояния задумчивости. - О, да! Ну, я признаюсь, я тоже так думала. Конечно, что-то с атмосферой смерти, огнём и разрушениями. Но это тоже хорошо. Всё, связанное с Куром, довольно хорошо, я думаю. 

Зак закатил глаза. 

\- Я не знаю, является ли слово «хорошо» правильным словом для описания злого змеиного Бога, несущего геноцид. 

\- Он был не просто змеиным богом, несущим геноцид, - возразила Мука. - Только в основном. Большую часть времени.

\- Кем он был в остальное время?

\- Согласно древним летописям, он был очень, очень расчётливым. 

Фиск невозмутимо фыркнул. 

\- Ты никогда не встречала его лично? 

\- Ну…, - сказал Мука, - я встретила тебя. Но не твоего предшественника. Наша королева была его советником… 

Это взбесило его. 

\- Я больше не Кур. 

\- Ой! Правильно. Да. Извини, извини. - Она слегка склонила голову. - Но все же я встретила тебя, хотя. Ты оказался не таким, каким я тебя представляла. 

\- В самом деле? Тогда каким я оказался? 

Фиску удалось спихнуть его с пути гигантской каменной алебарды в самый последний момент. Его удар по земле отозвался эхом по всей пещере, грохот прокатился по костям Зака, грозя разразившейся головной болью. 

\- Вау! - вскрикнул он. - Что за... 

Оружие поднялось, а его владелец появился в поле зрения: гигантская каменная статуя с маской сердитой угрюмости на лице, очертания доспехов были вырезаны на её красном каменном теле. 

Чёрт. 

\- Беги, сюда! - позвала Мука, заметно дрожа. Фиск побежал навстречу ей, убегая от каменного стража. 

\- Что, черт возьми, это такое? - Закричал Зак, смотря на стража. - Рани Наги не упоминала, что гигантские каменные статуи будут оживать и пытаться убить нас!

\- Простите! - закричала Мука в панике. - Я не знала!

\- Не знала? 

\- Я должна в кое-чем признаться! Я не достаточно квалифицирована, чтобы быть настоящим судейским историком. Просто наш старый умер ужасной мучительной смертью и никого не осталось! 

Оружие снова упало, чуть не задев хвост Муки. 

\- Я как бы это понял! - закричал Зак, когда звон в ушах стих. 

\- Даже статуя солдата, созданная руками человека, не выглядит как змея без рук, пытающаяся убить много людей, поэтому я предполагаю, что это не оригинальная трактовка...

\- Дыши, Мука! 

И Мука вдохнула. 

\- Это, наверное, что-то, что оставили после смерти Кура! Так что мы бы не узнали об этом! Это и есть моё предположение... 

\- Великолепно! Теперь, как нам выбраться! 

\- Эээммм! 

У Фиска не было времени на это. Путь перед ними внезапно превратился в резкий пологий спуск. Он стиснул зубы и оскалил их. Бежать было уже достаточно сложно, очень уж скользкой была земля, без… ох. 

Зак подумал о том же. 

\- Фиск!

\- Гарр!

Он схватил Зака за кофту, повернулся и отбросил его на другую сторону пещеры, где Зак соскользнул по стенке, рука уже тянулась к когтю. Он схватил оружие и выстрелил - лапа с острыми когтями раскрылась, лемуриец ловко поймал её, пока Мука наблюдала со стороны, где её оставил Фиск для безопасности. Братья натянули нить и бросились на каменного стража. 

Статуя попалась в ловушку, зацепилась лодыжкой, Зак и Фискертон потянули верёвку на себя, голем похвалился головой вниз по склону. Его каменная голова раскололась и рассыпалась, а осколки потонули в темноте. 

На короткое мгновение оба разделили триумф, сверкая улыбками, пока верёвка когтя снова не натянулась и вскрикнувшего Зака не затянуло в чёрную глубину пещеры. 

Фиск закричал и побежал за ним, но поскользнулся на воде. Он поехал по скользкой дорожке, стараясь не сбиться с пути. Его желудок перевернулся, он почувствовал тошноту, а потом дно пещеры пропало, как и ощущение гравитации, а затем Фиск падал и кричал, пока не ударился о гладь холодной воды, которая исказила звуки и жёлто-оранжевое свечение... 

Задыхаясь он вырвался на поверхность, выбрался на землю, на таявший снег. 

Зак. Здесь был Зак, прикованный взглядом к чему-то в центре комнаты.

\- Зхрк!

Он не ответил.

\- Зхркк!!

Он даже не заметил, что Фиск был здесь. 

Это было что-то очень яркое. Слишком яркий на фоне остальной пещеры. На стенах появились странные тени от сталагмитов, торчащих ровными рядами, гладкие и покрытые хрустящим блеском, отражающим и преломляющим, делая яркость похожим на огонь, горящий в центре комнаты. 

Ребра - не сталагмиты, а именно ребра. Массивные рёбра, выступающие, как каменные колонны, покрытые теми же кристаллами, что и стены, замёрзшие, нетронутые на протяжении тысячелетий, выстроенных в линию, как клыки слонов, изогнутые внутрь, как когти. 

Фиск был слишком мокрым, слишком тяжелым, слишком громоздким - он побежал к Заку, не смог найти никакой поддержки и сильно упал на грудь. 

Он снова позвал Зака, когда камень преткновения неумолимо тянулся к пасти в центре пещеры, показались большие зубы змеиного бога в муках смерти, копьё Шарура было похоронено глубоко в древнем черепе Кура. 

Что-то ужасное должно случиться, если Зак прикоснется к нему. Непростительное. Эта первобытная часть сознания Фиска, погребенные инстинкты, вопиющие предупреждения о чем-то, что он знал, но не знал - ему пришлось остановить Зака, пока не стало слишком поздно. Пока не стало слишком поздно. 

Свет Шарура ослеплял. Это было прекрасно. Он был тёплым, как очаг, как сердце, как ... как что-то, чего Зак даже не мог вспомнить, что коренится в его костях и зубах, что пульсирует в его венах. Боль, головные боли - он узнал их теперь: голод; он был голоден, голодал, _умирал_ из-за этого. 

То, чего он достиг, чего он не смог найти, что-то существенное, что он потерял, даже не зная, что потерял это - вот оно! Он нашел это! Он мог почти смеяться над своей удачей, над этой неожиданностью, над его нелепым восторгом. Это находилось прямо здесь все это время. 

Он двигался, не задумываясь, протягивал руку, не думая, игнорируя смутный шум того, кто кричит его имя. Он _нуждался_ в этом. 

Он протянул руку к оранжевому пламени. Пещера наполнилась энергией и светом. 

Огонь сжег его, опалил его, опалил все его существо. Как лихорадка, она прогнала тупые боли, скованность в суставах, тяжесть, которую он не знал, которую он переносил. Эти пустые пространства, пустые места, это вылилось как лава, шипя там, где он встретил его сердце, тело, разум и душу... 

Это палящее пламя, оно его очистило. Это утешало его. Оно приветствовало его обратно в мир живых. Он чувствовал, что делает первый вздох. 

И затем, когда свет погас, когда магия в пещере испарилась, когда подземный мир содрогнулся и начал разрушаться сам по себе, Зак закрыл глаза и беззвучно соскользнул во тьму.


	4. ex nihilo

_Первое воспоминание было о море._

_Тепло и его потоки, растекающиеся по телу, омывающие его, как жидкий шёлк, нежно обходили по краям чешуек. Когда воздух пах дымом и на вкус был как ржавчина, а жизнь проплывала прямо под носом, кружилась под бурлящими волнами. А внизу краснело светящееся пятно дышащей планеты, а наверху рассеивалась сверкающая синева молний._

_Как жива была Земля, когда небо было в неспокойном бешеном состоянии, почерневшие облака пепла и дыма задыхались под юным солнцем, когда горы появлялись и разрушались на одном дыхании, когда луна только начала кружиться в вальсе с планетой и двумя небесными телами._

_Первое воспоминание все тянется и тянется. Первое воспоминание - сон. Состояние на грани бодрствования и глубокого сна, отражение, мерцающее в дрожащей воде. Это тысячелетия, которое не возможно описать даже за тысячу лет. Миллиарды лет проходили мимо незаметно и тихо, с любовью и нежностью, которые сворачивались на глубине Изначального моря._

_Под ним растущая планета вздрогнула и задрожала, а потом ограждалась бушующими штормами, появлялся на отвесных скалах и горных склонах._

_Он смотрел сквозь цветной фильтр дыма, завидуя тому, как он танцует._

_Он наблюдал, как тьма просачивалась сквозь воду, как пыль оседала на землю, чтобы скрыть грубые раны, образующиеся от роста планеты, чтобы запечатать их нежными поцелуями, один за другим._

_Он наблюдал за тем, как свет превращается из электрической синевы в тёплое розовое золото, когда первый над холмами тихо теплился первый рассвет._

_Он смотрел, как солнце застенчиво раскрывается, как будто невеста в день свадьбы._

_И, вытащив свое великое дрожащее тело из теплого чрева моря, он встретился с ним взглядом и удержал его…_


	5. Mark 8:31

Фискертон задохнулся от свежего воздуха и солнечного света, обмякшее тело Зака прижалось в его боку. Земля под ним застонала, вздохнула перед смертью и пещера рухнула, похоронив тело змеи навсегда под костями древнего океана. Гильгамеш, первый человек, ступивший в истинное логово Кура; Зак - последний. 

В руках Зак продолжал крепко держать копьё Шарура, так, что костяшки пальцев побелели, как будто это был спасательный круг, возвращающий его обратно к берегу. 

Мука хотела приблизиться.

Но разгневанный Фискертон не позволил. 

Он осторожно посадил мальчика на землю, а затем зарычал на змею, выплёскивая в этом действии все разочарование, ярость и тошнотворное чувство в животе, будто изгоняя их из себя гневом. Он напал бы на неё, если бы не вздымающаяся грудь Зака, говорящая о том, что мальчик жив. 

Она отстранилась, свернувшись в кольцо. 

\- Простите, - проговорила она, - простите. Это был... Это был единственный способ. 

\- _Единственный способ сделать что?_

Она вздрогнула, когтистые пальцы так глубоко впились в руки, что оставляли следы, наказание верующего в молитве. Она дрожала перед разгневанным лемурийцем, зная, что если умрёт, ее тело никогда не найдут. 

Она находилась в напряжении минуту, прежде чем нашла в себе силы дать прямой ответ, смотря ему в глаза, и она была уверена, что это будут её последние минуты. 

\- Как он может жить без души? - Спросила она дрожащим голосом. - Он вернулся к жизни не полным. Это было… Это было единственное место, которое могло ему помочь. 

Фискертон не сказал ни слова. 

\- До самого конца и даже дольше, - сказала она со вздрогом, но гордо, - мы служим нашему королю и господину Куру. 

Лемуриец посмотрел на неё с презрением, прежде чем указать пальцем на неё, рыча и корчась от отвращения. Слишком мрачно для благодарности, слишком неохотно для признания. 

\- _Уходи,_ \- прорычал он, взял бессознательное тело Зака и побрел на гору к кораблю.

***

Луна становилась всё ярче. Наступила ночь. 

Две сгорбленные фигуры стояли в темноте и тишине пещеры, высеченной в древнем склоне горы, у них была тяжёлая задача - возродить бога 

Он сохранил часть своей сущности в чем-то личном. Они принесли это с собой, потрескивающее от энергии, чего-то тёмного, тревожного и зловещего. 

Высокий вопросительно посмотрел на него, когда провёл рукой по плоской скале, выбранной из-за расположения звёзд, гранит здесь был более гладким. 

\- Да, это так, - прошептал низкий. - Именно здесь он возродится. 

Высокий кивнул и очистил свободное пространство перед скалой от снега. Но его усилия оказались напрасными, потому что сугроб снова упал на землю. Высокий снова собирался убрать его, низкий поднял руку, предлогах подождать

Низкого не беспокоил холод. 

Он сидел в круге света, ожидая, когда взойдёт луна. Он поднял лицо к небу и закрыл глаза, скрестил ноги, будто медитируя, последняя часть камня Кура, прижатая к его груди, заставлялась чувствовать горе и печаль. 

\- _Ах, старый друг,_ \- вздохнул он на своём родном языке, - _разве не было бы лучше, если бы ты не так сильно стремился к мировому господству? Будь у меня совесть, я должен был бросить это и позволить тебе родиться заново, позволить твоей душе очиститься от всех грехов, чтобы изменить твою судьбу._

Он крепче прижал камень к груди. 

\- _Но кажется, что нам обоим её не хватает…_

Высокий стал беспокоиться, потому что не мог понять монолог низкого. 

\- Все в порядке, - заверил его низкий. - Я обязательно сделаю это. 

\- _Несомненно, ты будешь идти по тому же пути, у тебя будет та же судьба, старый друг. Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, чтобы думать иначе. Так что... Прости меня._

Пещера стала яркой от света луны, а шерсть низкого окрасилась в оранжевый. Странные тени преломляли черты лица, начали фокусироваться на фигуре, слишком высокой для человека.

\- _Я хочу увидеть тебя снова. Я скучал по тебе. Поэтому, пожалуйста, вернись... и, хотя ты не услышишь..._

Он бросил фрагмент камня на землю с такой силой, что он разбился; эго энергия высвободилась, жадно обыскала комнату и нашла гранитный камень, черты которого были ясно видны из-за лунного света. Глаза высокого наполнились надеждой, а низкий отвёл взгляд. 

\- _Прошу тебя, больше не вмешивай нас в дела жизни, смерти и человечества._

Но даже когда он произносил свою просьбу, он знал, что она не будет исполнена, потому что она была развеяна маниакальным смехом, который заполнил пещеру и отразился эхом, разразился штормом, закрывая луну, сплетая ветер, лёд и снег в привычном танце. 

Син-Син отвёл взгляд, когда начался страшный шторм.

***

Мирные воды моря растворились в мягком голубом ночном свете вместе с гудением судового двигателя. Зак почувствовал... сильное покалывание. Что-то очень тяжелое и сильное. 

Но эта тяжесть оказалась долгожданным избавлением от слабости, а сила в конечностях - долгожданное освобождение от головокружения. 

Когда он попытался подняться, то обнаружил, что все ещё крепко сжимает копьё Шарура в правой руке. Его пальцы и суставы болели, особенно болели мышцы, сжимающие копьё... кто знает, как долго он лежит в таком состоянии. Он хотел поднять руку с кровати, пытаясь повернуться в сторону двери - он оглянулся, чтобы увидеть фигуру спящего Фискертона, - возможно, это был способ спрятать копьё от родителей. 

Копьё Шарура, так долго находящиеся в пасти Кура - хотя воспоминания Зака об этой пещере были в лучшем случае туманными - выглядело более подходящим к своему возрасту. Должно быть, когда Гильгамеш владел им, это было жестокое и благородное оружие, но теперь - теперь оно больше походило на музейный экспонат, чем на инструмент воина. 

Со временем это благородство исчезло, металл покрылся коррозией и поржавел, сломанный серый наконечник выглядел унылым. Даже пушок меха между металлом и древком из благородного красного превратился в матово-коричневый. Само дерево было хорошего качества, оно оставалось крепким даже спустя тысячелетия, в нем ещё чувствовалось тепло даже под тонкой корочкой кристаллов, покрывающих пещеру. 

Его палец почувствовал какую-то резьбу, он прищурился. Зак знал недостаточно, чтобы сказать точно, но он сразу узнал - похожие вещи были вырезаны на камне Кура: шумерские пиктограммы вдоль одной стороны оружия

\- Жррк? - прозвучал голос Фискертона за спиной. 

\- Фиск? 

\- Жрк! - спустя мгновение Фиск оказался перед ним, он схватил его за голову и повернул лицо к тусклому свету, сжав слишком крепко, будто боялся отпустить. - Ирссшрооо? 

\- _Это правда ты?_

Зак нахмурил брови в замешательстве.

\- Э-э, если под "ты" подразумевается "голоден"... 

Этого было достаточно. Обрадовавшись, Фиск поднял Зака на ноги, забыв оставить копье на кровати, и чуть не вынес его из комнаты в ту часть корабля, которая служила кухней. Где-то в коридоре Зак понял, что его переодели в пижаму, и хотя волосы всё ещё пахли водой из преисподней, они были высушены до привычного беспорядка. Ну, по крайней мере, он не простудится. 

Дрю рылась в ящиках, что заставило Фиска нервно вздрогнуть, прежде чем он попытался сделать вид, будто ничего не произошло, и привести Зака к столу. Зак приподнял бровь. Его родители ничего не знали, хмм. 

Часы над ней показывали одиннадцать тридцать по тихоокеанскому времени, время его комендантского часа давно прошло, но, учитывая, что он только что провёл последние несколько часов во сне, он решил, что никто не будет его заставлять. Он сел за стол, а Фиск принёс им сока, его мама взглянула на него. 

Оу. В её волосах торчали прутики и были пятна от травы, которые она ещё не успела смыть. Эти ящерицы, должно быть, действительно дали ей шанс отыграться. Она была счастлива видеть его, кончик её губ изогнулся вверх, когда он поморщился от её вида. 

\- Твой отец успел занять душ раньше меня, так что... 

\- Ух ты, он наконец выиграл. 

\- Больше уважения, Зак. Я _позволила_ ему выиграть. В конце концов, _он_ был тем, кого проглотила самка. Я удивлена, что эта вонь не разбудила тебя. - она ловко открыла ещё несколько ящиков, прежде чем закрыть их, не найдя искомого. - Вы не видели рукавицы для духовки? Я нигде не могу их найти. Я хотела поставить печенья в духовку, пока жду... 

\- Нет, не видел. - сказал Зак, благодарно кивая Фиску, когда он вручил ему стакан с соком. - Ты можешь просто использовать перчатки от термокостюма. 

Она улыбнулась. 

\- Если бы твой отец услышал это, он бы начал жаловаться, что «этот костюм стоил двенадцать тысяч долларов, ты не можешь просто использовать их, чтобы приготовить печенье, потому что рукавицы для духовки пропали! Хорошо, что он отмывается от пищеварительной слизи, верно? - она обошла стол, чтобы чмокнуть Зака в лоб, и сморщила нос от запаха его волос. - Ты пахнешь так, будто сам нуждаешься в душе, милый. 

\- О, ну ты знаешь, - пожал плечами Зак, - ночные газы.

Она рассмеялась перед тем, как убежать в коридор, чтобы взять перчатки, и вернулась, натягивая их на руки, как раз вовремя - духовка издала сигнал, оповещая о том, что предварительный нагрев закончился. 

\- Возможно, это _супер_ антисанитария, но, я полагаю, что все оставшееся на перчатках просто сгорит. 

Зак почувствовал на коже поток тепла, дохнувший из открытой двери печки. Он прикрыл глаза. 

\- Вы готовы к остаткам после обеда? - спросила Дрю, открывая холодильник. Фиск жадно присвистнул. 

\- Да уж. На самом деле я так голоден, что готов съесть _Фиска_.

\- Вхр?! - начал Фиск. 

Зак хмыкнул. Лемуриец проворчал и вернулся на своё место рядом с креслом Зака, когда понял, что мальчик шутит. 

«Это было мило,» - подумал Зак. Он уже и забыл, каково это - иметь аппетит. Боже, он даже забыл каково это - делать глубокий вдох. Забыл, каково...

Он резко раскрыл глаза. 

Забыл, каково это - когда голова не болит. 

Он покачал головой, не обращая внимания на то, что мама его о чем-то спрашивала. Комната не вращалась вокруг него, а болезненный пульс, обычно бьющий по его затылку, не давал о себе знать. 

Прошло не так много времени, чтобы он понял, что его слух кристально чистый ещё с тех пор, как он проснулся? На самом деле, как долго он жил с постоянным шумом в ушах, как долго он жил с чёрными пятнами по краям обзора, которые он заметил только тогда, когда они исчезли? Как долго...

Фиск и Дрю уже были рядом, опасаясь очередного приступа. Он удивил их, когда засмеялся, смех рвался из него, как откупорившаяся бутылка содовой, он буквально не мог сдержать себя. 

\- Мам, - сказал он, - Фиск. Ребята. _Ребята_. 

Их хватка усилилась, лицо Фискал было обеспокоенным, но у него не было никаких причин для этого, так что он выглядел смешно. Все было немного смешно прямо сейчас, немного бредово. Но это был самый весёлый Зак, который был... за последние годы. 

\- _Моя голова больше не болит_ , - сказал он весело. - Я _прекрасно_ себя чувствую. 

\- Ты... - Дрю сглотнула. - Ты уверен?

\- Да, - сказал Зак. - _Да_. Я... боже, я...

Его живот громко заурчал, протестуя против того, что чудесное излечение мешает более неотложным делам. Мама уставилась на него, опустила и побежала к открытой двери холодильника

\- Мы понаблюдаем, сколько продержится это состояние. - выражение её лица было растерянным, она не была уверена, стоит ли поверить, что удача или чудо спасли его. Было ли это так просто? - До тех пор мы, наверное, должны накормить тебя. Как насчёт вчерашнего гамбо? 

Зак широко улыбнулся, сжав руку Фискертона. 

\- Да, мам. Это звучит _потрясающе_. 

Фиск ослабил хватку, когда Зак снова сел за стол, растягивая улыбку до ушей. К сожалению, в отличии от брата, лемурийцу не доставило радости подобное развитие событий. Не когда он знал почему и как. 

Ничто из того, что предлагают наги, не может быть полезным в долгосрочной перспективе. 

Ни одно предложенное ими лекарство не бесплатно. И почему-то образом Фиск боялся, что первоначальное предположение Зака о роли Шарура было правильным - излечение Зака было воскрешением Кура. Как часто Мир доказывал, что эти двое едины? 

«Не полный» - маленькое слово, которое объясняло всю ситуацию. Действительно, с учётом симптомов, подобный диагноз имел смысл - умирающие души отчаянно пытались удержаться в своём теле, тая как песок на ветру. И теперь эта душа была полной, исправленной с помощью заимствования из первоисточника. Фиск знал лучше, что будет не так просто открыть и запереть это. 

Но, когда Зак подтолкнул его и спросил, что случилось, взволнованно смотря на него, когда голодный Зак зарылся в рагу, когда _впервые за несколько месяцев_ засмеялся, Фиск решил, что будет слишком жестоко рассказывать о своих страхах. По крайней мере сейчас. 

После доказательства успеха лекарства Наги у него пропал аппетит. Но ради Зака он готов притворяться - по крайней мере, на одну ночь - что он не подозревает, что что-то не так. 

Только ночью он мог притвориться, что его инстинкты, которые не подводили его с тёк пор, как он разбудил их, не кричат о приближении чего-то ужасного. 

Шторм, шептали они ему на ухо. Шторм назревает, будет бедствие. 

И без сомнений, Зак Сатердей снова окажется в гуще событий.


	6. (D. Blackwell, personal communication, n.d.)

\- Так что этот парень остался в центре своей горящей базы, его девушка бросила его ради пилота вертолета, а его оружие только что съела _акула_ , знаете, у него был просто ужасный день. Лодка слишком быстро уходит на дно, нас осталось двое, у меня был реактивный ранец, и, как вы думаете, что он решает сделать? 

Зак и Фиск были в восторге. Стоящий в углу Док скрестил руки, изо всех сил стараясь не закатить глаза. 

\- _Он бросает в меня вилку_. Необычной, дорогой вилкой из чистого серебра. Он чуть не задел меня, я так сильно смеялся. Как вообще нужно реагировать на такое? - Дойл улыбнулся, когда получил ожидаемую реакцию, Зак и Фиск неэлегантно прыснули. - Так вот, я ловлю его за руку и заваливаю на спину, а потом нокаутирую, вбивая его в стену. Мы забросили его в ближайший полицейский участок по пути обратно на землю. Так мы с ископаемым потопили нелегальную нефтяную вышку у побережья Индонезии. 

Он быстро достал вилку из кармана, вращая её в руке. Он дал Заку взять её со всем почтением, как семейную реликвию. 

\- Она твоя, малыш. 

\- Ты имеешь ввиду это? - голос Зака был полон удивления. 

\- Да. Но я бы сперва помыл её перед использованием, если ты понимаешь о чём я. 

Слишком поздно - Фиск уже засунул её в рот. 

Док заговорил из угла, заставив всех повернуться к нему.

\- Спасибо за рассказ, Дойл. Это было очень... - он сделал паузу, подбирая правильное слово, - Достоверно. 

\- Я напишу тебе библиографию, профессор, - добродушно отозвался Дойл. 

\- Убедись, что она соответствует форме оформления APA*. 

\- Будто бы я не сделаю такую малость для тебя. 

Дойл наклонился, чтобы прошептать на ухо своему племяннику:

\- Ты знаешь, что такое библиография?

***

Дядя Дойл, по мнению Зака, был хорошим отвлечением, независимо от того, от кого или от чего он его отвлекал. В этот раз он случайно приземлился на собственность Сатердеев как раз вовремя, чтобы прервать серию испытаний, которые доктор Девид Бара проводил на его мозге. Никогда не поздно, подумал Зак, выбегая из комнаты с максимальной скоростью с Фиском и Доком, последовавшим за ним. Мальчик вздрогнул, представляя, как должен был использоваться тот острый искрящийся металлический зонд, который держал доктор Бара.

Дойл выглядел немного помятым и грязным, хотя он явно старался привести себя в порядок, прежде чем появиться в доме. Его волосы были длиннее,чем в последний раз, когда он виделся с Заком, а бритые виски были не такими отчётливо выделяющимися, но в целом, он, кажется, не заработал новых шрамов или травм, и Зон выглядела такой же бодрой, как в тот день, когда Зак привёл её домой - он полагал, что большего и не нужно. У наёмника не было недостатка бесконечных историй, и после того, как его пригласили в дом, он сразу же обустроился на новой мебели, шутя над тем, что он не расстраивается, что теперь он не единственный, кто разгромил дом. 

Он выглядел изможденным, продолжая разговор, откинувшись на спинку дивана и закрывая глаза. Однако в тот момент, когда Док вышел из комнаты из-за вызова по горячей линии, Дойл вскочил и наклонился к своему племяннику. 

\- Я видел Эбби пару дней назад... Ну, «видел» - это немного не то слово. 

\- Что, правда? - О, Эбби. - Как она выглядела? 

\- Хм, злой. 

\- В-верно. То есть, я имею в виду... как всё прошло? 

\- Во-первых, примерно так же хорошо, как встреча с бывшим CAN. Во-вторых, мне удалось отпугнуть её, но я почти уверен, что она получила то, что хотела, - он выглядел недовольным - похоже, бой закончился не в его пользу. - Поскольку мы занимаемся одним делом, ещё одной встречи не избежать. Я не знаю, на кого она сейчас работает, просто её заработок явно не чист. Тем не менее: она уверена, что делает больше. 

\- И что она искала?

Он вздохнул. 

\- Просто какой-то артефакт из Лувра - я не получил никаких деталей. Возможно, сейчас он украшает стену ванной какого-нибудь криминального авторитета. 

\- Вот это да. Все прошло так плохо? 

Дойл только проворчал в ответ:

\- По крайней мере, у тебя дела идут явно лучше, малыш. 

\- Да. - Зак улыбнулся. Сны, которые у него были, становить более странными, но сны оставались снами, верно? Его родители пытались добраться до них ради науки; Зак старался не беспокоится об этом. Что было для него гораздо важнее, так это то, что он мог снова идти на миссии и быть полезным. Он соскучился по треску деревьев под ногами, свежему воздуху. Именно на этом он хотел сосредоточиться. 

\- Эй, ты знаешь, что заставило бы Эбби выйти из себя? - спросил Зак с коварной улыбкой.

\- О, чувак. Что?

\- Сделать что-нибудь, связанное с криптидами, вместе снами! Папа сейчас на горячей линии, значит, в ближайшее время мы куда-нибудь полетим...

\- Ты уверен? - Заинтересованный Дойл наклонился вперёд. - Не то, что бы мои методы хорошо сочетались с методами мистера Профессора...

\- Ох, дядя Дойл, просто я хочу провести с тобой время, мы же не виделись с тобой ещё с тех дней... - Зак использовал свой самый милый щенячий взгляд, который только мог изобразить, Фиск присоединился к этому действию. Дойл рассмеялся. 

\- Ну, если мои любимые племянники просят, то я думаю, что мог бы попытаться немного обуздать себя, чтобы не красть звездный час Дока... слишком часто. - Он улыбнулся. - Кроме того, мы могли бы устроить небольшой оплачиваемый отпуск, да, ископаемое? 

Зон в ответ прохрипела, прижимаясь к Заку и Фиску. Док вошёл в комнату как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать конец предложения Дойла. 

\- Что за оплачиваемый отпуск? 

Зак вместо ответа обратил свой умоляющий взгляд на отца. 

Док покачал головой.

\- Нет, нет, нет. 

\- Но, _пааааааап_ , дядя Дойл не был у нас _так долго_... 

\- Я не против, если он останется, чтобы провести время с семьёй, но я не буду ему _платить_...

\- Но я могу остаться, - сказал Дойл, улыбаясь. 

\- Чт... я не...

\- Ты можешь спать в моей комнате на корабле! 

\- Он не будет...

\- Звучит, как план. Когда мы выезжаем, Док? 

Док вздохнул, смиряясь с поражение. 

\- Два часа. Я пойду... готовить корабль. Зак, скажешь своей маме, когда она и доктор Бара закончат? 

\- Ты понял, пап, - сказал Зак, таща Дойла для игры наручную повязку в подвале.

***

Звонили из северо-западного Уэльса, из старого города, чьи исторические корни шли из королевства Гвинет. Поступала информация о том, что по ночам на сельских жителей нападают гигантские чёрные собаки с горящими глазами; когда традиционными методами борьбы с хищниками не удалось даже обнаружить причину появления существ, Сатердеи получили вызов.

После событий, связанных с камнем Кур, семья стала известнее, чем прежде, и это означало, что некоторые неясные случаи стали проявляться со всех отдалённых уголков мира. Для Дока это было захватывающим обстоятельством - ему был по нраву любой шанс отправиться на изучение на изучение старых исторических мест. Сама Дрю предпочитала древние руины, так как они хранили в себе много тайн, большей значимостью, но совместная работа этих двоих охватывала практически всю историю человеческой цивилизации. 

Она вышла из лаборатории немного задумчивой, но когда она услышала новости о нападениях, поняла, что должна сейчас сосредоточиться на криптидах, а обсудить, что доктор Бара сказал им с Доком можно, когда Зак пойдёт спать. Параневролог заключил, что опасности нет, поэтому у неё было время это обсудить. 

Она была встревожена, когда узнала, что Дойл идёт с ними, дала ему строгое предупреждение не быть слишком грубыи и поспешным (напоминая о фиаско с человеком-совой), уставившись на него своим самым грозным взглядом, прежде чем втянуть его в крепкие объятия. После нескольких неловких колебаний Дойл ответил ответными объятиями и немедленно убежал, чтобы сразиться с племянника в пропуске урока истории от Дока, который тот явно хотел устроить. 

Жизнь на корабле затихла, когда Зак, Дойл и криптиды наконец отправились спать, готовясь к поездке. Даже при средней скорости дирижабля полёт через половину земного шара все ещё занимал время; Док и Дрю также планировали поспать пару часов перед тем, как приехать в Уэльс. Но это позже; на данный момент оба откинулись на своих креслах в пилотной кабине с приглушённым светом и мигающими дисплеями, освещающими комнату. 

Если и был тот самый момент, то он был сейчас. Дрю повернулась к мужу, привлекая его внимание; затем, когда они пролетали над Тихим океаном, она рассказала, что параневролог обнаружил ранее этим днём.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APA* - широко распространённая в общественных науках на Западе форма оформления академических работ, разработанная Американской ассоциацией психологов.


	7. homo homini anguis est.

_Человек._

_Нет, теперь у них есть название получше. Homo Sapiens и его братья эректус и неандерталец._

_На него произвели впечатление слова, которые он сам произнёс. Они были конкретными; они были полезны._

_Погоня за хищником, означающая, что они следовали за своей добычей. Но они были более выносливы, чем быстры, ловя то, что не могли словить их родственники и кошачьи, медленно истощая свою жертву своей настойчивостью, прежде, чем взять в руки свои зазубренные камни, чтобы покончить с тем, что они не смогли сделать голыми руками._

_Какой жестокий, садистский способ охоты. Это не могло не впечатлить._

_Всеядные, то есть они добавляют к тому, что поймали, то, что собрали с земли. Клыки, чтобы грызть. Резцы, чтобы откусывать. Моляры, чтобы жевать._

_Огонь._

_Огонь для готовки, он жарит. Огонь для смягчения еды. Меньше времени на жевание, больше времени на рост. Меньше времени на жевание, больше времени на размышление._

_Они росли. Они думали._

_Большие пальцы, отличительная черта их подкласса. Прямая осанка - их рода. Увеличенный размер черепной коробки - их вида._

_С их помощью они подавляли всех своих братьев и сестёр, где бы они не встречались, распространяясь по всей земле._

_Монотипия, род только с одним видом._

_(Не то, чтобы это было причиной осуждения)_

_Ему понравились слова, которые они изобрели. Они были хороши в назывании вещей._

_Двести тысяч оборотов Земли вокруг Солнца. Они создали много имён для него._

_Эти имена он удосужился запомнить. Это были пугающие имена, похожие на шёпот монстра, который обвил землю и укусил свой собственный хвост. Это были почетные имена, названия чего-то, что находится за пределами понимания смертных. Это были ненавистные имена бездушного бога, чьи легкомысленные действия могли бы уничтожить их племена без особой причины. Это были предостерегающие имена._

_Если вы столкнулись с этим и избежали последствий, значит удача была на вашей стороне, потому что великое и ужасное зло прошло моим вас._

_Это мало заботило человеческую мораль._

_Прошло много лет, прежде, чем они выбрали имя. Он быстро понял его краткость и лаконичность, весь страх тысячелетий заключён в беззвучный, единственный слог. Они шептали его между собой, когда думали, что он не слышит (хотя его глаза и уши были повсюду, и мало что он мог не знать - насколько жалкими были их попытки хранить секрет). Они кричали это имя, когда он пришёл, отвечали на его вызов, снова и снова доказывая, насколько бесполезны и коротки их жизни по сравнению с его бесконечностью. Они выговаривали это имя в последнем вздохе, вопили его в состоянии горя._

_Но человек был ничем, если не проявлял настойчивость._

_Они искали тайны земли и приучали их к использованию, разводя свою добычу в неволе и держа в неволе зерна. Меньше времени на охоту, больше времени на размышления. Они думали, они росли, они строили и строили._

_Они строили удивительные вещи, вещи такого размера и масштаба, что они портили поверхность земли, выкапывая глубокие ямы в ней. Они строили удивительные вещи, вещи, вырезанные из песчаника и известняка, которые не исчерпаются на протяжении тысячелетий после смерти их создателей. Они создавали ужасные вещи, вещи, которые убивали планету в их эгоистичных целях, для подношения несуществующим богам._

_Они кричали его имя, когда он пришёл, чтобы снести их._

_Он помнил, как земля окрасилась их кровью, и они продолжали кричать, кричали и кричали._

_Ему понравилось имя. Которое они ему дали. Очень красноречивое, подумал он._

_Кур._

_Воплощение зла, разрушений, неминуемого конца. Кур, смерть мира, змей, который держал в страхе своего божества, перекусил горло добру и милосердию и наполнил свою кровь яростью и ненавистью._

_Кур, бич человечества._

_Если подумать, он был бичем для многих аспектов._

_У людей всегда были проблемы со своим эго. Ему нравилось давить позвоночники тех, кто просил пощады, но пощады не было._

_У них были добрые имена, учитывая, что они будут делать с ними. Мне всегда нравились их слова._

_По их словам, он может покалечить и убить их._

_Он поглотит, подавит, сломает, сломит, уничтожит, сокрушит и сотрёт их с лица земли._

_Он будет разрушать, разрывать, калечить, казнить, убивать, душить, уничтожать, стирать, крушить, растаптывать, обрушивать, рушить, бить, разорять, ликвидировать, истреблять, изничтожать, свергать, сокрушать, избавляться от них и подвергать их гибели._

_Он сожжет их в своём оранжевом пламени, превратит их в пепел и развеет на ветру._

И от чистого беззастенчивого ликования, с которым он нёс эту мысль, Зак Сатердей проснулся в холодном поту от бездушного света растущей луны.


	8. The Medical Term is "Limbic Boogaloo"

Сине-оранжевые карточки с результатами МРТ уже засели чем-то тяжёлым в печёнке Дрю, они были прикреплены к одной из стен лаборатории, как смертный приговор. Рядом с ней Девид Бара медленно собирал свои инструменты в ожидании, когда Дрю нарушит тишину, витающую в комнате, режущую воздух. 

\- Я бы дал более точный диагноз, если бы вы дали мне больше времени на работу, - тихо произнёс параневролог. 

Гиппокамп Зака был настолько ярким, что практически светился, в таламусе и миндалине вспыхивали маленькие фейерверки. Неоново-оранжевым цветом, как чернилами, разбрызганными по странице. 

Дрю прикусила губу. 

\- Ни слова другим учёным? 

\- Ты когда-нибудь слышала о «самоисполняющемся пророчестве»? Я не собираюсь снова проходить через этот ад, Дрю. Я не думаю, что кому-то, в особенности твоему сыну, это поможет, если мы будем действовать, исходя только из предположения о его будущем. 

\- Ты хороший человек, Девид. - она скрестила руки, убрала и снова вернула их, пытаясь подобрать слова. - Неделю назад. Он пошёл к трупу Кура и вытащил из него копьё. Из-за неимения более научного способа, это перелило ему жизненную силу прямо из источника. 

\- Понятно, доктор Бара кивнул. Он подошёл к стене с записанными результатами и взял один из них, чтобы изучить поближе. Дарю посмотрела на него через плечо. - У тебя всё ещё есть то копьё, которое он вытащил? 

Она покачала головой. 

\- Он сказал, что оно исчезло с того места, где он его оставил. Мы не знаем, куда оно делось. 

\- Хм, - произнёс он. - Ну, я думаю, это нормально. Думаю, я получил достаточно, чтобы дать ему шанс. 

Дрю сглотнула. 

\- Каково твоё мнение, Девид? 

\- Воспоминания, - сказал он, проводя пальцем по лимбической системе. - Вот о чем это говорит. Честно говоря, когда вы много рассказали мне о «странных снах», я подумал, что вы пытаетесь издеваться надо мной. Интерпретация снов - это бред, но это... это... что-то. 

\- Воспоминания? 

\- Что-то раздражает места, ответственные за них, понимаешь? И из того, что ты мне сказала, это, вероятно, несколько миллионов миллиардов лет памяти. Одна из причин, по которой люди спят, это то, что у них есть время, чтобы разобраться в своих воспоминаниях. Я полагаю, твой сын видел не сны, а воспоминания. 

Он на секунду задумался, тщательно подбирая слова. Психология, неврология - они отвечали на вопросы о человечестве, как ничто другое, но эти ответы часто были истиной, которую было нелегко найти. 

\- Нам нравится так думать, Дрю, - наконец начал он, - нам нравится думать, что есть какая-то внутренняя сущность, которая делает нас «нами». Как душа или дух, или что-то в этом роде. - он попытался успокоительно улыбнуться, но не мог найти способа выразить это. - Правда в том, что его нет. У нас есть мозг. Один с половиной килограмм аксонов, дендритов и нервов. Это то, что определяет тебя и меня. А если случится что-нибудь, что навсегда его изменит? Что ж... 

Он замолчал, прокашлялся и начал снова:

\- Чем бы это ни оказалось, ты всегда останешься собой. 

Она не могла подумать о последствиях, но не смогла остановить вырвавшийся вопрос:

\- Что это может означать для Зака? 

Доктор Бара остановился, чтобы подобрать правильные слова. Он не был деликатным человеком, он знал это, но, по крайней мере, он мог попробовать. 

\- Лучший вариант... - начал он. - Лучший вариант, если все разрешится само собой, ты дашь Заку несколько уроков рисования и он сможет нарисовать исторически достоверного тиранозавра. 

\- А худший вариант? 

Доктор Бара вздохнул. 

\- В худшем случае, когда все искры потухнут, а всё, что было сказано, будет сделано, всё, что выйдет с другой стороны туннеля, уже не будет тем, кого вы называете Заком.

***

Луна была яркой и почти полной, как глазное яблоко в небе, расплывающийся за густыми облаками, проплывающими перед ней. Город опустел, огни погасли. Чёрные впадины в окнах каменных домов скрывали чужие взгляды, подумал Зак. Они следили, не так ли? Почему-то он не мог избавиться от чувства, будто что-то щекочет его шею. 

Фиск бросил на него настороженный взгляд ярко-красных светящихся в темноте глаз.

Зак пытался описать сон своему брату. Он должен. Но как подобрать слова? Как начать рассказывать свой кошмар, где он скорее был не собой, а силой первозданной тьмы, против которой боролись всю жизнь, которую он прожил? Как он мог сказать, что в момент после пробуждения он пожалел, что вообще согласился на сделку с Наги, что лучше бы он умер? 

Сожаление покупателя. 

Что-то тёмное грызло его душу, наполняло страхом. Что если? Что если он был прав, что Наги планируют воскресить своего хозяина? Что если? Что если он сам шагнул в тот капкан, который они расставили? Что если? 

А если и так... то что? Месяцы, проведённые с тайными учёными на хвосте. Цул'Калу, гоняющийся за ним, яркие видения про горящие города и вопли горя. Аргост, Наги и...

Несмотря на то, что все пытались скрыть от него информацию, он знает, что есть число погибших в тот год, когда его жизнь рухнула. 

Но он _не был_ Куром. Он не мог быть. После всего, что он пережил, чтобы избавиться от этого имени, которое прилипло к нему как паразит и нависало над его судьбой. Он хотел избавиться от него. Он хотел, чтобы Кур и все с ним связанное исчезло. После всего, что он пережил, разве он не заслужил быть просто Заком Сатердеем, и никем и ничем больше?

Поэтому он отказался от этого. Что бы это ни было, он не хотел этого. Он не хотел, не хотел. Неважно, что на это потребовалось, неважно, сколько ему это стоило, он никак не мог смириться с тем, что пол снова выбили из-под ног. Потому что цена была слишком велика, потому что он не мог потерять все во второй раз. 

Так что ему нечего было сказать. 

Его родители тоже вели себя странно с самого утра. Как будто они хранили между собой какой-то секрет, боялись приблизиться к нему. Их молчание чувствовалось таким же, как и его, но какой секрет они могли скрывать от него, что потребовало бы всех этих коротких неуклюжих пауз, слов, которые не успевали вырываться у его родителей? 

Даже если это снедало его, не было похоже, чтобы Зак был в состоянии противостоять им. Не тогда, когда ему самому было, что скрывать. Если он начнёт копать, то, он это чувствовал, ему прийдется осветить и свои тёмные секреты. 

Он отставал от остальных всего на полметра, но он никогда не чувствовал, что находится так далеко. 

Дойл в свою очередь продолжал дерзко и неосмотрительно, как авангард, не скрываясь, непрерывно огрызаясь на окружающих, переть вперёд, желая отвлечь семью от тёмного изводящего их облака. 

\- Выглядит так, будто всех эвакуировали, - сказал Дойл, сморщив нос. Это действительно так - детские игрушки были оставлены на улице, где играли дети, почта лежала неоткрытый в почтовых ящиках, подхватываемая ветром. - Эти здания вызывают у меня дрожь. 

\- Они просто старые, - ответил Док, беря на себя инициативу. 

\- Старики тоже вызывают у меня дрожь, - ответил Дойл. Зак слабо улыбнулся. 

Док закатил глаза и сделал вид, что не услышал его, вместо этого он решил сосредоточиться на дисплее голографической карты. 

\- Мэр сказал, что можно услышать вой из болот прямо за пределами замка. - Дарю посмотрела через плечо, прокручивая карту пальцем. - Местные легенды гласят, что они преследуют людей. 

\- Больше всего совпадений с описанием мэра, которые выдаёт криптопедия, у гвилги. Это существо размером с лошадь со светящимися глазами, - сказал Док. - Проблема в том, что поведение не то. Гвилги одиночки. В легендах их называют «знамением смерти», но никто не сообщал о _нападениях._

\- Чёрная кошка, перебегающая дорогу, больше похожа на знамение смерти, чем они. - Закончила Дрю. 

\- Может, их что-то взбесило? - выкрикнул Зак за спиной. - Новая застройка? Мы видели подобное раньше. 

\- Может быть, - сказал его отец, - хотя, если так, то это незаконно. Весь этот район является историческим достоянием. Законы для строительства настолько строги, что большинство компаний даже не будут пытаться, если они действительно заботятся о том, где и как строить. 

\- Как будто это кого-нибудь остановило бы, - заметил Дойл. 

Они мало что могли сказать по этому поводу. Как бы горько ни было это признать, у него была своя точка зрения. 

Здания стали более простыми, когда они выехали из туристической зоны в жилые районы. Потом они уступили место коммунальным зданиям и, наконец, перед ними не были ничего, кроме болота, гремящих от стучащих друг о друга веток деревьев - единственного звука, который был слышен за многие мили. 

Дрожь пробежала по позвоночнику Зака, когда они пересекали границу города. 

Что-то странное чувствовалось во всем этом. И это не могли быть только тьма и сырость - у него не было проблем с темнотой, в мире есть много вещей пострашнее. Просто независимо от того, как он пытался найти логическое объяснение атак, казалось, будто ему не хватает какой-то части головоломки. Он посмотрел на брата и нахмуренное и растерянное выражение его лица сказало Заку, Фиск думает так же. 

Несмотря на это, они оба ничего не сказали, поэтому продолжали идти в сторону болота, освещенного луной. Лунный свет менял пейзаж, создавая танцующие тени там, где их не должно быть, гравий на дороге заглушал звуки их шагов, постепенно гравий становился грязью. 

Зак не мог избавиться от ощущения чужих взглядов, хотя, оглядываясь назад, ничего не находил. 

_Что бы это ни было, оно было близко._

Он игнорировал слова, мелькающие у него в голове, будто кто-то шептал их ему на ухо. Он покачал головой, отгоняя их. 

Взрослые начали обсуждать вероятность нападения тихими голосами, рассматривая и самые невероятные и самые обыденные варианты. Как смириться с тем, что нужно драться по необходимости. Держать Зака подальше - нет, Зак может справиться сам - он не обращал на это внимание. 

Шерсть на загривке Фиска встала дыбом, он начал осторожно осматриваться по сторонам болота, мечась между тенями кустарников и деревьев и тёмными лужами на травянистом холме. Пронзительный светящийся красный взгляд, свет фонарей Сатердеев отражались в них. Из всех у него было лучшее ночное зрение, даже оборудование Дока тут не помогало. Его слух тоже был более чувствительным, а его инстинкты, натренированные во время безумия с Куром, стали надежными навыками, граничащими со способностью предвидения. Семья стала рассчитывать, что он первым поднимет тревогу, и если он ещё не дал сигнал, это значит, что на данный момент они в безопасности. Пока... 

Зак сжал его руку. Они переглянулись, оба уверены.

В болоте что-то скрывалось. 

\- Заку уже почти шестнадцать. Знаешь, в его возрасте я уже разбил триады в Гонконге. Ты не можешь продолжать относиться к нему как к ребёнку. 

\- Он ребёнок, - сказала Дрю. - Пятнадцатилетнему ребёнку следует беспокоиться только о выпускных экзаменах и колледжах, а не о том, чтобы ставить под угрозу свою жизнь. 

\- У меня есть право голоса? - спросил Зак, но, похоже, его не услышали. 

\- Разве ты не выросла в тибетском монастыре? 

\- И я сдавала вступительные экзамены. 

\- Как... - Дойл покачал головой. - Дело в том, что он не всегда будет нуждаться в няньках. Тебе придётся в какой-то момент дать ему повзрослеть. 

\- Мы его родители, - сказал Док. - Мы ценим твою заботу, но мы собираемся защищать его всегда. Вот что такое семья. 

В его голосе чувствовалось - он даёт понять, что спор окончен. Дойл прикусил язык и надулся. 

Зак молчал.

\- Дойл, - сказала Дрю более мягким тоном, - ты знаешь, мы тоже твоя семья.

Но прежде чем Дойл смог придумать какой-то ответ на это, Фиск взвизгнул, и семья повернулась, чтобы посмотреть, что случилось. 

Первый вой поднялся над деревьями, одинокий и зловещий, холодком проходящий по костям. Группа инстинктивно подтянулась друг к другу, Фискертон загородил Зака, Док и Дрю достали своё оружие, Дойл встал в позу, готовый к обороне, Зон и Комодо зашипели. 

Послышался второй вой, отвечающий на первый. Потом ещё и ещё. Пять. Шесть. 

Семь, восемь. Восемь пар зелёных светящихся точек появляются из-за гребней холмов. Их окружили. Перекрыли любой путь к отступлению. Криптопедия говорила и светящихся глазах. Предзнаменовании смерти. 

Густое облако проплыло над луной, погасив тот небольшой источник света, который освещал сельскую местность. И в этот момент их оборудование вспыхнуло, оставив их в темноте. 

В этот момент гвилги двинулись на них. 

Время сократилось вдвое, видимость ограничивало болезненное зеленое свечение, вспышки белых зубов, рычание, крики и визги. Когти, металл и огонь. 

Гвилги действовали бесстрашно, собираясь в хорошо скоординированные стаи, скребущие яркими синими искрами клыки врезались в металл меча Дрю и перчатку Дока. Болезненные, изможденные, прожорливые, дикие и огромные. Каждый из них по отдельности будет более чем соответствовать силе Фискертона; единственное преимущество семьи состояло в том, что они тоже были слаженное командой. 

Это произошло так быстро, что Зак едва успел понять, что произошло. Что-то пульсировало в его голове - мысль, что что-то было не так, что-то не так...

Когда Зак закрыл глаза, он смог увидеть гвилги такими, какими они должны быть. Гордые, царственные, смелые одиночки. А эти - голодные, изголодавшиеся духом, наполненные бессмысленным гневом, неуместной беспричинной яростью - этого не они... 

Он чувствовал, как череп будто пульсирует. Знакомо, но болезненно. Он не хотел... 

Если бы он мог просто протянуть руку и дотронуться до одного из них, то, возможно,...

Фиск взвизгнул и вытащил его из раздумий как раз вовремя, когда его пальцев коснулось горячее дыхание и слюна. Что-то внутри него беспокойно бурлило, пытаясь пробиться сквозь оболочку его самоконтроля. Магма, подумал он, лава. Если бы оно вырвалось, оно было бы ярко-оранжево-желтым. И расплавило бы дыру в земле прямо до ядра. 

_Оранжевый. Желтый. Красный. Что не так с этой картинкой?_

Зак закричал придушенным тоном, и он почти испугался, что разорвёт себя этой силой. 

\- Их глаза! Мам, они...

Щелчок челюстей в нескольких дюймах от его лица, горячее дыхание и слюна на его коже, и яростный взволнованный вопль Фиска. 

\- Гвилги не в состоянии отключить электричество, - кричал Док, бросая одного из них в другого. 

\- Кто бы мог подумать, - заметил Дойл в раздраженном тоне, обходя удар с помощью Зон, - что магические собаки из Ада будут использовать необъяснимые мистические силы. 

\- Тебе обязательно делать так после каждого моего слова? 

Дойл пожал плечами.

\- Наверное да. 

\- Док прав, - сказала Дарю, хотя, задумавшись, поняла, что вышло слишком тихо, чтобы её могли услышать. - И это поведение совершенно несвойственно... 

Гвилги накинулся на неё и она отбилась от него, его зубы вызвали большие бело-синие искры, когда стискивали остриё её клинка. Несмотря на подшучивания, семья проигрывала этот бой - в темноте и без электроники у гвилги было явное преимущество. Круг становился всё теснее и теснее, и их толкали все глубже и глубже в землю, пока ботинок Дрю не опустился почти до колена в мокрую грязь, и один из адских гончих оторвал бы ей голову, если бы из ниоткуда не вышел бы Комодо, чтобы зажать челюсти вокруг его лодыжки и опрокинуть. 

\- Мы не можем так продолжать, - сказал Док. - Местность невыгодна. Мы должны отступить. 

\- Но в другом направлении город, - сказала Дрю. - Так или иначе, нам придётся пробиваться. 

\- Я услышал слово «световые гранаты», - сказал Дойл. - Вы сказали: «Дойл, используй свои гранаты и дай всем шанс убежать», верно? 

\- Это, - неохотно проворчал Док, - Было бы хорошей идеей. Спасибо. 

\- Хотя, просто чтобы тебе было ясно - ты платишь за них. 

\- Что? Я никогда... 

Прежде чем он успел закончить свою мысль, внезапно прозвучали четыре оглушительных громких удара и ослепительно яркий свет. Для гвилги с ночным зрением это было невыносимо, они захныкали и завизжали, некоторые из них ошеломлённо падали на землю, и Сатердеи быстро воспользовались этим, чтобы как можно быстрее добраться до городских фонарей на холме. 

Каким-то образом вспышки, казалось, отогнали гвилги, поэтому даже после того, как их последствия исчезнут, Сатердеи должны избавиться от преследования. Они замедлились уже на границе города, потные грязные и задыхающиеся, их системы связи уже перезагрузились, когда они достигли цивилизации. 

Было ещё слишком темно, чтобы что-либо увидеть, кроме света нескольких систем, которые снова начали работать. 

\- Это просто не имеет смысла, - пробормотала Дрю. - Они территориально разобщены. Одиночки. Эта атака была слишком скоординированной! И использовать преимущества местности в своих целях? Это не те существа, которые используют подобное! 

\- Криптопедия снова работает, - сказал Док. - Может быть, мы что-то упустили. 

Голографический дисплей засветился, освещая всех слабым зеленоватым светом. 

\- Мы определённо видели это, - подтвердил Дойл. 

Но Дрю не убедилась. Что-то было не так, если бы она только могла понять, что...

Что Зак пытался сказать? Пока они сражались, гвилги своим рычанием не давали услышать его слова, словно они пытались заглушить его нарочно. Их глаза. 

\- Их глаза... 

Глаза Дрю расширились. Она чуть покачнулась и лихорадочно обвела группу взглядом, поворачивая голову тот влево, то вправо, нет-нет-нет-нет, это не могло быть правдой, он не мог... 

\- Дрю? - позвал её Док. 

\- Их глаза должны быть красными, - сказала Дрю в панике. - Не зеленые. Красные. Док... 

\- О, - произнёс Док. - О, нет. 

\- Где Зак? - прокричала Дрю. Её вопрос эхом отозвался среди холмов, повторяя его, будто сама тьма издевалась над ней. 

«Где Зак?»

Слышалось всё дальше и дальше. 

«Где Зак? Где Зак?»


	9. Easter Even

Вид с вершины Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг хорошо сочетается с бокалом Зинфанделя и тарелкой гауды, настоявшейся на высушенных на солнце халапенью (привезённый ремесленниками из того самого города в Южной Голландии). Вид на Лувр и всю остальную Францию, раскинувшийся под ним, отлично сочетался с деликатным ароматом мерло и приготовленной на гриле баранины. В его собственном особняке, Странном мире, подавали лучшее выдержанное Каберне Совиньона вместе с блюдом сытного шатобриана из говядины. 

А замок Гвилнос? 

Ладно, решил Аргост, он очень хорошо сочетается с бокалом Пино Гриджио и тарелкой, полной устриц и икры. 

Лёгкая закуска, но это всего лишь превью перед _основным_ блюдом, которое будет во много раз более восхитительным. 

Органическое, выращенное с любовью на протяжении пятнадцати лет. 

Аргосту не нужно было поворачиваться, чтобы увидеть их - три гвилги, окружившие парочку, - лучший вид в замке для Аргоста. 

Голова Зака была прижата к каменной кладке крепостной стены, руки болезненно вывернуты и связаны за спиной, когтистая нога Муньи прижимала его к земле. Его пушистый «брат» - Аргост издевался над сентиментами - был связан с другой стороны, паутина приклеила его руки к телу и лодыжки друг к другу, один толстый комок действовал как кляп, чтобы он не издавал ни звука громче ворчания. 

Последнее, чего хотел Аргост, так это чтобы его варварские крики обезьяны прервали его момент. 

\- Привет и бонжур, дорогой Сатердей. Боже мой, но подобное было полтора года назад, не так ли? 

\- Аргост, - закричал Зак, и то, как он это сделал, вызвало покалыванием в позвоночнике Аргоста. О, если бы ему нужно было чему-то научить мальчишку Сатердея, он бы научил его играть драму. Его последние слова, какими бы они ни были сегодня вечером, скорее всего будут такими же удовлетворительными, как и его сегодняшнее вступление... Ну, просить о сохранении собственной жизни тоже было бы не так уж и плохо. 

\- Я должен был понять, что это был ты, когда услышал про замок. 

\- О, но ты не понял. Интересно, почему? 

От мальчишки не было никакого ответа, только стук его зубов. Нетрудно было обобщить то, что он хотел сказать - что Аргост был стёрт из реальности, что было невозможно, чтобы Аргост мог быть здесь, живым и здоровым, когда Зак своими глазами видел конец существования Аргоста.

\- Мой _дорогой мальчик_ , - сказал Аргост, каждое слово которого было пропитано радостной злостью. - Если ты думал, что оторвать меня от ткани самого пространства и времени было достаточно, чтобы победить меня...

Он поднялся во весь рост, и на лице Зака было то выражение страха, которое его вдохновляло. Это новое тело было молодым и гибким, оно легко вытянулось на девять футов, каким должен был быть йети, уже не вынужденный преклоняться на протяжении десяти лет перед жалкими людьми, чтобы говорить на их уровне. 

Он повернулся, чтобы улыбнуться Заку, показывая клыки, свободные от привычной маски, вырисовывающиеся при свете растущей луны. 

\- Тогда ты ранишь меня своим неверием.

***

Ладно, так, плюсы и минусы сложившейся ситуации. Плюсы: они ещё живы. Они встречались с Аргостом раньше; они побеждали Аргоста раньше. И Фиск был здесь, с ним. 

Теперь о минусах. 

Во-первых, Аргост был огромным. Во-вторых, у него был Мунья, три гвилги и какой-то оранжевый гуманоидный криптид, Зак смутно помнил, что видел его в криптопедии. Это становится схваткой шесть на два. В-третьих, у Аргоста были свои силы. В-четвёртых, у Зака своих не было. 

И в-пятых, одна из этих _чертовых головных болей_ вернулась, колотилась в черепе, пронзая его каждым словом Аргоста. 

... По шкале от одного до десяти Зак оценил их положение примерно на отметку «очень, очень плохо». 

Его единственная надежда... 

\- Ты думаешь, что тянешь время, пока твоя драгоценная маленькая семья не появится здесь, не так ли? 

Зак вскрикнул, когда когтистая рука Аргоста вонзилась в его плечо, будто прокусили острыми белыми клыками. Внезапное движение вызвало волну тошноты, и ему потребовались все силы, чтобы его не стошнило. Даже если бы это доставило ему особое эмоциональное удовлетворение. 

\- Я думаю, ты не понимаешь всю серьёзность ситуации, мальчишка. Это не битва в комедийном сериале, где злодея побеждают, а вы продолжаете жить, чтобы повторить сражение в следующей серии. Это моя полная победа. 

\- Что... что ты имеешь в виду? 

Чёрт, если бы головная боль не мешала ему думать...

\- Давай, маленький Сатердей, есть предел тому, насколько разочаровывающим может быть простой смертный. - его злобная ухмылка стала безумной, его хватка усилилась. Фискертон издал приглушённый крик, отчаянно пытаясь переместить свое связанное тело туда, где находился Зак, но Мунья вжал его в землю прежде, чем он смог что-либо сделать. 

Аргост наклонился ближе, горячее дыхание дикого животного опалило горло Зака.

\- Что мешает мне просто изничтожить человеческую расу? 

Он ждал, когда смысл вопроса не дойдёт до Зака, пока огненное неподчинение в его глазах не превратится в искренний страх. Вращение страдания и отчаяния; как долго Аргост ждал, чтобы увидеть это. 

Он осторожно поставил Зака на ноги, отряхнул плечо тыльной стороной ладони. Он разорвал паутину Муньи с помощью когтей и связал запястья Зака, стараясь не поранить кожу. Несмотря на то, что он был освобождён, Зак оказался на том же месте. 

Что мешало Аргосту творить добро после каждого злого намерения, которое он когда-либо имел с того момента, как был обнаружен каменья Кура?

Аргост просто сложил руки за спиной, самодовольно наблюдая за выражением лица Зака, пока его мозг прорабатывал все последствия. 

У Ароста все ещё были свои силы. У него все ещё были все воспоминания, и он, очевидно, знал, что к Заку не вернулись свои. Как давно Аргос возродился? За весь это период насколько далеко он мог продвинуться в своём плане? 

Если... если бы он мог в любое время собрать свою тайную армию и направить ее через весь мир, но вместо этого он был здесь, он специально приехал сюда, чтобы привести Зака в замок, позлорадствовать, оставив его в живых...

Глаза йети сверкали холодной, торжествующей и безжалостной искрой в лунном свете. В них не было пощады, спасения можно не ждать. 

Аргост собирался убить его. 

Это - все это - было ничем иным, как предварительным показом перед Главной премьерой. О, Аргост в этом был великолепен, он был хитрым и беспощадным гением, но в то же время он был мелким и мстительным. 

Когда снова начнётся война с человечеством, не будет никаких гарантий, что Аргост будет участвовать в ней сам, чтобы самостоятельно выжить Сатердеев, которые его так сильно раздражали. В любой момент времени будет очень много, даже слишком много власти, способной направлять на сокрушение столиц; было просто неразумно думать, что он сможет рассчитывать на вознаграждение за зло, совершенное его собственными руками, когда все начнётся. Но Аргост не был дураком; он никогда бы не сделал что-то настолько глупое, чтобы выдать себя, если бы был хоть один шанс того, что он не добьётся результата. 

Просто не было никакой вероятности, что он мог проиграть. 

Даже если бы Заку каким-то образом удалось сбежать со своей семьёй, Аргост просто щёлкнул бы пальцами и снова бы обрушил ад на землю, и ни у кого не было бы достаточно времени, чтобы подготовиться к нему. И даже если они каким-то образом выведут из строя Аргоста - даже если они убьют его первым - даже если снова расщепят его до субатомного уровня, этого будет недостаточно, чтобы избавиться от него навсегда. 

Он все равно... выиграл бы. 

И человеком, который был единственным препятствием на пути Аргоста, являлся не кто иной, как сам Зак, два года назад спустившийся в эту комнату в одиночку, прекрасно зная о намерениях Аргоста. 

Глупо, глупо, глупо. 

Улыбка, которую Аргост показал, подняв глаза, подтверждала все то, о чем он подумал. 

Когда Аргост наконец заговорил, нарушив молчание, его голос был полон доброты и насмешливого сочувствия. В нем было злорадство, простое и понятное, смакование чувства победы. 

\- Это была хорошая жизнь, не так ли? Родители, которые заботились о тебе, друзья, которые бросались в битву ради тебя.

\- Заткнись, - прошипел Зак, обращаясь и к Аргосту, и к звону в ушах, и к жужжанию в черепе. 

\- Если ты посмотришь на парапеты прямо сейчас, ты увидишь, как вся твоя семья поднимается в гору. Как же они будут рады увидеть своего драгоценного сына живым и здоровым, верно?

Прямо сейчас он должен быть в ужасе, но вместо этого внутри разгоралась ярость. Требовалась каждая капелька концентрации, просто чтобы не броситься на Аргоста, не погасить жизнь в его глазах навсегда, осмелившись...

Смею -

\- Мунья, если бы ты…

Сильный тупой удар прошёлся по его спине, и, прежде чем Зак успел среагировать, он оказался в крепкой хватке паучьей нити Муньи, его оторвали с земли и закинули на плечо. Как бы он ни старался, он не мог вырваться на свободу; кожа Муньи, бронированная и твёрдая, отражала все его слабые человеческие удары. 

Фиск тоже перекинули через другое плечо Муньи, постоянно извиваясь, но в конечном итоге тоже потерпев поражение в попытках вырваться на свободу. Когда Аргост взял на себя инициативу, Мунья и оранжевый криптид последовали за ним в одну из башен сбоку от склона и спустились по лестнице, погрузив их в чернильную тьму. 

\- Куда мы идём? - спросил Зак, сжав кулаки. Он уже знал ответ. 

\- Твоя семья практически у нашего порога. И мы, актёры этой трагедии, должны находиться на своих местах, когда поднимется занавес.

***

Как только его ноги коснулись земли, Зак понял, что Аргост имел ввиду под «трагедией». 

\- Нет, - произнёс он, пытаясь сдержаться. - Нет, ты не можешь! 

Фиск был оставлен на другой стороне внутреннего двора замка, напротив Зака. Его глаза были широко открыты, в состоянии паники нервно метались от стены к стене, от Аргоста и Муньи к гвилги - целой стаи - стоящих на страже, обнажив клыки, скрывающихся в саду. Он ещё не понял, что это за позиции, но Зак понял. 

Улыбка Аргоста стала ещё шире. Да, так было всегда; этим глупым людишкам остаётся только кричать, плакать и проклинать его в несостоянии противостоять ему. Это было то, чего он всегда хотел, чему посвятил всю жизнь - наконец, он был верхушкой, вершиной пищевой цепочки, концом линии. 

Жаль, что этот момент не мог длиться вечно. 

\- Ты поймёшь, что мало вещей, которые я не могу не сделать, мальчишка. 

Он подошёл и встал там, где лежал Фискертон, заставив лемурийца отшатнуться от него. Как весело. Аргост не мог сдержать насмешку, которая появилась на его лице. 

\- Последний из лемуриев. Я буду честен с тобой, дорогой зверь, я волновался, что ты встанешь у меня на пути в последний момент с каким-то нелепым фокусом. Но, в конце концов, ты не более, чем животное, не так ли? Милая зверушка. 

Он полез во тьму своего плаща и вытащил из его глубин орудие своего апофеоза. 

Клык блестнул холодным блеском, когда Аргост повернул его в руках. Фиск чуть не закричал сквозь кляп при виде этого, отчаянно пытаясь двинуться в сторону. Он знал, что с ним будет - потеря контроля, безумие, боль - нет, он не может, не может, он должен защитить Зака... 

Но Аргосту это было не нужно. 

Его силы появились с треском, искрясь зелёным светом на глазах и на конце Клыка, проникая в мозг Фискертона. И даже сквозь кляп Фиск кричал, борясь с вторжением, используя всю силу, которую имел. 

\- Стой! - закричал Зак, хватая Коготь и бросаясь вперёд. Полный адреналина и отчаяния, он сократил расстояние быстрее, чем когда либо мог, но прежде, чем он смог добраться до них, Мунья поймал его с помощью паутины и дёрнул его назад, выбивая дыхание. 

Оглянувшись на него в тот момент, когда он немного отдышался, он разорвал паутину, взмахнув Когтем. Но Мунья снова набросился на него, наваливаясь сверху, выворачивая ему руки, прижимая лицо к траве, которая оставляла заметные порезы на его щеках, заставляя смотреть, как корчится Фискертон. 

Борьба Фискертона превратилась в агонию дикого и сумасшедшего сопротивления, рвущее паучьи нити Муньи. С каждым движением его конечностей нити становились все слабее и слабее, пока, наконец, они не порвались, и Фиск поднялся, тяжело дыша и рыча в лицо йети. 

А потом он повернулся, и зеленые искры в его глазах сказали Заку, что он потерян.

Опять эта инопланетная ярость горела в его груди, пронзая сердце и кости. Ему казалось, что он мог выдыхать огонь, как если бы он обнажил свои клыки и взревел, пламя бы вскипело у него в горле. 

\- Убирайся из его головы, - прорычал Зак, хотя на самом деле имел ввиду "как ты посмел..."

Но Аргост только засмеялся, произнося радостным фальцетом:

\- Заставь меня, - он насмехался, заставляя Клык сверкать ярче, и Зак увидел тело, падающее перед ним. 

Его подняли на ноги быстрее, чем смог это понять, и грубо толкнули вперёд. Глаза Фискертона светились от энергии, его кулаки сжались и ослабли, пена появилась на краях его рта - нет, Зак отказывается позволять ему это дальше. Фиск был где-то там, и ему было все равно, насколько это может развеселить йети. Это был его брат, тот, за кого бы он не задумываясь отдал свою жизнь. 

Аргост знал и рассчитывал на это, когда направил Фискертона броситься вперёд. 

Фиск ударил, как грузовик, задействуя все мускулы, и хотя Зак заблокировал удар Когтем, он все равно проскользил назад по грязи. Едва успел среагировать, пока не последовал следующий удар, поэтому Фискертон набросился уже на пустое место, где раньше стоял Зак. 

Зак знал движения Фискертона, и адреналин кипел в крови как никогда в жизни, но он знал, что эта не та битва, которую он может выиграть. Фискертон переиграет его, он быстрее и намного выносливее, чем Зак, даже без безумия Кура-Мандея. Его семья скоро придёт. Зак просто должен был продержаться. Остаться в живых, разбудить Фискертона, спастись. Как бы бесполезно это ни было, каким бы невозможным не казалось, он не позволит себе снова потерять Фиска и не позволит себе проиграть. 

Фискертон взревел и снова бросился на него, и Зак смог увернуться за мили секунды, развернувшись в сторону, чувствуя поток ветра, который оставил Фиск после себя. 

\- Фиск, - закричал Зак, - сопротивляйся! Ты знаешь, как это делать, я знаю, что ты делаешь! Ты этого не хочешь! 

\- Боюсь, что лемурий тебя сейчас не слышит, - рассмеялся Аргост. - Так ведь, зверёк?

Фискертон взревел в ответ и снова сделал выпад, на этот раз поймав Зака за рукоятку Когтя и прижав его к земле. В нескольких дюймах над лицом Зака щелкнули челюсти прямо перед глазами. 

_«Прости,»_ \- подумал Зак. 

Он ударил Фискертона в живот по касательной, стряхнув его в себя и поднявшись на ноги. Если он не мог достучаться до Фискертона, то всё, что ему нужно было сделать, это нокаутировать его, пока его семья не окажется здесь, и они не смогут сбежать вместе. Это не может быть сложным, правда? 

Исключая тот факт, что не было возможности даже попробовать ударить, потому что кулаки Фискертона обрушились на него со всех сторон, и единственное, что ему оставалось, это обороняться. Там не было никакой возможности ударить, не было слепой зоны, чтобы атаковать его. Зак быстро устал, его рефлексы притупились, конечности начали дрожать. 

Никто не ожидал, что выдержит это нападение; впечатлило уже то, что Зак остаётся в живых столько времени. 

Фиску наконец удалось задеть его ударом кулака в живот, прямо под рёбрами, и Зак, скорчившись, упал на землю. Большие руки схватили его за плечи и бросили вниз; Зак растянулся на спине, боль пронзила каждый сантиметр его тела. На запястьях были синяки, в том месте, где была паутина Муньи, руки болели после удара Фиска, болела спина, ноги, боль колотилась в голове сильнее, чем когда-либо. 

Утомленный, он ничего не мог сделать, кроме как лежать на земле и пытаться восстановить дыхание. Сквозь чёрные пятна перед глазами он видел, как Фискертон слегка отступает, и сквозь жужжание в ушах он смутно слышал, как Аргост отдал приказ - дождаться сигнала, затем нанести Заку смертельный удар, чтобы все это увидели. 

Слезы появились в уголках глаз Зака, его кулаки сажались в бессилии. Все закончится так? Нет, этого не может быть. Он не мог принять этого. Но принял он это или нет, все перед глазами угасло и потемнело. 

Этот огонь все-таки загорелся. Настолько жарко, что это могло сжечь его изнутри, испепелить и не оставить ни следов, ни одежды, ни плоти, ни костей - ничего.

***

Скрипящий звук заставил Аргоста повернуться, и там он увидел Зака, поднимающего своё избитое тело на ноги. 

Для принятия наказания, не так ли? Тем не менее, Аргосту понравилось это. Игрушки были неинтересны, если ломались слишком легко; и как Зак сделал так, чтобы до сих пор оставаться на ногах, сколько выстоял он, все равно разочаровал, ведь все закончилось так быстро. 

Облако пролетело перед луной, погрузив их всех в темноту, но все присутствующие, кроме Зака, имели ночное зрение и могли видеть при слабом освещении. 

Зак покачнулся на ногах только один раз, прежде чем встал устойчивее, Коготь все ещё был в правой руке. Он протянул вторую руку, чтобы вытереть грязь с глаз. 

Да, он не был бы Сатердеем, если бы не был так расстраивающе настойчив. Клык вернулся к жизни, и Фискертон взревел, упав на четвереньки. 

\- Тебе следовало сдаться, мальчишка, - усмехнулся Аргост, и Фискертон набросился своими триста сорока фунтами мышц, зубов и ярости. 

Неудивительно, что Зак не предпринял никаких действий, чтобы уйти с дороги. Однако, то, что он сделал вместо это, было удивительно. 

Когда он поднял Коготь, Аргосту показалось, что он хочет блокировать удар, но вместо этого он ловко развернул его в руках, пока не поднял наготове в обратном направлении. 

За долю секунды до того, как они столкнулись - ни на мгновение раньше, ни на мгновение позже - он ударил, зацепив прикладом конец клыка в открытом рте Фискертона и, повернувшись, заставил весь импульс и вес перейти на Фискертона, и тот упал на землю головой. 

Откровенно говоря, он поставил всех в ступор. Холодно и просто он мгновенно поменялся ролями. Даже не колеблясь, Зак опустил ногу на горло Фискертона, давя на него, не убирая ноги даже когда Фиск начал задыхаться, пока дикие спазмы не превратились в мелкие дерганья, а потом - ничего. 

Лемуриец все ещё дышал, после того, как Зак убрал с него ногу, но еле-еле. 

Аргосту это отчётливо напомнило об ударе гадюки. Холодная дрожь пробежала по его позвоночнику. 

Тем не менее, это была его сцена, и это был его момент, и чёрт побери, если он собирался позволить этому выскочке снова украсть у него шоу. 

\- Боже мой, маленький Сатердей, я понятия не имел, что ты способен на такую жестокость... 

\- _Тихо_ , - прервал его Зак.

Йети был озадачен. Он зарычал:

\- Мой мальчик, ты, кажется, забыл, в каком положении находишься... 

\- _Есть что-то в слове "тихо", что остается непонятным?_

Он вообще не повышал голос, но ему это было не нужно; яд, источаемый с каждым словом, останавливал Аргоста в разговорах сам по себе. Тот, кто впился в него взглядом, был не тем человеком, который бросил ему вызов раньше. 

Чем бы оно ни было, это было нечто гораздо более древнее, чем мальчишка Сатердей. Он сделал шаг вперёд и, движимый первичным инстинктом, которого Аргост не мог понять, он, Мунья и всё остальные сделали шаг назад. Опасность, опасность, опасность. 

\- _Червь получает клыки и считает себя змеем. Храбрость становится высокомерием, а высокомерие превращается в наглость, йети._

Огонь вырывался из глаз Сатердея, охватывая все его тело. Внезапно Аргост обнаружил, что сила, которую он направлял на гвилги, которые следили за ним, не работает и он не может заставить их действовать. Одна за другим эти связи вспыхивали и ломались. 

Древнее существо в теле Зака теперь улыбалось, жестоко, по-садистски, каждый шаг заставлял толпу сильнее прижиматься к стене. 

Этого не может быть. Но это должно было быть. Несмотря на то, что в каждой записи говорилось, что Сатердей утратил свои силы, перед его глазами появилось знакомое оранжевое пламя. 

Смертоносные черви, которых Аргост прятал в подполье, небольшие армии, которые собирались в своих туннелях - резервные войска, потому что он не собирался оставлять Сатердеев в живых - его связь с ними была разорвана одна за другой.

Аргост вдруг оказался совсем один. 

И без голосов, звучащих в его собственной голове, он смог распознать этот страх внутри себя, дать имя существу, которое медленно приближалось к нему. Внезапно он понял, что точно знает, что... кто был перед ним, так же внезапно, как он понял, что знал, какую ужасную ошибку он совершил, чтобы заставить мальчика пойти так далеко. 

\- Ты - Кур, - выдохнул Аргост. Спиной он ударился об стену; он не мог оторвать глаз. 

Змею даже не нужно было это подтверждать. Они оба уже знали, что это правда. 

Он оглядел двор, используя зрение Зака, медленно рассматривая каждого присутствующего зверя, находившегося в страхе от его присутствия. 

\- _Я даю тебе выбор. Зуб за зуб. Твои прислужники здесь; я предоставлю тебе медленную смерть от их рук._

Аргост сглотнул. 

\- А другой вариант? 

Кур усмехнулся. 

\- _Быстрая смерть от моих._

... Нет.

Нет! 

Что это было? Выглядеть так жалко перед ребёнком. Он Винсент Владислав Аргост! Он десятилетиями боролся за мир, который должен был стать его детищем! А теперь вся его тяжёлая работа канет в лету из-за того, кто опоздал на вечеринку? 

\- _Кажется, они не хотят, чтобы ты сделал какую-нибудь глупость,_ \- прокомментировал Кур, на мгновение выпуская оранжевый огонь из глаз Муньи и Син-Сина. 

Аргост зарычал, его мысли метались. 

\- _Ты недоволен моим решением?_ \- улыбка мгновенно стала холодным презрением. - _Жалкий. Ты игнорируешь свою природу, чтобы жить среди людей; ты потворствовал их интересам, пока не стал самым популярным в их роде. Потратил всю жизнь на то, чтобы льстить расе, которой ты хотел управлять, и ты все ещё питаешь надежду править ими?_

Он засмеялся совсем без юмора. 

\- _У тебя нет последователей, у тебя только поклонники. У тебя нет силы, только бравада. И даже если тебе удастся спрятаться от меня, ты остаёшься моим. Я судил тебя, йети. Приговор: конец твоего жалкого существования. Смотри внимательно: это и есть сила. Выгравируй это воспоминание в своей душе._

И тогда Аргост почувствовал это жгучее давление на его разум, которое схватило обоих его подчинённых, все гвилги, которые существовали во всем мире. Это была настолько же великолепно, насколько ужасно, неумолимая, древняя ярость, которая могла поглотить весь мир, сила природы, заключённая в одном существе, захватывали дух. 

Гвилги окружили йети, двух других сдерживал тот же первобытный страх, что поразил сердце Аргоста. Кур поднял Коготь над головой, тупым концом вниз, на лице зака появилась злая и радостная улыбка. 

\- _Давай встретимся снова в твоей следующей жизни; там не повторяй своих ошибок._

И он опустил оружие.


	10. ENTR'ACTE

Сейсмометр невинно тихая в углу, как будто он не показывал наименьшее количество понятных данных. Несмотря на то, что Чичу сделал все, кроме демонтажа, чтобы убедиться, что он не сломан (и не был), факт оставался фактом - всего пару часов назад сейсмометр решил подать сигнал о землетрясении, эффективно разбудив Чичу приступом паники. 

Но землетрясения не было, и, конечно, не было такого масштаба, о котором сообщал сейсмометр. 

Девять целых восемь десятых балла по шкале Рихтера, это должно привести к неописуемой катастрофе, но когда Чичу высунул голову из обсерватории, в которой от скрывался, деревня под ним была совершенно нетронутой, тихой в мертвой ночи. 

Если бы его устройства были сломаны, он не мог бы исключить опечатку. Это были первоклассные машины - он знает, он сам их изобрёл. 

Не только эти, но и данные со всех других устройств сообщали о том же самом. Его телефон звонил всё утро, звонили те, кто купил и использовал его сейсмометр - номера варьировались от нуля до девяти, но в течение нескольких секунд на бумаге отражалось движение земли эпических масштабов. 

_Какая загадка._

Казалось, только инструменты Чичу с большим уровнем чувствительности сообщали о чем-либо вообще. Это была неисправность машины или какая-то большая загадка? 

Может быть, он просто видел вспышку числа 9,8 на экране своего телефона или, может быть, это было просто резкое пробуждение, но что-то внутри вызывало тошноту от всего этого дела. И все же... если бы сейчас не было стихийного бедствия, имеющего неописуемо эпические масштабы, то ещё была другая работа. 

Ему придётся делать вид, что это опечатка, пока у него не появится больше свободного времени. Несмотря на то, что у него не было никаких доказательств, подтверждающих это, его внутренние ощущения подсказывали, что даже при ограниченном способе выражения сейсмометры были правы.

***

Почи не переставала рычать всю ночь. Это ещё усугублял тот факт, что рёв Почи звучал гораздо громче, чем рёв обычного тигра, а её когти оставляли глубокие следы в двери. 

Доктор Мидзуки в конечном итоге разозлился и вынужден был привязать её снаружи, о чем он сразу пожалел, потому что она начала скулить и царапать дверь с другой стороны. А Мидзуки был терпеливым человеком, но в тоже время Почи, как правило, вела себя гораздо лучше и, честно говоря, вся ситуация была просто невыносимой. 

И кроме того, он просто плохо себя чувствовал из-за беспокойного зверя. Вздохнув и оставив свой компьютер для сбора данных на несколько часов, он открыл огромную деревянную дверь и вышел наружу. 

Почи тихо скулила у каменного выхода из пещеры, дрогнув от прикосновения Мидзуки. Он вздохнул, развязал её и повёл обратно внутрь. 

\- И что мне с тобой делать? - спросило он по-японски. Она, казалось, успокоилась или, по крайней мере, измоталась, рухнув на кровать, ворча, уткнувшись в мягкий материал. 

Очевидно, её что-то напугало, но проблема была в том, что Мидзуки понятия не имел, что это могло быть. И он был таким же суеверным, как и каждый японец; его порадовала мысль, что какой-то призрак или монстр взбесились из-за их решения поселиться здесь, за исключением того, что они жили в этой пещере уже более двух лет, и об этих окрестностях не было местных легенд. 

Тем не менее, подумал он, может им стоить сходить к святыне местного Бога, как только стемнеет и там не будет посетителей-людей, и сделать подношение. Теперь не было никакой необходимости беспокоиться об этом - он просто был вымотан после этой ночи. 

Он чуть не ругнулся, когда оглянулся и увидел, что Почи забралась на его кровать, но затем решил бросить это, просто потерев переносицу, вздохнув и забравшись к ней. 

Лицо доктора Бара промелькнуло в его мыслях. Вскоре после того, как Мидзуки получил должность тайного учёного, австралиец чуть не набросился на него, умоляя использовать его в качестве учебного примера. Он рассказал кое-что о недавнем исследовании, в ходе которого было обнаружено доказательство того, что память хранится в мозге, но Мидзуки посчитал его поведение не просто немного пугающим, а именно некомфортным, поэтому он в конечном итоге отказал неврологу. 

Может быть, это был неправильный выбор. 

Обычно он не был таким разозленным, особенно когда речь шла о его дорогом спутнике. Когда он провёл рукой по её меху, он попытался успокоиться. 

Несколько часов назад, когда началась эта паника, он тоже это почувствовал; тёмное беспокойство в его сердце, его тело реагировало на то, что его мозг не мог понять. Он посмотрел краем глаза - он вполне способен видеть в темноте, как он обнаружил - на его рабочем месте всё ещё мигают маленькие огни, тихо жужжа в углу. 

Он практически воссоздал устройство, всё, кроме физической модели. Но даже это не займёт много времени, поскольку его новая должность в качестве одного из тайных учёных позволила ему получить финансирование и необходимые связи для создания даже самых сложных частей. Нет, проблема была... 

Чьё тело он мог использовать? Вероятно, для начала можно было вырастить его с нуля, но это было, в лучшем случае, неоднозначно с этической точки зрения, и, возможно, это потребовало ещё нескольких лет исследований. Может, он найдёт кого-нибудь, кто пожертвовал своё тело науке? Но он понятия не имел, будет ли его устройство работать на трупах, и он был не в восторге от перспективы стать первоиспытателем. 

... Но нет, это были оправдания. Он знал, что решение может быть найдено в течение нескольких лет, особенно с имеющейся у него поддержкой. 

Он откладывал это, потому что у него больше не было настоящего желания снова стать человеком, в этом была правда. Он привык к своему телу? Он обустроил себе уютный дом и регулярно встречался с другими тайными учёными и их партнёрами. Честно говоря, у него было все, что он только мог пожелать - хорошие друзья, вкусная еда и средства для помощи миру, чем он всегда хотел заниматься. И, кроме того, он был ростом девять футов, невероятно силён и проворен, и у него был домашний тигр. Поскольку все, кто действительно имел для него значение, приняли его в ужасающем теле хибагона, он никогда не чувствовал давления, чтобы вернуться к телу старика со слабыми костями и возрастными пятнали на лице. 

Но когда Почи начала рычать, его охватило такое желание присоединиться к ней, что это его напугало. Он думал - всё это время - он так долго поддерживал тело зверя, которое он приобрёл, но не был зверем, а чем-то сверх этого. Теперь, когда он осознал удовольствие от своего положения, он испугался, что границы размылись. Что если уже поздно возвращаться? 

Он должен немедленно начать подготовку к возвращению в человеческое тело. 

Несмотря на то, что он чувствовал себя неуверенно и беспокойно, ему удалось успокоится достаточно, чтобы уснуть. Странные образы мелькали во тьме его снов.

***

Неисправность Дедболта не стала неожиданностью. К этому моменту он был больше похож на химеру, составленную из различных кусков - Миранда была квантовым физиком, а не экспертом по робототехнике. На самом деле, теперь, когда она подумала об этом, было странно, что Тайные Учёные ещё не взяли в свои ряды робототехника, особенно учитывая то, насколько популярной стала эта область. Она почти прокричала Дедболту сделать заметку, чтобы она спросила об этом Сатердеев, пока не вспомнила, что в настоящее время его мозги растекались по всему рабочему столу. 

Ну, он все же был более надёжным, чем человек, несмотря на случайные сбои. 

В хороший день он справился бы без проблем, добывая то, что должен был принести, придерживая двери, отвечая на телефонные звонки. Миранда была суповой женщиной, и до всех этих дел с Куром это было всё, для чего был предназначен Дедболт - после того, как прогнала своего последнего интерна (Шелли Абернати, она помнила, это была очень яркая молодая девушка, которая ушла после обморока на работе, вызванного изнеможением - в качестве извинения Миранда написала ей рекомендательное письмо для своей собственной альма матер), она наконец воспользовалась советом своих коллег и сделала себе помощника способного работать более шестидесяти часов в неделю, пятьдесят две недели в году. 

Однако, в плохой день какое-то простое, но непонятное задание, которое Миранда попросила его сделать, перешёл бы из протокола помощи в боевой, и в конечном итоге, он завис бы, пока она сама не перезагрузит его. И в действительное очень плохие дни его голова могла просто отлететь от тела, лязгая по потолку, прежде чем упадёт на землю. 

А сегодня был исключительно плохой день. 

Проще говоря, он взорвался. Как обычно. В его программе произошла какая-то фатальная ошибка, и это привело к тому, что все его системы не только отключились, но и были повреждены до такой степени, что их нельзя было восстановить. Единственное, что Миранде удалось спасти в его жестком диске - это отчёт о сбое и сплошная стена технического бреда, с которой она просто не знала, что делать. 

Как ни печально, у неё просто не было на это времени. Конечно, она могла бы разобрать всю эту тарабарщину, порыскать в книгах и поехать в город, но предыдущий опыт показал, что это может занять от нескольких минут до нескольких часов или даже нескольких дней, и, кроме того, она просто ненавидела кодирование. Выбранная ей область исследования была такой же беспокойной и детально-ориентированной, но, по крайней мере, это было действительно увлекательно. Кодирование было утомительной процедурой, которая могла быть терпимой только когда выполнялась небольшими шажками. К сожалению, это не было похоже на маленькую проблему. 

Поэтому вместо того, чтобы заняться этим самостоятельно, она решила передать проект на аутсорсинг и попросить помощи у одного человека, который, как она знала, всегда ждал шанса доказать свою компетентность, чтобы она могла продолжить свою основную работу. 

Однако она не будет разговаривать с ним лицом к лицу. Это вызовет больше проблем, чем оно того стоит. 

**M_Grey@scientiaest.ss**  
«Доктор Артур Биман,  
У меня возникли некоторые проблемы с программированием Дедболта. Моя диагностика говорит, что его жесткий диск вышел из строя навсегда. Прилагаются отчет о сбое и то, что мне удалось спасти их его внутреннего кодирования. Помощь в восстановлении его до функционального состояния будет принята с благодарностью.  
Миранда Грей»

Почти через секунду после отправки она получила ответ, потом ещё один и ещё. Определённо, ему не хватало времени, чтобы на самом деле посмотреть вложенные файлы. Она вздохнула. 

Это было исследование, чёрт возьми! К сожалению, несмотря на то, что она не терпела кофейных марионеток, она привязалась к своему роботу, и поэтому исправление Дедболта стало приоритетнее раскрытия секретов вселенной на субатомном уровне. 

**bman@scientiaest.ss**  
«кто это?»

 **bman@scientiaest.ss**  
«а это ты челл. хорошо что твоя фотография появилась когда я навёл курсор на твоё имя»

 **bman@scientiaest.ss**  
«ты пыталась выключить и снова включить»

Не в первый раз Миранда удивлялась, что вообще чего-то ожидала от этого человека. 

Тем не менее, когда она набрала более короткий и резкий ответ, что да, она пыталась выключить и снова включить его, её почтовый ящик уже подсказал, что он уже отправил ей ещё одно сообщение. Она сохранила свой черновик и вернулась к нему, надеясь, что на этот раз у него будет что-то полезное для неё. 

**bman@scientiaest.ss**  
«отчет о сбое странный»

 **M_Grey@scientiaest.ss**  
«Доктор Артур Биман,  
Да. Я знаю. Я бы не пришла к тебе за помощью, если бы у меня было время это расшифровать.  
Говоря о неразрешимом, это вопрос, который касается нашей профессиональной деятельности. Это убило бы тебя, если бы ты начал печатать с немного большим профессионализмом?  
Миранда Грей»

 **bman@scientiaest.ss**  
«не задавай вопросы, на которые не можешь ответить. смотрю на данные сейчас. время ожидания 1/2 часа. оставайся вкр.»

 **M_Grey@scientiaest.ss**  
«Биман,  
Вкр?  
Миранда Грей»

 **bman@scientiaest.ss**  
«в курсе»

 **M_Grey@scientiaest.ss**  
«Биман,  
Ты достиг нового минимума.  
Миранда »

Он не отвечал в течение нескольких минут, поэтому она решила, что он наконец заткнулся и принялся за работу. Время ожидания полчаса? У неё будет время, чтобы потом собрать все части Дедболта вместе. 

Это была успокаивающая практически ритуальная рутина, к которой она привыкла два года назад. Каждые несколько дней им удавалось отслеживать Сатердеев с помощью обширных глобальных систем мониторинга Бимана; каждые несколько дней они разбивали Дедболта на части и каждые несколько дней она собирала его обратно. 

Вообще-то, она не собирала его после войны с криптидами. Он удивительно хорошо справлялся, когда Тайные Учёные воссоединились с Сатердеями, и всё они направили свои усилия на смягчение потенциального ущерба от Аргоста. Насколько стали мощными размеры его атак было не очевидно, пока он не перестал сражаться с семьёй, которая регулярно боролась с самыми опасными зверями на планете - в пылу битвы он удивил всех своей надежностью. 

Миранда даже немного гордилась им. 

Эта была ещё одна приятная причина, чтобы собрать его обратно, - достаточно времени для размышлений. Её обычные занятия были напряжёнными как психологически, так и физически, отчаянно пытаясь сделать сложные вычисления в голове, прежде чем частицы могли стать слишком нестабильными. Обычно неудача приводила... к взрыву, поэтому требовалась вся концентрация и, по крайней мере, несколько галлонов кофе, когда она попадала в гущу событий. 

Поэтому было немного неприятно, когда звуковое оповещение перебило её мысли, но она не могла винить в этом Артура. 

**bman@scientiaest.ss**  
«я надеюсь что уолл-и был крещён потому что он мертв.  
программа восприятия опасности которую ты написала была надежной но параметры недостаточно высокие. что-то подействовала на него так сильно что сломало внутреннюю логику. это вызвало эффект домино и на некоторые другие программы. его часть сгорела 85%.  
и ещё вопрос почему протоколы отсоединения правой руки показываются как массаж ног. выглядит опасно. 

**M_Grey@scientiaest.ss**  
«Доктор Артур Биман,  
Это не может быть правдой. Он способен справиться даже с самыми страшными стихийными бедствиями как минимум в восьми различных формах восприятия одновременно. Что-то нарушает эти границы?   
К счастью, казалось, что он попал в 15% случаев самопроизвольного возгорания; его оборудование все выглядит хорошо.  
Той ночью я устала, мне нужен был массаж ног, и это был самый эффективный способ запрограммирования. Если я правильно помню, Док не смог дать тебе искру в тот день…?  
Миранда Грей»

 **bman@scientiaest.ss**  
«Гипотезы: 1. какая-то невинная вещь случайным образом вызвала реакцию опасности в 9 восприятиях. Ай делает это иногда. не удивлюсь, если учесть, насколько бессистемна большая часть кода. 2. произошла настоящая катастрофа. вряд ли я не знал бы об этом. 3. Ты показала что-то действительно ужасное и непостижимое. но все мы замешаны в странных вещах. я не сужу.»

Миранда не смогла сдержать ухмылку. В конце концов, Биман всё ещё мучился от всего, что случилось с Сатердеями; это был верный способ понять, что у него в голове. 

Тем не менее, это было обескураживающей новостью. Если Биман говорил, что робот мертв, то это означало, что его можно было спасти (ничто невозможно не спасти, они были лучшими среди гениев мира), но затраченное время и усилия не стоили результата. 

Ну, это раздражало, но Миранда по большей части просто спрашивала, легко ли это исправить. 

**M_Grey@scientiaest.ss**  
«Доктор Артур Биман,  
Спасибо за помощь. Это все, что мне было нужно.  
Миранда Грей»

Из частей робота, всё ещё разложенных по лаборатории, она выбрала его основной процессор, маленькую зеленую микросхему размером с почтовую марку, и швырнула его в ящик таких же, в разных состояниях вплоть до совершенно расплавленных. Она полагала, что ей следует просто полностью избавиться от сгоревших частей, потому что теперь они ни на что не годятся, только занимают место, но она не сможет заставить себя сделать это. 

Вместо этого она наклонилась, чтобы открыть ещё один ящик, на котором были маленькие чипы, всё ещё в прозрачной пластиковой упаковке - она уже давно разобралась с запасными частями, хотя ей не приходилось заглядывать в этот ящик. За эти два года у она уже взламывала корпус, вставив процессор в специальный Слот на своём компьютере. 

Резервное копирование заняло бы несколько часов, чтобы записать его на чип, тем более, что оно могло отнять слишком много вычислительной мощности у других программ, на которых работали её компьютеры. Может, ей стоит пойти дальше и добавить ещё одно обновление? 

Не то чтобы она это сделала, потому что это было пустой тратой нескольких миллионов долларов на исследования. Но эта мысль заставила её улыбнуться, когда она обернула вокруг рук шасси Дедболта. Он должен заработать и бегать снова в ближайшее время.

***

Проблемы с роботом Челл стали забавным отвлечением. Что ещё было забавным отвлечением, так это Твин Пикс, холодная погода и геолог, который решил позвонить ему, хотя у него хватило порядочности использовать голофон, а не клавиатуру. Обе руки Бимана были свободны, поэтому он мог наслаждаться ежедневной пищей - бублик, сливочный сыр и кружка, наполненная 80-градусным кофе, большую часть которого составлял кофеин, а малая отводилась для жидкости. 

На сегодня он действительно жил только этим. 

\- Привет, Артур, - произнёс геолог обычным приподнятым тоном. Он казался немного менее помятым, чем обычно. Биман хмыкнул вместо приветствия, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы сыр равномерно покрывал хлеб. 

Лицо Чичу сникло. Возможно, позвонить Биману в конце концов было плохой идеей - этот человек, похоже, не особо интересовался разговором (опять же, когда он вообще был заинтересован), и кроме того, кто знал, от каких исследований геолог его отвлёк? Биман, как известно, всегда скрывался в своём улье; эти двое встречались в реальной жизни только для работы, когда судьба всего мира была поставлена на карту. И для Артура это, похоже, было предпочтительнее. 

Тем не менее, он уже далеко зашёл, так что он может с таким же успехом дойти до конца, верно? 

\- Сегодня некоторые - практически все - сейсмометрии, построенные по моим чертежам, дали ложные показания одновременно. Я знаю, что дал тебе один примерно полгода назад, чтобы он был в твоём районе - неужели этот тоже...? 

\- Не знаю, - сказал Биман, заканчивая готовку, соскребая ножом корочку, счищая всё с хлеба. Действительно, только лазерные установки были единственным способом аккуратно разрезать рогалик в идеальном соотношении 11:14. Это также был единственный способ гарантированного получения этого гладкого, плоского, хрустящего края. Даже если учесть то, что эта установка стоит три тысячи долларов. 

\- Не знаешь? 

\- У этой штуки были нужные мне части. Разобрал всё восемьдесят дней назад. Спасибо, кстати. 

Геолог замолчал, прежде чем восстановить самообладание, прочистив горло. Биман этого не заметил. 

\- Ладно, значит,... ты слушаешь, Артур? 

\- Дааа, - незаинтересованно сказал Биман. 

\- Хорошо, хорошо, просто - это странно! Я построил эти машины сам; нет никакой причины, из-за которой они все выдали одну и ту же неисправность в одно время, хотя у них разные года сборки, и они никак не связаны друг с другом! 

Биман не торопился проглотить, прежде чем повернуться лицом к геологу, создавалось впечатление, что рогалик был гораздо важнее. 

\- Слушай, Вуллибер...

\- Это Пол, - прервал геолог. - Чичу. Знаешь, ты можешь просто сказать, если забыл мое имя... 

Биман отмахнулся. 

\- Сколько вещей ты контролируешь одновременно? 

\- Ну, сейсмометр - это единственное, что меня волнует 24/7. Где применимы погодные часы, я думаю. 

\- Так что, может быть, две вещи. 

\- Погода - это много разных вещей. Артур, это...

\- Так что, может быть, полторы вещи. Дело в том, что я сейчас наблюдаю 147. Всё: от атмосферного давления до радиационных колебаний. Это в основном моя работа. 

\- В самом деле? Я думал, что твоя работа - получить наивысший балл в онлайн Сапере. 

\- Это была длинная неделя, - сказал Биман. - Я знаю кое-что о ложных показаниях. Вот одна вещь: они чертовски раздражают. Вторая: их нет. 

\- Их нет? 

Биман засунул остальную часть рогалика в рот за один раз.

\- Что я имею ввиду, - он проглотил, - либо истина в том, что твоё оборудование сломано, либо в том, что это положительный результат для того, за чем ты и не следил. 

Геолог нахмурил, рассматривая такую перспективу. Что-то, за чем он не следил сначала? 

\- Как что? 

\- Откуда мне знать? - спросил Биман. - Может быть, взрыв на солнце. Может быть, армия енотов. Может быть, флот атасианов, маскирующихся под астероиды. Используй воображение, чувак. 

\- Значит, ты понятия не имеешь, - сказал Чичу. 

\- В точку, Мамонтфур. - на его конце началась серия щелчков, гудков и звуков, которые заполнили неловкое молчание, когда все его оборудование переключилось в соответствии с графиком, установленным Биманом ранее в тот же день. Всё новые блестящие игрушки означали, что ему едва нужно было что-либо делать, чтобы продолжать свои наблюдения, но это также означало, что ему нечего делать весь день, несмотря на то, что другие тайные учёные, видимо, думали только о нём. 

\- Скажи, - сказал Биман, когда последняя спутниковая антенна встала на место, - это твоё псевдо-стихийное бедствие случилось не в - где ты, UTC-2? 

\- Исландия. 

\- 00:47 утра? 

Пауза. 

\- Да, верно. 

\- Хм, - произнёс Биман, отодвигая стул к одному из экранов своего компьютера. - Возможно, ты захочешь позвонить Steambun. Сегодня вечером её робот тоже отправился в небытие в то же самое время. 

Подобное заявление неожиданно расстроило, хотя Биман был серьёзен как никогда. Чину заёрзал. Ему было необходимо позвонить Миранде как можно скорее. 

\- Тогда, если это всё... 

\- Ммм, - сказал Биман, уже потерянный в экране своего компьютера. Он даже не поднял глаз, когда прозвенел звонок, занятый просмотром данных за ночь. 

Там, в цепочках букв и цифр, что-то, что он видел впервые. Четыреста спутниковых антенн, восемь мощных телескопов, доступ к данным с международных космических станций и набор космических снимков, всё они обрабатываются, компилируются, анализируются тремя суперкоюмпьютерами в усиленном режиме в комнате, построенной у подножия гор, там в 6:47 по местному времени, каждый источник согласился с утверждением:

Условия для отслежки Альфа Змеи были исключительно благоприятными. До такой степени, что она сияла ярче в течение нескольких секунд, казалось, из любой точки Земли.

***

У Сатердеев было несколько разных рассылок, хранящихся в их официальных учетных записях Секретных Учёных. Была одна для мировых лидеров, одна для Интерпола, руководителей Академий биологических наук, близких друзей, местного городского совета, национальной обороны, университетов и так далее. В этот список рассылок так же был включён пункт, помеченный красным. 

Ну, всё они были учёными и, какими бы эксцентричными ни были люди, они, по крайней мере, могли быть рассудительными, когда принимали решения в группе. И поэтому она получила простое название. 

«Срочно». 

Список резко спускался вниз по экрану. Пятнадцать лет назад их было 50; четырнадцать лет назад - 7. Сейчас их было 16, последний от Мидзуки. 

И у каждого из них в верхней части почтового ящика высвечивается сообщение, когда они проверяют его каждый раз. Сатердеи узнали план на сегодняшний вечер, время, дата для тех, кто не сможет присутствовать лично, и координаты для тех, кто может. 

Осталось только отправить его, но палец Дрю соскочил с мыши. 

\- Дрю? - спросил Док, приподнимая бровь. 

\- ...

Он нежно встряхнул ее по плечу. 

\- Дрю, - повторил он. - Что-то не так?

Она покачала головой. 

\- Нет, Док, прости. У меня просто... плохое предчувствие по этому поводу. 

\- Ну, это понятно. Мысль о возвращении Аргоста... не только это, но и состояние, в котором он оставил Зака и Фиска перед тем, как улететь, похоже, что он играет с нами. Отправляет нам сообщение, что мы не... 

\- Я не об этом, - сказала она. - Просто... всё происходящее... это какое-то дежавю. Как будто мы уже проходили через это, и то, что нам осталось в последний раз, нужда мира... 

\- На этот раз этого не произойдёт, - твёрдо сказал Док. - мы убедились в этом после войны. Это был первый раз, когда я увидел, как Биман чуть не заплакал. 

Они отодвинули учёных в сторону, когда худшие моменты восстановления прошли, и один за другим они извинялись и признавали, что мог быть другой способ, что Сатердеи были для них хорошими друзьями, что было неправильно сразу обращаться к таким решительным мерам. 

За исключением Бимана, но вряд ли кто-либо из учёных снова всерьёз воспримет его личное мнение. 

\- Я знаю, - сказала Дрю, хотя она всё ещё не нажимала кнопку. 

\- Несмотря на то, что Зак и Фиск сильно пострадали, а Зак всё ещё без сознания, они оба в безопасности. С ними всё будет хорошо. 

\- Может быть... - она сделала паузу. - Может быть, нам следует подождать, пока он не проснётся. Посмотрим, что он знает. Я знаю, что мы разговаривали с Фиском, но он может рассказать нам не так много. 

Они были так напуганы, напуганы, что они оба, наконец, дошли до дверей, которые были оставлены открытыми, только чтобы снова встретиться с обмякшим бессознательным Заком, заключенным в объятия Фискертона. 

Синяки по всему телу, пятна пурпурных синяков на животе. У Фиска распухла щека. 

Они думали, что могло быть и хуже, но, господи, что если бы было хуже? 

Они сдержали свою панику, чтобы справиться с оставшимся в живых гвилги, выпуская их на свободу в необитаемую часть болот. Фискертон утомился, измученный после того, как родители получили от него столько, сколько могли, а Зак с перевязанными ранами отдыхал рядом с ним. 

\- Это чрезвычайная ситуация, Дрю, - осторожно произнёс Док. - Чем раньше мы ее решим, тем лучше. Если Аргост вернулся, и у него всё ещё есть силы, то я даже удивлён, что он ещё не начал использовать их в глобальном масштабе. 

\- Он играет с нами, - сказала Дрю. - Он знает, что может покончить с этим в любой момент, что ещё ему нужно? Даже если мы ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО свяжемся с другими... что если он всё равно ждёт, когда мы соберёмся в одном месте? Док, мы знаем недостаточно. Нам нужно больше информации. 

Теперь была его очередь думать. Это было правдой - Аргост был не настолько тонок, чтобы оставить такое непонятное послание, как это. Если бы он действительно был при своих силах и застал Зака и Фискал одних, тогда нахождение Зака в относительно неповрежденном состоянии было сомнительным. 

Нет, Аргост был намного жёстче. И это была чрезвычайная ситуация в более широком масштабе, чем любая другая, но они даже не видели йети, только его корабль. Может быть, его силы не вернулись в необходимом масштабе? Может быть, это был не Аргост? А может, это была просто пробная атака? 

\- ... Было бы нехорошо собирать их из-за ложной тревоги, - сказал Док. - Я думаю, что ты поняла. Сначала мы должны узнать, сможем ли мы разобраться с этим как семья... но даже если Зак Зак не проснётся, мы должны отправить сообщение через двадцать четыре часа. 

\- Согласна, - сказала Дрю, устало отталкивая мышь. Она потёрла глаза, вытянувшись, чтобы прислониться к груди Дока.

Боже, как же она устала. 

Ни одна миссия не делала её такой истощённой за всё эти годы. Быт проигравшими жертвами манипуляции, Аргост делал это хорошо; со всеми его преимуществами и планами, если это был действительно он, то Зак, относительно в целости и сохранности, должен был означать, что что-то пошло не так. 

И была ещё одна причина для беспокойства, которая кричала её интуиции том, что она должна испытывать страх. 

По дороге к замку Комодо и Зон остановились. Сатердеи едва заметили это, пока эти двое не пришли уже после того, как остальная семья побежала к Заку. И хотя для Зон было нормально спать в одной комнате с Дойлом - они были напарниками, - было ненормально, что Комодо решил остаться в комнате с родителями, а не быть рядом с Заком, когда тот был ранен. 

«Как будто он избегает его,» - подумала Дрю, наблюдая за тем, как хвост Комодо взволнованно двигается взад-вперёд.

***

Он узнал это место. 

Молодой лес, поросший мхом, папоротниками и хвощами. Гигантские стрекозы с прозрачными крылышками проносились мимо, кора деревьев блестела там, где сидели жуки, и воздух наполнял грохот. 

Это было неправильно, не так ли? Последнее, что он заполнил, это разбитые осколки, как Фискертон атаковал его, а потом внезапно Фиск оказался позади него, задыхаясь в спальном трюме, Аргост, Мунья и другой оранжевый криптид - болота Уэльса, двор замка, вот где он должен был быть, а не в джунглях тропической зоны, пропитанные жизнью и влажностью. 

Его разум говорил ему, что птицы должны петь, но его воспоминания говорили, что нет. Как могло что-то подобное существовать здесь сейчас? Птицам ещё предстояло несколько столетий. 

Название пришло к нему внезапно, и он почувствовал облегчение, зная, где находится. Лавразия, между Пангеей и Северной Азией, между триасом и эрой. Рай во временной петле. 

_«Это так.»_

Как лёд во время летней жары, холод обдал Зака. Он повернулся. 

Всё, что он собирался сказать, застряло у него в горле. То, что смотрело на него, было совершенно спокойным, прислонившись к стволу древнего хвойного дерева, скрестив руки. 

Его черно-белые волосы до плеч свободно шевелились на ветру. Чёрный пиджак был лениво закинут на плечи. Улыбка - или, возможно, насмешка - играла на его губах. И его мертвые глаза смотрели на Зака сквозь тень, падающую на лицо, и чёрных синяков под ними, подчеркивающих интенсивность огня, горящего в его оранжевых глазах. 

Зак тоже его признал.

\- Ты...

\- _Да,_ \- подтвердил змей. - _Я и ты._

Вдалеке Зак слышал море, перекатывающиеся под летним солнцем волны. 

Змей заговорил первым, спокойно и ровно, положив голову на кору дерева с лёгкостью, которая только насторожила Зака. 

Он давно видел эту фигуру в своих кошмарах, в вспышках и фрагментах памяти, оставленных влиянием нагов и страхами Цул Калу. Его версия, вся в крови и пепле, смеющаяся перед лицом конца света. Но это был первый раз, когда он заговорил с ним, и в его голосе Зак услышал свой собственный, только более глубокий, мрачный, чуть выше шёпота, но грохочущий силой, которая приказывала всем слушать. 

Берегись. 

И на этот раз... но этот раз Зак был уверен, что это уже не просто сон. 

\- _Похоже, нам нужно обсудить не так много._

Потребовалось время, чтобы заговорить. 

\- ... Это верно. - слышалось всё неповиновение, что он смог высказать. - Мне нечего тебе сказать. 

Змей только улыбнулся ему, жёстко и извращённой издеваясь над выражением лица Зака. 

\- _По крайней мере,_ \- сказал он, - _мы должны представиться._

Довольно невинная просьба.

\- … Я Зак, - наконец произнёс он. - Зак Сатердей. 

\- _Тогда,_ \- сказал Змей, ухмыляясь еще шире, - _я тоже Зак Сатердей._

Страх, обжигающий его жгучим холодом, потому что он точно понимал, что имел ввиду змей. 

\- _Это одно из моих многочисленных имен,_ \- сказал Кур.


	11. a locked groove.

«НЕТ!»

Зак вырвался из сознания, только чтобы удариться головой о металлическую трубку и упасть на землю, сжимая лоб и корчась от боли. Иисус Христос, он почти слышал, как змей смеётся над ним, когда отступает на тёмную сторону его разума. Каждый день новости, которые он слышал, когда просыпался, становились все хуже и хуже; сплошное разочарование! Что он собирался делать? Его родители. Он должен был... 

Что-то схватило его за ногу и потянуло , дёргая Зака вниз по металлическому склону. 

... Металлический склон? 

Было слишком темно, чтобы что-то увидеть, но он чувствовал, как скользила по стали его спина. Лодыжка была в крепкой хватке - хватке рептилии. 

\- Комодо? - неуверенно спросил Зак, пытаясь удержать равновесие, когда его дернули по крутому склону.

\- ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, будь тише, я умоляю.

Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, откуда он помнит этот голос, и в тот момент, когда он это вспомнил, Зак начал метаться, отчаянно пытаясь вырваться. 

\- Убирайся! - прокричал он, вырывая свою ногу у Муки. Но это только заставило её снова наброситься на него и, закрывая рот когтистой лапой, приглушая его. Слишком трудно было увидеть что-то в кромешной тьме; его мечущийся взгляд встречался только с металлическими стенами, кулаки беспомощно стучали по стали. 

Рани Наги назвала её «самой слабой в роде». Возможно, по сравнению с большими охранниками, которые окружали её. Пфф, да, скорее всего. Зак мог победить её в честном бою, но не когда у неё было преимущество в тесном, тёмном и страшном помещении... 

В конце концов он перестал сопротивляться, больше из-за боли в костяшках, чем из-за чувства проигрыша. После ещё нескольких минут передвижения по вентиляционным шахтам дирижабля - Зак был уверен, что именно там они и находились после того как увидел несколько проблесков света, просачивающихся сквозь решётки - они спустились вниз по длинному вертикальному склону, и Мука смогла найти способ спустить их плавно и быстро. 

Они приземлились в тёмной комнате, заполненной машинами, освещенную маленькими красными и зелёными лампочками на оборудовании. Машинное отделение - Зак знал об этом от родителей, которые предупреждали, чтобы он не ходил туда без присмотра. Полное опасных, частично экспериментальных технологий, один неверный шаг может означать, что ты положил руку на что-то горячее или заряженное электричеством. 

Мука отпустила Зака и провела по воздуху языком, прижимая ухо к полу, скользя взад-вперёд между разными входами в комнату, чтобы убедиться, что путь свободен. 

Именно тогда Зак понял, что двигатель работает. 

Это означало, что они всё ещё были в небе. Где бы они ни были, здесь было утро, судя по тому, как выглядел свет. Как долго он спал? И как Мука оказалась с ним на корабле? Мука была с ним на корабле...

\- Ты собираешься рассказать мне, что происходит? - прошипел Зак, скрестив руки на груди и отступив назад. Он заметил, что коготь всё ещё был на поясе, и он обнаружил, что хочет достать его и взят в руки. 

\- Это приемлемый объём, спасибо. Особенно после этих хитростей, чтобы скрыть наш разговор, - прошептала Мука. - Привет! Это я, Мукалинда. Прошу прощения за некомфортный транзит, мой... как я должна тебя снова называть? Мастер? Мой господин? Самый великий и ужасный Кур, бич человечества, конец всего доброго, мой...

\- Просто. Зак. - Ему потребовалось много самоконтроля, чтобы не огрызнуться. 

\- ... Хорошо. О, ещё раз мои извинения, Просто Зак, но, как видишь, когда ты проснулся, те, кто в настоящее время патрулируют корабль, были предупреждены о нашем побеге. Поэтому, поскольку я не хотела, чтобы меня съели, и чтобы тебя уничтожили во второй или третий раз, мне пришлось бежать. 

\- Съели? - спросил Зак, а затем, обеспокоено, - кто на корабле? 

То, каким тоном она это произнесла, звучало так, будто это были не только его родители. Кроме того, если бы она все это время пряталась бы в вентиляционных трубах, у неё не было бы причин принимать решение действовать сейчас так. 

\- Это действительно настоящая катастрофа, - продолжила Мука в качестве ответа. - Этого не было бы, будь у тебя больше времени, чтобы восстановить свои силы, но на самом деле, это просто беда. Я бы даже осмелилась сказать, что это может все испортить! Ах, если легион Гаруды не съест меня, то моя королева точно. На вертеле зажарит и съест!

\- Легион Гаруды? - Он знал это слово. - Ты имеешь ввиду то тайное общество иллюзионистов, которое пыталось убить меня с помощью флейты Гильгамеша? 

\- Гораздо хуже, - сказала Мука весёлым тоном, чтобы скрыть ужас, который стал очевиднее в её словах. - Мы должны были убить их всех несколько тысяч лет назад, но потом, несколько тысяч лет прошло! Конечно же, они вернулись! Просчёт. Какая некомпетентность! Ну, хватит обо мне: два часа назад к этому металлическому жуку прилетели Гаруда и их хозяева, и, откровенно говоря, мы сделали шаг навстречу смерти - в переносном смысле. Видишь ли, у меня нет ног. 

Зак задумался. Металлический жук? Она имеет ввиду дирижабль. Итак, кто-то проник на дирижабль. Но кто мог проникнуть на борт, пока они были в полёте? Гаруда... Гаруда... Гаруда. 

... О, это вспыхнуло в его памяти. Мамина книга, надписи на могилах, древние артефакты - гигантские орлы с огненными крыльями, которые охотятся на нагов и змей. Но их хозяева? 

\- Мука, кто? Кто на корабле? 

Мука замерла, она дёрнулась, заслышав что-то в коридоре. Быстро, как удар молнии, она схватила Зака и подтянула его к машине с ловкостью, которую Зак не ожидал от неё - решётка вентиляционного отверстия была поставлена обратно её хвостом. Они практически влетели в шахту, из которой вышли, как только дверь в машинное отделение открылась. 

Вместо того, чтобы сказать, она дала ему увидеть. Сквозь чёрные прорези металла Зак едва мог разглядеть то, что Мука рассказала ранее, тихие глухие шаги отчего-то гораздо более тяжёлого, чем его родители. Он бы сказал, что звук напомнил ему Фиска. 

... Как и мех, который внезапно появился в поле его зрения вместе с двумя маленькими ушками, широкими плечами, большими руками. 

Зак бы окликнул его, если бы рука Муки снова внезапно не закрыла ему рот, он почувствовал её дрожь. 

Затем фигура повернулась, выискивая их. 

Глаза, лицо, коричневые пятна - нет, это был не Фиск. Но одновременно он выглядел, как Фиск; на мгновение Зак запаниковал, думая, что вернулась его версия из дымового зеркала, пока не присмотрелся и не понял, что этот был намного меньше, чем его брат. Этот мех был не того цвета, эти глаза были не той формы. Он вёл себя по-другому. Это не Фиск обнюхивал всё, всматриваясь в темноту красными зловещими незнакомыми Заку глазами, и Зак был очень рад, что он услышал предупреждение Муки. 

Точно, Гаруда были врагами нагов - это означает, что их хозяева... 

Лемурийцы последний раз осмотрели комнату, прежде чем повернуться и уйти, отступив назад к двери, позволяя ей автоматически закрыться с щелчком. Когда он ушёл достаточно далеко, Зак уже не слышал его шаги, он напряжённо выдохну, Мука сделала то же самое, прежде чем утянуть его обратно по вентиляционной шахте в утешительную темноту. 

\- Где, - выдохнул Зак, так тихо, что едва мог услышать себя, - моя семья? 

\- В комнате со всеми другими металлическими жуками есть дверь в комнату с твоими родителями. Лемурийцы держат их там. 

Просто по трубе, ведущей в ангар. 

\- Зачем? - спросил Зак. - Они ищут меня. 

\- Они верят, что ты использовал свои тёмные силы, чтобы повлиять на них и они помогли тебе. Особенного того, кого ты называешь своим братом. Что было бы невероятно, если бы это было правдой, но... 

\- Они ничего не докажут - я ничего с ними не сделал! Они бы знали, если бы спросили...

Мука только посмотрела на него, и Зак вдруг вспомнил, что разговаривает с нагом. 

\- Почему, - произнёс он, делая расстояние между ними больше, - я должен доверять тебе? Ты обманом заставила меня дотронуться до этого копья. С тех пор ты пряталась на корабле, не так ли? Если подумать, это всё твоя вина! Мы бы сейчас не были в этом замешаны, если бы я не получил эти воспоминания! 

Мука свивала кольца, прижимая к себе руки, будто испытывала стыд? Беспокойство? ... Вину? 

Её голос звучал, как писк. 

\- Ты бы умер! 

\- Должен был быть другой путь. - пустое утверждение - как только он отделил Кура от себя, он уже знал, что невозможно будет разорвать эту связь раз и навсегда, но это все, что у него было. 

\- Если бы был другой, то мы бы знали о нём - какие у нас были другие варианты? Камень Кура исчерпан, Реликвия уничтожена - что бы мы сделали, если бы ты погиб? Что было бы с миром без Кура? 

\- Все было хорошо до сих пор! 

\- Разве? - спросила она, её голос дрогнул, она придвинулась ближе и поднялась так, как позволяло вентиляционное отверстие. Зак рефлекторно отполз назад, руки скользнули по стали. 

Они смотрели друг на друга, глаза Муки широко раскрылись и стали красными в темноте, её когти врезались в металл, прежде чем её ухо снова дёрнулось, и она повернулась на звук, который Зак еле слышал. 

\- ... Зак?

Мамин голос. Зак посмотрел слева направо, пытаясь определить, откуда он идет. 

\- Мам! - закричал он в ответ, карабкаясь по шахте. Таким образом он мог слышать, как она становится громче.

\- Зак... Док, я слышу...

\- Мам, я здесь, в вентиляции!

\- Зак! Мой мальчик, ох... 

Они встретились в одной из решёток, и они оба прижались к ней, будто одной лишь силы воли было достаточно, чтобы отвернуть винты. Даже Доку удалось наверстать упущенное, практически разрывая всю стену перчаткой. С этими словами Зак рухнул вниз, в руки Дрю, и он поклялся себе, что никогда не будет стесняться обнимать своих родителей. 

\- Ты в безопасности, - сказал Док с облегчение в голосе. - Я позвоню остальным и скажу, что мы тебя нашли. 

\- Я думал, что вас заперли в своей комнате на корабле? 

Дрю улыбнулась. 

\- Похоже, мы последовали твоему примеру, малыш. Комодо проскользнул через одно из вентиляционных отверстий и вырубил наших охранников. - она дерзко усмехнулась. - Ты знаешь, что делать. 

Зак тоже не смог сдержать улыбки. Он хотел бы быть там, чтобы увидеть это. 

\- Как насчёт тебя? - спросила Дрю. - Что случилось? Судя по звукам, лемурийцы весь корабль перерыли в поисках тебя. 

\- Почтительно, - вставил Док. Каждое его слово кипело. - Вот как они это сформулировали. Они собираются «почтительно» держать нас в плену на нашем собственном корабле и перевернуть его в поисках нашего сына. 

\- Тьфу, - произнесла Дрю, чьё лицо говорило «не напоминай». 

\- Я... - сказал Зак, глядя через решётку. Как и ожидалось, Мука была уже вне поля зрения. - это... длинная история. Я не знаю, есть ли у нас сейчас время. Мне нужно точно знать, что происходит, хотя, я был без сознания большую часть времени. 

Дрю кивнула, вставая. Она нахмурилась, когда попыталась вспомнить.

\- Честно говоря, помню всё очень мутно. Эти большие красные орлы - Гаруда - подлетели к кораблю с сидящими на них лимуриями, и последнее, что я помню: мы в ангаре, приветствуем их, как старых друзей. 

\- Какая-то харизматическая способность, - размышляет Док. - Даже я не уверен, как они это сделали. Все, что они говорили, звучало так... разумно. До тех пор, пока они не попросили отдать им тебя. Даже сейчас...

\- Даже сейчас? - спросил Зак, наклоняя голову.

\- Ты их не слышишь?

\- Нет. 

\- Вероятно, они не общаются с ним, - сказала Дрю. 

\- Зак, это телепатия. 

\- Телепатия...

\- Было бы интересно обсудить это более подробно, - пробурчал Док, - если бы те, кто её использовали, не были такими... 

\- ГВАРЖА БАБАР!! 

Кто-то схватил Зака сзади своими большими руками, возбуждённо визжа, выбив из его лёгких весь воздух. 

\- Фиск! О, Фиск, чувак, это ты? 

\- _Я так рад, что ты в безопасности._

Дойл бежал к ним, за ним следовали Комодо и Зон. Он улыбнулся, увидев Зака, и поднял руку в знак приветствия. 

\- Эй, малыш. Рад видеть, что ты в порядке. 

\- Привет, Дойл, - сказал Зак, пытаясь вытащить руку из медвежьих объятий Фиска. - Думаю, я опоздал на воссоединение семьи Фиска? 

\- Гм. - Фиск скрестил руки на груди, его недовольство своей "семьёй" было ясно. 

\- Что происходит на другой части корабля? - спросила Дрю, оборачиваясь. Улыбка исчезла с лица Дойла, он стал серьёзным, его руки сжались в кулаки. 

\- Они собираются на мостике, похоже на оборонительный строй. Моё предположение: они, наверное, собираются куда-то их всех направить. Семеро из них там, всё остальные связаны в вашей комнате, ребята. Но если они доберутся до центра управления...

\- Если прибудет подкрепление, они смогут впустить их в корабль, - закончила Дрю, поворачиваясь, чтобы осмотреть коридор, который вёл в центр управления. - Семь на шесть. 

\- Нас будет поровну, если считать Зака, - сказал Дойл. Зак кивнул. 

\- Нет, - немедленно ответила Дрю. - Он не будет в этом участвовать. 

\- Что? - спросили они в унисон. 

\- Он цель лемуриев, - сказал Док своим обычным спокойным тоном. - Если они найдут и поймают его, то победят, а мы проиграем. Я бы предложил вам сесть с ним в Грифон и убежать, но эти орлы окружили корабль, они достаточно быстрые, чтобы догнать его. В конце концов, они догнали дирижабль. 

\- Разве мы не говорили об этом два года назад? - возмущённо спросил Зак. - Где на корабле может быть безопаснее, чем рядом с вами, ребята?

Дрю снова собиралась спорить, когда корабль вздрогнул. Они почти потеряли равновесие. Они пошли на снижение. 

\- Мы приземляемся... - выдохнул Док, прежде чем прийти в себя и включить дисплей на запястье. - И не похоже, что мы приземляемся рядом с домом. 

\- У нас нет на это времени, - сказал Зак. - Нам нужно добраться до центра управления, и нам нужно сделать это как можно быстрее, используя силы на грани человеческих возможностей. И я иду с вами. 

\- ... Хорошо, - наконец согласилась Дрю. - Но всегда оставайся рядом. Если что-то случится, кричи, не отставай и всегда оставайся...

Зак положил руку ей на плечо. 

\- Я знаю. 

Дрю посмотрела на него. Черты её лица смягчились, когда она положила руку на руку Зака, крепко сжимая её. 

\- ... Ты вырос, не так ли? - спросила она. 

Она закрыла глаза и обернулась, вытаскивая меч из ножен. Следуя за ней, Док приготовил свою перчатку, Дойл - свой бластер, а рука Зака нашла знакомую рукоятку Когтя, рука Цул Калу щёлкнула, раскрываясь. 

\- У нас есть только один шанс, - сказал Док. - Мы будем находиться слишком близко к земле, чтобы выйти из снижения, через тридцать минут, так что это наш лимит. Все готовы? 

Зак смог только улыбнуться, вставая в позицию, подавляя чувство беспокойства. 

\- Я готов с рождения. - ответил он.

***

\- О нет, - произнесла Мука, - о нет, о нет, о нет.

***

На мосту собрались семь лемурийцев; вокруг корабля пролетело восемь орлов, каждый размером с истребитель, с алым и золотым оперением на крыльях и спине. Двое летели перед кораблём, видимые через большие окна командного центра, а остальные шесть заняли позиции вокруг него. 

Но лемурийцы не наблюдали за ними. Все молчаливо и бесстрастно, их внимание было обращено к двери, которую они закрыли с помощью внутренних систем безопасности, к стуку о металл, который они могли слышать, когда Сатердеи пытались пробиться внутрь. 

Каждый удар заставлял сталь содрогаться, хотя казалось, что она далека от того, чтобы открыться. Тем не менее, лемурийцам было не по себе, они уже готовились к битве, сжимая кулаки. То, что они были пацифистами, не означало, что откажутся от боя, и то, что люди и животные были невиновны, а испорчены тёмной силой Кура, не означало, что они будут сдерживаться - это было соглашение, принятое ими, когда семья вырвалась из заключения и сплотились вокруг змея в человеческом обличье. 

В воздухе витало напряжение, каждый лемуриец сосредотачивался и концентрировался, чтобы быть готовым противостоять Сатердеям в момент, когда они ворвутся. 

Фактически, они были настолько сосредоточены, что не смогли заметить, как решётка вырвалась из стены во время ритмичных ударов и невидимая ящерица сползла на пол. 

А потом последовал Зак, который приземлился с таким громким грохотом, взмахнул Когтем, чтобы схватить ближайшего лемурия и потянуть его вниз по лестнице. Лемурийцы тут же развернулись, и в этот момент дверь открылась сама собой. Сатердеи залетели одной большой волной, перчатка Дока уже светилась после того, как ею колотили дверь, чтобы отвлечь. Они застали лемуриев врасплох, Комодо стоял возле сенсорной панели, служившей замком для двери, которая была испорчена его когтями, он выглядел самодовольным. 

\- Зак, - закричала Дрю, нанося удар рукояткой меча туда, где, как она догадалась, должно быть солнечное сплетение, - нападать в одиночку не означает «оставаться рядом»! 

\- Это классический приём! - ответил Зак, весело уклоняясь от кулака. - Я отвлекаю их внимание, а вы, ребята, внезапно врываетесь... воу! 

Один из лемуриев, явно пожилой - белые прожилки виднелись в меху, попытался схватить его, перелезть через всю семью, чтобы привести его к двери. 

\- Извини, но у меня репутация любимого дяди, так что я должен защищать его. 

Дойл сразу подлетел к нему на реактивном ранце, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу. Он двинулся, чтобы нанести удар, но прежде чем он смог это сделать, лемуриец схватил его ногами и собирался отправить его в одно из окон. 

\- Дойл! - закричал Зак. Он пытался удержать внимание лемурийца в этом направлении, потому что...

Они оба почувствовали удар, когда Зон столкнулась с ними когтями, они упали на землю. Зака поймали в нескольких сантиметрах от удара об острый край компьютера, его сестра защебетала, когда легко опустила его на землю. Дойл подошёл к ним, потирая голову на месте удара, но он ухмылялся, довольный тем, что его отвлечение с Зон сработало. 

\- Любимый дядя? - спросил он. 

\- Ну, Зон сделала большую часть работы. Так что, любимая сестра. 

Зон согласно защебетала. Дойл только закатил глаза. 

\- Без разницы. У меня все ещё есть, - его рука потянулась к груди, затем прошарила карманы штанов, и на лице отразилось разочарование. - Эй! Они забрали мои световые бомбы! 

\- Ну, сейчас это не самая большая проблема...

Самый крупный лемурий атаковал их, мышцы под его мехом дрожали, он был на восемь сантиметров выше Фискал. Дойл боролся с ним, не желая сдвинуться ни на сантиметр, хотя было ясно, что он проигрывает. 

Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока не подбежал Фиск, который схватил его, выбив из равновесия. Когда путь был свободен, остальная часть семьи присоединилась к ним, окружая Зака, готовые сражаться против лемурийцев, стоящими рядом с окнами. Их либо схватят прямо здесь, либо им удастся вырваться из круга окружающих их лемурийцев; но отступать не было ни одной возможности. Но это было хорошо - если они собирались проиграть, то они сделает это вместе, как семья. 

Из тридцати отведённых минут прошло десять. Осталось ещё двадцать. 

... Как бы Заку не хотелось этого признавать, но они, кажется, проигрывали. 

Сначала лемурийцы были застигнуты врасплох, но теперь они перегруппировались и, очевидно, могли сражаться в одной группе так же, как и Сатердеи. Ещё хуже было то, что каждый был так же силён, как Фиск, если не больше. Воспоминания и синяки, оставленные после схватки Зака с лемурийцами были совсем свежие, и если все, что нужно было сделать - это отогнать лемурийцев от контролера, пока корабль не приземлился, и подождать подкрепления... 

Между тем глубокий голос внутри него, который до сих пор молчал, издал небольшой смешок. 

\- _Человеческое дитя, ты несёшь в себе великое зло._ \- вдруг произнёс голос его голове. Казалось, что мысль была его собственной. Это было неожиданно, за исключением того, что Зак недавно хорошо познакомился с тем язык, что звучал в его голове - да, если бы его застали этим врасплох, он бы мог предположить, что эта мысль принадлежит ему. 

Точно так же, как с каменной статуей в Шангри-Ле, голос говорил мягким звучным тоном, в котором слышались древние знания и мудрость. Он практически кричал заслуживающим доверия, доброжелательным голосом, но, либо потому что Зак ожидал подобного, либо из-за очередного чёрного пятна всего разуме, где обитал змей, он не смог оценить его очарования. Во всяком случае, его хватка только усилилась. 

\- _Эта тьма - жестокость за пределами всякого понимания. Он объявил о своём присутствии всего несколько часов назад, как будто приказал миру упасть на колени - и всё же. Когда мы сражаемся с тобой, мы не чувствуем жажду крови, представленную миру - почему это так?_

\- Зак? - спросил Док, заметив, как напряглись плечи его сына. 

\- Они разговаривают со мной, - ответил он отцу, а затем обратился к лемуриям, - вы, ребята, опоздали примерно на два года. Война криптидов? Кур против Кура? Это уже произошло. Я не собираюсь ни с кем драться, так почему бы нам всем не разойтись по домам? 

Лемурийцы были бесстрастными, тревожащими, по сравнению с эмоциональностью, которую Зак ассоциировал с Фиском. Они переглянулись. Неподвижная толпа с коллективным разумом. Когда они снова заговорили, Зак каким-то образом понял, что голос принадлежит самому старшему, явно из лидеру, тому, кто схватил его во время боя, теперь его слышала вся семья. 

\- _Зак,_ \- сказал он, - _Мы чувствуем твоё сомнение. В тебе есть что-то тёмное, не так ли? Чужое присутствие._

\- Не... не используй мое имя. - сказал он, вздрагивая от правды. 

\- О чем они говорят, Зак? - тихо спросила Дрю. 

\- _Ты сам должен понимать, что будет, если его не остановить. Ты должен знать это лучше, чем мы все. Мы тоже хотим избежать лишнего насилия. Теперь ясно, что твоя семья действительно заботится о тебе... извини за ошибку. Но жизни миллиардов висят на волоске; ты сделаешь правильный выбор и пойдёшь с нами?_

 _«Ну, Зак?»_

Другой голос внутри него был удивлён. Зак не ожидал, что он заговорит, так как до сих пор он молчал. 

_«Даже после всего, эти детишки имеют только «благие намерения». Слишком много, чтобы им доверять. На самом деле, я догадываюсь, что они собираются делать с нами...» ___

__Образы беспорядочно мелькали в его голове. Деревья, сосны, он знал название их вида. Wollemia nobilis. Мама пыталась достать саженец этого дерева для своей оранжереи целую вечность. Янтарь - смола. Да, его особый атрибут, защитный механизм. Когда ему угрожают, он выпускает пузырёк смолы, предположительно непроницаемый, он замораживает все, что в него попадает, словно задерживает этот момент._ _

__Не просто на время, нет. Не то, что лемурийцы намеревались сделать с ним. Навсегда._ _

__\- Вы собираетесь заточить меня в ловушке из сока волшебного дерева?! - недоверчиво спросил Зак. Лемурийцы напряглись. Очевидно, они не ожидали, что он узнает._ _

__\- ... _Возвращение Кура означает, что даже смерти недостаточно, чтобы его сдержать. Мир не будет в безопасности, пока он не будет окончательно остановлен...__ _

__Но никто из семьи больше не слушал._ _

__Док ответил за всех:_ _

__\- Если мы не отдали его учёным, которые хотели поместить его криокамеру, пока они не «найдут решение», то мы не отдадим его и вам._ _

__Зак поднял оружие, соглашаясь._ _

__\- ... _Возможно, нет смысла вести переговоры с теми, кого Кур коснулся._ \- впервые лемурийцы показали эмоции: опустили головы, обнажили клыки в диком рычании. _ _

__«Дежавю,» - подумал Зак._ _

__\- Доберись до пульта! - закричал Док, бросаясь с высоко поднятыми кулаками. Обе стороны двинулись навстречу друг другу: кулаки и когти, клыки и сталь._ _

___«Хахаха.»_ _ _

__\- Заткнись, - закричал Зак на голос, который никто, кроме него самого, не мог услышать._ _

__Хотя каждый член семьи хорошо разбирался в боях - на самом деле, они практиковались в боях даже с лемурийцами, когда проводили спарринги с Фиском во время тренировок - координация противника становилась слишком сложной задачей для преодоления, особенно в ограниченное время. Общаясь в полной тишине, лемурийцы могли двигаться, чтобы скрыть любую слабость, блокируя каждую попытку пробиться. Корабль продолжать снижаться, облака проникали в окна, чтобы заполнить помещение непроницаемым белым цветом._ _

__Осталось десять минут._ _

__Зак и Фискертон работали в тандеме, в то время как Комодо сбивал врага с толку - боевые инстинкты, которые притупились со времён преследования тайными учёными, обострялось по мере продолжения сражения. Удар рукой, удар ногой, с двух сторон, спина к спине. Проложив путь к главному пульту управления, Док и Дрю в безумстве протянули руки, чтобы добраться до экрана сенсорной панели, это то, что им нужно больше всего._ _

__Но каждый раз, когда они убирали одного из лемурийцев с дороги, на его месте появлялся другой, сплоченная командная работа, нечего и говорить. Как сеть или укрепление форта, они отражали любую попытку пробиться через них. Для них это был вопрос жизни и смерти в глобальном масштабе; у каждого было убеждение, что они делают это для защиты мира._ _

__Осталось пять минут._ _

__Облака начали рассеиваться, а затем полностью развеялись, когда корабль прошёл сквозь них, их приветствовали поднимающиеся из земли высокие снежные вершины гор. Они не приблизились к центру управления, оставаясь на уровне старта - даже несмотря на то, что делали все возможное, стискивали зубы и тяжело дышали от напряжения - у них не получалось сделать это. Не получалось успеть._ _

__Все находящиеся на мосту увидели это; ярко-оранжевые фонари проникли сквозь облака. Борьба стихла, все обернулись, чтобы посмотреть на это._ _

__Док неверяще выдохнул:_ _

__\- Это... Грифон? Но кто..._ _

__Орлы преследовали его, но вместо того, чтобы улететь, он продолжал летать кругами близко к кораблю, у орлов не было шанса схватить его когтями, они безумно хлопали крыльями, чтобы не стукнуться о металл. Гаруда сталкивались о корабль и друг о друга, Грифин был на волоске от столкновения, но в последний момент взлетел, заставив ошеломлённых и растерянных орлов врезаться друг в друга, самому ускользнуть от них. Он улетел далеко вперёд, к горизонту, и, казалось, что тот, кто пилотирует Грифин, убегает, но он развернулся назад..._ _

__\- ЛОЖИСЬ! - закричала Дрю всего несколько минут назад так громко, что преодолела звуковой барьер, Грифон врезался в переднюю часть корабля, разбивая окна, битое стекло стучало по металлу._ _

__Сигнал тревоги погас в ярко-красных мигающих огнях, запах гари и выхлопных газов наполнил комнату, корабль дрогнул, сбивая всех с ног. Визг царапанья металла о металл, Грифин вылетел из созданной им дыры._ _

__И Зак оказался в воздухе._ _

__Будто его подхватила рука, созданная из давления ветра, Зак вылетел из дыры в окне, осколки стекла резали его кожу сквозь одежду._ _

__Затаивший дыхание, потерявший контроль, задыхающийся, он оказался в свободном падении на тысячи и тысячи километров над землёй, Мир вращался вокруг него - нет, это он вращался, без всяких препятствий, его рука за что бы ни ухватилась встречалась с пустотой, из глаз текли слёзы от резкого ветра._ _

__Перед его глазами появлялись яркие вспышки - он кричит так громко, как только может - его семья падает, так же, как и лемурийцы, орлы сверкали красными и золотыми полосами в солнечном свете, огромные чёрные когти тянулись к нему, Грифон оказался под ним с открытым люком..._ _

__Когти, тянущиеся к нему, были так близко, что он мог слышать, как они ловушка захлопнулась, а затем он врезался во что-то твёрдое, боль распространилась по телу, как же больно, больно, больно..._ _

__Звуки - непрерывное гудение, звук захлопывающегося люка, шум двигателя, нервное постукивание когтей о металлическую приборную панель..._ _

__\- Эмм, - голос Муки, - панель говорит, что она получила «критическое повреждение». Ты знаешь, как, эм, остановить его, так?_ _

__Мука..._ _

__\- Стой, - произнёс Зак, тщетно пытаясь встать с кучки вещей, которые Мука закинула на заднее сиденье. - Вернись назад, моя семья, мы должны вернуться за ними!_ _

__\- Мы бы проиграли, - сказала она, нервничая. - Они будут в безопасности. Я думаю. Наверное._ _

__\- Ты думаешь?_ _

__\- Лемурийцы не причинят им вреда. Они наша... противоположность? В идеологии._ _

__\- Они падают..._ _

__\- Гаруда поймают их. Видишь ли, они не приносят в жертву ни в чем не повинных._ _

__Зак, наконец, сумел подняться, не обращая внимания на синяки, порезы и раны, которые жалящей болью отзывались в теле, он придал руку к стеклу и посмотрел назад._ _

__Орлы, люди, корабль - они были уже такими маленькими на горизонте. На таком расстоянии он даже не мог отличить куски корабля от живого существа. Даже если они сейчас повернут назад, они не успеют спасти их. Единственное, что ему оставалось, - это молиться о лучшем._ _

__Надрывистый всхлип Муки привлёк его внимание обратно к креслу пилота, куда она неловко втиснулась._ _

__\- Ох, я думала, мы умрем. Я боялась, что мы умрем и меня съедят. Ты видел этот взгляд гаруды? Я выгляжу слишком вкусно для них!_ _

__Смешное утверждение, но его было достаточно, чтобы вернуть внимание Зака._ _

__\- Мука, - внезапно сказал Зак, - ты знаешь, как управлять этим кораблём?_ _

__Она оживилась, когда её назвали по имени._ _

__\- Мухой? О, да, понять это было достаточно легко. Достаточно интуиции, видишь, наклоняю так, - самолёт отклонился в сторону, и Зак снова врезался в кучу вещей, - и он наклоняется в ту же сторону, если наклоню в другую..._ _

__\- Стоп! Хорошо. Хорошо. Ух... - он схватился руками за голову, пытаясь отогнать боль и подумать._ _

__\- Эм, но, Просто Зак, если я могу..._ _

__\- Что? - огрызнулся он._ _

__\- Я не знаю, как его посадить._ _

__Зак уставился на неё в непонимании._ _

__\- Что?_ _

__\- Эм, я не знаю, как его посадить. Я не могу заставить его замедлиться? Могу только двигаться быстрее._ _

__\- Как ты вообще достала его из ангара?!_ _

__\- От отчаяния! - ответила она в панике._ _

__\- Отойди в сторону, дай мне посмотреть..._ _

__Она обвилась вокруг сидения и уступила место Заку. Он уставился на мигающие огни и педаль газа, отключил мозг и положил руки на панель управления._ _

__\- Хорошо, - пробормотал он сам себе. Сфокусируйся. Ты должен это понять. Побеспокоишься о своей семье позже - главное сейчас остаться в живых._ _

__Мама раньше давала ему уроки по управлению, когда ему исполнилось четырнадцать. Но ему не давали совершать взлёт и посадку; он знал только основы управления._ _

__Подумай! Что он знал о посадке самолёта?_ _

__«Давай, Зак, мама уже проводила с тобой инструктаж по схемам, вспоминай!»_ _

__Во-первых, сначала нужно выровнять самолёт. Его глаза поискали на приборной панели индикатор положения. Они были отклонены от первоначального пути, с тех пор, как Мука передала контроль; он опустил джойстик вправо, пока они не выровнялись. Он ослабил управление и включил автоматическую посадку, они слегка опустились вниз. Хорошо, первый шаг пройден._ _

__Второй - открыть дроссельную заслонку, выключить двигатель. Он услышал, как он тихо урчит под ним, облака вокруг них расступились, они перестали дрейфовать._ _

__Это было почти приятно, если не учитывать стук хвоста Муки о брошенные на заднее сиденье вещи, или постоянный гудок корабля, указывающий на его тяжёлые повреждения и необходимость ремонта._ _

__Третий... в принципе, сама посадка. О, нет. Планки и клапаны были на стороне дросселя, нужно посмотреть..._ _

__\- Посадка будет жёсткой, - сказал он вслух, хотя не был уверен, кого пытается предупредить: Муку или себя. Мука в свою очередь держала рот на замке и лишь кивнула, опираясь на стену._ _

__Грифин вздрогнул, когда закрылки поднялись и поймали ветер, и Зак поспешил стабилизировать корабль и повернуть его по направлению ветра. Итак, у корабля были закрылки._ _

__Далее - шосси, но когда он их выпустил, и корабль слишком резко пошёл вниз, Зак запаниковал, пока не вспомнил, что так и было нужно._ _

__... Верно?_ _

__Казалось, они падали быстрее, чем обычно, когда его мама была у руля, когда они летали очень близко к колючим кустарникам. Но экран подтвердил, что скорость падала, и Зак может считать это победой._ _

__Они спускались ещё несколько минут, беспокойство росло, когда они становились все ближе к большому городу. Но затягивать посадку сейчас было так же опасно, потому что закрылки корабля тянул ветер. К этому моменту Зак уже был уверен, что слишком широко открыл створки, но он не знал, как исправить это - казалось, они так и застряли._ _

__Дикая местность сменилась обработанными полями, фермерскими хозяйствами. Скот; они были достаточно близко, что Зак мог посчитать пятна на коровах._ _

__... И достаточно близко, чтобы понять, как быстро они садятся. Но было уже слишком поздно, чтобы снова взлететь, шосси выпущены и корабль готов; о, боже._ _

__Его родители в состоянии покрыть тот ущерб, который он сейчас нанесёт, верно?_ _

__\- Держись, - крикнул он, опираясь на сидение пилота. Ему не нужно было поворачиваться, чтобы увидеть выражение неподдельного страха на лице Муки._ _

__Они с грохотом и гудящим визгом слишком быстро двигающихся колёс упали на землю. Как будто каждая часть Грифина протестовала, скрипела и плакала. Выскакивая на неровной поверхности, когда он скользил вверх-вниз по холмам._ _

__Их колеса врезались в камень с громким стуком, и корабль отбросило в воздух, а потом снова врезался в землю с такой силой, что удар выбил весь воздух из лёгких Зака. Должно быть, колеса сломались; корабль наклонился на бок и продолжал скользить вперёд, оставляя глубокий след в земле._ _

__Они сломали металлический забор, повалили пару деревьев, ошеломлённый Зак успел подумать, что это фруктовый сад, прежде чем передняя часть, наконец, уварилась о пень и всё выбросилось из лобового стекла (которое покрылось трещинами, как только они упали на землю). Все - Зак, Мука, припасы и всё остальное - рухнули в грязь, кости и мышцы болели, но каким-то чудесным образом они ещё были живы._ _

__\- Уф, - произнёс Зак, перекатываясь на спину и слабо ударяя кулаком по воздуху._ _

__\- Mujhe doktar se milana hai, - согласилась Мука._ _

__Они долго лежали, пытаясь отдышаться, Зак позволил своему разуму погрузиться в блаженную пустоту. С того момента, как он проснулся, могло пройти всего пару часов, может, три, но он уже вымотался; каждый сустав, каждая мышца болела, каждое движение отзывалось болью, и, вероятно, его порезы и раны продолжали кровоточить, но сейчас это было не так важно. Они сели на землю, они были живы, так или иначе, никаких серьёзных травм не было - ничто, как чудо. Сердце колотилось от полученного организмом адреналина, сейчас он чувствовал только облегчение и истощение._ _

__Но не прошло и часа, как беспокойство снова забилось в его сознании, оно все нарастало и нарастало. Его семья - Мука сказала, что они, вероятно, в порядке, и на самом деле Мука ещё ни разу ему не солгала, но он не может успокоиться, пока сам не убедится в этом._ _

__И ещё, где они? Он вспомнил, что в его коммуникаторе был GPS. Он вытащил его из кармана, чуть не уронил на лицо и включил устройство, чтобы проверить. Ах, они разбились прямо за пределами Сакраменто..._ _

__... Он не думал, что они находятся в Америка. Разве Шангри-Ла не была где-то в Гималаях? Что здесь делали лемурийцы?_ _

__... Кстати, о лемурийцах..._ _

___«Да,_ \- ответил голос в его голове, - _мы живы. Я всё ещё здесь. Хорошая работа.»__ _

__Зак застонал._ _

__Потому что лемурийцы были правы - Зак лучше всех знал, сколько опасности принесёт, если это... существо внутри него победит. И пока он держал его под контролем, но как долго это продлится?_ _

___«Не очень долго.»_ _ _

__\- Заткнись._ _

__Он опустил руку на землю._ _

__Во всяком случае, он понятия не имел, с чего начать поиск своих родителей. Он мог пройти вдоль следа, который появился на земле из-за посадки корабля, чтобы сообразить, в каком направлении начать искать, но они сделали так много манёвров в воздухе, что он понятия не имел, насколько точным будет направление. Кроме того, единственное, что он успел нормально разглядеть, пока лемурийцы сражались с его семьёй, - это гигантскую гору, а Калифорния просто изобиловала горами и всё они выглядели одинаково._ _

__Не то, чтобы Грифин после всего был в состоянии летать._ _

__Значит ли это...?_ _

__Нет. Он не мог потерять надежду. Должно было быть что-то, что он мог сделать - он же Зак черт побери Затердей, последний в длинном списке смельчаков, героев и гениев; после того, как он поест, немного отдохнёт, он разберётся. Он найдёт способ все это исправить. Он должен. И не только из-за неукротимого духа Сатердеев; если он полностью не посвятит себя тому, чтобы все сделать правильно, если он не составит план, то он может просто сойти с ума от беспокойства._ _

__По крайней мере, все могло бы быть хуже._ _

__\- Так, так, так, - пронзительный голос, сопровождающийся шагами, донёсся под обломками. Даже в перевёрнутом положении Зак узнал бы полы этого ужасного устаревшего зеленого плаща где угодно._ _

__Он действительно сглазил._ _

__\- Здесь лежит наш золотой мальчик, Зак Сатердей. Интересно, в какую передрягу он попал на это раз._ _

__\- Привет, Фрэнсис, - сказал Зак с сарказмом. - Часто здесь бываешь?_ _


	12. Die Wette biet ich!

Фрэнсис, или, как сказал бы Зак, худший. В чем? Ну, в общем - худший человек из всех, худший из всех, кого можно было встретить, просто, вы поняли. Худший. Так что, конечно же, он должен был появиться здесь: на самом дне. 

Зак решил проигнорировать руку в перчатке, которую Фрэнсис протянул ему, предлагая помощь, вместо этого он самостоятельно поднял своё избитое тело на ноги. Прислонившись к соседнему дереву для поддержки, он скрестил руки и впился взглядом во Фрэнсиса, чьё выражение лица оставалось таким же отстранённым и самодовольным под и скрывалось за тонированными очками и чёлкой серых волос. 

\- Что, - выплюнул Зак, - что ты здесь делаешь? 

\- Когда наши системы сообщили о крупной аномалии в нескольких местах, у меня возникло такое предчувствие, - улыбнулся он. - И поглядите, что у нас здесь. Маменькин сыночек переживает бунтарский период. Никогда бы не подумал, что доживу до этого дня. 

Пальцы Зака сжались в кулаки. Крупная аномалия? Он мог только догадываться, что бы это могло быть. 

\- Я думал, мы договорились больше не видеться. 

\- Да, верно, а я думал, что ты будешь достаточно умён, чтобы понять, что единственный возможный способ сохранить это обещание - это не влипать в неприятности. Увы, кажется, яблоко падает далеко от дерева, когда речь идёт об интеллекте. Жаль, я думал, гены Сатердеев будут сильнее. 

Он пожал плечами, прежде чем продолжить. 

\- Веришь или нет, я намерен выполнять наше соглашение. Я здесь только чтобы подтвердить, что я могу. 

\- Что тебя останавливает? - спросил Зак. 

Фрэнсис указал на обломки Грифина. 

\- Я не верю, что это произошло по причине, которую мои люди могут игнорировать. Я просто не могу смотреть на это сквозь пальцы. 

\- В любом случае, попробуй, - сказал Зак, развернулся, чтобы похромать обратно к обломкам и спасти все, что может. Сакраменто был в одном дне пешего хода, может, двух? Меньше, если он сможет поймать попутку. 

На заднем сидении Грифина Мука сложила практически все, что она смогла найти на кухне. Пакеты с замороженной курицей гнили на солнце. Целая коробка с разбрызганными по всей пассажирской части разбитыми яйцами. Капуста. Морковь. Какой-то странный фрукт, привезённый из джунглей Суматры, название которого он забыл.

О, только полюбуйтесь на этот разрушитель коры из экспериментального хранилища. Отличный улов, Мука. 

\- Скажи мне, что происходит, Зак, - сказал Фрэнсис, его тон смягчился. - Чем быстрее мы разберёмся с этим, тем быстрее разойдёмся по домам. 

\- То что происходит, не твоё дело, - отозвался Зак. - У меня был плохой день, Грифин не очень удачно упал на спину при посадке. Как ты можешь видеть. 

\- Ты же не думал, что я в это поверю? 

\- И ты не думал, что я поверю, что здесь просто для того, чтобы зачекиниться. - Он обернулся с мини-дезинтегратором в руке. - Что ты скрываешь, Фрэнсис? Если ты здесь, значит, здесь для тебя действительно что-то важное. Интересно, что? 

Пальцы Фрэнсиса оказались рядом с его звуковым ошейником. 

\- Ты действительно не собираешься делать поспешных выводов, Зак. Неужели так сложно поверить, что у меня может быть личная заинтересованность в том, чтобы я с тобой больше и словом не перебросился, нет? 

\- Нет, - ответил Зак, - настоящая причина, почему ты разговариваешь со мной прямо сейчас, в том, что ты надеешься извлечь из этого выгоду. 

\- … Хм, - произнёс Фрэнсис, его безэмоциональное выражение лица наконец превратилась в ухмылку. - Полагаю, мне нужно забрать свои слова обратно. Ты стал умнее с последней нашей встречи. 

Голос Зака понизился до угрожающего рычания. 

\- Иди домой. 

\- Заставь меня. 

Зак выхватил оружие и сделал выстрел. 

Фрэнсис переместился на несколько миллиметров влево, чтобы увернуться от удара, который прошёл в полдюйме от него, затем он бросился в сторону и запустил звуковой взрыв. Однако Зак ожидал это, и когда он ударил, уже был далеко в стороне, оставив между ними некоторое расстояние, поскольку они оба бегали вдоль ровных рядов деревьев. Между стволами мелькали выстрелы, ярко-синие линии проходили сквозь ветки и всегда оставались в миллиметре от цели. 

\- Хватит прыгать, чтобы я мог попасть по тебе, - проворчал Зак. 

\- Что случилось, Зак? Давно не практиковался? Не могу помочь, но могу заметить, что, видимо, твоя проблема с головной болью решилась сама собой. 

Боже, даже его голос бил по самому больному. 

Но что бы Зак не говорил, он действительно давно не практиковался. По крайней мере, это могло послужить оправданием, потому что признавать поражение было стыдно. Его прицел все ещё был хорош, и какую бы подготовку не проходил Фрэнсис, это, на удивление, работало. 

По крайней мере, выносливость ещё оставалась преимуществом Зака. На уклонение в последнюю секунду тратилось слишком много сил - Зак знал это по собственному опыту. Он просто должен утомить Фрэнсиса. Прыгучий маленький ублюдок не сможет долго продержаться. 

Они продолжали обмениваться ударами, ящерицы и птицы разбегались от звуков стрельбы и звуковых ударов, которые ни разу в него не попадали в цель, но поднимали пыль и гальку, когда они скользили и убегали, уклоняясь. Наконец, Фрэнсис замедлился, пот с его бледной коже стекал на землю. Да, именно так. 

Прямо в цель...

Щелчок, но выстрел так и не произошёл. Красный свет вспыхнул на задней панели пистолета. Когда Зак посмотрел вниз, его зубы отчаянно скрипнули. 

Зарядка кончилась. Как это может быть!? 

\- Чёрт! 

Фрэнсис поднял бровь. 

\- Всего тридцать выстрелов? 

\- Полагаю, именно поэтому оно называется эксперементальным, - сказал Зак, одним движением вытаскивая Коготь. Неплохо. Он справится с этим. Лучше, чтобы он был под рукой! А самодовольное ухмыляющееся лицо Фрэнсиса так и напрашивалось на удар. 

Фрэнсис принял вызов, он всего минуту потратил на то, чтобы отдышаться, прежде чем прыгнуть прямо через несколько деревьев. Будто они скоро встретятся...

Только тренировка Фрэнсиса спасла его от смерти от острого конца древнего выцветшего копья. 

Зак не мог поверить своим глазам. 

\- Мука...

\- Я... я защищу тебя ценой своей жизни! - она уже вытащила копьё из земли, держа его наготове, ожидая, пока Фрэнсис сделает ещё один шаг, Ее хвост нервно дёргался. Зак совершенно забыл о ней во время драки с Фрэнсисом - и о том, как быстро она могла двигаться по неровной местности. 

Но это не было самым удивительным. Нет, самое удивительное было то, что было на её руках, что защищало её от противозмеиной магии копья...

\- ... Ты украла мамины прихватки? - спросил Зак. 

\- Я украла больше вещей, чем это! - крикнула она в ответ. 

Фрэнсис только издал благодарный вздох. 

\- Нага, не так ли?... Закарья Дж. Сатердей, во что ты вляпался? 

\- Когда мы его убьём, - произнесла Мука, пытаясь скрыть явный ужас, - мне можно его съесть? 

\- Чт-нет! - Зак попытался оттолкнуть её. - Никто никого не съест! 

Он взглянул на бластер - он заряжался на солнце, но медленно - возможно, у него был один выстрел. В лучшем случае, два. 

\- Ч... может тогда... просто убийство? - она казалась смущенной. - Мы убиваем его, верно? 

\- Нет! 

Фрэнсис насмешливым тоном добавил:

\- Это немного наивно, не так ли? 

\- Ты, - сказал Зак, указывая на него, - заткнись. А ТЫ, - на этот раз он посмотрел на Нагу, - иди домой. На самом деле, как насчёт того, чтобы мы всё разошлись по домам? 

\- Этого не будет, а ты тупой, раз уж предлагаешь это, - сказал Фрэнсис. 

\- Мой дом там, где ты, Просто Зак, - сказала Мука. 

\- Как же я вас обоих ненавижу. 

Фрэнсис только пожал плечами.

\- Ну, раз уж мы всё согласны...

\- Тайная атака! - закричала Мука. - Металлические яйца!

\- Металл... что? - спросил Фрэнсис. 

Зак вскрикнул, это было последнее, что они услышали перед тем, как вспыхнул взрыв. 

\- Ты и оглушающие гранаты Дойла украла?!

... В ушах звенело. 

Сначала слух, а затем и всё остальное возвращалось к норме. Он почувствовал грязь и траву под пальцами. Круги перед глазами исчезли, когда он несколько раз моргнул. Тупая боль в теле от ран и синяков напомнила о себе. 

И постепенно его достиг крик, раздавшийся не так далеко. Он принял сидячее положение и стал наблюдать за тем, как Мука и Фрэнсис обмениваются ударами. 

Или точнее, наблюдаю как Фрэнсис наносит удары, которые едва блокировалась змея копьем Шарура, которое при каждом ударе издавала звук треска. От каждого удара Мука сдвигалась ближе к Заку на несколько сантиметров, пока не оказалась так близко, что Зак мог разглядеть каждую чешуйку. 

Он ненавидел это. 

Он ненавидел быть мишенью, ненавидел, когда его пытались оградить, он ненавидел людей, которые возлагали на него свои надежды и жертвовали собой ради него. 

И если хоть у кого-то было право ударить Фрэнсиса в лицо, то это должен быть Зак, не Мука. 

Сжав зубы, он схватил Коготь и рванул к яме, когда Фрэнсис сделал шаг назад для удара. Удивлённый внезапной атакой, Фрэнсис еле успел увернуться, убираясь с дороги, первая ошибка, которую он совершил за время всего боя. 

Зак и Мука переглянулись. Мука быстро воспользовалась этой возможностью и развернула копьё другой стороной, приставляя к голове Фрэнсиса. 

Он поднял руки, чтобы блокировать удар, но не успел, удар пришёлся на спину и он пошатнулся. Воспользовавшись моментом, но Зак успел схватить его за куртку с помощью Когтя. 

Всё трое тяжело дышали, и было трудно сказать, кто устал сильнее. Если расценить ситуацию, то Мука имела преимущество благодаря силе нагов и рефлексам, но она явно не тренировала эти навыки, поэтому Зак или Фрэнсис могли легко справиться с ней. Между тем, Зак сильно пострадал после событий, произошедших ранее,... а Фрэнсис был в меньшинстве. 

Проблема была в том, что это была не чья-то драка. Она была между Заком и Фрэнсисом. 

Зак шагнул вперёд и, поняв его настрой, Мука отступила. Фрэнсис потирал место удара копья, разозленный и готовый ответит на любой удар, который мог сделать Зак, когда они оба начали ходить по кругу, ожидая, кто решится нанести первый удар. 

\- Печально, что твоё сопротивление уже давно доказало, что ты явно причастен ко всему происходящему, и ты прекрасно знаешь, что мой народ захочет отхватить себе кусок, - прорычал Фрэнсис. - Я не хочу, чтобы они узнали больше, чем ты. Подумай, включи мозги! 

\- Как будто я куплюсь на это, - выплюнул Зак. 

\- Это не так просто. 

\- Это то, чем вы зарабатываете на жизнь. 

Фрэнсис снова сжал кулаки. 

\- Похоже, мы идём по сложному пути. 

\- Ладно, - сказал Зак. 

Их оружие соединилось с глухим металлическим стуком железа о броню, которую Фрэнсис носил под пальто. После он потирает руку, будто от боли, но это была лишь показуха. Боже, может ли Фрэнсис когда-нибудь сделать что-нибудь без уловок и манипуляций??

Фрэнсис был обучен опережаться своего противника на доли секунды. Замку хватило одного боя, чтобы сказать, что каждый блок, каждое уклонение было мастерским. Он с лёгкостью предугадывал движения Зака, анализируя закономерность его ударов, движения его тела. Находил последовательность, стремился быстро нейтрализовать атаки. 

Ладно. 

Борьба с криптидами не имела ничего общего с борьбой с людьми. Во время спаррингов мама говорила, что иногда новичкам удаётся нанести несколько ударов по опытным бойцам, потому что они привыкают к определённому стилю боя, а внезапные движения новичка непредсказуемы. 

Криптиды были как новички в бою, учитывая, что в их арсенале была смертоносная скорость, подаренная им матерью-природой. Зак обучался Львиному рыку у мамы; его тренировали Сяо Лин и Тэквандо, и он выучил у своих родителей столько же, сколько дала ему мать-природа. Подозрительные животные, которые могли прочитать каждый подсознательный сигнал, который передаёт ваше тело, это и была та дикость, которая делала людей... приучаемыми. 

Было не трудно заставить Фрэнсиса думать, что он одержал верх. Его эго было достаточно велико, чтобы скрыть за собой солнце. Всё, что Зак должен был сделать, - это делать остановку после удара на полсекунды больше, притворяться, что все его уловки на самом деле были везением или стечением обстоятельств. 

Если бы Зак практиковал только боевые искусства, он бы уже проиграл. Если бы он только совершенствовал свои позицию и технику, то у Фрэнсиса было бы значительное преимущество, и битва была бы проиграна, даже не начавшись. Каких бы стандартов не придерживались его люди, чтобы быть практически совершенными; Фрэнсис двигался как опытный мастер, эффективно - без лишних усилий - перенаправляя импульс Зака, контролируя ход битвы. 

Вот как Зак его победил. Он сделал вид, будто теряет равновесие и выстрелил Когтем, чтобы отвлечь внимание Фрэнсиса от своей руки, тянущейся к ремню. Фрэнсис даже не заметил оружия, пока оно не оказалось прижато к его груди, он смотрел на него в неверии. 

\- Когда ты...

\- Спокойной ночи, - весело сказал Зак и нажал на спусковой крючок, синяя вспышка молниеносно пронеслась по всему телу Фрэнсиса, оставив его грузно упасть на землю. Его мышцы пару раз дёрнулись в спазме и расслабились. 

Наконец, Зак позволил себе расслабиться, согнувшись и сжав кожу в том месте, куда позволил Фрэнсису себя ударить. Может, это и безрассудная тактика, но когда Зак Сатердей делал по-другому? Оружие было экспериментальным и всё такое, поэтому он не ожидал, что эффект продлиться долго. Лучше уйти, пока он ещё на это способен, начать действовать, затеряться в серой толпе Сакраменто. 

Ему удалось сделать лишь несколько шагов, прежде чем что-то схватило его ногу и он упал, выронив Коготь из рук. 

\- Это было... неприятно, - сказал Фрэнсис, вновь ввергая Зака в драку. После удара он выглядел измотанным, его обычно гладкие волосы торчали в разные стороны, дыхание было резким и рванным, но от состояния недееспособности он был далёк. 

К черту экспериментальное оборудование. К черту броню, которую носил Фрэнсис. 

Зак снова поднял дизентегратор, только чтобы Фрэнсис схватил его за запястье, заставив Зака прикусить щеку, чтобы не закричать от боли. Он поднял свободную ногу, ударил Фрэнсиса в грудь и снова поднялся на ноги. 

Фрэнсис зарычал и набросился на Зака, таким злым Зак никогда его не видел. 

Но без оружия Зак был в невыгодном положении, и они оба это знали. Он, возможно, был физически сильнее и тяжелее Фрэнсиса, но его тело не было покрыто кевларом, и он уже был истощён после непрерывных драк. 

Он приготовился к удару, но его не последовало; в последний момент Мука отбросила Фрэнсиса в сторону с помощью копья Шарура. 

\- Ты... пройдёшь только через мой труп! 

Он споткнулся, но не потерял равновесия, выражение его лица исказилось от разочарования, и он изменил свой приоритет.

\- Хорошо.

Бедная Мука даже не поняла, что её ударило. Через несколько секунд копьё было вырвано из её рук, Фрэнсис прижал её к дереву, она была беспомощна перед его хваткой. 

\- Последнее, что я помню, - прорычал он, - наги в индексе расчёта угрозы твёрдо держаться на стадии «очень опасны». Делает ли это меня «хорошим парнем»? 

Мука что-то пробормотала. 

\- Отойди от неё! - закричал Зак, собирая всю оставшуюся энергию. Он схватил Фрэнсиса, давая Муке упасть на землю и забиться в кашле. 

\- Вот оно, Зак, - сказал Фрэнсис, присев на корточки и бросаясь на него. 

«Этого не может быть,» - подумал Зак. Позволив инстинкту, который он оттачивал в течение многих лет в драке, его пальцы нащупал изношенное древо копья Шарура и ударил, когда Фрэнсис набросился на него. 

Не осознавая этого, он направил острие копья в Фрэнсиса. Тот с тщательно отработанными рефлексами сумел увернуться, но, измученный длительным сражение, он оказался недостаточно быстр, чтобы полностью уйти от удара; край проржавевшего копья задел его щеку, окрасившись его кровью. 

Он споткнулся и упал, ударившись в грязь, немедленно перекатился в сторону на случай, если Зак и Мука попытаются воспользоваться его положением, но вместо очередного удара он увидел, что ни один из них не сдвинулся с места. Вместо этого они ошеломлённо уставились на что-то, Фрэнсис повернулся в ту же сторону, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит. 

В тот момент, когда Фрэнсис повернул голову, орудие в руках Зака вспыхнуло и взлетело в воздух. Копьё Шапура теперь светилось ярко-белым, паря в трёх метрах от земли, а наконечник был направлен вниз. Ветер вокруг них утих, будто Мир затаил дыхание в ожидании. 

А потом копьё Шарура упало, словно невидимая рука бросила его в землю, где острие прошло сквозь спутанные ветки деревьев, оставляя на своём пути белый свет и выжженный узор. Зак выбрался из укрытия, когда рисунок выгравировался в почве, белый свет, вытекающий из копья, словно вода, устремился к древнему каракулю, который находился в центре рисунка, а затем рассеялся на ветру. 

Брови Фрэнсиса полезли на лоб. 

\- Копья... не делай этого, - произнёс он. 

Зак позволил себе упасть на землю, вызвав небольшое облако пыли. 

\- О, чувак. Ты можешь сказать, что у меня была плохая неделя, потому что это только четвёртая по счёту странная вещь, которая случалась со мной. 

Мука поползла посмотреть. 

\- О, боже, - произнесла она, упав назад. 

\- Ты можешь это прочитать, Мука? - спросил Зак, высматривая слова, которые были выжженные на земле. 

\- Да, - ответила она, нервничая. - Но мне это не нравится. Мне это очень не нравится. 

Фрэнсис решил проигнорировать этих двух идиотов, расхаживая по кругу, забыв о первоначальной цели. Это - чтобы это ни было, - определённо было важнее. 

\- Это карта, - сказала она будто самой себе. - Но что это за язык по контуру? 

\- Древне шумерский, - ответил Зак. - Как бы я хотел, чтобы мама была здесь, она перевела бы это лучше, чем я. Я понимаю кое-что из этого...

\- Мы должны немедленно это уничтожить, - сказала Мука, сжимая кулаки. - Просто Зак, это опасно для твоего возможного законного правления! Это оскорбление твоей власти!

\- Значит, сейчас, - Фрэнсис усмехнулся. - Как? 

\- Мука, заткнись, - прошипел Зак. 

\- Ой. Я сказала слишком много. Что ж, быть живой было приятно, но я должна заплатить за свои преступления! 

Фрэнсис только издал уничижительное хмыкание, скрестив руки на груди и постучав пальцами по рукавам, ожидая объяснений. 

\- Итак, Просто Зак, - сказал он, - верно ли я понимаю суть ситуации? Твои силы вернулись, и снова угрожают всему человечеству. И из-за этого вам пришлось бежать. Не от своих родителей, нет; они будут сражаться за тебя, даже если ты покоришься шерстью и начнёшь есть щенков на завтрак. И не из-за Тайных учёных, потому что если бы это были они, мои люди бы об этом знали. А теперь это, - он указал на выжженную на земле карту, - что бы это ни было, очевидно, это ключ к спасению мира от тебя. Я прав? 

Тот факт, что Зак не смотрел на него, уже давал ответ. 

Рука Фрэнсиса прикоснулась к его подбородку, когда он рассматривал варианты. Прямо сейчас на поляне их было трое: один из серии супер клонов, воплощение абсолютного зла и маленькая нага, носящая кухонные рукавицы с цветочным принтом. Семья Зака пропала без вести, вероятно потому, что какая-то неизвестная сила отделила его от них. Это не были Тайные учёные; если бы это были он, люди Фрэнсиса знали бы. Но тогда кто? Наги? Но, если бы это были они, то, конечно же, здесь их было бы больше, чем одна мелкая змея. Наги работали в тандеме, как одно целое. 

\- Я думаю, - сказал Фрэнсис, - нам нужно, чтобы Нага рассказала, что говорит эта карта. 

Зак поднял бровь. 

\- Я не знал, что ты можешь думать. 

Фрэнсис сделал вид, что не услышал комментарий. 

\- Если это поможет избавиться от проблемы с Куром, тогда у моих людей нет причин вмешиваться, а значит, у меня нет причин оставаться здесь. Если это не поможет, тогда все вернётся к драке в грязи. Здесь буквально нет ни одного недостатка для тебя. Конечно, ты понимаешь это. 

Зак закатил глаза, но не мог не признать, что Фрэнсис прав. Часть его думала, что это спорный вопрос - возможно, это будет ещё одно «лекарство», подобное тому, что было с флейтой Гильгамеша, когда избавиться от Кура можно было только ценой его собственной жизни. 

\- Мука, ты сказала, что можешь прочитать. Что тут написано? 

\- Плохие вещи, - тихо сказала она. - Я... я не... это приказ читать вслух? 

Вполне естественно, что она колебалась, если это действительно было лекарство, как он и ожидал. Но, даже если это просто был способ тянуть время, чтобы восстановить дыхание - была небольшая вероятность, что Гильгамеш оставил лишь иллюзию, то он должен об этом знать. 

\- Да. Это приказ. 

Нага сглотнула, а затем, медленно скользя к первому предложению, начала переводить. 

_\- «Дитя человечества, доказанный кровью,  
Кто искал моей помощи, я указываю путь.  
Я, Гильгамеш, царь человеческий, даю тебе копьё Шарура,  
И, вместе с ним, остатки моей воли. _

_В каждом из этих мест вонзи Шарур в землю.  
Пусть он выпьет жизненной силы из земли.   
Когда он соберёт пять энергий,  
Он даст силу, которой ты должен воспользоваться. _

_Пронзив Змея, Шарур прожжёт его душу, и,  
Не ранив плоти, изгонит его Пламя.   
Оставляя лишь Змея, который будет судим руками   
Человечества. Откуда мы пришли. _

_Для этой серьёзной задачи я нарекаю тебя своим наследником._

_Пусть Шарур защитит тебя;  
Пусть твоя сила воли направляет тебя. _

_Пусть твои ноги всегда идут от ветра по твердой земле.»_

Все замолчали, были слышны только щебетание птиц, шорох листьев на ветру и движение щестеренок двух подростков, пытающихся понять, что они только что услышали. 

Мука неловко потёрла шею. 

\- Или что-то типа того. Я пыталась адаптировать некоторые нюансы оригинального языка... 

\- Ну, Зак. Похоже, ты нашёл себе занятие. 

Зак все ещё был в шоке, он мог только тупо кивнуть. 

\- Да. 

То, что он мог понять, совпало с тем, что сказала Мука, поэтому он не нашёл причин сомневаться в её переводе. Что важнее... 

\- «Не ранив плоти»... Значит ли это, что мне не нужно умирать, чтобы это сработало? 

\- Кажется, так, - грустно сказала Мука. - Это богохульство за пределами всех возможных богохульств... люди действительно ничего не знают о стыде. 

\- Если... если я покажу это лемуриям, тогда...

Фрэнсис изогнул бровь, но ничего не сказал. Мука уже качала головой. 

\- Те... они никогда не послушают. Я, Мука, не хотела бы, чтобы они помогали тебе. Зачем рисковать, пытаясь лишить божество божественной силы, когда они могут обеспечить безопасность своими руками? Они не наши союзники, Просто Зак. 

Она, казалось, поняла, что читает ему лекцию, и сразу же уселась обратно в покорную позу. 

\- Чт... я просто советую. 

Руки Зака уже по локоть были в грязи, но он поверил её словам. Его часть (хотя он хотел притвориться, что её не существовало) согласилась с её оценкой личности лемуриев. Если честно, если в первую очередь они подумали, что он промыл мозги своей семье, чтобы те помогали ему, значит, они вряд ли будут готовы поверить и помочь ему в этом случае. 

Но, когда он выделил места, находящиеся на суши: Корею, Флориду, остров Мадагаскар, - его осенило. 

У него не было транспорта. Каждое место на карте находилось на отдельном континенте, и одно, видимо, в центре океана; Гриффин был разрушен, дирижабль мог сейчас находиться где угодно по пути в штаб-квартиру и неизвестно в каком состоянии, чтобы совершить новую поездку, тем более полететь в Китай? 

... Но, может... ладно...

Ему это не нравилось, но он и Мука не могли быть единственными, кто отправился в Сакраменто самолётом. 

\- Ты слишком тихий, Фрэнсис. Что ты думаешь? 

Фрэнсис тщательно подбирал слова. 

\- Я думаю... тебе нужен транспорт. 

\- Хорошо, если ты предлагаешь...

\- Я не, - сказал он. - Честно говоря, я уже устал иметь с тобой дело. Теперь, когда оценка риска закончена, я могу идти домой. 

\- Это всё, что мне нужно, - сказал Зак. - Поездка домой. Тогда я смогу что-нибудь взять из нашего ангара и отправиться в путь. Мы в Сакраменто, так что это займёт всего час-два...

Он встал и направился к копью, осторожно переступая через карту. Но когда его рука потянулась, чтобы прикоснуться к нему...

\- Ай! - закричал он, уронив копьё, будто оно его обожгло. И действительно, это было так: кожа на его ладони была красной и опухшей. Он немедленно поднёс ладонь ко рту, высасывая потекшую кровь. 

\- Отвратительно, - прокомментировал Фрэнсис. 

\- Заткнись. - Он посмотрел на руку, рана все ещё болела. - Такого не было раньше. 

\- Это задача для меня, - весело сказала Мука. Она подняла руки с надетыми на них рукавицами. - Вот почему я украла их.

Копьё покатилось к ногам Фрэнсиса, и он из любопытства поднял его. Сквозь кожу перчаток он ничего не почувствовал. 

... Это гарантированное испытание. 

Он стянул перчатку с левой руки, осознавая, что все взгляды были прикованы к нему. Он прикоснулся пальцем к деревянной рукоятке. 

Ничего. 

Двумя пальцами. Ничего. Тремя? Снова ничего. Четырьмя, потом пятью, а потом он полностью сжал его в левой руке. Оно было тёплым, даже слишком тёплым, будто если закрыть глаза и прислушаться, то можно услышать его дыхание. 

\- Это... кажется, будто оно живое, - подумал он вслух. 

Зак позволил себе рухнуть на колени, уставившись на Фрэнсиса. 

\- Наверное, так и есть. Старые вещи вроде этой... мама бы сказала, что оно полно магии.

\- Как научно. 

\- А так бы сказал папа. 

\- Значит, у копья есть собственный разум. Фантастика. Как это будет работать на практике? 

\- Ты - наследник, - сказала Мука, немного приподнимаясь. - Наследник, названный Гильгамешем. Говорят, что только Гильгамеш смог овладеть Шаруром...

\- ... Нет, - произнёс Зак, яростно качая головой. - Неа. Только не говорите, что я должен работать вместе с Фрэнсисом, чтобы посетить все эти места.

\- Значит, это и означает название «наследник»? - спросил Фрэнсис с ужасом в голосе. 

\- Скорее всего! - прощебетала Мука. - Эти места, судя по описаниям, похожи на пространства с высокой концентрацией природной энергии. Наш вид именует их хуака. Невозможно войти в них без благословения этого проклятого человека! Точнее, твоего! 

\- Зак, - произнёс Фрэнсис сквозь стиснутые зубы, - во что ты меня втянул? 

\- Во что я тебя втянул? - недовольно ответил Зак. - Я вообще не хочу, чтобы ты участвовал во всем этом! Я даже не знаю, почему ты здесь. Но, если ты единственный, кто может сделать это, то придётся. Потому что, если ты этого не сделаешь, то на кону будет кое-что пострашнее нагоняя от Эпсилона. 

Они смотрели друг на друга, не желая сдвинуться ни на миллиметр. 

«Как ты собираешься разбираться с этим?» - подумал уставший и измученный Зак, совершенно не желающий больше мириться с Фрэнсисом, и, в конце концов, Фрэнсис отвёл взгляд, сердито вздохнул и сунул руки в карманы, зажав Шарур под рукой. 

\- ... Хорошо. Я подумаю об этом. Мы можем переночевать в Сакраменто - в разных комнатах - и решим, что делать, завтра. 

Зак выглядел так, будто собирался запротестовать, но Фрэнсис остановил его, подняв руку. 

\- Если я собираюсь стать частью этого... «приключения», тогда я должен знать все, что знаешь ты. И если вы собираетесь сидеть в моем корабле в течение длительного периода времени, то вам нужен душ. По крайней мере, душ. - он посмотрел на Муку. - Вам обоим. Иначе я не сдвинусь с места. 

Зак посмотрел на него, он был слишком уставший и голодный, чтобы спорить с ним об условиях. 

\- Хорошо, - сказал он. - Ты платишь.

***

Дверь в комнату Зака открылась с мягким щелчком, и Фрэнсис засунул платковую карточку, с помощью которой открыл дверь, обратно в свой кошелёк. Возможно, если бы они остановились в более привлекательном месте, взломать замок было бы не так-то просто, но Зак не спорил с ним из-за выбора мотеля среднего класса на окраине города, и всё, что ему было нужно - это немного покачать защелку, и дверь без проблем открылась. 

Теперь. 

Лемурийцы, Гильгамеш, Наги и Кур... всё это было намного важнее, не так ли? Как понял Фрэнсис, дела обстояли так:

1\. Зак был неконтролируемой угрозой для мира, пока не получит контроль;  
2\. Определённо было что-то, чего Зак не договаривал ему, что-то, что заставляло его действовать решительнее, чем Фрэнсис когда-либо мог у него наблюдать;  
3\. Было слишком легко подсыпать что-то в напиток Зака, и это уже должно было подействовать. 

Муке велели спать на улице. В конце концов, они не могли зарегестрироваться её. У неё, похоже, не было с этим проблем, особенно с тем, что Фрэнсис заставил Зака приказать ей, хотя пребывание в крупном человеческом поселении, кажется, всё равно нервировало ее. 

Так что Фрэнсис был... очень удивлён, увидев её в комнате Зака, спрятавшуюся в углу, откуда смотрели два больших красных глаза. 

Фрэнсис сразу же сдался. Он мог мог победить нагу в бою, и они оба это знали, но это не было его целью. Нет, его целью было...

Его взгляд упал на кровать, одеяло было откинуто, но под ним никого не было. 

\- ... Забавно, - сказал Фрэнсис. - Ты не должна быть здесь. 

\- Хм... Фрэнсис. Ведь это твоё имя? Или твой титул? 

Она казалась нервной, определённо не была готова к атаке. 

\- … Это… мое имя, - сказал он, задаваясь вопросом, что бы Зак сказал этому существу. Похоже, он был с ней не в самых дружеских отношениях, несмотря на очевидное поклонение, которое она, казалось, ему оказывала. 

Кажется, она не замечала неуверенности в его голосе. Честно говоря, она, похоже, ничего не замечала, но почему-то у Фрэнсиса было предчувствие, что она более компетентна, чем казалось. В конце концов, она перевела надписи на карте, но записи показывали, что наги по своему виду были хитрыми. Она представилась историком и уже завоевала доверие Зака, по большей части... поэтому Фрэнсис решил не расслабляться. 

\- Тогда, Фрэнсис, мне сказали ожидать тебя. И, эм, чтобы направить тебя на крышу. 

Она указала на открытое окно, откуда была видна пожарная лестница. Фрэнсис подошёл к окну в выглянул, краем глаза поглядывая на Муку. 

\- Он ждёт тебя, - тихо сказала она. - Я бы... не медлила. 

Звучало зловеще. 

Он переступает практически беззвучно. 

На крыше его ожидал Зак. Конечно, Фрэнсис не ожидал ничего другого. 

Но Зак Сатердей, который имелся в его базе данных, был не тем, кто сейчас находился на крыше мотеля, закрывающий приложение электронной почты на своём коммуникаторе после приёма препарата Амбиена, доза которого была рассчитана на взрослого человека. Фрэнсис никогда не видел его таким спокойным. 

\- Посмотри наверх, - сказал он, указывая на небо. - Скажи, что ты видишь. 

Фрэнсис сделал так, как ему было сказано, оставаясь на чеку. Ноной воздух дарил прохладу, проходил даже сквозь пальто, и даже в этот час сквозь ночь вдалеке слышался шум. За много миль отсюда прогремел поезд. 

\- Там полная луна, - сказал Фрэнсис, не зная, на что ещё он должен был смотреть. 

\- Да, - произнёс тот, кто управлял телом Зака. - Полная луна и ничего больше. Огни города скрывают все звёзды. 

Фрэнсис хладнокровно держал руки в карманах. В основном он уже догадался. Кто сидел перед ним - существо, невероятнее древнее и хладнокровное. 

Змей. 

\- Я не верю, что тв позвал меня сюда, чтобы полюбоваться на звёзды. 

Он холодно рассмеялся. 

\- Похоже, мои прогнозы относительно тебя были достаточно точными. Очень хорошо. Почему ты вошёл в мою комнату сегодня вечером? 

Фрэнсис держал беспристрастное выражение лица, но внутри он дрожал. Он пришёл к выводу, что вопрос был риторическим, и что это существо не хотело поймать его на лжи. 

Лучше молчать. Хотя он мог видеть выражения лица Змея даже ночью, он наверняка улыбался. 

\- Наследник Гильгамеша: ни ты, ни твой род не сможете использовать эту силу. Нет смысла даже пытаться. 

Какое уверенное утверждение. Правда, если его люди собирались использовать силы Зака для своих целей, то им пришлось бы действовать с помощью убеждений, принуждения или чего-то похуже. Теперь Фрэнсис понимал, что первые два способа не сработают. 

\- Аргосту удалось. Так можем и мы. 

\- И где сейчас йети? 

Фрэнсис сердито посмотрел. 

\- Согласно нашим файлам, он расщеплен. Мы не повторим его ошибку. 

\- Если твои файлы даже не способны ответить на этот вопрос, то они бесполезны. 

Холодное неестественное свечение в его глазах вызвало непроизвольные мурашки по позвоночнику Фрэнсиса, хотя он старался этого не показывать. 

Он поджал губы. Это значит, что Аргост может быть жив - тревожная мысль сама по себе, но прямо сейчас... сейчас перед ним была большая угроза. Он смотрел на него, словно вглядывался в душу, преодолевая слои самоконтроля. Он не мог показывать свой страх. 

\- Возможно, - размышлял он, - вместо этого я должен спросить: какая польза от организации, которая управляет государствами мира, когда нет государств, которыми можно управлять? 

Кулаки Фрэнсиса сжались чуть крепче, уровень контроля упал, за это он бы получил напоминание о дисциплине, если бы Эпсилон сейчас был здесь и наблюдал за ним. Он хотел спросить, что его останавливает, но лучшим вопросом сейчас был вопрос о выгоде. 

Конечно, Змей может просто пытается обмануть его. С такой катастрофической угрозой, как существование Кура, - не Зака, а именно Кура, подобного древним легендам, способами использовать любое оружие, которое было в его распоряжении, - тот факт, что он ничего не делал, уже беспокоил. Если бы он ничего не делал, скорее всего, не мог; если он не мог, то, вероятно, пытался заставить Фрэнсиса оставить его в покое. 

Но когда он встретил взгляд Змея, то убедился, что это не так. Это было не коварство существа, это были весы великодушия, ему не нужны были хитрость и обман. 

Затем…

\- … Я правильно полагаю, что твоё убийство сейчас ничего не сделает мне. 

Угроза такого масштаба должна была быть немедленно нейтрализована, так или иначе. По крайней мере, это нельзя было игнорировать, но что-то в его спокойной уверенности подсказывало Фрэнсису, что ему нечего бояться. 

\- Все, что рождено от магии земли, обязательно когда-нибудь вернётся, - сказал он. - Фэнхуан* дышит, летает, умирает и снова дышит. Лемурийцы были уничтожены с лица земли Нагами, но посмотри: они снова появились. Так же будет со всеми нами. 

Фрэнсис прищурился за очками. Другими словами, у Кура - всех криптидов - было что-то вроде бессмертия. Реинкарнация - это слово подходит куда лучше. Казалось, это слишком важный секрет, чтобы так свободно о нём распространяться, сложно в это поверить. 

И всё же он не знал, какая польза была для Змея. 

\- Ты говоришь так, будто хочешь, чтобы я воспользовался копьём Шарура, - сказал он безэмоционально. 

\- Тот, кто проигрывает, теряет право на просьбу об одолжении у победителя, - ответил он так же холодно. - Гильгамеш был победителем; я уважаю его волю, и того, кого он назвал своим наследником. 

Подвох. 

\- Примерно через два месяца будет голубая луна. В этот прекрасный день я истощу свою человеческую сущность. В этот момент я буду рождён заново... и всё долги будут погашены.

В итоге, Змея удерживало это глупое чувство чести? Почему-то в это верилось с трудом. Скорее, казалось, было много секретов, хранящихся как от существа, так и от него, и это взволновало. 

\- … Другими словами, в тот день я буду твоей первой целью. 

Змей издал очередной глухой смех, при этом ничего не утверждая. 

\- Эгоистичная точка зрения. 

\- Я корыстный человек. Именно поэтому мы ведём этот диалог. 

\- Хм. 

Как будто пытаясь быть благосклонным, Змей отвернулся, давая Фрэнсису время подумать над вариантами. 

Ему определённо нужно по-новому взглянуть на ситуацию. Самым волнующим было использование слова "истощить" и тот факт, что это... существо проявилось только в результате наплыва воспоминаний, возникших при контакте Зака с копьём Шарура. Даже если бы его люди использовали методы передачи силы Аргоста, не было никаких гарантий, что личность этого существа не исчезнет. 

И если золпидем не смог подчинить себе его, то, скорее всего, он каким-то образом устойчив к химическим реакциям. Криогенного стазиса может не хватить, даже чтобы удержать его. 

Космическая станция была в безопасности, потому что, насколько он знал, она находилась на несколько миль выше зоны действия атмосферных медуз, и в арсенале Кура не было ничего, что могло бы её коснуться. Но… даже если атмосферные медузы были единственными существами в пределах досягаемости, это всё равно означало, что катастрофа коснётся организаций, которые охраняли его люди. 

Возможности Зака во время войны были достаточно ужасающими. Сообщение между существами из разных точек планеты, направление глобальных усилий только силой мысли с помощью пары банок энергетического напитка. Не будет преувеличением сказать, что именно такая сила способна уничтожить людей как вид, даже при всех их технологических достижениях. Если Зак ударит по нескольким ключевым местам, по нескольким ключевым людям… Фрэнсис знал, насколько хрупок был мир. 

Самая оптимистичная оценка стойкости человечества составляла месяц. Более реалистичная - две недели. 

Самым разочаровывающим аспектом этой загадки - второй причиной необходимости работать в непосредственной близости от Зака Сатердея - был смутный мистицизм, который окружал всю эту историю и запутывал все больше. Квест для героя, выбранного древним копьём? Надвигающееся зло в лице существа возрастом около миллиона лет? Произвольный лимит времени, установленный голубой луной? Одним словом, смехотворно. Это было похоже на борьбу с невидимым врагом, как поймать туман голыми руками. 

По крайней мере, с Заком его люди могли не торопиться, так как он неохотно использовал свои силы в полной мере. Такой милости от этого существа можно было не ожидать. 

Так что на самом деле ему был доступен только один выход. Пока у него не появится больше информации, он должен был играть по правилам. 

\- До голубой луны, говоришь. Ты не будешь вмешиваться? 

\- Я сдерживаю своё слово, - холодно сказал он. - Моя человеческая сущность будет делать то, что она хочет. 

\- Два месяца - не так много времени, - сказал Фрэнсис. 

\- Не торгуйся со мной, Дитя Человечества. До голубой луны. Пока я буду ждать. 

Конечно, было ещё много вещей, о которых Фрэнсис хотел спросить, но оказалось, что разговор окончен, когда Змей отвернулся к небу, не тронутому городом, заботами мира смертных. 

\- Значит, договорились, - произнёс Фрэнсис, отступая. 

Древний Змей, достаточно могущественный, чтобы считаться богом. Мистицизм, который можно принять за магию, и крайний срок, намеченный на окончание двух месяцев. Ворох мыслей о том, что ситуация была намного сложнее, чем Змей пытается заставить его думать; беспокойство, вызванное звуком приближающегося вдали поезда. 

Но это не имело значения; важно было то, как Фрэнсис с этим справится. И, спускаясь по пожарной лестнице, его жесткое самообладание снова взяло верх. 

Что бы ни произошло, он выйдет из этой ситуации победителем. Именно так поступил бы Эпсилон, его люди, именно так поступал каждый Фрэнсис, который когда либо был до него. Не существует ситуации, из которой нельзя было бы извлечь выгоду, не бывает существа, которое нельзя было бы использовать с пользой для себя. 

До тех пор, пока он жив... он будет делать все на высшем уровне. 

Поражение - не вариант.

***

В прошлый раз, когда Дойлу пришлось врываться в штаб-квартиру Сатердеев, был с Ван Руком, тогда самые дешёвые гранаты можно было купить. На этот раз с ним была Зон и только реактивный ранец на спине. 

И пароль от двери. Что делало ситуацию немного легче. 

Прошёл один день с тех пор, как лемурийцы захватили его семью, когда они упали с дирижабля, Дойлу и Зон удалось сбежать от орлов. Дойл пытался помочь своей сестре и зятю, вывести их оттуда, но Дрю схватила его за плечи и прокричала, чтобы он нашёл Зака, нашёл того, кто пилотировал Грифон, спас его. 

С родителями... с ними всё будет в порядке. Даже будучи наёмником, работавшим под руководством Ван Рука, он многое знал о Сатердеях; казалось, что не существовала обстоятельств, при которых они могли бы не выжить. С их удачей, он мог найти их дома, или по пути домой. Может, у них даже есть преимущество. 

В итоге он не смог догнать Грифон, и тот скрылся за горизонтом. Позже, когда он нашёл обломки и просмотрел новости, стало понятно, что вокруг была только грязь, а ветер скрыл всё следы. 

Дирижабль был захвачен, поэтому он практически не имел доступа к информационной сети Сатердеев. Всё, чем ему приходилось руководствоваться, - это предположения и догадки, но не было подходящего места, с которого можно было начать. Мир был огромен, и в нем было легко потеряться. 

Тем не менее, по крайней мере, было ещё несколько мест, которые он должен был посетить. Зак, если бы он всё ещё был в состоянии общаться, отправил бы своим родителям сообщение. Дойл... он точно не держал постоянного контактного номера, так что скорее Зак свяжется с родителями - и Дойл точно знал, что всё системы Сатердеев были взаимосвязаны, что, если он обнаружит себя на коммуникаторах родителей, это будет показано на домашнем компьютере. 

Он просто надеялся, что лемурийцы этого не узнают. 

Но когда он открыл входную дверь в дом, он почувствовал... что-то. Чувство, возникшее у него, будто кто-то порылся в холодильнике, переместил молоко, чтобы добраться до остатков морепродуктов с прошлого вечера. Тревожное чувство, что вещи не на своих местах, но на этот раз виновник был не столь очевиден. Зон нервно вскрикивала рядом с ним, отражая его чувства. 

Кто-то был здесь, и недавно. Он просто надеялся, что вторженец будет дружелюбным. 

\- Дай мне проверить периметр, ископаемое. Я подам сигнал. 

Она кивнула и взлетела, Дойл наблюдал за ней, пока она не стала маленькой чёрной точкой на небе. Затем он вошёл в дом, закрыв за собой дверь. 

Он включил свой бластер на запястье, держа его наготове, пробираясь через коридоры, заглядывая в комнаты. Всё признаки указывали на то, что здесь кто-то живет, но отсутствовали два дня - семья уехала в Уэльс, пыль ещё не успела осесть. Тем не менее, покалываете в затылке подсказало Дойлу, что он не один - Фиск был не единственным в семье, у кого были острые инстинкты. 

Он добрался до комнаты связи без происшествий и вошёл в систему, используя пароль Дока. Док не знал, что он его знал, но не нужно быть гением, чтобы угадать его, зная всех членов семьи и то, что пароль заканчивался датой рождения Дрю. 

Как только система загрузилась, он дважды щёлкнул на иконку почты и начал прокручивать список писем. Будучи столь же заметными, как и он, почтовый ящик Сатердеев был полон информации и вопросов, требующих их внимания, большинство из которых были незначительными или явно ложными. Он, затаив дыхание, пролистал список писем, просматривая строки отправителя, пока не нашёл то самое: письмо, отправленное в 1:47, с пометкой «НЕПРЕДВИДИМЫЙ СЛУЧАЙ», с отправителем, помеченным как Зак Сатердей, отправлено было с его коммуникатора. 

Помеченное как «прочитанное». 

Прежде чем он успел щёлкнуть на него, он услышал звук шагов и обернулся, обнаружив, что на него направлена лазерная пушка, выглядящая как из дешёвого сай-фай фильма 80-х годов. Дойл обязательно пошутил бы про это, если бы пушка не была нацелена ему в голову, и если бы он не узнал стоящего за спиной человека. 

Человек был в сером костюме, его чёрные волосы были коротко подстрижены, а розовые очки спущены на середину переносицы. Дойл помнил его по нескольким потасовкам, которые происходили, когда он вновь воссоединялся с семьёй после первого инцидента с Куром, из первая встреча произошла во время непорядков в Париже. Доктор Биман - Дойл помнил его имя только потому, что оно смешно звучало. 

Ну, сейчас он был не таким смешным. 

\- Тридцать шесть целых, пять восьмых часа назад, - начал учёный, - секретные учёные получили срочное сообщение от Дока, в котором им предложили встретиться в 41.3099 северной широты и 122.3106 западной долготы как можно скорее. Может, ты не понимаешь координаты; местные жители называют эту гору Шаста. Двадцать шесть целых две седьмых часа спустя там появляются Тайные учёные, включая меня. А Дока там нет, но, знаешь, кто был? Целая армия пушистиков, одетых как древние римляне. Они пригласили нас на встречу, 

Дойл поднял руки, думая, как ему выбраться из этой ситуации. 

\- Именно там нас расспрашивались о некоей пропавшей персоне. Ты ведь знаешь, о чем я говорю, не так ли? 

\- Нет, - сказал Дойл, - просвети меня. 

\- Я думаю, ты его знаешь. Примерно такого роста, причёска выглядит как скунс, пахнет так, будто пять мокрых собак устроили вечеринку с бочкой рыбы. Похоже. Он кто-то известный. Как там его зовут... Кур?

\- Знаешь, - произнёс Дойл, стараясь сохранять спокойствие, - я почти уверен, что на северных воротах его нет. - Как насчёт того, чтобы ты со своей странной религией отошёл от чужой двери? 

Доктор Артур Биман прищурился. 

\- Мне не нравится твой тон. 

\- Да, - сказал Дойл, - окей. А мне не нравится твоё лицо. 

Быстро, как мог, он пнул металлическую решётку у своих ног, поймал руками и использовал, чтобы отразить удар, который обрушился на него. Когда он понял, что это сработало, он атаковал Учёного и они оба рухнули на пол гостиной. 

Дойл мгновенно поднялся на ноги, поднимая кулаки. Когда Биман вскочил на ноги, Дойл тут же подскочил к нему, толкнул его через диван и повернул рукоять пистолета за спиной, заломив сустав так сильно, что Биман выпустил пистолет из рук. 

\- Оу! Эй, он хрупкий! Осторожно, это очень нежный инструмент! 

Дойл закатил глаза и сильнее прижал руку к спине. Он должен был сделать это до прибытия подкрепления. 

\- Чего вы хотите от Зака? И, - он оглянулся. До прибытия подкрепления... но было ли чего ждать? Он не слышал никаких шагов или голосов в коридорах. Залы оставались такими же пустыми, как кода Дойл только вошёл внутрь. - Ты один? 

\- Чтобы никто не мешался перед глазами, - сказал Биман, сарказм звучал в каждом его слове. - Кстати, ты выглядишь, как наёмник. Сколько они тебе платят? Потому что я гарантирую, что заплачу больше. Где бы они ни были. Мне всё равно. - он прищурился. - Что делаешь дома у Дока? 

\- Что я делаю в доме Дока? - недоверчиво спросил Дойл. - Что ты делаешь в доме Дока!?

\- Ищу мальчишку, конечно же. Что, ты здесь не по той же причине? 

Досадно. Слишком умный для его же блага; это было первое настоящее впечатление Дойла об этом человеке, потому что ранее у них никогда не было возможности поговорить. Как Зак выжил, когда он был его няней? Дойл усилил хватку. 

\- Я задал вопрос. 

\- О, ладно. Хочешь использовать ещё несколько клише, мистер Крутой парень? Вот моё предложение: мы можем выбрать лёгкий путь, или трудный. Я выбираю лёгкий. 

\- Ээ, - произнёс Дойл, пребывая в замешательстве. - Какого? 

Биман продолжил, ничего не заметив:

\- Теперь, когда все решено, - сказал он, - можешь убрать от меня свои руки. 

\- Я… что? 

\- Я сказал, что собираюсь ответить на твои вопросы. - Если бы положение его тела позволяло, Биман бы нетерпеливо постукивал ногой. - Смотри: я безоружен, я пришёл один, и никто не знает, что я здесь. Если бы ты получил приказ убить меня, я был бы уже мёртв, но так как ты этого не сделал, предлагаю немного помочь друг другу. Я рассказываю всё, что знаю, и ты убираешь от меня свои медвежьи лапы. 

Дойл неохотно отпустил Бимана, осторожно вытащив его пистолет. Когда Биман выпрямил спину, он потёр руку и злобно посмотрел в сторону Дойла. 

\- Не за что, - саркастично произнёс Дойл. - Теперь скажи, что ты знаешь. 

Биман просто вздохнул и сел на диван. Дойл собирался сказать что-то, но остановился, когда понял, что, скорее всего, получит в ответ только невпечатленный взгляд. 

\- Не очень много, - сказал Биман. - Мальчишка отправил электронное письмо своим родителям через пять прокси. Системы определения местоположения на всех его устройствах отключены, и ни на одной из моих камер нет совпадений по распознаванию лиц; он держится как можно дальше от сетки.

Сервисы местоположения выключены... тревожно. Дойл думал, что Зак хочет, чтобы его нашли. Если кто-то другой не использовал его коммуникатор...

\- Что было в письме? - спросил он. 

\- Честно? Выглядело как список покупок. Может быть, это какой-то код, но если это так, то это какая-то местная шутка. Я опознаю шифры, когда вижу их, и это явно не он. 

\- Мне нужно это увидеть, - настаивал Дойл, скрестив руки. Биман пожал плечами. 

\- Прекрасно. Я позволил себе переправить его на свой ящик. - он полез в куртку и вытащил устройство. Дойл напрягся, но это был всего лишь КПК, и когда Биман открыл соответствующее письмо и передал устройство.

 **ZakAttack@scientiaest.ss**  
ТЕМА: НЕОПРЕДЕЛЕНА 

СООБЩЕНИЕ:  
ЦАРСКАЯ ВОДКА, СОДЕРЖИТСЯ В СЕРЕБРЕ   
ДЛЯ МАСЛА КРИПТОМЕРИИ (вечнозеленой растение прим. пер.)   
1 ДИАТОМОВАЯ ЗЕМЛЯ (ободочная горная порода белого или серого цвета прим. пер.) (РАСТВОРИТЬ В ДЕИОНИЗИРОВАННОЙ ВОДЕ)  
2 МОЛОКО ИЗ ПЛОДА ТАЛИПОТОВОЙ ПАЛЬМЫ  
.5 ЖИВОТНЫЙ ЖИР  
3 ЯД КОКАТРИСА (родственник василиска с петушиными чертами внешности прим. пер.) КОНДЕНСИРОВАННЫЙ   
4 КИСЛОТНАЯ СМЕСЬ (1:3 АЗОТНАЯ, ГИДРОХЛОРИДНАЯ)  
АЗОТ, СОДЕРЖИТСЯ В ЗОЛОТЕ   
2 РАСТВОР ПИРАНЬЯ (смесь серной кислоты и пероксида водорода прим. пер.)   
6 КОШАЧИЙ КАКТУС   
.5 ЯД ОРНИТОРИНХУСА (возможно, утконос, прим. пер.)   
1 ПОТ НАРИ ПОН (тайские феи, чьи мумии хранятся в одном буддийском храме прим. пер.   
1 МАСЛО КИИДКЬЯАСА (ель с иголками золотистого цвета прим. пер.)   
4 ЯД ГИГАНТСКОГО ПАПУАНСКОГО ПАУКА  
.5 НЕКТАР ГИГАНТСКОЙ ГИМАЛАЙСКОЙ ЛИЛИИ   
ПОДДЕРЖИВАТЬ ТЕПЛО НИЖЕ 366 К, ВЫШЕ 277 К. АЗОТ И ВОДКА, ОБА НИКОГДА НЕ ДОЛЖНЫ ВСТРЕТИТЬСЯ, ДО НАЗНАЧЕННОГО ВРЕМЕНИ - ДИСКРЕТАЦИЯ   
ТО ЧТО УПОТРЕБЛЕНО НИКОГДА НЕ ВЕРНЁТСЯ. 

Дойл прищурился. Он ожидал чего угодно, даже письма с требованием выкупа, но это было... практически нечитаемо. Какой-то рецепт? 

\- Ты что-нибудь понимаешь? - спросил Биман. - Кроме того, что если ты уронишь мой КПК, то я буду взимать плату. 

Дойл поспешил вернуть его. 

\- Нет. 

\- Ха, - произнёс Биман. Он сделал паузу, а потом добавил:

\- Кстати, почему ты ищешь этого ребёнка? 

Вопрос был задан из любопытства, а не из подозрения. Учёный прищурился и постучал пальцами по подбородку.

\- Ты кажешься... знакомым... 

\- Я его дядя. Дойл. Блеквэл. Была такая история: я работал наёмником, когда узнал, что я его родственник, в то время была эта фигня с Аргостом, как-то так... 

\- Это невозможно, - перебил Биман. - У дока нет братьев и сестёр. Чёрт, у него даже родителей нет. 

\- Я брат Дрю. 

Биман поднял брови. 

\- Не шутишь? - а потом добавил, - Мой Бог. Их становится больше. 

\- Это не первый раз, когда мы видим друг друга, чувак. Помнишь Париж?

\- Нет, - сказал Биман. - Значит ли это, что мне не придётся тебе платить? 

\- Я не помогаю тебе найти Зака, чтобы ты сдал его Обезьянам, - сказал Дойл.

Биман растерянно покосился. 

\- Что? Нет. Зачем мне это делать? 

\- Хм, потому что это, в основном, то, что вы пытались сделать с ним в прошлый раз. С крио-камерой? 

Биман пренебрежительно отмахнулся от него.

\- Это две разные вещи. 

Чушь собачья. 

\- Тогда почему ты ищешь его? 

\- Чтобы спросить, что, чёрт возьми, происходит, - ответил Биман, вставая. - Ты ничего не знаешь. Я ничего не знаю. Мистические обезьяно-люди с Марса, кажется что-то знают, но мне не нравится их манера общения, и я всё равно не слышу, что они говорят. Но это значит, что мне пришлось отвести Твин Пикс от себя, чтобы разузнать детали. Быть единственным в комнате человеком с наименьшим количеством сведений - это не мой стиль, и мне это не нравится. 

\- Что ты имеешь ввиду, ты не слышишь, что они говорят? Это же телепатия, я думал, что весь смысл в том, что всё могут услышать и понять. 

Биман постучал по голове. 

\- Клетка Фарадея. Установил восемнадцать лет назад, чтобы туда не проникли андалиты. 

Что бы это не значило, от этого он выглядел очень самодовольным. 

\- Фара... Анда-что? 

\- У меня стальная клетка в черепе, чтобы пришельцы не могли прочитать мои мысли. Улавливаешь? 

\- У тебя в голове металлические пластины? - недоверчиво спросил Дойл. - Зачем?

\- Я люблю приватность, - ответил Биман, как будто это был очевидный ответ. Удовлетворённый тем, что он высказал своё мнение, Биман снова начал жаловаться.

\- У этих Фёрби даже нет письменности. Вся эта встреча была похожа на конференцию слепых с немыми. Кто бы мог подумать, что мне придётся иметь дело с настолько раздражающими наземными существами... 

\- Хорошо, хорошо. Просто - дай мне разобраться, - сказал Дойл. - Тебя, человека, который чуть не убил Зака, только потому что Аргост тоже был в зоне действия флейты, не волнует, что Кур вернулся...

\- Кур вернулся? - спросил Биман. Видимо, для него это было новостью. 

\- Заткнись, - сказал Дойл. - Сейчас говорю я. Значит - тебе всё равно, что Кур вернулся. Ты ищешь Зака, просто потому что не понимаешь, что происходит, и ты действуешь против других учёных и лемурийцев, чтобы... что?

Биман выглядит почти угрюмым. 

\- Я люблю всё понимать, - сказал он.

Дойл смотрел на него несколько секунд, прежде чем вздохнуть и отвернуться. 

\- Итак, в основном, как я понял, никто из нас ничего не знает. Думаю, с тобой я узнаю даже меньше, чем я знал до этого.

\- Статистически это маловероятно, просто чтобы нам было ясно, - добавил Биман.

\- Да как скажешь. И кто-то прислал нам это письмо, используя учетную запись Зака... это не требования выкупа и не карта. Грифон разбился недалёко от Сакраменто, но это было так давно, что он уже может быть где угодно. И если мы... я... найду его... что ты сделаешь?

\- Ты действительно не собираешься помогать мне? - он поднял руку и указал на него. - Послушай, боец. Ты - парень с птеродактилем и реактивным ранцем - не думаю, что я видел, как ты вошёл. Ты ищешь ребёнка, который смог скрыться и сейчас находится где-то на планете Земля. Тебе нужны глаза. Уши. Опыт. Как ты думаешь, кто направлял учёных по следам Сатердеев? Девчонка с роботом? Или человек с доступом к каналам с каждого искусственного спутника на орбите, который не защищён государственным паролем? 

Дойл только сложил руки на груди, выпрямил спину, чтобы стать одним ростом с Биманом. То, что сказал учёный, в основном было правдой - истребитель Дойла остался в ангаре, но и этот транспорт не совсем подходил для поисково-спасательной операции. Проблема заключалась в то, что он не мог доверять этому парню: Артура Бимана Сатердеи не воспринимали как друга, и он не выглядел верным и доброжелательным. Пока он не поймёт его выгоду и как заставить его работать на себя - Дойл не хотел принимать его помощи.

\- Если у тебя есть всё эти модные технологии, то почему ты хочешь объединится со мной? 

Биман сделал паузу. 

\- Хм. Хороший вопрос. - после долгих размышлений он наконец дал ответ:

\- Я должен Доку десять процентов. Девяносто процентов я уже вернул, потому что у меня было достаточно болот, гробниц и других смертельных ловушек, в которые продолжает попадать этот ребёнок. Я не буду делать это снова. 

Дойл поднял бровь. 

\- Только десять? 

\- Смотри, вот как я это вижу, - огрызнулся Биман в ответ. - Если я найду ребёнка и пойму, что он в безопасности, то я соглашусь с Доком. Если же он окажется Куром и всем остальным, чего так боятся мормоны, тогда ладно. Не. Мои. Проблемы. Обезьяны хотят с этим разобраться, я позволю. Хочешь бежать вместе с ним, дерзай. В любом случае, Земля исчерпана, и предел моей благосклонности достигнут. Я просто поймаю следующий шаттл из Рукава Ориона и скажу «сайонара» голубому шару. Если я не прав, тогда.... знаешь что? Я лучше делаю ставку на ребёнка, чем на Планету Обезьян.

\- Правда? 

Биман вздохнул. 

\- Почему в это так трудно поверить? Если бы ты бросил Сатердеев в яму с голодающими тиграми лишь в одной одежде, а потом спустя некоторое время проверил их, то увидел бы, как они сняли шкуру с одного и подружились с остальными.

\- Ты хотел засунуть Зака в крио-камеру. 

\- А потом он спас мир, - сказал Биман, не сдвинувшись с места. - Так работает наука. Мне не нравится, что единственный человек, у которого есть шанс на борьбу, - это этот ребёнок. Но не имеет значения, что мне нравится: если на это указывают всё имеющиеся доказательства, то я ставлю на это всё свои деньги. У тебя с этим проблемы?

... Ладно. Возможно, Дойлу придётся изменить своё мнение об этом человеке. 

Не то, чтобы это его... извиняло, но Дойл тоже сделал добрую долю непростительного дерьма. Любое суждение, которое он сделал относительно характера Бимана, нужно было поделить на десять. 

Единственное, что он мог сказать о Бимане: он был честным. Возможно, он приводит в бешенство обычных людей, но рядом с некоторыми наиболее отвратительными клиентами, с которыми имел дело Дойл, Биман походил на поток свежело воздуха. 

Нет, слово "честный" было неподходящим. "Простой", может быть. Его легко понять. Легко с ним сторговаться. Он был прямолинеен, какими большинство бывших клиентов Дойла - корыстные политики, жаждущие власти маньяки - никогда бы не смогли быть. Конечно, позже Биман может передумать, чтобы помочь им. Но это был риск, с которым ему в любом случае пришлось бы столкнуться, потому что сейчас ему мог помочь только кто-то не из членов семьи. 

Так что... чёрт возьми, почему нет?

\- Мне понадобится транспорт, - произнёс он переговорным голосом, твердо изложив свои условия. - Мой реактивный самолёт остался в ангаре, так что я не смогу им воспользоваться. Также мне нужно покрыть расходы, и мне придётся взимать плату за свои услуги, потому что я не могу отвлекаться от работы ради этого. 

Это была ложь; он бы ушёл в отставку, если бы была необходимость проследить за безопасностью Зака, но сейчас были переговоры. Если он хотя бы сможет покрыть свои расходы... 

\- Справедливо, - сказал Биман. - Просто пришли мне счёт. 

...Хорошо. Следующий момент. 

\- Электронное письмо не похоже на подсказку о том, где находится Зак, поэтому мы возвращаемся в самое начало. Если мы это сделаем, то часть поиска и спасения оставлю тебе. 

Непредвиденные обстоятельства для ... чего? »

\- И на том спасибо. 

\- А пока... я думаю, нужно поискать всё из списка в письме. 

Если Зак - или тот, кто забрал его - действительно отправил письмо, то на это должна быть причина. В теме значились «непредвиденные обстоятельства»...

Непредвиденные обстоятельства для... чего? 

Он не знал, но если что-то происходит, он хотел убедиться, что готов к этому. 

\- Я посмотрю, смогу ли понять, для чего они, - сказал Биман. - Предварительные поиски ничего не дали, но... быть Секретным учёным даёт свои преимущества. 

\- Сделай это, Яйцеголовый. С какого ингредиента мне начать? 

\- Откуда мне знать? - сказал Биман, хитро улыбнувшись. Дойл поднял бровь, и Биман вздохнул. 

\- Кошачий кактус. Сначала мы должны вернуться ко мне, чтобы я мог снабдить тебя машиной, и, к тому же, они растут рядом с тем местом, где я живу.

Дойл удивлённо фыркнул. 

\- Что? - спросил Биман. 

\- Ничего, - ответил Дойл. - Итак, чем мне предстоит управлять? 

\- Дроадзянский разведывательный корабль с обратным проектированием, - небрежно ответил Биман. Он изо всех сил старался не показывать, насколько он доволен собой, но это было слышно в его голосе и позе, когда он обернулся, чтобы пойти на выход. - В корпус встроены атомные декомпрессоры с нулевым излучение. Они тебе понадобится, поскольку они могут изменяться от нуля до ста за три секунды. 

Дойл присвистнул. 

\- Я буду управлять космическим кораблём? 

\- Это просто инженерная копия, тупица. - Биман остановился и, обернувшись, ухмыльнулся. - На оригинале поеду я. 

«Чёрт, это круто,» - подумал Дойл, хотя и отказался сказать это вслух.

***

**Dx7dSc89lzw02@burnermail.cc**

Малыш, если ты получишь это, знай... я найду тебя.   
чувак на НЛО работает со мной. не доверяю ему, но, похоже, это мой лучший шанс. просто даю тебе знать, так что если ты увидишь его корабль, знай, что веду его я. наверное.   
Ты пройдёшь через это, мы собираемся найти твоих родителей и уничтожить лемурийцев. дерзай.


	13. If it's weird, check the calendar...

Слишком яркий поток утреннего света, внезапно ударивший по глазам, заставил Зака резко проснуться, прячась от лучей и падая с простыней на пол. 

\- Фиск, - сонно простонал он, - ещё пять минут...

\- Боюсь, у нас нет такой роскоши, - спокойно сказал Фрэнсис, бросая сменную одежду на лицо Зака. Этого было достаточно, чтобы разбудить его, теперь он бросал ненавистные взгляды в сторону Фрэнсиса. 

\- Почему вы с Мукой в моей комнате? 

Мука держалась на расстоянии, потирая руки, пытаясь притвориться, что ее здесь нет. Фрэнсис тем временем просто указал в сторону окна. 

Высоко над горами кружился мерцающий золотым и красным светом орёл. 

\- Дерьмо, - сказал Зак. 

\- Красноречиво, - заметил Фрэнсис. - Одевайся быстрее. Нам нужно придумать план. 

Заку не нужно было говорить дважды. Одежда была непримечательной. Даже немного туристической - штаны хаки, рубашка с надписью «Сакраменто» и ветровка. Фрэнсис объяснил ситуацию, когда Зак оделся. 

\- Этот орёл патрулирует около получаса. Мука была первой, кто его заметил. 

\- Тех, кто не может распознать такую громадину в небе, принято называть обедом.

\- Это значит, что лемурийцы здесь? - спросил Зак, поспешно надевая куртку. 

\- Предположительно, - ответил Фрэнсис. - Но если это они, то они не приземляются. Возможно, потому что это населенный город, может, потому что они все ещё ищут, где именно вы находитесь. 

\- Для этого и нужна одежда? - спросил Зак, заправляя белые волосы под капюшон. - Ты не собираешься переодеться? 

\- Они Ищут не меня, - легко ответил Фрэнсис. - В отеле подают завтрак. Поспеши, встретимся там, как только соберёте все свои вещи. Мы должны поесть, пока можем. 

\- А как же Мука? - спросил Зак. - Если ты беспокоишься о том, что они меня заметят, то ее гораздо сложнее спрятать. 

\- Я подойду к машине тайно, - сказала она, следуя за Фрэнсисом на выход. - Не беспокойся за меня! Бегать и прятаться - моя специальность.

Она закрыла за собой дверь, и Зак остался один со своей старой одеждой и простым рюкзаком, который Фрэнсис оставил ему. Стряхнув с себя сон, он быстро всё убрал, сомневаясь, стоит ли держать Коготь на петле пояса, и решил, что элемент неожиданности и скорость реакции важнее конспирации, поэтому спрятал его под штанину. 

Почему он такой уставший? Вчера вечером...

Прошлой ночью он разговаривал с Фрэнсисом на крыше. Вернее, не он, а...

 _Нас_ , сказал Змей. _Мы._

Зак покачал головой. 

Два месяца, чтобы посетить все хуака. Два месяца, чтобы покончить с ним. Неудача грозила катастрофой в апокалиптическом масштабе. Да, теперь он вспомнил. 

Сроки только придавали ему больше решимости, чем раньше. Два месяца на пять локаций? Много времени. Большой опасностью было то, что он скорее задушит Фрэнсиса, чем опоздает. 

Они просто обязаны не попасться. 

Зак всё спрятал и оставил на стойке пять долларов чаевых. Наконец, он достал свой коммуникатор, просматривая уведомления по дороге в холл. Спам, спам, спам и...

... Письмо от Дойла. 

Значит, Дойлу удалось сбежать от лемурийцев, даже если остальная часть семьи не смогла. Зак почувствовал облегчение; казалось, что огромный груз упал с его плеч. 

Стоп, разве он не отправил Дойлу письмо по электронной почте прошлой ночью, пока не заснул? Он проверял отправленные сообщения, пока ждал лифта, и пытался разобрать то, что отправил, пока ехал на первый этаж. 

Нет, ничего хорошего. Волна тошноты подступила к горлу. 

Казалось, это был секрет, который хранил Змей; когда Зак попытался вспомнить, что означает рецепт, он почувствовал, что погружается во тьму Змея, словно засыпает. Сон, от которого он не проснётся. 

Тем не менее, тот факт, что Дойл был там, на его стороне, наполнил его теплом. Он не будет один. 

Он положил коммуникатор в задний карман и зашёл в столовую вместе с другими тупоглазыми туристами с дешёвой выпечкой на тарелках. Он прошёлся по буфету, а затем нашёл Фрэнсиса в углу. Зак скользнул в кресло напротив. 

\- Насчёт времени, - сказал Фрэнсис, поставив стакан с водой на стол (если подумать, он ничего не ел на ужин прошлой ночью). - Нам нужно подвести итоги. Что ты помнишь о прошлой ночи? 

\- Всё, более или менее, - ответил Зак, отчищая яйцо от скорлупы так быстро, как только мог. - Воспоминания нечёткие, но они есть. Не помню точных деталий, но суть уловил. 

Выражение лица Фрэнсиса оставалось непроницаемым, эмоции были скрыты под его очками. 

\- Тогда ты знаешь, что мне не нравится, что вы держите такую важную информацию в секрете. 

\- Да, а мне не нравится, что ты пытаешься отравить меня наркотиками. Так что мы квиты. - Он выпил половину апельсинового сока за один раз. - Мы собираемся просто сидеть и ненавидеть друг друга, или придумаем план, продолжая ненавидеть друг друга? 

\- Ладно, - кратко сказал Фрэнсис. - Ты здесь эксперт по криптидам. Ты первый. 

\- Если я использую на них свои силы, они точно выяснят, где я, - сказал Зак. - Я не хочу идти на этот риск. Плюс, они быстрые. Гаруда почти догнали Грифон; мы не сможем сбежать ни на суше, ни в воздухе.

\- У моего корабля нет режима скрытности, - сказал Фрэнсис с раздражением в голосе. 

\- Возможно, в этом нет необходимости, - сказал Зак, открывая карту на своём коммуникаторе. Он развернул экран и указал на длинную голубую полосу, идущую с севера на юг. - Река Сакраменто. Она втекает в залив Сан-Франциско и оттуда в Тихий океан. Если мы поплывем по течению, то будем в безопасности. Если бы Гаруда умели плавать и дышать под водой, они бы истребили всех нагов. 

\- Она находится в другой части города, - сказал Фрэнсис, хмурясь. - Но это наш шанс. Если им не удалось точно определить наше местоположение, мы можем просто подъехать к нему. 

Корабль Фрэнсиса был замаскирован под безобидный светло-серый фургон с тонированными окнами. Зак низко натянул капюшон, пока не скрыл глаза. 

\- Думаешь, я достаточно похож на туриста, чтобы пройти через парковку? - пошутил он. 

\- Нет, ты выглядишь, как идиот. Но это подойдёт. 

\- Как жестоко. - Он подтянул ткань, чтобы снова открыть глаза, но потом замер и побледнел, когда краем глаза зацепился за фигуру. Украдкой он опустил голову и указал левой рукой на вестибюль. 

\- Это Пол Чичу? - приглушённо спросил он. 

Фрэнсис не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть; вместо этого он вытащил чёрный телефон и открыл камеру. Он повернул его в сторону фойе отеля, где появилась коренастая фигура геолога. 

\- Это он, - подтвердил он. - Мы должны идти. Сейчас. - Он медленно встал, скрывая Зака от глаз. - Здесь есть чёрный вход. Когда выйдешь, иди ниже уровня окон. 

Ему не нужно было больше подсказок. Они тихо скользнули по коридору и нырнули через кухню до входа в переулок. 

\- Как думаешь, они нашли меня? - спросил Зак, когда дверь закрылась. 

\- Нет. Он был один, и он бесполезен в бою. Скорее всего, они просто встречаются в этом районе. Значит...

\- Значит, они точно не знают, где я, - закончил Зак с улыбкой на лице. - Всё стало легче, не так ли? 

\- Может быть, - Фрэнсис хотел признать только это. 

Они заглянули за угол здания на стоянку (или, скорее, заглянул Фрэнсис, а Заку приказал оставаться на месте, потому что они могли увидеть его лицо), и, убедившись, что дорога свободна, он повёл его к фургону. 

\- Не поворачивайся и не смотри на него, - прошипел он, когда Зак попытался взглянуть на Учёного через окна. 

\- Я и не собирался. 

\- Лжец. 

\- Придурок. 

\- Идиот. 

\- Мудак. 

Они забрались в фургон, и Фрэнсис повернул ключ зажигания, двигатель заурчал, и явно не похожая на фургон панель управления вспыхнула. Он нажал несколько кнопок на сенсорном экране, и рулевое колесо раскрылось на панели. 

Зак наблюдал за Чичу через зеркало заднего вида, когда они медленно отъезжали с парковки. Он разговаривал с человеком за стойкой регистрации, опираясь на неё, рассказывал забавную шутку или историю. Они вдвоём явно хорошо проводили время - на лице портье была улыбка. 

А потом он указал на их машину, выезжающую с парковки. 

Чичу развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него и Зак опустился вниз несмотря на то, что окна были слишком тёмными, чтобы увидеть что-то сквозь них. 

\- Я не могу поверить, что нас предаст парень за стойкой! - простонал он.

\- Ну, в этом наше преимущество. 

\- Чёрт, ну почему доктор Чичу умеет становиться другом любого, кого встречает?! 

Фрэнсис закатил глаза и нажал на газ. 

\- При таком потоке на дорогах мы сможем проехать милю, может, две, прежде чем другие учёные нас догонят. Учитывая предполагаемую харизматическую способность лемурийцев, можно предположить, что быть пойманным Секретными Учёными - это то же самое, что быть пойманными лемурийцами. Я не хочу застрять в пробке с ними на хвосте. 

\- Мы все ещё можем погрузиться в реку, - сказал Зак. - Никто из них не привёз бы сюда подводную лодку. 

\- Мы едем к реке? - из темноты выскочила Мука, чуть не вызвав у Зака сердечный приступ. 

\- Да, - ответил он, времени для уточнений не было. - Я думаю, что нам, возможно, прийдется взлететь. Если мы будем лететь низко над землёй и в узких прохода, то Гаруда не сможет ничего сделать. 

\- Эй, - резко сказал Фрэнсис. - у Гаруды есть тепловое зрение? Или сильное обоняние? Что-нибудь, что позволит им обнаружить корабль даже в невидимом режиме?

\- Нет, - ответила Мука. - Они используют только зрение, наги же - все свои чувства. 

\- Корабль может стать невидимым? - спросил Зак. - Здорово! 

\- Только на три минуты за раз, - сказал он, его правая рука уже постукивала по сенсорному экрану. - Это большой расход заряда батареи, так что между каждым заходом должно быть 10 минут на восстановление. Это не так много, но должно быть достаточно для быстрого отдыха. И, конечно же, на радарах его всё равно видно. 

\- Но Дедболт недостаточно быстрый, чтобы следовать за нами, как только мы окажемся в воздухе, - сказал Зак. Вдалеке он заметил многоэтажную парковку. - Там! Поднимемся на вершину для взлёта. 

Фрэнсис думал о том же: корабль уже был готов убрать колеса и выдвинуть крылья. И на мгновение сзади появились Миранда и Дедболт, она летела на плечах своего робота с готовым выстрелить портальным оружием.

\- Погоди, - сказал Фрэнсис, - я попытаюсь оторваться от неё. Они не знают нашей цели, они не смогут устроить засаду. 

Он резко повернул, несчастная Мука ударилась о боковую часть, и они свернули в переулок. Рулевое колесо сменило форму на джойстик, и Фрэнсис одну руку положил на него, другой управлял сенсорным экраном. 

\- Так круто, что у этой штуки есть система предотвращения столкновений, - признался Зак. - Почему такие придурки, как ты, всегда получают крутые игрушки? 

\- Я сталкиваюсь со всеми незакреплённый предметами сзади, - добавила Мука. 

Шарур только невинно гремел у стены, к которой был привязан. 

Но как бы они ни прятались между зданиями, они не могли скрыться от Миранды и Дедболта. По крайней мере, робот по ним не стрелял - в городе была опасность задеть случайного гражданского - но Дедболт был близок, и в извилистых переулках они не могли развить большую скорость. 

Внезапно перед ними открылся портал, и Фрэнсис спас их, направив корабль резко в сторону и надавив на газ. Однако после того, как они оторвались, на горизонте появился гигантский орёл, устремившийся прямо к ним, и Мука снова стукнулась, когда Фрэнсис резко и быстро убрал их с пути острых когтей Гаруды. 

Зак точно завтра утром найдёт у себя синяк в форме ремня безопасности. 

\- Мы не можем оторваться, - сказал Зак. - Возможно, нам просто нужно бежать. 

\- К сожалению, ты прав, - согласился Фрэнсис, и пот потек по его лицу. Он маневрировал между зданий, пока они не оказались снова на свободной дороге, уличные фонари на мгновение зажигались, когда они проезжали мимо, прежде чем они резко наклонились и врезались в впереди едущий грузовик, спускающийся в подземную парковку. 

Из-за ограниченного пространства им было трудно следовать за ним, благодаря системе предотвращения столкновений они остались в стороне от входа, оставляя вход в парковочный лабиринт для Миранды и Дедболта, они остались незамеченными с помощью невидимости. 

\- Дерьмо! - выругался он, но Зак схватил его за запястье. 

\- Нет, - сказал он, его глаза сверкали. - У меня есть идея.

***

Миранда и Дедболт наконец-то соскользнули на крышу комплекса, где ждал корабль Бимана. Транспортное средство, за которым она гонялась, нигде не было видно. 

\- Артур! - рявкнула она, и он взглянул на неё поверх очков и буклета с судоку, сидя в шезлонге в тени своего корабля, припаркованного на крыше гаража.

\- Блонди, мы стоим рядом, не нужно так кричать. 

\- Где корабль? 

Он указал вверх, на собственную летающую тарелку. Миранда потёрла пульсирующий висок. 

\- Я имела ввиду тот, который я преследовала. 

\- Никакого корабля здесь не было. 

\- Это невозможно. 

\- «Невозможно» - то же самое они сказали о сжатии магнитно-вихревого генератора червоточины в корнеобразную н-точку для стрельбы, но ты все равно это сделала, - отметил он. - Я слышал, что некоторые ребята из Массачусетского технологического института работают над сложной голографический проекцией. Может быть, ты столкнулась с чем-то подобным. 

\- Но как... почему... это было здесь? 

\- Я не знаю. Я парень с НЛО, а не парень с голографической проекцией и ярким светом. - он перевернул страницу. - Я знаю, что я гений, но ты не можешь списывать у меня домашнюю работу вечно. 

Миранда выглядела непринуждённо, но убежденно. В основном она просто не хотела проводить слишком много времени в присутствии этого учёного и его колючего сарказма. 

\- Хорошо. Свяжись со мной, как только увидишь что-нибудь, - сказала она. - Дедболт и я будем следить с высоты. 

\- Конечно, - сказал Биман, с интересом заполняя ячейки. - Скорее всего ты не знала, что существует мировой рекорд по быстрейшему решению судоку, или... и она ушла. 

За его кораблём, под его металлическим ободком, показался безобидный светло-серый фургон, из которого вышли два мальчика-подростка, стараясь держаться в тени НЛО. Биман не оторвался, когда подошли Фрэнсис и Зак. 

\- Итак, Пандаголовый, Чёлка, - Фрэнсис вздрогнул от прозвища. - Я верю, что вы официально должны мне. 

\- Спасибо, дядя Би, - саркастично сказал Зак. 

\- Почему ты нам помогаешь? - спросил Фрэнсис. Доктор Артур Биман был упрямым поборником криогенной заморозки Зака. В лучшем случае это было подозрительно. 

\- Даренному коню в зубы не смотрят, - сказал учёный, избегая ответа. Он наклонился к Фрэнсису, его лицо сморщилось, будто он пытался вспомнить, где он видел его раньше. - Твой отец знает, что ты здесь? 

\- Нет, - слишком быстро ответил Фрэнсис. - И я бы предпочёл, чтобы он не узнал. 

\- Да, ура, противостояние системе, - сказал Биман, закатывая глаза. - Знаете, я всегда могу позвонить Рей и Р2Д2. 

\- Два месяца. 

Фрэнсис чуть не ударил Зака локтем за то, что он уступил Биману. Учёный, в свою очередь, не казался особенно удивлённым: скучающее выражение лица не сменялось с тех пор, как они приехали сюда. 

Зак продолжил. 

\- Мне нужно два месяца, и тогда все будет так, как будто ничего и не произошло. У нас есть способ исправить это, но если мы не сможем закончить это к крайнему сроку... если вы можете заморозить меня или положить в сок волшебного дерева, сделайте это. По крайней мере, мы попробуем. 

Фрэнсис выглядел так, будто хотел прокомментировать навыки Зака в ведении переговоров, но интуиция Зака подсказывала, что это был единственный способ. 

Взгляд Бимана метался между мальчишками, он взвешивал варианты. Сдать детей? Не сдать детей? Предать других учёных и лемурийцев, которые использовали их, как марионеток? 

Продолжающаяся тишина заставила детей волноваться, Зак сопротивлялся желанию прикусить губу. Биман был... непохож на себя. В воспоминаниях Зака он был всегда самодовольным любителем язвительных замечаний, даже более того - но прошло около двух лет, как его родители позвонили Биману поговорить с Заком лицом к лицу, и в чрезвычайных ситуациях родители обычно связывались с ним. 

Казалось, что все они хранили секреты. Зак почти подтвердил, что угроза, которую учёные должны были сдерживать, была действительно настолько настоящей, насколько лемурийцы заставили его поверить. И всё же, вместо того, чтобы сдать их, он всерьёз рассматривал возможность отпустить их. 

Тем не менее, когда он встал, Зак и Фрэнсис вздрогнули и приготовились к бою. 

Он скрестил руки и закатил глаза. 

\- Сейчас мой корабль - самый быстрый транспорт, которым располагают учёные. Единственное, зачем я им нужен - это на пост водителя. 

\- Сильное понижение в должности, - беспристрастно прокомментировал Фрэнсис. Зак ничего не сказал - он чувствовал, что Биман получил именно то, что заслужил. 

\- Это значит, что мне повезло, что они вообще позволили мне к ним присоедениться. Что бы вы ни делали, я хочу быть тем человеком, кто вас найдёт. 

\- Ты пытаешься использовать нас для повышения своей репутации? - недоверчиво спросил Зак. 

\- Quid pro quo, - сказал он. Услуга за услугу. - Это меньшее, что вы можете сделать, чтобы я не сдал вас. 

\- Мы принимаем предложение, - сказал Фрэнсис, отодвигая протесты Зака в сторону. - Мы пытаемся добраться до реки Сакраменто. Как только мы окажемся под водой, мы будем вне досягаемости. Но если мы сделаем перерыв, учёные или орлы могут устроить засаду. 

\- Похоже, вам нужно их отвлечь, - сказал Биман. - Не могу вам в этом помочь. Я пытаюсь повысить свою репутацию, а не утопить её.

Фрэнсис проверил свой телефон. Ещё пять минут до перезарядки. 

Отвлечение - лучшая тактика в сложившейся ситуации, но ни один из них не мог выполнять роль приманки и после того, как Биман уже прикрыл их «побег» на крыше, Фрэнсис понимал, почему он не мог сделать большего, чтобы помочь им. Волку достаточно поскулить, чтобы его выгнали из стаи, или того хуже. 

Но что им использовать, что не жалко было оставить? 

Казалось, Биман думал о том же. 

\- Скажи, Пандаголовый. Кур вернулся, верно? Почему бы тебе не вызвать одного из твоих червей-переростков и навести шума в стиле Годзиллы? 

\- Я не хочу давать учёным больше причин преследовать меня, - простонал Зак. - ... Нет, подождите. Световые голограммы... криптиды... - Его глаза загорелись. - Думаю, у меня есть идея. 

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что существует криптид, который использует световые голограммы? - спросил Фрэнсис. - И он обитает здесь? 

\- Если тебе кажется это странным, проверь календарь, - пробормотал Биман. По какой-то причине это успокоило раздражение Фрэнсиса. 

Зак поднял бровь, но продолжил:

\- Давным-давно нам позвонили по поводу оленей на окраине города. Как нам сказали, большие олени не живут в этой части континента, но это не особо выходит за рамки, поэтому мы были близки к тому, чтобы это проигнорировать. Но у мамы было чувство, что происходит что-то ещё. 

Это был прекрасный весенний день, такой же как сегодня. Они были в северных предгорьях. Зак вспомнил огромное стадо оленей, на которое они наткнулись. Олени сорвались в лес и исчезли, оставляя следы... и больше ничего. Ни самих животных, ни остатков меха, ничего. 

\- Независимо от того, что мы использовали, мы не могли их поймать. Они выскальзывали из любой ловушки, как будто в воздухе исчезали. 

\- Это похожа на рассказ девятилетнего ребёнка у лагерного костра, - пробормотал Фрэнсис себе под нос. 

\- Заткнись. Дело в том, что это оказались жуки, которые выпускают газовое облако, изменяющее работу света. Я не знаю как точно это обьяснить, но их иллюзии достаточно хороши, чтобы обмануть радары. 

\- Подходит, - сказал Фрэнсис, быстро сменяя недоверие. - Сможешь контролировать достаточно жуков, чтобы сделать иллюзию нашего корабля? 

\- А это вопрос, - сказал Зак. - Я не знаю. Но я могу попробовать. 

\- На перезарядку невидимости осталось две минуты. Сядем в фургон и будем готовы ехать, как только ты возьмёшь под контроль тараканов. 

\- Жуки, - сказал Зак. - Не тараканы. 

\- Тараканы, - повторил Фрэнсис. 

Они продолжили ссориться, когда шли обратно к кораблю, а Биман наблюдал за их удаляющимися спинами. 

\- Подождите, - позвал он, когда оба были готовы забраться внутрь. Они повернулись, не зная, чего ожидать. 

\- Э-э... слушайте. Если бы Док был здесь, он бы сказал вам двоим быть «разумными». - Подбадривание явно было не его коньком, поэтому он выглядел и одновременно звучал неуверенно, когда произносил свою ободряющую речь. - Это был бы хороший совет, поэтому я скажу: будьте разумными. Или другие учёные поймают вас. Поняли? 

Зак опустил голову, скрывая противоречивые эмоции от старой фразы своего отца. Легко было забыть, что Биман и Док были друзьями - зато легко вспомнить все моменты, когда Биман злорадствовал над их избитыми телами. Он ненавидел Бимана как врага - чёрт возьми, он ненавидел Бимана как няню - но... как союзника? Странная смесь недоверия и облегчения. 

\- Поняли, - пробормотал Зак, пристегивая ремень безопасности. 

Фрэнсис взялся за джойстик и выдвинул карту на сенсорный дисплей. 

\- Мы включим невидимость на минуту, чтобы как можно быстрее добраться до севера, - сказал он, постукивая пальцами по экрану. - После этого мы сбросим маскировку. Когда учёные поймают наш след, понадобятся твои тараканы. 

\- Принято, - сказал Зак. - Тогда я веду их на восток, пока едем на запад, верно? 

\- Верно. Невидимость не продержится до самой реки, но мы должны быть достаточно непредсказуемы, чтобы они не успели нас остановить. 

\- Так что всё, что нам остаётся, это тараканы, - сказал Зак. 

\- Жуки, - поправил Фрэнсис. На взгляд Зака он ответил улыбкой. 

\- Скажи, когда будешь готов, - он уселся на своё место. 

Зак глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, закрыв глаза и потянувшись к знакомому теплу сияющего огня.

Он вырвался из тьмы и сжал его ледяной хваткой, нарушая концентрацию Зака. Змей смотрел на него холодным взглядом, в них тлело пламя тёмного веселья. 

«Отпусти меня, - прошипел Зак. - Ты сказал, что не будешь вмешиваться.» 

_«Не мешаю. Просто любопытно._ \- если бы это звучало нежно, он бы поверил. - _Ты говоришь, что презираешь эту власть, но пока что это твоя единственная надежда.»_

«У нас ограниченные возможности, - сказал он сквозь стиснутые зубы. - Это единственный вариант.»

 _«Не лги,_ \- сказал Змей, скалясь. - _Нет того, что ты знаешь, а я нет. Нет ничего, что, я знаю, ты не можешь. Нет такого, что ты будешь кем-то другим, кроме меня.»_

Он пробивался через неубедительные оправдания Зака проницательным взглядом, добираясь вплоть до его сути. 

Это был первый раз, когда он использовал свои силы с тех пор, как они вернулись к нему, и он был взволнован. 

Хотя он знал, что не должен был, знал, из какого тёмного источника исходят эти силы. И всё же его огонь притягивал к себе, звал к себе, обжигал вены. 

Он хотел этого, даже если никогда в этом не признается. 

Как называют тех, кто отказывается признавать, что лжёт самому себе? 

В горле пересохло. 

«Я здесь не для загадок.»

 _«Идиоты,_ \- подсказал Змей, отступая. - _И помни: ни один из нас им не является.»_

«... Придурок,» - выдохнул Зак. 

Он прервался на секунду, чтобы собраться. 

Змей обычно был тихим, хотя Зак иногда чувствовал его скучающий взгляд. Но он ненавидел, когда он говорил с ним. Его всегда охватывало тошнотворное чувство, однажды родители дали этому название, когда впервые учили его основам науки. Это называлось «когнитивный диссонанс», несоответствие между внутренним и внешним миром. Складывается ощущение, что люди пойдут на всё, чтобы успокоиться. 

Тем не менее, сейчас бесполезно останавливаться на этом. Отодвинув свои чувства в сторону, он снова вытянул руку. 

Его огонь пел ему, и Зак колебался лишь секунду, прежде чем провалиться в него, позволяя согреть его плечи и проникнуть в сердце, как мантия самой земли.

***

Зак открыл глаза, горящие оранжевым огнём. 

За этим было действительно увлекательно наблюдать. Вся поза Зака изменилась, хотя не было сомнений, что сейчас на этом месте находился именно Зак. С плеч спало напряжение, которое, казалось, преследовало его всё последнее время, дыхание выровнялось. Фрэнсис вспомнил первый раз, когда Зак показал эту силу перед ним четыре года назад. Тогда это завораживало, одновременно напрягало, и даже тогда вызывало странное покалывание в позвоночнике Фрэнсиса. 

Опасность - первая непосредственная мысль. И это было опасно, но в тот момент его разум подразумевал это в другом смысле. Опасен в своём великодушии и своей сложности. Он не должен желать неосведомлённости, ведь это не логично. 

И затем, следуя этому импульсу, в его голове возникла вторая мысль, даже более неуместная, чем первая: невероятно. 

Это было непохоже на него. Это было не похоже на всех остальных его людей. И чувство вновь повторилось, когда он увидел силу Зака возле Чешской Республики, и оно сохранилось даже сейчас. 

Мука смотрела с отрытым ртом м широко раскрытыми глазами, так что, по крайней мере, не только он нашёл эту силу завораживающей. Хотя, поймав его взгляд, она посмотрела на него так же, как утром, когда Зак этого не видел. 

Он должен поговорить с ним об этом. 

\- Я готов, Фрэнни. Давай сделаем это. 

\- В следующий раз, когда ты меня так назовёшь, я выкину тебя из корабля, - сказал он, включая газ. Зак только улыбнулся, ему потребовалось немало самообладания, чтобы игнорировать желание ударить его и вместо этого продолжить обратный отсчёт. 

\- Насчёт один. Три... 

Корабль начал двигаться, стараясь не оставать от корабля Бимана. 

\- Два...

Мука приготовилась. 

\- ... Один. 

Он рванул вперёд, сменяя «гражданское» обличие на невидимость, взлетая как самолёт, пролетая прямо над главной улицей, над фонарями и простыми горожанами, над загруженными дорогами - над всем этим. Фрэнсис мысленно отсчитывал отведённые им секунды, и как только они закончились, он нырнул в переулок. Оказавшись под тенью зданий, он выключил невидимость, выруливая обратно на улицу, летя ближе к земле и медленнее. На такой широкой улице их было невозможно не заметить... и прошли мгновения, прежде чем Миранда и Дедболт снова оказались у них на хвосте. 

\- Мы оторвёмся от них в переулке, - сказал Фрэнсис, по большей части для Муки. Корабль резко повернул в тёмный коридор между зданиями, ученая и робот последовали за ними. Предсказуемо. Доктор Миранда Грей была тем человеком, который решал проблемы с помощью оружия. 

Ему нравилось, когда люди соответствовали своим файлам; это делало мир проще. Миранда Грей была традиционалисткой, Чичу избегал драк и прямого противостояния, Чевео был слабовольным и мягким, а Мидзуки был обидчив. Если бы только Сатердеи могли соответствовать своим записям. Тогда его жизнь была бы легче. 

\- Что имел ввиду Биман, когда сказал «проверь календарь»? 

\- Серьёзно? - спросил Фрэнсис. - Ты хочешь поговорить об этом сейчас? 

\- Ты что не можешь одновременно вести машину и разговаривать? 

Он не должен быть так хорош в своей лжи. 

\- Хорошо, - сказал Фрэнсис, выплёвывая слова, словно проклятия, когда поворачивал по узким проходам. - Это высказывание есть у других учёных. Насекомые готовы? Мы практически на месте. 

\- Готовы, - сказал Зак. - Что ты говорил? 

Фрэнсис вздохнул.

\- Она звучит так: если тебе кажется это странным,...

Они быстро приближались к месту назначения, но дорога стала прямой, что означало, что Миранда и Дедболт могут их догнать. Фрэнсис чуть сильнее нажал на газ. 

\- ... проверь календарь...

Его палец завис над сенсорным экраном, над кнопкой, которая активировала невидимость. Почти на месте... прямо за углом...

В тот момент, когда они исчезли из их поля зрения, Фрэнсис нажал на кнопку и взмыл в небо. Под ними осталась точная копия их корабля, которая продолжала двигаться по переулку, а Миранда и Дедболт последовали за ним. Даже его собственный радар показал точку, движущуюся на восток через город, она была намного больше и существенней роя насекомых. 

\- ... Это может быть просто суббота. 

Они повернули на запад, и Фрэнсис понёсся к реке так быстро, как только мог. Он видел, как лучи солнца сияют на поверхности воды, их убежище, путь в океан, где они избавятся от преследователей. 

\- Я не могу поверить, что они говорят такое про нас, - раздраженно сказал Зак. - Не могу поверить, что Биман говорит так о нас. Кто это придумал? 

\- Чичу, - сказал Фрэнсис. 

\- ... Да, это звучит так, как он бы это сказал, - признался Зак. 

Невидимость выключилась в минуте от воды, но к тому моменту Миранда была слишком далеко, чтобы догнать их, хотя Фрэнсис увидел ее в камере заднего вида, когда корабль уже погружался в воду. Он автоматически переключился в режим подводной лодки, потратив пару секунд, чтобы сориентироваться, куда повернуть, чтобы направить их в Тихий океан. 

Наконец оказавшись в безопасности, Зак перестал контролировать призрачных жуков и откинулся на спинку сидения, ухмыляясь, смакуя остатки адреналина и вкус победы. 

Мука заговорила сзади:

\- Мы закончили с погоней и попытками убить меня? 

\- Да, - радостно ответил Зак. 

\- Замечательно! - Она с тяжёлым стуком упала на пол и больше не встала. Фрэнсис приподнял бровь. 

Он включил автопилот и откинулся на спинку кресла, вытаскивая свой телефон из кармана. 

**GADFLY SATURDAY**

Зак, это Фрэнсис. 

боже. откуда у тебя этот номер 

Я думаю, тебе нужно поговорить с нагой.   
Она пялилась на меня всё утро.   
Я беспокоюсь, что она что-нибудь выкинет, если мы не будем за ней следить.  
То, что мы пытаемся сделать, не совсем соответствует её религиозным убеждениям. 

ух... наверное ты прав  
может у тебя есть какие-либо предложения по управлению полета? 

Я не знаю, как ведут себя наги.  
Кажется, тебя она слушает.   
Ты можешь это использовать.   
Убеди её, что наша миссия - это «воля Кура» или какая-то другая ерунда. 

ты можешь перестать темнить хотя бы 2 секунды  
я серьёзно

Если тебе не нравится, ищи нового Наследника. 

конечно лол. я уверен, после тебя кто-угодно будет свежим глотком   
«наследия»  
ба-дум-тсс

Нет. 

кровь «кур»лит? 

Остановись. 

не знал, что это «гильга»мешает тебе. 

Я сейчас разверну корабль и лично передам тебя орлам. 

заткнись. это защитный механизм  
я поговорю с ней 

Хорошо. И пока ты будешь это делать, попробуй узнать побольше информации об этом месте. Центр Тихого океана очень специфичен. 

я бы не слишком об этом беспокоился  
даже если мука не говорит, у меня есть представление ;) 

Мне действительно не нравится, как это звучит. 

хорошо :) 

Прежде чем он успел встать с кресла, телефон завибрировал от входящего сообщения. 

\- Кто это? - спросил Фрэнсис. 

\- Биман, - сказал Зак, открывая письмо. Он наклонился вперёд, чтобы Фрэнсис тоже мог увидеть. 

**bman@scientiaest.ss**  
блонди и робот в бешенстве. "не могу поверить что это была голографический проекция!"   
не буду врать, было смешно  
отправлю инфу о вашем сроке панку.   
напиши как обстановка 

\- Панк? - спросил Фрэнсис.

\- Вероятно, Дойл, - пояснил Зак.

\- А, наёмник. - Фрэнсис обдумал сообщение. - Я могу написать ему ответ, если ты идешь поговорить с нагой, - предложил он. 

\- Я не очень хочу доверить тебе свой коммуникатор. 

\- Пожалуйста, - Фрэнсис насмешливо фыркнул. - Последнее, чем я хочу заниматься, так это искать грязные секреты в твоих личных файлах. Я ненавижу тебя достаточно сильно, чтобы ничего о тебе не знать. Просто или. В любом случае, я лучше разбираюсь в подобных вещах. 

Зак недоверчиво посмотрел на него, прежде чем согласиться. 

\- Хорошо. Но только, чтобы поговорить с Биманом. 

\- Мхм, - нетерпеливо сказал Фрэнсис. 

**ZakAttack@scientiaest.ss**  
в общем, лемурийцы переоценили возвращение Кура. мы нашли способ навсегда от него избавиться, но это займёт 2 месяца. на это время нам нужно прикрытие. 

**bman@scientiaest.ss**  
вау. полезно. объясни то, что ты не успел. например мб о чем был прошлый эмейл. 

Другое письмо? Убедившись, что Зак не смотрит, Фрэнсис открыл вкладку «отправлено» в приложении электронной почты. 

За не отправлял его. У Фрэнсиса было подозрение, что он знал, кто это сделал. Если у Змея есть план на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств... 

**ZakAttack@scientiaest.ss**  
соберите ингредиенты, но больше не трогайте их. человек, который послал это с моего устройства, знает больше, чем говорит, но я бы не стал ему полностью доверять. 

**bman@scientiaest.ss**  
кто? 

Фрэнсис начал печатать ответ, когда коммуникатор снова сообщил о новом письме от учёного. Фрэнсис был недоволен - электронная почта была не самой удобной для переписки системой - умести всё в одном письме! Но Биман был Биманом, независимо от того, кто что говорил или делал. 

**bman@scientiaest.ss**  
я не люблю когда со мной обращаются с подозрением.  
что с этим непонятного? это как говорить с джином.  
1: что вы делаете что вам понадобилось 2 мес.   
2: кто послал письмо прошлой ночью  
3: что нужно чтобы я сделал

 **ZakAttack@scientiaest.ss**  
прости. сейчас трудно понять кому я могу и не могу доверять.  
у гильгамеша было копьё и оно может запечатать силы кура не убив меня. но для этого нам нужно активировать его в 5 разных местах. есть ещё несколько мелких проблем но только мы можем это сделать. если мы не успеем всё за 2 месяца звезды потеряют ориентир или что-то в этом роде и мои силы немного... сойдут с ума.  
человек отправивший прошлое письмо рассказал нам всё это. какой то старый гуру из Ирана.   
любой отвлекающий манёвр который вы используете на учёных в течение этих двух месяцев будет полезен. 

Это сообщение было полно лжи и полуправда, которые всё-таки были достаточно правдоподобными, чтобы не подвергать его сомнениям.

Если Биман узнает о садистской, стремящейся к геноциду, второй половине подсознания Зака, Фрэнсис сомневался, что тогда он останется на их стороне. Даже Фрэнсис думал сдать Зака лемурийцам, которые кажется имели жизнеспособный план нейтрализации, но в конечном итоге решил, что от этого мало что можно получить. Ничем не рискнул, ничего не получил, такая ситуация. 

Внутренне ощущение - то, что не должно было существовать, - подсказывало ему, что, если идти по следу великого копья Шарура, можно найти огромный скрытый клад. И что-то в Заке было заразного, кроме 30-40 экзотических болезней, которые он должен был подхватить. Он заставлял Фрэнсиса принимать плохие решения - несвойственные ему решения. 

Его инстинкты кричали, что это опасно и невероятно. 

**bman@scientiaest.ss**  
не расскажешь мне что нибудь ещё а?  
что ж справедливо  
спасибо за инфу, очкастый. скажи черно белому что я позже передам памятку

 **ZakAttack@scientiaest.ss**  
Что меня выдало? 

**bman@scientiaest.ss**  
шумер в ираке  
неплохо   
был в туалете так долго что другие учёные начали что то подозревать. 

У Фрэнсиса вырвался разочарованный вздох. 

_Шумер в Ираке. Твоя ложь была слишком неправдоподобной. Идиот. Идиот!_

Он практически представил раздражение и разочарование на лице Эпсилона. 

Он был недоволен, но задача выполнена. Он бросил устройство на стул рядом с собой. Зак и нага всё ещё спорили, и поскольку ни один из них не умел регулировать свою громкость, он мог уловить отрывки из разговора. 

\- ... мне не хватает вкуса, необходимого для того, чтобы наслаждаться приправой; со мной всё в порядке! Я могу переварить кости! 

Не в первый раз Фрэнсис поднял бровь. 

\- Я имею ввиду, я знаю, но я просто... крысы - разносчики разных болезней, особенно городские крысы. Я просто беспокоюсь за твоё здоровье! - Он покачал головой. - Ладно, неважно. Мы уходим от темы. Дело в том, что ты должна слушать меня, верно? Так что просто - делай это, запоминай... то, что внутри меня - лучше для всех, для кого я что-то значу. 

\- И они не включают в себя нагов? - спросил Мука. - Арабхар? Лу каркол, танива... тех, кого ты не будешь защищать? 

\- Кур - это «абсолютное зло», - сказал Зак, утверждая очевидное. - Нет никаких историй с счастливым концом, где он защитил кого-либо. 

\- Кур всегда был защитником! - сказала Мука, словно злилась на то, как Зак неправ, прежде чем вспомнила, с кем она разговаривает. - ... Просто Зак не согласен?

\- Рани Наги сказала мне другое, - сказал он. - Она говорила - все говорили, - что Кур хочет полного уничтожения всех людей. 

\- Моя... - ее когти впились в ладони, неверие окрасило ее голос. - Моя королева сказала это? 

\- Кур-разрушитель - так она меня назвала. 

Мука уставилась на него. 

\- То есть... то есть... - она завернула хвост в спирали, выглядя настолько несчастной, насколько могла быть змея. - ... Мне нужно время, чтобы разобраться. 

\- ... Ты собираешься остановить нас? Чтобы мы не закончили путь Шарура? 

\- Если такова твоя воля... тогда пусть он будет закончен, - сказала она, сдавшись. - Я предлагаю свои услуги... так, как должны были поступать наги. 

Он потёр затылок.

\- Это... Зак. Просто зови меня Зак. Я действительно не...тёмный змеиный мессия или что-то вроде этого, на что ты надеялась. Я просто человеческий ребёнок. 

\- Не простой, - сказала Мука. - Но да... сейчас это очевидно. Мне нужно... мне нужно время, чтобы это принять.

\- Хорошо. Разберись. 

Мука пробормотала что-то на своём родном языке, что-то напоминающее хинди. Что-то о том, что это не соответствует тому, что говорилось в записях, что ее учитель должен быть жив. Зак вернулся, упал в своё кресло, а Фрэнсис сделал вид, что не подслушивал. 

**GADFLY SATURDAY**

хэй.

Да, Зак?

что думаешь? я знаю ты слышал большую часть нашего разговора. 

Фрэнсис посмотрел на него, перебирая варианты. 

**GADFLY SATURDAY**

Сначала скажи, что ты думаешь.  
Не хочу изменять твоё мнение. 

я не знаю.   
как будто ты встретил человека  
который как я видел пытается убить всех людей,  
не совсем дружелюбный.  
я просто не могу видеть в нем   
не  
плохого парня.   
знаешь? 

Я надеюсь, что ты не ищешь моральной поддержки. Я не по этой части. 

боже.  
ты худший человек которого я знаю.

Приму это за комплимент. 

хорошо. ничего не говори.  
просто дай мне поразглогольствовать, хорошо?

это... типа первый раз когда я бываю где то без семьи   
с которой ну ты знаешь я могу поговорить и это просто... сводит меня с ума   
как  
посмотри на это, я говорю с ТОБОЙ о своих чувствах  
типа душу раскрываю 

✔️Прочитано 15:51 

да, так намного лучше, продолжай это делать.  
я просто... я никогда не хотел этого.   
ничего из этого.  
раньше я думал, что мои силы - это самая крутая вещь,  
но сейчас - смотри!  
мои родители в обезьяньей тюрьме   
и люди на моей стороне   
ты и Биман и чертова нага, как

Я знаю, что есть истории о Куре и его статусе «абсолютного зла», но я не углублялся в мифы, чтобы знать эти особенности. Почему все снова так этим одержимы? 

ты серьёзно никогда не слышал их? боже, поговорим об опоздании на вечеринку...  
почему ты хочешь это знать? 

Просто это похоже на обращение. До сих пор никогда не приходилось в этом сомневаться, но если нага вдруг говорит, что Кур «защитник», то, возможно, было бы лучше пересмотреть свои взгляды. Это достаточно справедливо...

в основном если кур был убит гильгамешем около 3500 лет назад всё истории о нем которые дошли до нас появились раньше, тогда...  
немного трудно отличить факты от приукрашиваний   
ты когда-нибудь слышал о ермунганде? 

Смутно. Какой-то миф о змее, который кусает собственный хвост? 

или левиафане?  
или ямато но орочи?   
или гонг гонге?   
хотя скорее не о гонг гонге, этот немного невидимый... 

К чему ты ведёшь? 

всё эти гигантские, злые мифологические змеи берут своё начало от кура.   
(источник: мои родители написали 3 статьи по этой теме)   
смерть, разрушение, апокалипсис  
именно с этим ассоциируется кур  
некоторые истории могут быть непосредственно связаны с некоторыми деревнями и городами которые раньше существовали   
ключевое слово "раньше"  
если верить историям   
пока кур не уничтожил их.

... Разве тебе не кажется это странным? 

что?

Если бы он, Кур, действительно хотел, то, вероятно, уничтожил бы людей за пару недель. Требуется небольшая армия, чтобы уничтожить одну деревню, и, давай посмотрим правде в глаза, у тебя была больше, чем «небольшая» армия, не говоря уже о Куре в период его расцвета.   
Даже сейчас, я уверен, ты бы смог уничтожить мир за несколько недель, если бы захотел. 

Тотальный геноцид целого вида займёт больше времени только из-за того, что нас много, но, всё же, это остаётся в пределах возможного.

спасибо.   
я на самом деле не понимаю где ты пытаешься меня подбодрить.   
это не заставляет меня чувствовать себя лучше. 

Я не люблю несоответствия. Они означают, что хотя бы один человек передал историю неправильно. Хочешь ещё больше рассказать о своих чувствах или как тебе плохо? 

на самом деле, нет. ты в этом просто ужасен. 

Хорошо. 

И он остановился бы на этом, если бы настроение Зака не оставалось бы таким же на протяжении следующих полутора часов, вяло пиная приборную панель, не замечая протестов Фрэнсиса. Была ли это целенаправленная попытка свести его с ума, или Зак действительно был самым раздражающим человеком в мире? 

\- Кур разрушитель. 

Терпения Фрэнсиса? Возможно. 

\- Хорошо, - сказал он. - Принимаю. Что ты от меня хочешь? Похлопывание по голове и поцелуй в щеку? Меня создавали не для утешения, Зак. 

\- Я не знаю, - разочарованно произнёс Зак. - Я просто... это большое давление. 

Фрэнсис недовольно нахмурился. 

\- Думаешь, ты находишься под большим давлением? С этой семьёй? С такими родителями? 

\- Я не говорю, что твоя жизнь полна радугами и единорогами, хорошо? Если ты хочешь поговорить об этом, я выслушаю! Но если ты не собираешься - тогда не жалуйся, что я говорю о себе! 

\- Этот аргумент не логичен. Почему бы тебе не попытаться собраться с мыслями, прежде чем кричать на меня? 

\- Не всё можно решить с помощью логики! 

\- В этом твоя проблема, - сказал Фрэнсис, - ты иррационален! Ты не можешь решить проблемы, которы больше тебя, и позволить себе полностью прогнуться под ситуацию. Ты ничего не можешь поделать с тем, что случилось с твоими родителями, и ты уже делаешь всё возможное с Куром, нет смысла тратить силы на беспокойство о них. 

\- А в этом твоя проблема, Фрэнсис. - Ты думаешь... ты думаешь, что быть бесчувственным роботом, значит быть лучше меня? 

\- Да, - подтвердил он. - Объективно. 

\- Объективно, ты осёл, - раздраженно сказал Зак. 

\- Очень зрело, Зак. 

Он простонал.

\- Хорошо. Хочешь по-взрослому? Я дам тебе это. «Посмотрите на меня, я Фрэнсис, я самый большой лицемер, которого Зак знает! Я думаю, что подавление моих эмоций делает мой член больше и, беру пари, я буду втирать это каждому, кого встречу!»

Он не должен опускаться до такого уровня. Онищенко должен позволять Заку тащить его до своего уровня. Он знал это, и всё же...

\- Ладно. «Посмотрите на меня, я Зак Сатердей, и я на функционирую на тех же базовых инстинктах, что и животные, которых собирает моя семья, и не буду знать о тонкостях человеческого общения, даже если они укусят меня за задницу! Я трус, который жалуется на перемены, а не пытается адаптироваться! По сравнению со мной, даже мой брат обезьяна обладает большей рассудительностью и самоконтролем! 

\- Не втягивай сюда Фиска! - прорычал Зак. 

\- Или что? Я тебе нужен, чтобы избавить тебя от твоей проблемы. Если кто-то несёт за всё ответственность, то это ты. 

Зак был в ярости. Его глаза были широко раскрыты, горло сжимал крик, который не мог вырваться наружу. Кулаки сжимались и разжимались, костяшки белели, а потом,...

\- Ты прав. 

Он ожидал чего угодно, но не этого. Прежде чем Фрэнсис смог остановить себя и придумать что-то более умное, у него вырвалось:

\- Что? 

\- Ты прав, - повторил Зак. - Я не умею сдерживать свои чувства, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать, и ты выиграл, потому что у меня ещё не сошёл синяк, который оставил мне Фиск, когда пытался убить меня, а спина всё ещё болит после падения с дирижабля, а челюсть - он попыток поговорить с тобой. Я устал. Я задолбался. Всё. Ты прав. Ты выиграл. 

Фрэнсис пристально смотрел на него несколько секунд, прежде чем нейроны его мозга смогли вернуться к жизни, и у него вырвалось тупое «хорошо». 

Зак только фыркнул, вставая с пассажирского кресла и ушёл в заднюю часть корабля. 

\- Ты станешь отличным Эпсилоном, когда вырастешь, - с трудом выговорил он, чтобы закончить разговор. 

Фрэнсис мог только ошеломлённо сидеть на своём месте. Он слышал стук своего сердца в ушах, а пальцы сажались на подлокотнике, оставляя углубления в искусственной коже кресла. 

Корабль продолжал плыть в тихоокеанской синеве. 

Это было непохоже на него. Он должен - ему нужно что-то сказать, какое-нибудь последнее слово, чтобы обозначить своё преимущество. То, что Зак смеялся последним, было... непостижимо, но, возможно, не настолько, как факт того, что его слова укололи Фрэнсиса. 

Как же он не хотел - не мог показать...

... Что его это задело.

***

_Сезон муссонов. В тот день уроки закончились раньше; никто не хотел пропустить веселье, происходящее на поверхности, вода в реках двигалась убийственно быстро, деревья склонялись перед силой ветра. Это было похоже на фестиваль, и единственными, кто остался внизу, были старый слепой историк и его любимая ученица, раскладывающая таблички, разбросанные по всему полу пещеры._

_Его глаза были скрыты под молочным облаком, но это было признаком его почтенного возраста. Он стоял, сгорбившись, из-за чего казался даже более незначительным, чем сама Мука, а его чешуя - когда-то блестящего коричневого цвета с алмазным узором - превратилась в матово-бежевую, а его когти были потускневшими и с годами ослабевшими. Каждую таблицу, которую он брал, он обводил чешуйками на пальцах, блестящими от частых касаний._

_\- Мукалинда, дорогая, - сказал он, игнорируя её звание, поскольку они вдвоём остались одни, - почему бы тебе не выйти на улицу и не насладиться штормом? Юной леди не следует сидеть взаперти с дремучим стариком в такой день._

_\- Всё хорошо, Итихаскар. Другие лучше подходят для таких развлечений. Если я пойду на поверхность, то меня просто сдует._

_\- Не говори так, дорогая. Итихаскар, возможно, наиболее почитаемая позиция, на которую может рассчитывать мужчина, но у тебя есть гораздо больше доступных вариантов. Ты могла бы быть благородной. Или генералом армии. Или даже самой королевой. В конце концов, следующая появится из твоей кладки._

_Мука только покачала головой. Все высокие титулы, доступные только женщинам, распределялись только между хитрыми и сильными, она же не обладала этими качествами. Её товарищи по кладке часто напоминали ей о ее недостатках, особенно о нехватки скорости, а хвост всё ещё болел после того, как некоторые девушки толкнули ее, из-за чего содрали кусок чешуи._

_Ранняя кладка, скребок табличек, полурослик, ловец крыс._

_Нет, такой, как она, никогда не стать королевой._

_\- Если бы я родилась раньше, - вздохнула Мука. - Тогда я бы могла увидеть великолепие Кура своими собственными глазами._

_Итихаскар засмеялся._

_\- Говоришь, как настоящий летописец._

_Под ее когтями выступы в камне наполнялись смыслом и значением. В этом она была хороша, это она знала. Разрушение гордости океана, одно из величайших завоеваний Кура, одно из величайших воспоминаний нагов._

_\- Думаешь, Кур когда-нибудь вернётся? - нерешительно спросила Мука._

_Часто после жестоких издевательств она уходила в хранилище и терялась в мире сказок о Великом. О храбростей, о силе, о королевах старины; верности, долге и вере, о величии._

_Она очень дорожила этими историями._

_\- Уже прошло более двух веков, - продолжила она. - Мы уже стольким пожертвовали, стольких убили во имя..._

_\- Кур всегда возвращается, дорогая. Даже Великий не может нарушить правила, властвующих над всеми нами, которые коснулись магии Земли, поскольку даже королева не свободна от законов, которыми руководствуется наш народ._

_\- Тогда... почему Кура нет?_

_Итихаскар не спешил отвечать, тщательно подбирая слова, постукивая по подбородку затупившемся когтем._

_\- Возможно, моя дорогая, это вопрос, который ты задашь себе однажды. Я не могу знать этого._

_Это был неудовлетворительный ответ, но единственно возможный, и Мука это признала._

_\- Тем не менее, - успокаивающе сказал Итихаскар. - Когда это время придёт, оно будет славным. И, если ты сменишь меня к тому времени, тогда, возможно, Кур может даже прийти к тебе за советом. Учись усердно, чтобы достичь того уровня, чтобы твой совет был таким же острым, как клыки нашей королевы, верно?_

_\- Конечно, - сказала Мука, склонив голову._

_Не будет более высокой чести, чем эта._

***

\- Зак? 

Мука несколько раз встряхнула тело человека, пробудив его ото сна. Корабль был небольшим, но даже в этом случае два человека решили спать в противоположных концах: Фрэнсис - откинувшись на водительском кресле, Зак - в спальном мешке сзади. Из того, что Мука поняла в кратком диалоге, который они имели той ночью после того, как Фрэнсис уехал в город, чтобы найти еду, у Зак, очевидно, состоялся какой-то «контакт», который приведёт их к первому хуака, к тому, что посреди моря. Теперь они плыли дальше в океан, чтобы встретиться с ним. 

Всё это говорит о том, что она не выполняла свою работу должным образом, если был внешний источник, к которому Зак обращался за помощью, а ней к ней. Что ж, пришло время исправить это. 

Он вздрогнул, увидев ее в темноте, прежде чем его мозг проснулся и что-то соединилось в единой. И он разочарованно поднялся. 

\- Ты знала, что у тебя глаза светятся красным в темноте, - пробормотали он. - Что случилось? 

Она нервно постукивала по своей чешуе, пока не поняла, что делает, и не заставила себя остановиться. 

\- Я... я бы хотела поговорит. Можно? 

Он провёл рукой по волосам и тяжело вздохнул. 

\- Конечно. 

И она хотела рассказать многое - всю история, что хранилась в её памяти, все исследования врага для своего рода, - но она заставила себя придержать их. Нет, этого Кура это не волнует. Этот Кур хотел другого. 

\- Раньше было много нагов, - начала говорить она, садясь напротив него. - Маленькая армия из нескольких сотен. Каждые сто лет появляется новая кладка, а королева выбирается из каждой четвёртой. Это из-за нашей продолжительности жизни: мы живём около семисот лет и достигаем возраста зрелости после ста пятидесяти. Я знаю... ты сможешь увидеть несоответствие. 

Даже будучи сонным, Зак смог совершить эти математические действия у себя в голове. 

\- Ваша королева старше семисот лет. 

\- Да, - сказала Мука. Это потому, что мы впали в спячку через двести пятьдесят лет после гибели Кура. Мы собирались спать до возвращения Кура, но, когда мы проснулись, прошло четыре тысячи лет. 

Когда ты родился, Зак. 

Казалось, он с трудом воспринимал информацию, в его глазах было осторожное недоверие. Насколько сильно наги подвели его, что он стал презирать своих когда-то самых преданных слуг? 

\- Когда мы наконец пробудились... в живых остались немногие, немногие, которых ты видел. Остальные... - она сделала паузу, чтобы унять дрожь в голосе. - Остальные погибли много лет назад - в результате стихийного бедствия или от рук наших врагов. 

Зак прищурился.

\- Прости, Мука, но уже слишком поздно, чтобы я начал чувствовать вину перед вами, ребята. 

\- Я понимаю! - быстро сказала она. - Это не мое намерение. Я просто хочу рассказать тебе правду. 

Он оценил ее честность и серьёзность. 

В конце концов он смягчился. 

\- Почему только вы выжили? 

\- Моя королева и ее гарем спрятались в самой глубокой, самой крепкой камере наших пещер. А мне... повезло. 

Правда была позорной. Честно говоря, правда была смущающей. Но Зак оценил бы правду, не так ли? 

\- Мои товарищи по кладке отказались мне впасть в спячку рядом с ними. Мой учитель и наставник, старый историк, чьё звание я теперь ношу, был с ними, потому что он был и их учителем. И мне больше некуда было идти, поэтому я... там была маленькая пещерка. Вернее, яма. Я иногда пряталась там, чтобы избежать издевательств. Там еле хватало места для одного. Совершенно случайно я оказалась единственной уцелевшей из числа тех, кто остался не в камерах моей королевы. - Она покачала головой. - Это ошибка. Лучше бы вместо меня выжил кто-нибудь другой. 

\- О, - глупо произнёс Зак. 

\- Думаю, тебе бы понравился мой учитель, - сказала она. - Он был странным. Смешным. 

\- Что с ним произошло? 

Воспоминание отозвалось болью. В конце концов, ничего не осталось, кроме кальцинированных костей, отточенных океаном. 

\- Устройство под названием «нефтяная платформа» пробило их пещеру. Раздавило их. Когда мы проснулись, платформа уже была заброшена. - Она улыбнулась. - Не осталось тех, кого можно было ненавидеть. 

Ни секретов, ни лжи. 

Кур был точкой, на которую наги поставили всё. Они проснулись в мире, где человеческие сооружения соперничали с высотой гор, где города сверкали искусственным светом под густыми ядовитыми облаками, конкурируя со светом звёзд на небе, где число их врагов увеличилось. 

И Кур теперь был среди их числа. Оки хотели, чтобы он вернулся в их ряды. Да, наги сделали ставку на Кура. Они сделали ставку на Кура и проиграли. 

Идея чести среди нагов была глупой. Жизнь с трудом отвоёвывалась и считалась драгоценной; если у тебя были острый ум и хитрость, когти и клыки, то ты пользуешься всем, что у тебя есть. О чести вспоминали только когда уничтожение было неизбежно, когда не было спасения. Перед лицом смерти - только смерть - с честью. 

Да, это может быть концом ее рода. Если это так, то пусть она встретит его достойно. 

\- Обидно, что Кур вернулся и не хочет иметь ничего общего со своей судьбой. Это сводит с ума. Но это также твой выбор, Зак. 

\- Ты знаешь, что внутри меня есть Кур, которого вы, ребята, так ждали, - тихо сказал он. - Я знаю, что ты это знаешь. Если ты остановишь нас, тогда этот Кур победит. И люди умрут. Почему ты на моей стороне?

\- Это не вопрос сторон. - ответила она. Это было просто. - Кур есть Кур. 

Его глаза сузились, горячий гнев поднялся к горлу. 

\- Я не Кур. Я больше не Кур. Что ещё я должен сделать, чтобы доказать это? Когда мы наконец закончим этот глупый квест, этого будет достаточно, чтобы доказать всем, что я не...

\- Ты Кур, - мягко сказала Мука. - Ты всегда им будешь, с силами или без. Так же, как ты всегда будешь человеком тоже. Одно не исключает другое. Оба являются истиной. 

И то, и другое - истина, да...

Он взялся руками за голову и глубоко вздохнул, позволив всему разочарованию дня выйти из него, как учила его мама. 

Глубоко внутри зашевелился Змей. 

Нет, он не такой. Это существо внутри него жаждало ярости и разрушений, господства и мирового контроля. Уничтожение слабых, беспомощных невинных. Независимо от того, как Зак на это смотрел, каждый его дюйм был таким же злым, каким его заставляли верить. 

... Правильно? 

_«Может быть»_ , прошептал Змей, тёмное веселье звучало в его голосе. Зак вздрогнул и отстранился. 

Он никогда не будет таким. Его решимость была сильнее. 

\- Эй, - наконец сказал он, поднимая голову. - Попробуй поладить с Фрэнсисом, хорошо? Я имею в виду, я знаю, что он осел. И я думаю, у нагов есть веская причина ненавидеть людей. Но, я имею в виду, он... был груб. Я не знаю, просто... 

\- Да, я полагаю, что была несправедлива, - призналась Мука. - Мы тоже знаем, каково это, ждать удара в спину. Я приму этот человеческий «контакт». 

\- О, - неловко произнёс Зак, - хорошо. Э-э. Об этом... 

\- Зак, - кратко позвал Фрэнсис с передней части корабля. Как долго он не спит? Сколько он услышал? - Ты не говорил, что твой «контакт» размером с Константинополь. 

\- Это не он, - сказал Зак. - Это город, в котором он правит. 

\- О, - произнесла Мука ровным голосом. - О нет. Зак...

\- «О нет»? «О нет», что? 

\- Хорошо, - сказал Зак, - в свою защиту хочу сказать, что тогда я ещё не успел подружиться с Мукой. 

По переднему стеклу постучали, и Фрэнсис сразу запаниковал и включил свет. Кто мог...? 

Фигура, которую осветили огни, не была похожа ни на человека, ни на рыбу, а скорее на что-то среднее - высокая, долговязая, с ожерельем из водорослей, свободно свисающих вокруг его шеи. 

Он поднял руку и нахально улыбнулся. Зак слабо махнул в ответ, Фрэнсис продолжал сидеть в шоке, а Мука отшатнулась в ужасе. 

\- Его имя Улрадж, - представил его Зак. - Он король Кумари Кандам. 

\- Я ненавижу Сатердеев, - простонал Фрэнсис себе под нос.


	14. cupiens vitare charybdim...

\- Зак, - сказал Ульрадж, сжав челюсти и скрестив руки. - Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это нага.

Народ Кумари был высоким - взрослый житель был на голову выше Дока - и Улрадж тоже начал вытягиваться в полный рост. 

\- Я не знала, что Зак дружит с... рыбой, - сказала Мука с показной бравадой. - Даже с королём рыб. 

Она отошла к задней части фургона. Как говориться - даже загнанная в угол мышь может укусить кошку? Зак никогда раньше не видел ее такой. К сожалению, она ни в коей мере не пугала. 

Брови Улрадж приподнялись. Он повернулся к Заку и недоверчиво посмотрел на него. 

\- Ты видишь это, верно? Нага. Это не галлюцинация. По какой-то причине на этом корабле нага - проклятие древнего мира, агент настоящего апокалипсиса и так далее и так далее. 

\- Зак, - тихо сказала Мука, - прости меня за мою самонадеянность, но он залил корабль морской водой. 

\- Да, да, простите и меня за мою самонадеянность, но мы всё забыли о сущности нагов... - Улрадж нахмурился. - О чем я... о нашем заклятом враге?

Фрэнсис, находящийся посреди этого урагана, молчал, его несчастный взгляд был устремлён на медленно увеличивающуюся лужу под ногами кумари. 

\- Он заливает корабль морской водой. 

Улрадж прищурился, посмотрев на него. 

\- Ну или твой корабль заполняется моей морской водой. 

\- Он заржавеет, - пробормотал Фрэнсис, игнорируя его. 

\- Итак, - произнёс Зак, делая вид, что все в порядке, и встав между ними. - Улрадж, это Фрэнсис. Фрэнсис, это Улрадж. 

Никто из них не сказал ни слова.

\- ... Ладно. И, Улрадж, это Мука. Мука, это Урладж. 

\- Да, - сказала Мука. 

\- Не называй это существо по имени, - прорычал Улрадж. - Иначе ты привяжешься к ней. 

Целых три минуты они стояли в неловкой тишине, Улрадж и Мука уставились друг на друга через плечи Зака, и Фрэнсис хотел быть где-угодно, но не здесь. Наконец, он поднял руки в знаке поражения и упал обратно в кресло пилота. 

\- Я могу искренне сказать, что ненавижу вас всех, - сказал он. - Мне всё равно. Мне просто всё равно. Человек-рыба, девочка-змея, злой бог, что угодно. Если вы хотите разорвать друг друга - хорошо! Но пока мы находимся в моем корабле, то либо делаете это на улице, либо убиваете и меня тоже. Дайте мне знать, когда решите; я буду ждать прямо здесь. 

Все трое обменялись взглядами. Никто из них не был особенно доволен тишиной, но ни один из них не хотел делать первый шаг, чтобы нарушить ее. Наконец, рискнул Улрадж, со всем своим достоинством. 

\- Итак, Зак, - сказал он. - Ты сказал, что тебе нужна моя помощь, что тебя нужно куда-то провести. И, зная, что я не смогу противостоять зову приключений, заманил меня сюда, к одному из наших древних врагов. Могу я спросить, как этому удалось обмануть тебя, чтобы ты оставил это в живых?

\- Она помогает нам, - быстро сказал Зак. Он на самом деле не понимал, насколько древней и прочной была их вражда. Тем не менее, он нуждался в них обоих, и было необходимо, чтобы они держались вместе достаточно долго, чтобы добраться до первого пункта назначения. - Она наш переводчик древних языков. 

\- Ты же знаешь, я тоже знаю древние языки, - раздраженно произнёс Улрадж. - Тебе не нужно это существо. 

Зак поднял бровь.

\- Ты знаешь шумерский? 

Воцарилась долгая пауза. 

\- Нет. - признался Улрадж. 

\- Тогда она наш переводчик. - Сказал Зак. Мука закивала. 

Улрадж закатил глаза и снова скрестил руки. 

\- Хорошо, - сказал он неохотно, - но помни, что ты не можешь доверять наге. Они не остановятся ни перед чем, чтобы получить желаемое. И я буду постоянно за ней следить, чтобы не получить клыки в спину. 

Зак шикнул на него. Но всё же он знал, на что надавить. Всё, что он понял - наги уничтожили его род - то же самое собираются сделать и с родом Зака. 

Смотря на Муку, было легко забыть, насколько наги опасны. В изобразительном искусстве и архитектуре людей они всегда получали роль агитаторов - злых божеств, которых нужно убить, чтобы уничтожить зло и достигнуть просветления. Дочери Мары. Как бы отчаянно он не хотел, чтобы кто-то был на его стороне, но он должен был помнить, что наги не на ней. 

Он посмотрел на Муку, которая держалась за свой хвост и прижалась к стене. Так что он не мог доверять ее внешнему виду. Остальным было на него всё равно, они заботились только о том, что он может для них сделать. Но как насчёт неё? Была ли она на его стороне? Или она - как и весь ее змеиный род - лжёт? 

Улрадж только фыркнул и покачал головой, всё ещё недовольный ее присутствием. 

\- Полагаю, ей лучше, что она выглядит такой слабой. Если бы она была взрослой, она бы представляла угрозу. 

\- Да, - нерешительно согласился Зак. - Слушай, давай просто приступим к делу. 

Улрадж сердито на него посмотрел, но согласился, чуть подав плечами. 

\- Хорошо. Ты говорил о проблемах с Куром? Ты попросил правильного короля о помощи, Зак. - Он оглянулся. - Где Фиск? Я знаю, ты говорил, что твоих родителей схватили, но...

\- И его тоже, - сказал Зак, немного понизив голос. - И Комодо. Дойл и Зон сбежали, но... мы не можем встретиться прямо сейчас. 

\- О, - произнёс Улрадж, выражение его лица смягчилось. Он вздохнул и расслабился, опустив руки. 

\- Значит, это секретная миссия, - сказал он громким голосом, резко сменяя настроение разговора. - Отлично! 

Он похлопал Зака по плечу, сияя. 

\- С Заком Сатердеем всегда происходит что-то захватывающее. Дайте мне полный отчёт о нашем пути. 

\- Сейчас. 

Улрадж всё ещё держался на расстоянии от Муки, но ради Зака притворялся, что все в порядке. Прошло всего несколько дней с тех пор, как началось это безумное приключение, но казалось, что это были годы, проведённые с Фрэнсисом и их совместной взаимной ненавистью, с чрезмерно уважающей его Мукой. Он почти забыл, что такое настоящий друг... 

Это было круто. 

\- Да, - продолжил говорить Улрадж. - Я думаю, что понял ситуацию. Героический квест, подобный древним эпосам, и первая цель находится посреди океана. - Он повернулся к сидению водителя. - Принеси мне карту! 

Фрэнсис лениво протянул руку к сенсорному экрану и поднял фотографию карты, выжженной Шаруром. Так же вяло он приблизил точку, находящуюся посреди Тихого океана, в то время, как Улрадж подошёл ближе, внимательно наблюдая за Мукой краем глаза. 

И вскоре он сосредоточил всё своё внимание на карте. Его лицо помрачнело, одна рука поглаживала его жабры. Он долго молчал, даже Фрэнсис обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, почему. 

\- Хммм, - резко произнёс он после долгой паузы. - Да, очень хорошо, что вы попросили меня о помощи. Воистину, нет более подходящей кандидатуры, чем король Кумари Кандам.

Фрэнсис нахмурился. 

\- Там опасно? Или что-то, что ATV не выдержит? 

\- Нет, - сказал Улрадж, сменяя серьёзное выражение лица на возбужденную усмешку. - Просто это то место, где я всегда хотел побывать.

***

\- Когда-то у кумари был родственный им вид, или, скорее род, и благодаря относительной известности этой сестры Кумари Кандам погрузился в воды безызвестности. Никто не искал потерянный город кумари, когда потерянный город Атлантиды приобрёл гораздо большую известность. Так даже лучше, что их имя исчезло в мире мифов и легенд; сообщения о встрече с кораблями с провизией, принадлежащих кумари, люди встречают с насмешкой: «Ещё скажите, что нашли Атлантиду». 

Жаль, что атланты давно ушли в прошлое. Легенда гласит, что демонический монстр пришёл, чтобы наказать их за нарушение Старых Законов, и теперь от их города остались только руины и сказки, которыми матери пугают детей. 

Хотя на самом деле остались только руины гордой столицы атлантов, построенной на хребте Мариинской впадины, ушедшей на самое дно моря. 

Затерянные глубины. 

\- У нас есть старое соглашение с атлантами, соглашение тысячелетней давности, - объяснил Улрадж, когда корабль стал погружаться глубже в воду. - Мы разделили океан по горизонтали. Змеиные всадники и кумари заняли верхнюю часть океана, куда приникают лучи солнца. Атланты заняли нижнюю часть. 

\- Почему их называют атлантами, если их столица находится в Тихом океане? - спросил Зак.

\- Они никогда особо не разбирались в человеческой географии, - пожал плечами Улрадж. 

Затерянные глубины находились намного ниже местообитания городских змей и стен города Кумари Кандам, которые не могли противостоять давлению воды. По эти двум причинам, за исключением нескольких экспедиционных вылазок несколько сотен лет назад, ни один кумари не осмеливался войти в руины - по крайней мере, о них никто не слышал. 

\- Единственные выжившие говорили, что атланты сами себя уничтожили. Что население стало слишком большим для города, а его инфраструктура была слишком коррумпированной, чтобы успевать строить новые жилые помещения. В конце концов, город рухнул под собственным весом. 

У всех пассажиров в голове пронеслась лишь одна мысль: «Зловеще».

Когда их корабль опустился ниже, мимо них проплыл самый большой город, расположенный на спине огромной змеи. Мука и Фрэнсис смотрели на него с недоверием, а Улрадж с Заком помахали рукой, приветствуя горожан. Далека, на большом расстоянии от корабля плыли другие змеи, на чьих спинах тоже росли мегаполисы. 

Они направлялись на неизведанную территорию; в глубокое, тёмное место, покрытое тайной. Как звучит эта старая поговорка? Что они знали о дне океана меньше, чем о поверхности Луны? 

Фрэнсис никогда не сталкивался с такой величиной. Он привык к человеческим проблемам, к людским местам. Существует статистика, что даже если всех людей на планете построить кругом и каждый - каждый из нескольких миллиардов - будет стоят плечом к плечу к другому, они всё равно бы заняли пространство равное по размеру только Лос-Анджелесу. 

Насколько велик был океан?

Он казался бесконечным.

Он ненавидел море. По крайней мере, когда-нибудь они смогут изменить климатические условия на Луне. 

В конце концов, тусклый свет луны сменился абсолютной чернотой, даже самые высокие настройки яркости фар не помогали. Зак наблюдал, как палочки связи на его коммуникаторе меняются с пяти до трёх, потом до одного, потом до совершенного отсутствия связи, исчезла последняя нить с миром на поверхности. Корабль скрипел от повышающегося давления. Одна пробоина из-за помявшегося шва и всё будет кончено. 

\- Ты уверен, что мы на правильном пути? - спросил Фрэнсис, хмуро глядя на тьму океана. Невозможность что-либо увидеть граничила с безумием, тем более, что они выключили фары, чтобы сэкономить энергию. 

\- Конечно, уверен, - ответил Улрадж. - Кумари никогда не теряются в море. 

Он коснулся пульта управления. 

\- Могу ли я? 

Фрэнсис бросил на него взгляд. 

\- Ты сухой? 

\- Да, - соврал Улрадж. После долгого гневного молчания Фрэнсис поднялся и дал Улраджу сесть на водительское сиденье. 

Зак задремал на пассажирском кресле, а Мука спала в дальнем углу фургона, спрятавшись в кольцах. Тем не менее, она зашевелилась, когда Фрэнсис подошёл ближе, сполз на землю, прижавшись спиной к задней двери, и откинулся на холодный металл, прислушиваясь к мурлыканью двигателя. 

Он надеялся, что она будет молчать, но в последнее время ничто ему не мешало. 

\- Добрый день, - сонно сказала она. - Ну, это похоже на ночь. Но сейчас утро. Так что доброго дня. 

Он решил игнорировать ее. Может быть, она сама заткнется. 

\- У Зака много разных друзей, не так ли? Человек-рыба. Своеобразно. 

\- Я не в настроении вести вежливые беседы, - твёрдо сказал Фрэнсис. 

\- Уверяю тебя, это не вежливая беседа, - сказала она. - На самом деле, я довольно грубая. Я оскорбляю его вид. 

Фрэнсис фыркнул. 

\- Зачем? Вы двое выглядите одинаково для меня. 

\- Ах, - произнесла Мука, сверкая глазами, - ты тоже это делаешь! Ужасно. Только попробуй сказать ещё больше неприятных вещей о нас. Это легендарные... «сплетни с друзьями»! 

Он тупо уставился на неё. 

\- Кумари помогли уничтожить большую часть твоего рода, верно? 

\- Ага. 

\- Но и вы убили бесчисленное количество кумари? 

\- Ага. 

\- Значит, вы оба устроили геноцид. 

\- Да. Но ваш вид не лучше. 

Фрэнсис фыркнул - она его подловила. 

\- Нет. Я полагаю, нет. 

\- Скажи мне, Наследник человечества. - ее чешуйчатый хвоста скользил по металлическому полу. - Разве... всё это не кажется тебе странным? 

\- Я разговариваю с наполовину животным наполовину человеком, в то время, как другой такой же ведёт корабль в сторону затерянного города Атлантиды. - невозмутимо сказал Фрэнсис. - Так что да, это немного странно. 

\- Да, да, это так, но... но! Я имею в виду, то есть... разве это не кажется... удобным? 

Фрэнсис прищурился. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? 

\- ... я не уверена, - призналась она. - Я не уверена, что смогу сформулировать это. Но со времени, как мы побывали в могиле Кура, у меня появилось подозрительное чувство. То, как всё было устроено, не имеет никакого смысла. 

Она наклонилась и позаговорщически рассказывая о своих тревогах тихим шёпотом. 

\- Это вызывает удивление, что произошло пять тысяч лет назад. Не так ли? 

\- Я знаю, что случилось, - сказал Фрэнсис. 

Мука вопросительно посмотрела на него. 

\- Ты знаешь? 

\- Да. Твоя сторона проиграла.

Он услышал весёлое фырканье с места водителя. 

\- О, - произнесла она. - Но как? 

\- Как я узнал? 

\- Наследник человечества, разве ты не должен понимать людей лучше, чем я? 

\- «Наследник человечества». Слушай, я расскажу тебе всё, что знаю о людях. - Он очень устал от этого титула, которым она по какой-то причине настойчиво продолжала его нарекать. - Люди глупы. Они иррациональны, нелогичны, и они начнут лезть по головам друг друга без веской на то причины, но, по крайней мере, они не бестактные, бездарные чешуйчатые черви с руками, как ты. 

Он надеялся, что уколол ее, но она казалась почти не отреагировала. На самом деле у неё был странный взгляд, и он испытывал трудности с чтением ее выражения лица, что разочаровывало. Люди были проще, он часами запоминал мельчайшие изменения выражения лиц и язык тела людей из разных культур. На человек-рыба и говорящая змея? Они двигались не так. Мука двигалась слишком медленно, ее черты были вырезаны в жёстких гребнях и чешуйках. Фрэнсис подумал, что по стандартам нагов она невероятно выразительна - все ее ёрзанья, поддергивания хвоста - все они что-то значат, но это было слишком чуждо, и ему было неловко находиться рядом с ней. Он не мог читать ее, как он читал Зака; он не мог сказать, о чем она думает. 

\- Скажи, Наследник человечества, - она наклонила голову, - ты думаешь, что люди не способны сохранить землю? 

Он фыркнул. 

\- Большинство из них едва могут сделать что-то хорошее для себя, не говоря уже о чем-то вроде земли.

Но этого оказалось для неё недостаточным, потому что она спросила снова. 

\- Как думаешь, их стоит защищать? 

\- Тебе сказать правду? Позволь мне выразиться так: они всё ещё спорят о спасении планеты, как будто это политический вопрос. Они просто получат то, что посеяли, так или иначе.

... Ах, он почти узнал это выражение, даже не мог понять, почему. 

Беспокойство. 

\- Ты не очень любишь свой род, Наследник человечества, - сказала она. 

\- Зачем мне его любить? 

\- Справедливый аргумент, - признала она. - Тем не менее, ты человек. Если ты ненавидишь даже что-то столь фундаментальное для себя, то как ты живёшь?

Он хотел закончить этот разговор. Его губы сдались а тонкую линию. 

\- Итак, нага, - сказал он. - каково это знать, что всё твои друзья мертвы? 

\- О, всё в порядке. - Она действительно казалась беспристрастной. - У меня никогда не было друзей. 

\- Твой учитель, - начал наступать Фрэнсис, - он мёртв. 

\- Хм, да. Он мёртв. - Она скрестила руки. - Ты довольно хорош в этой невежливой беседе. Ты самоучка? 

Фрэнсис вздохнул. Сначала Зак, а теперь Мука, они просто издеваются над ним. 

\- Позволь мне изложить это как можно проще, - сказал он, тихо закипая. - Ты мне не нравишься. Мы не друзья. И всё эти «наследнические» вещи - это одна большая куча сказок, и я буду рад покончить с этим побыстрее. 

\- Почему? - невинно спросила Мука. - Что ещё тебя ждёт? 

\- Уходи, - сказал Фрэнсис. - Оставь меня. 

Она нервно отползала к носу корабля, только чтобы Улрадж отогнал ее назад. Разочарованно вздохнув, она свернулась в спирали. Фрэнсис снова задремал, прислонившись головой к тёплому деревянному копью Шарура.

***

\- Эй, придурок, мы на месте. 

Фрэнсис схватил Зака за запястье, прежде чем он коснулся его плеча, чтобы встряхнуть его, и он посмотрел на него с хмурым взглядом. 

\- Не трогай меня. 

\- Боже, - произнёс Зак, когда его отпустили. - Я всё равно не хотел. 

Когда он поднялся, то почувствовал себя неловко, он чувствовал себя неприемлемо слабым и тяжёлым. Это было нехорошим знаком - он не планировал спать дольше часа. 

\- Как долго я... 

\- Мы дали тебе несколько дополнительных часов, - Зак пожал плечами. - Идея Улраджа. 

\- В следующий раз скажи ему, чтобы не беспокоился. Я обучен действовать и при недостатке сна. 

\- Ты можешь сказать ему сам, - проворчал Зак, прежде чем указать на копьё Шарура. - Возьми его с собой. Мы с Улраджем уже осмотрелись. 

С этими словами он выпрыгнул из фургона и пошёл вниз по дороге. Невыспавшийся Фрэнсис поморщился от яркого солнечного света, льющегося из лобового стекла фургона. 

... Солнечный свет? Они разве не на дне океана? 

Его рука нервно нащупала копьё Шарура и взял его с собой. Он вышел на свет, прикрывая глаза, не привыкшие к такой яркости. Ему пришлось сдержаться, чтобы сдержать крик ужаса, почти вырвавшийся из его горла. 

Над его головой простиралась бесконечная чернота. Когда он прищурился, чтобы рассмотреть всё получше, он понял, что это было не ночное небо, а вода, удерживаемая только огромным стеклянным куполом. А под куполом располагался мегаполис. 

Город, раскинувшийся перед ним, в период своего расцвета, без всяких сомнений, был великолепным зрелищем, но теперь это были огромные руины, остатки прошлой красоты. Его пульсирующие огни создавали впечатление, будто город живет, но когда он подошёл ближе и увидел разрушенные стены, пустые окна и улицы, заполненные мусором, иллюзия исчезла. Два гигантских столба, украшенных изображениями рыб и морских звёзд, на концах которых красовались огромные морские коньки, обозначали границу города и были единственными уцелевшими памятниками, напоминающими о былом величии. Все, что находилось позади них, было разрушено - но продолжало блестеть в искусственном свете, создавая дикие детские фантазии о затонувшем рае. 

Однако у Фрэнсиса никогда не было такой роскоши, как детские фантазии. Он стоял перед затерянным городом Атлантиды, укрывшегося под хрустальной пирамидой на дне океана, но в его глазах не было никакой магии, только разрушенные остатки урбанистических разрушений. 

Вздохнув, он поправил копьё Шарура, висевшее на плече, и вошёл в разрушенный перламутровый город, догнал всех остальных. Те охали и ахали, восхищаясь остатками города. 

\- Невероятная архитектура, - произнёс Улрадж. - Наши сестры всегда славились своими городами, но - вы видите это? Это прекрасное коралловое украшение? 

\- Я не думаю, что это коралл, - сказал Зак, осматривая стену. - Это похоже на... кристалл. Сколько, говоришь, лет этим руинам? Они так хорошо сохранились, на них даже пыли нет. 

\- Пыль? - спросил Улрадж, явно незнакомый с этим термином.

\- Мертвые клетки человеческой кожи, - невозмутимо ответил Фрэнсис, подталкивая Муку. 

\- О, - произнес Улрадж. - Это грубо. 

Зак сделал вид, что незаметно вмешательства Фрэнсиса. Они продолжили идти молча, углубляясь в город, где распад становился все более и более очевидным. Большие участки города были почти безупречны, идеальный снимок для открытки. Хотя гостиницы и рестораны были совершенно пустыми. Дома и лавки стояли совершенно заброшенными и иссохшими. На улицах стояла тишина, разбиваемая звуком трёх пар шагов и скольжением змеи по глубоководной скале. 

Он предположил, что это передалось от атлантисов. Их здания свернулись спиралями из раковин высоко над их головами, чуть ли не задевая поврежденные стены пирамиды. И улицы, хоть и были завалены мусором, оставались практически целыми. Он ожидал увидеть город, больше похожий на Древнюю Грецию или Рим, но это место оставляло впечатление похуже окраин Нью-Йорка или худших частей Детройта - заброшенные небоскрёбы, пустынные витрины, зарешеченные окна и начинающаяся клаустрофобия. Неприятное чувство только усугублялось крутым склоном дорог. 

То, что это был заброшенный город-призрак уже было достаточно жутким, но что-то ещё не давало Фрэнсис покоя. Нечто гораздо более зловещее. 

Город был заброшен, несмотря на все признаки перенаселения, но...

Куда всё делись?

Он сжал кулаки и пошёл дальше. 

Через несколько минут они прибыли в центр города. Пирамида казалась выше, чем она была на самом деле; в общем, фактическое жилое пространство могло составлять всего несколько десятков квадратных миль. Он вспомнил гордые колонны с морскими коньками, которые отмечали вход в город.

Как далеко они сейчас находились от того места. 

Здания были разрушены, статуи снесены, а их осколки лежали на асфальте. В этой части город был разрушен, подожжен, оружие разбросано повсюду. Какие-то знаки были высечены на каменных стенах, на которых были пятна, похожие на ожоги и кровь. 

\- Что здесь произошло? - тихо спросил Зак. 

Фрэнсис только мог ответить:

\- Бунт. 

\- Больше похоже на Гражданскую войну, - сказал Улрадж, проводя пальцами по нацарапанным буквам. - Это грубо, но довольно показательно. «Если вы оставите нас голодными...»

\- «... тогда мы съедим вас,» - закончила Мука. 

Улрадж посмотрел на неё, но подтвердил ее перевод. 

\- Более менее верно. - сказал Улрадж, отрываясь от граффити. - Это может быть сложнее, чем мы предполагали. План города похож на наш, только... 

Он начал медленно ходить по площади, он дёргался, когда смотрел на здания и узкие улицы, ведущие за город. Он остановился у самого большого здания, которое когда-то было невероятно красивым: кусочки золота и перламутра ещё оставались на его гладкой спиральной поверхности, но теперь оно выглядело, как расколотая брошенная раковина. 

Обычно в подобном месте располагался храм. Сердце города Кумари. Но это? Он постучал по стене. 

\- Это банк. 

Он указал на другие впечатляющие своими размерами здания, которые выглядели так же, как после гражданской волны. 

\- Здание суда. Налоговая служба. Атлантический Wal-Mart. 

\- Похоже на хорошо организованный город, - нетерпеливо сказал Фрэнсис. 

\- Нет, нет, - сказал Улрадж, сморщив лоб. - Позвольте перефразировать: на этих местах должны располагаться храмы. Они источник питания. Но мы находимся на самой высокой точке города, и здесь ничего нет. 

Они нервно осмотрелись. Действительно, больше ни одно место не выглядело достаточно значительным, чем это - если бы Улрадж не прочитал вывески, Фрэнсис бы сам предположил, что находится в каком-то храмовом дворе - но не может же главная мистическая точка находиться внутри банка? Это казалось абсурдом. 

\- Улрадж, ведь города Кумари растут, верно? Значит, ваши замки находятся в центре города, а ваши храмы на этаж выше. 

\- Да, верно, - сказал он. 

\- Твои города расположены на спинах морских змей. Там некуда идти, кроме как вверх. 

Это означало... что то, что они искали, было внизу. Всё трое повернулись и уставились на землю, словно пристальный взгляд позволил бы им видеть сквозь неё. 

\- Ты предполагаешь, что они похоронили свой храм? - спросил Улрадж с лёгкой ноткой ярости. - Это было бы... 

\- Как мы туда попадём? - перебил его Фрэнсис. - Я не видел ничего, что бы было похоже на спуск. 

\- Гм, - произнесла Мука, но осталась проигнорирована. 

\- Может быть, в одном из этих зданий есть путь вниз, - предположил Зак. 

\- Это маловероятно, - сказал Улрадж, дрожа от волнения. - Но, полагаю, мы не узнаем, пока не посмотрим. 

\- Мм, - снова произнесла Мука. И снова проигнорирована. 

\- Ну, - сказал Зак, - тогда давайте разделимся. 

\- Я не пойду с нагой, - сказал Улрадж.

\- Я тоже, - добавил Фрэнсис. 

\- Эээ...

\- Хорошо, - сказал Зак, - я пойду с… что случилось, Мука? 

Наконец-то она решила потянуть его за рубашку и безмолвно указала в небо. 

Гигантское червеобразное существо с ртом, полным острых зубов, выступающих во всех направлениях, и единственным выпуклым светящимся желтым глазом с горизонтальным зрачком, смотрящим на них из-за спиральных зданий. Из его пасти вылилась вязкая нить слюны. 

К первой голове присоединилась вторая, а затем и третья. Слева от них четвёртая, а справа - пятая. Каждая из них приближалась к ним со злобным любопытством, мерцающим в глазах, оставляя за собой большие лужи слюны, стекающей по острым зубам, когда они открывали челюсти. 

Зак медленно потянулся к когтю, и Фрэнсис обнаружил, что его рука инстинктивно коснулась теплой деревянной ручки копья Шарура. 

\- Дьявол, - выдохнул Улрадж. 

Губы Фрэнсиса сжались в тонкую линию. Теперь у него появилась правдоподобное предположение, куда делись тела. 

Зак и Мука отступили назад, силы Зака сходили на нет, когда он изо всех сил пытался установить связь. 

\- Это не работает, они - нет, заткнись, - прорычал он, будто говорил с пустотой. - Просто да мне... Перестань говорить. 

Монстры двинулись на них. Улрадж молниеносно уклонялся от двух червей одновременно, его рефлексам позавидовал даже Фрэнсис. Казалось, что у него глаза на затылке, потому что он с невероятной лёгкостью уклонялся от ударов, направленных на свои слепые зоны. 

Однако Фрэнсис не мог позволить себе долго наблюдать за ним, потому что должен был парировать деревянной ручкой Шарура. На мгновение он проклял себя за свой идиотизм - никоим образом тысячелетняя древесина не могла справиться с такой силой - но она крепко выстояла, даже нагрелась. Фрэнсис посчитал, что это, возможно, ещё одна чокнутая невероятная вещь, которая с ним случится. 

Тем не менее, сила монстра заставила его отступить, обувь скользила по каменной кладке , пока его спина не коснулась стены банка. Фрэнсис прищурился, продумывая варианты, пока не вспомнил ещё одну особенность копья Шарура. 

Он отпустил копьё в тот момент, когда челюсти монстра начали смыкаться вокруг него, раздалось шипение, и монстр отскочил от боли, отбросив копьё обратно в руки Фрэнсиса. Он ухмыльнулся, сжимая руки вокруг дерева, от которого исходил жар. 

В конце концов, никто, кроме него, не смог бы этого сделать. 

Зак боролся с одним из монстров на другом конце площади, уходя в переулок, чтобы можно было использовать хватку когтя. Он уклонялся от ударов, мечась между зданиями. Он приземлился на спину монстра и попытался снова взять над ним контроль, в его глазах вспыхнул огонь, но монстр колебался всего секунде, прежде чем стряхнуть его. Зак поднялся на ноги, проклиная всё на свете, и снова бросился на монстра. 

Между тем Мука бегала и пряталась. Она оказалась права: у неё это хорошо получалось. 

Фрэнсис тяжело вздохнул, когда чудовище очнулось после боли, повернулось и взглянуло на него. Казалось, что оно поняло, что он не сможет просто так повторить этот приём. 

И Фрэнсис мог поклясться, что монстр ухмыльнулся. 

Он потянулся вниз и вырвал из земли большой кусок, развернулся и бросил его. Кусок площади разлетелся о стену банка с громким грохотом, осколки камня упали на спину Фрэнсиса, когда он увернулся. Маленькие кусочки золота и перламутра упали на городскую площадь, монстр уже принялся за демонтаж ещё одного архитектурного сооружения. 

Улраджу понадобилось время, чтобы отвлечься на Фрэнсиса. Они обменялись беспокойными взглядами. Эти монстры отличались не только размерами, но и умом. Поднявшись на ноги, Фрэнсис побежал к Улраджу, встав за его спиной. Как будто поняв, что с ним лучше не иметь дело, один из монстров отступил назад. 

\- Они мягкие и плюшевые, - сказал ему Улрадж. - Покрыты слизью. Тупые удары не сработают. Сможете прикрыть меня, чтобы я смог поднять то копьё с земли? 

\- Скорее всего, оно сломается от одного удара. - сказал Фрэнсис, тем не менее переходя в позицию. 

Монстры снова бросились на них, Фрэнсис парировал их удары, древесина копья трескалась в его руках, когда он повторял удары. Пот стекал по лбу, но Фрэнсис держался на месте, переходя в боевой режим, анализируя каждый дюйм своего окружения, и начал запоминать движения своих противников. Пока он был занят монстрами, Улрадж ускользнул, схватив упавшее оружие и бросившись в укрытие, когда другой кусок самодельной артиллерии раскололся на тротуаре. 

Два монстра, с которыми сейчас дрался Фрэнсис, изнурили его, но он совсем не потерял равновесия. Сначала он тормозил, но потом появилось время проанализировать своих и понять, что они всё же не настолько умны. Очевидно, они не привыкли к тому, что их жертвы были так хорошо подготовлены к бою, и постепенно битва стала легче и Фрэнсис перешёл в более лёгкий ритм. Воспользовавшись моментом, когда монстр открылся, он ударил его по горлу наконечником копья Шарура, разорвав его. 

Монстр отшатнулся от боли и дал Фрэнсиса возможность отдышаться, прежде чем пойти в наступление. 

Но он остановился на полпути, когда головы нехарактерно потянулись назад, и его инстинкты сработали вовремя, чтобы увернуться от гигантского куска стены, летящего на него. 

Он посмотрел на существо, которое бросило в него обломки. Он гневно открыл пасть, слюни стекали по его острым зубам . Позади него вспыхнул свет - от наконечника атлантического копья - Улрадж поднялся на одно из зданий рядом с головой. Фрэнсис наблюдал за тем, как Улрадж выпрыгнул из здания к горлу монстра с копьём в руках. Улрадж вонзил острие в горло монстра, рукоять раскололась от сильного удара. Улрадж приземлился, покатившись по земле, поднялся и подбежал к Фрэнсису. 

Между ударом Улраджа, травмой Фрэнсиса и ударом Зака, который он нанёс прямо в глаз монстра, с которым дрался, они одновременно решили, что это было сложнее, чем они предполагали. Отступая, головы издавали пронзающий рёв, и всё прикрыли уши от ужасного звука. Гигантские красные черви впали в безумие, изо всех сил врезаясь головами в землю, каждый звук эхом отражался от пирамиды, вибрации сотрясали землю. 

Сначала Фрэнсис не знал, как воспринимать их поведение, пока на земле не появилась трещина и не начала расходиться по тротуару на городской площади. 

Они хотели разрушить город. 

Он побежал. Так быстро, как только мог, он попытался добраться до других. Каждый шаг Фрэнсиса оставлял всё больше трещин на земле. Опора стала неровной. От трещин земля накренилась, а воздух наполнился пылью. Он едва успел коснуться всё ещё мокрых перчаток Улраджа, прежде чем земля под ним исчезла, и он вместе с городом провалился в подземную пещеру.

***

Он был удивлён, когда обнаружил, что цел. И тем, что его пальцы всё ещё крепко держались за ручку копья Шарура, которая сохраняла тепло даже в холодной тёмной пещере, в которую они провалились. А ещё тем, что был жив. 

Но, может быть, меньше тем, что обнаружил живым Улраджа, потому что казалось, что Кумари был сильнее человека. 

\- С тобой всё в порядке? - спросил Улрадж, протягивая ему руку. 

Морщась от боли, Фрэнсис поднялся на ноги, не обращая внимания на предложенную помощь.

Над ними была дыра, глубиной примерно три этажа. Оттуда падал свет, освещающий дно и обломки атлантического Wal-Mart'а сквозь оседающую пыль. 

\- Монстры...? 

\- Отступили, но возможно ненадолго, - ответил Улрадж. - Думаю, они разрушили город, чтобы поймать нас в ловушку, пока они будут зализывать раны. 

Достаточно разумная оценка. 

\- Где Зак и Мука? - спросил Фрэнсис. 

\- Они упали ещё ниже, - сказал Улрадж. - Они будут ждать нас. Поскольку монстр был так добр, чтобы открыть нам путь к нижнему уровню, мы могли бы им воспользоваться. - Он опустил проигнорированную Фрэнсисом руку. - Знаешь, любой Кумари обменял бы собственную руку, чтобы король потянул ему свою. Мог бы быть более благодарным. 

Фрэнсис закатил глаза. Рыбак рыбака видит издалека - друг Зака, король или нет, обязательно должен был оказаться таким же раздражающим, как и сам Сатердей. Это не стоило того времени и энергии. 

\- Ещё ниже? - переспросил он, оглядываясь. 

Улрадж пожал плечами.

\- Они упали до самого нижнего уровня. По их словам, их здесь три. По крайней мере, так говорит нага. Зак лежит без сознания после падения. - Он фыркнул. - Предсказуемо. 

Три уровня... слишком глубоко, чтобы просто так спуститься. 

\- То, что напало на нас, - Сказал Фрэнсис, следуя за пробирающемся сквозь обломки Улраджем, - что это было? 

\- Не знаю. У тебя есть фонарик? Здесь очень темно, а у тебя нет акульего чувства. 

Нахмурившись, Фрэнсис повозился со своими очками, пока не включил фонарик, освещая подземный город. 

\- Это, - приглушённо сказал он. - разве не трущобы?

Если поверхность была похожа на плотные каменные джунгли, то это было больше похоже на муравейник, запутавшийся в корнях. До сих пор пахло гнилью, хотя, казалось бы, всё, что могло сгнить, давно сгнило. Запах был достаточно отвратительным, Фрэнсиса бы стошнило, если бы он не был подготовлен к подобному.

\- Я знаю, наши учёные говорили, что жители Затерянных Глубин сами виновны в своей кончине, - покачал головой Улрадж, - но я никогда не задумывался об этом. Это не просто трущобы. Я не могу представить себе, чтобы кто-нибудь жил здесь. 

Действительно, это звучало убедительно, в это легко верилось. От потолка до пола извилистых улиц были расположены кучки маленьких квадратных окошек. Они напоминали тюремные камеры, холодные и пустые. Единственная причина, почему здесь можно было не волноваться о пожаре, заключалась в том, что улицы были сделаны из камня и они находились под водой. Как он мог разглядеть, свет исходил от слизистой плесени, которая освещала крошечные переулки между блоками зданий. Внутри домов было темно и пусто. Призрачно пусто. 

\- У вас разные города? - спросил Фрэнсис. 

\- По большей части, - сказал Улрадж. Он коснулся ещё одного граффити, длинное предложение, написанное плавным шрифтом. - «О, Кумари Кандам - это чудо архитектуры!» так о нас писали люди, ещё в те дни, когда мы вели с ними торговлю. Хотя это было тысячи лет назад. 

\- Хм, - произнёс Фрэнсис, не удосужившись прокомментировать эти слова.

Архитектура рассказывала грязную историю, когда они проходили через пустые переулки. Время от времени они сталкивались с какими-то крошечными ракообразными или уродливыми маленькими членистоногими, которые, казалось, приспособились к жизни в этих руинах. Их маслянистые маленькие глазки сверкали в темноте. 

Когда жилые помещения стали слишком тесными, богатые жители начали застраивать город. Дома разрастались, пока место не закончилось, и, в конце концов, даже высокие перламутровые башни, выстроенные на спинах этих трущоб, рухнули. 

\- Это их наказание, - сказал Улрадж, нарушая тишину. - Наши Боги передали нам ряд законов. Они хотели избежать подобного. 

\- Ты действительно в это веришь? Боги? Старые законы? 

Улрадж пожал плечами. 

\- Если честно, не имеет значения во что я верю. Было ли это божественное провидение или совет старейшин посчитал меня лучшей кандидатурой для этой работы, в любом случае я король. 

... Это был удивительно прагматичный ответ. 

\- Смотри, - сказал Улрадж, забегая вперёд. - Здесь есть лестница. Похоже, нам сюда. 

Следующий уровень был по большей части таким же, как первый, хотя здания были лучше спланированы и казались более просторными. Даже более комфортными. Огни тоже стали ярче, хотя свет всё ещё был слишком тусклым, чтобы Фрэнсис убрал фонарь. 

\- Стой, - внезапно произнёс Фрэнсис. - Ты король. Тебя выбрал совет старейшин? 

\- Вместе с моими учителями, смотрителями и нынешним парламентом. Да. Почему ты спрашиваешь? 

\- Я думал, что король обычно подразумевает наследственный титул, - сказал Фрэнсис. 

\- Разве? - спросил Улрадж. Фрэнсис чуть не подумал, что он шутит, но он был серьёзен. 

\- Разве прошлый король не был твоим отцом? 

Это он прочитал в файлах, которые его Люди взяли из источников Тайных Учёных. 

\- Да...? - Улрадж прищурился и наклонил голову. - Я начинаю подозревать, что это слово означает не то, что я думаю. 

\- Твои биологические родители, - сказал Фрэнсис. - Во всяком случае, один из них. 

\- У меня нет возможности узнать его, - пожал плечами Улрадж. - Мы все рождаемся из яиц. Наши будущие правители и правительницы выбираются среди детей за свои заслуги. Вот почему я знаю, что я самый смелый, благородный и мудрый. Не говоря уже о том, насколько я красив и харизматичен. 

Фрэнсис закатил глаза и Улрадж засмеялся. 

\- Ладно, на самом деле я был второй кандидатурой. Первая отказалась от этого титула. 

Фрэнсис приподнял бровь.

\- Почему? 

\- Она хотела сделать карьеру в искусстве. 

Он не смог сдержать фырканье, которое у него вырвалось. Улрадж воспринял это как хороший знак, вытянул руки вверх и скрестил их за головой.

\- Я думал так же - кто отказывается от этого? Но я думаю, что она сделала правильный выбор. Не думаю, что ей понравилось бы быть правительницей. Но мне нравится. Работа с большим количеством преимуществ. 

\- И, видимо, большим количеством свободного времени. 

\- Меньше, чем я надеялся, но да. Довольно удобно. 

Фрэнсис обнаружил, что с ним было легко общаться. Каким бы раздражающим и безбашенным он ни казался на первый взгляд, в ходе их разговора стало очевидно, что это была лишь маска, которую он надевал, чтобы шутить. Конечно, не то, чтобы он был неуверен в себе, но как бы ему не хотелось показаться беззаботным, Фрэнсис уверен, что Улрадж вполне осознаёт свою ответственность. 

Когда они приблизились к центру города, пространство немного расширилось и из тесных, плотно застроенных кварталов превратилось во что-то, что казалось... пригодным для комфортного проживания. 

Улрадж заговорил о культуре Кумари после того, как заметил интерес Фрэнсиса к этой теме. У него было, что рассказать - всё, начиная от структуры их правительства и заканчивая деликатесами. Всё говорилось с намёком на приглашение Фрэнсиса посетить его королевство. Он рассказывал об их религии, их мифах о сотворении, о последних днях, как их Боги одаривали их мудростью, старыми законами, первыми городскими змеями задолго до человечества. 

Фрэнсис узнал, что мифология и религия Кумари - это по большей части философия, чем поклонение, даже больше история, чем философия. Все вещественные доказательства старых дней были смыты морскими потоками, но у них были города-змеи. Их учёные не могли объяснить, почему великие змеи появились у кумари, какие у них были связи с их расой. Для Улраджа и его народа это было достаточным доказательством того, что в мифах прошлого есть истина. Затерянные Глубины, по его словам, являются доказательством того, что у них есть практическое применение. 

\- У нас были свои философы, законодатели, писавшие о старых законах на протяжении веков, - сказал он. - Они сформулированы на уровне духовных практик, но в основном сводятся к поддержанию жизнеспособности нашего общества. Мой отец однажды сказал, что эта устойчивость не естественна. Это не в нашей природе, не в нашем стремлении как биологического вида. 

Возможно нет. Но это было в их культуре, заложенной в веках. А руины Затерянных Глубин доказывали, что атланты стали высокомерны в своих достижениях в технологиях и архитектуре. 

Как и то, как Улрадж говорил о том, что не имеет значения, была ли причина гибели цивилизации неестественной или нет - будь то божественное возмездие за пренебрежение старыми законами, были ли это монстры, которых освободили их боги, или это были гражданские беспорядки и разрушенная инфраструктура - так или иначе, когда-то гордый город был разрушен, уже не важно по чьей вине. 

\- Фрэнсис, не так ли? - спросил Улрадж после паузы. - Зак много рассказывал о тебе.

\- Полагаю, всё самое хорошее, - невозмутимо сказал Фрэнсис. 

\- О нет, в основном плохое, - спокойно признался Улрадж. - Но теперь, когда я встретил тебя, я не думаю, что ты мне не нравишься. Хотя я понимаю, откуда это идёт. Мы с тобой похожи.

\- Как ты это понял?

\- Ну, - непривычно дерзко сказал Улрадж. - Например, мы оба политики. Думаешь, я не смогу распознать интригана, когда увижу его? 

\- Это был бы мой отец, - сказал Фрэнсис. - Я ещё учусь. 

\- Ха-ха. Да, я так и думал. Так что мы можем найти общий язык. 

Фрэнсис немного выпрямился после изменения тона и позы. Улрадж внезапно перестал быть «другом Зака», он был королём Кумари Кандам. 

\- Тогда, - сказал Фрэнсис, - давай поговорим о политике. 

\- Конечно, - изящно ответил Улрадж. - Почему бы тебе не начать? 

Фонарик медленно двигался из стороны в сторону, пока Фрэнсис формулировал свои вопросы. 

Правда была в том, что, хотя Зак игнорировал это, но дружба с подводным королём была очень полезной. На самом деле, с его стороны было бы проницательно обратиться к Улраджу вежливо. Даже с уважением. Но мысль том, что Зак позвал его быть подлизой, привела его в ярость, поэтому он встретил Улраджа холодным взглядом. Все время, пока Улрадж говорил о своём народе, Фрэнсис делал записи. Теперь он понял, что Улрадж специально говорил о своей культуре не потому, что Фрэнсис посчитает это интересным, а потому что хотел инициировать культурный обмен. 

Он апеллировал к сбору информации, потому что у него был скрытый мотив. 

Очки Фрэнсиса мерцали в темноте. 

\- Боюсь, я не совсем уверен в этой ситуации. - он тщательно подбирал слова. - У меня почти сложилось впечатление, что эта поездка была развлечением. Но, похоже, это не так. 

Улрадж просто бесстрастно слушал. 

\- Я предполагаю, что ты представляешь интересы Кумари Кандам, - продолжил Фрэнсис. - Я должен признать, мне любопытно, что они... и действительно ли Зак «просто» твой друг. 

\- У королей Кумари Кандам есть три главных обязанности, - начал Улрадж. - Первая - мы заседаем на общем собрании. Вторая - в военное время мы становимся генералами, и только мы можем объявить войну. Третья - мы послы нашей страны... и именно мы решаем, с кем иметь связи. 

Он повернулся лицом к Фрэнсису и продолжил идти назад, ловко избегая препятствий на своём пути. Должно быть, это было то самое акулье чувство, о котором он рассказывал во время их предыдущей драки с монстром. 

\- Позволь мне прояснить: Кумари не интересует связь с людьми. И я слышал твой разговор с нагой прошлой ночью - похоже, тебя тоже. 

По сути, король сначала спрашивал о принадлежности Фрэнсиса, прежде чем услышать ответ на более всеобъемлющий вопрос - насколько он проницателен. 

\- Мои Люди служат своим личным интересам, - просто сказал он, - как любая разумная группа. 

\- Да, абсолютно, - сказал Улрадж. - Итак, ты понимаешь, что нам нечего извлечь из подобного партнёрства. Людям просто... - он пожал плечами. - Им нечего нам предложить. 

В конце концов, они обеспечивали себя сами. Все, в чём они нуждались, их инженеры могли сделать сами. 

\- Теперь, не пойми меня неправильно, - продолжил король, - Зак прежде всего личный друг. Король должен оставаться беспристрастным в вопросах, касающихся государства, поэтому личные отношения с другими кумари запрещены. Рядом с Заком мне не нужно быть королём. Я могу быть Улраджем. Если честно, я почти отказался от настоящих друзей до конца своей карьеры. 

Потому что Улрадж все ещё был тем, кого Фрэнсис бы назвал «хорошим человеком». Ему нравился Зак, и он пошёл бы на эту миссию, даже если бы Зак не был Куром, даже если бы он просто позвал его на приключение, а не остановить мировую угрозу. 

\- Как ты думаешь, Зак понял, если бы ты пытался завоевать благосклонность Кура ради своего народа?

\- Нет, - ответил Улрадж. - Честно говоря, я думаю, мы бы вряд ли были друзьями, если бы он был тем типом людей, которые рассмотрели бы такую вероятность в первую очередь. 

\- Он идиот, - сказал Фрэнсис. 

\- Он честен. И так как я всю жизнь живу среди интриг и политики, я стал ценить эту черту. 

Но честность всегда можно предать. 

Улрадж просто посмотрел на него, приподняв бровь. 

\- Знаешь, путешествие с ним может стать более терпимым, если ты будешь думать о нем так. 

Фрэнсис от этой мысли только нахмурился. Поладить с Заком, какая ужасная идея. 

\- ... Если мы потерпим неудачу, - произнёс Фрэнсис, - и Кур вернётся, что сделают кумари тогда?

Улрадж долго молчал.

\- ... Полагаю, подождём и посмотрим, - осторожно ответил он. 

\- Если он нацелен против людей, и ты поймёшь, что нет способа спасти сознание Зака. Что тогда будут делать кумари? 

\- Думаю, ты сам ответил на свой вопрос, - наконец сказал Улрадж. - Мои люди заботятся о своих собственных интересах. 

\- ...Тогда зачем дружить со мной?

\- Потому что ты друг Зака, - сказал Улрадж, - потому что ты мне нравишься. Но я полагаю, ты не будешь удовлетворён таким ответом? 

Как он мог?

\- Боюсь, что нет, ваше величество. 

\- Тогда, возможно, потому, что я считаю дружбу с Куром такой же полезной, как и дружбу с «наследником человечества». - Он внезапно остановился и обернулся с хитрой улыбкой на лице. - Возможно, ты увидишь в этом смысл. 

Он снова протянул руку. 

\- Итак, что ты скажешь, Фрэнсис? - спросил он. - Друзья?

Фрэнсис нерешительно пожал руку. 

\- Друзья, - сказал он, прищурившись. 

Улрадж крепко ответил на рукопожатие. 

\- Ты выглядишь так, словно у тебя в жизни никогда не было друзей. 

\- Нет, - ответил Фрэнсис. 

\- Это не соответствует действительности, - сказал король. - У тебя только что появился один. Пути назад нет.

***

\- Ты знаешь, что за существо на нас напало, - сказал Зак. 

_\- Знаю._

На этот раз они оказались под водой, огромные существа, ползающие по морскому песку, рядом с гигантскими, раскачивающимися ветвями водорослей, терялись в играющих лучах солнца. 

Море всегда дышало. Змей сидел на выступающем из воды камне, скрестив ноги, его волосы и куртка трепались на ветру, который качал зелень взад-вперёд. Он тоже смотрел на солнце, наблюдая за лучами света, которые выглядывали сквозь волнистые нити водорослей.

\- Но ты мне не скажешь? 

Змей безобразно рассмеялся. 

_\- Это не я молчу. Это ты не хочешь слышать._

Его глаза сверкнули из-под тени его чёлки, тени его души. Они сожгли его, сжали горло, опалили его плоть и кости. 

_\- Трус,_ \- выплюнул он. - _Ты боишься меня._

Зак вздрогнул, но не отвёл взгляд. 

\- Я тебя не боюсь.

 _\- Не ври мне,_ \- прошипел он. - _Никогда не ври мне._

\- Это ты должен меня бояться, - сказал Зак. - Ведь мы собираемся избавиться от тебя. 

\- _И ты думаешь, что это будет «хороший поступок»?_ \- Он посмотрел на него, и море погрузилось во тьму. - _Тогда ты не просто трус, но ещё и дурак. Если ты такой смелый, то доберись до меня и выбей из меня ответы. Но я предупреждаю..._

И улыбнулся. Улыбка без какого-либо тепла, улыбка монстра, который может поглотить мир. 

\- _Если ты сам по собственной воле бросишься в мою пасть, я не остановлюсь и захлопну её._

***

\- Я сказал, отойди, лохматый. Прочь с дороги. 

Через прутья клетки донёсся приглушённый голос Бимана, в котором всё равно слышалась вся властность, которую мог выдать человек. Дрю пробормотала проклятие себе под нос и обратно положила кусок выбитого из пола камня под импровизированном матрасом из ткани и мха. Как бы ей не хотелось сейчас увидеть Бимана, но она не могла тратить драгоценное время на него. Рядом с ней зашевелился Док, поднимаясь с пола, а Комодов вцепился в решётку клетки. 

За занавесом виноградной лозы, отделяющую эту (по общему мнению, уютную) тюрьму от остального рая внутри гор, можно было услышать ворчание лимурия, спорящего с ученым. Наконец, он яростно прорвался через него, но оставил пояс с оружием, который лемурийский страж с беспокойством нёс с собой. 

Биман обернулся. 

\- Я сказал, один. «Como se dice ‘solo»? Понятно? Или ты так туп, как выглядишь? 

Лемуриец ощетинился и неохотно отступил, скрываясь за занавесом. Биман не двигался, пока лемуриец не исчез из его поля зрения, а его тень не вернулась к привычному месту у входа в пещеру. 

\- Чего ты хочешь, Биман? - спросил Док. Его голос был бы наполнен ядом, если бы не явна звучащая в нем усталость, свидетельство долгих проведённых в темноте и попытках побега ночей. - Пришёл, чтобы убедить нас, что мы не на той стороне? 

\- Не думаю, что вас нужно в этом убеждать, - иронично произнёс Биман, вытаскивая из носка маленькое устройство и кладя его на землю между ним и лемурием. Док и Дрю узнали эту вещь - звуковой барьер. 

Что бы он ни собирался им сказать, он хотел сделать это в тайне от лемуриев. 

\- Итак, Док, - сказал он, сунув руки в карманы, и повернулся к ним лицом. - Дрю. Давно не виделись. 

\- Да, - осторожно произнесла Дрю. - Давно. 

\- Как дети? 

\- Ублюдок!

\- Дрю, - Док успокаивающе положил руку ей на предплечье. - Это того не стоит. 

Биман ухмыльнулся, но, как и большая часть его эмоций, это продолжалось только мгновение, прежде чем вернуться к своему обычному выражению. Он приблизился и встал прямо перед камерой, скрестив руки. 

\- Они потеряли его в Тихом океане. Если он будет держаться подальше от населённых пунктов или основных водных путей, они его не поймают. - Он посмотрел на них из-за очков. 

\- Он в безопасности? 

\- Не заставляй меня повторять. 

Несмотря на то, как она их получила, это были первые настоящие новости о Заке, которые Дрю получила после их разлуки, и она почувствовала как камень падает с плеч. 

Док тоже. Она поняла это по тому, как он сжал её руку, и по еле слышному выдоху. 

Зак был жив. Зак был на свободе. 

\- Тогда давай не будет крутиться вокруг да около, - сказал Док, наклонившись вперёд. - Ты бы не проносил шпионские технологии за четыре миллиона долларов, чтобы рассказать нам хорошие новости. Для чего ты здесь? 

\- У меня есть несколько вопросов, - сказал Биман, присев на корточки. 

\- У нас тоже, - добавила Дрю. 

\- Неа, - прервал её учёный. - Мы говорим либо на моих условиях, либо не говорим вообще. Я уже сделал достаточно добрых дел, так что и вы не жадничайте. 

\- Хорошо. 

\- Док... 

\- Это лучше, чем ничего, - мягко напомнил он. - И, я полагаю, если мы окажемся полезными, то можем надеяться на большее. 

\- Может быть, - сказал Биман. - Ты слишком легко мне веришь. Что если я лгу? 

Док вздохнул. 

\- Если ничего не остается, Артур... Я знаю, ты честный человек. Может быть, не совсем добросовестный, но ты бы не сказал такую откровенную ложь так легкомысленно. 

\- Ты прав, - впечатлённо сказал Артур. - Я бы не стал. 

\- Спрашивай, - произнёс Док. - Какими бы ни были эти вопросы. Если мы можем, мы ответим...

\- Ясно, - сказал Биман, опуская взгляд и ища подходящие слова. 

Дрю никогда особо не нравился Биман. По его словам, их с Доком дороги разошлись, но в первый раз, когда она в тратила этого человека, произошёл инцидент, в результате которого ему удалось войти в ряды Секретных Учёных. С тех пор он был груб не только с ней, но и со всеми, кого он когда-либо встречал. Разумеется, его ум был исключительным, даже в сравнении с другими учёными, но это никого не оправдывает. Однако, что делало его особенно неприятным - это понимание своей исключительности, поэтому он в любом случае поступал, как хотел. Она просто не могла понять, почему кто-то изо всех сил старается быть таким... мудаком. 

Док справлялся с ним лучше, чем кто-либо другой в их организации - его терпение было бесконечным и он, казалось, испытывал особую привязанность к уфологу, который выходил за рамки рациональности. Конечно, эта привязанность и любая другая доброжелательность, которую они оба могли испытывать к этому человеку, канули в лету, потому что во время инцидента с Куром Биман был первым, кто пошёл против их сына. 

Она больше не могла ему доверять. И она не знала, почему он занял позицию, противоречащую другим учёным, которые находятся под влиянием лемуриев, но чувствовался скрытый мотив. Грязная игра. 

\- ... Если, - наконец произнёс Биман, поднимая взгляд, чтобы посмотреть им прямо в глаза, - если мальчик окажется далёк от того, на что мы надеемся, что вы будете делать? 

\- Он не собирается превращаться в нечто подобное, - убеждённой сказал Док. - Он наш сын. И всегда им был. 

\- ... Позвольте мне переформулировать свой вопрос, - прервал его Биман. - Если он - не я, не комки шерсти, не учёные, - если он скажет вам нажать на курок, что вы будете делать? 

Дрю крепче сжала руку мужа. 

\- С чего ты взял...

\- Мои условия, - снова прервал Биман. - или я не помогаю. 

\- Что она имеет ввиду, - сказал Док, - у нас недостаточно информации, чтобы ответить на твой вопрос, основываясь только на гипотезе. Ты понимаешь, если я поставлю вопрос с такой стороны, не так ли?

\- Не надо меня опекать. Конечно я понимаю. 

Они смотрели друг на друга в течение нескольких секунд в неестественной тишине, прежде чем Биман громко вздохнул, сгорбился вперед и потер затылок, показывая усталость.

\- Док, - спросил он, - как давно мы знакомы?

\- С колледжа, - ответил он. 

\- Почти двадцать семь лет, - добавил он. - И в то время, когда мы знали друг друга, разве я не делал только рациональный выбор? Разве я не делал только самое хорошее для большинства, основываясь на холодных, жёстких доказательствах? 

Он посмотрел на них нечитаемым взглядом. 

Дрю хотела сказать миллион вещей, личных обид, все сводилось к тому, что он всего лишь ребёнок, её сын, она никого не хотела обидеть, но чего бы они добилась? Она посмотрела на своего мужа, который явно думал так же, но он всегда становился спокойнее под огнём. 

\- ... Да, - наконец подал голос он. - Это человек, которым ты всегда пытался быть. 

Док приблизился к решетке, прислонившись лбом к холодному металлу. 

\- Артур, что происходит? Задавать такие вопросы - это не в твоём стиле. 

Учёный не ответил, только разочаровано зарычал, взявшись руками за голову. Он впился ногтями в кожу. Он десять секунд находился в этом положении, прежде чем развернуться и выдохнуть, вернув нечитаемое выражение лица. 

\- Я думаю, - сказал он так тихо, что даже Дрю пришлось наклониться, чтобы услышать его, - ... я думаю, что совершаю ошибку. 

А потом, прежде чем они смогли ответить, он поднялся на ноги, сунул в карман звуковой барьер, крикнул охраннику, чтобы тот отдал ему вещи, когда выбежал за пределы тюрьмы, где их голоса все ещё достигали их.

***

Зак проснулся, когда Фрэнсис и Улрадж присоединились к ним на нижнем уровне. Хотя он все ещё казался потрясённым после падения. Он нервничал и выглядел так, словно скоро взорвётся, а сдерживало его только присутствие Фрэнсиса и Муки. Над их головами зияла дыра, из которой они спустились и откуда исходил свет, а перед ними раскинулся нижний уровень города, красивый, древний и заброшенный. 

Дорога вела по спирали вниз вплоть до огромного извилистого Колизея, который своей вершиной достигал потолка. По его сверкающему фасаду росли пятна люминесцентного мха в виде узоров из дельфинов, косяков рыб и волн. 

Он был размером с футбольный стадион и окружён колоннами и более поздними, менее красивыми алебастровыми сооружениями, которые удерживали крышу пещеры. 

Здания здесь были самыми ветхими, поломанными и разрушенными. Инкрустированные золотом и перламутром стены, они были явно разграблены, а потом забыты - даже основание храма было оголено до камня, а прекрасная мерцающая поверхность стала матовой и тусклой в том месте, где до неё могли достать атланты. И затем, как и всё в ой древней пещере, она была забыта. 

Это был затерянный город Атлантиды. 

Фрэнсис перекинул копьё Шарура через плечо. 

\- Вперёд. 

Их путешествие по спиралевидным склонам походило на паломничество. Действительно, поэтому город был построен именно таким образом. 

Улрадж и Зак снова были вместе, они бежали вперёд, чтобы осмотреть руины, взволнованно болтая об их истории, архитектуре и археологии, бесчисленном множестве вещей, которые не входили в образование Фрэнсиса. Даже Мука иногда участвовала в разговоре, медленно и неохотно получая расположение Улраджа.

Её все ещё держали на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но дискуссия сделала Ее ближе во время сора с Заком. Горячие дебаты о том, в чем Фрэнсис не разбирался и о чем никогда не думал, об истории, культуре, человечестве. Он шёл всего в нескольких метрах от них, но это расстояние ощущалось как непреодолимая пропасть: он был слишком далёк от них. 

Улрадж оглянулся. 

\- Как думаешь, Фрэнсис? 

\- Не особо много, - ответил за него Зак, и Улрадж слегка пихнул его локтем. 

\- Он прав, - сказал Фрэнсис, догоняя их, пока они остановились. - Подобные вещи не моя сильная сторона. Змея, вероятно, будет лучшим собеседником, чем я. 

\- Иногда неосведомлённый разум может быть лучшим судьей, - настаивал Улрадж. Сомнение Фрэнсиса, должно быть, проявилось на его лице, потому что Улрадж шагнул вперёд, чтобы снова задать вопрос. Он казался заинтересованным в ответе Фрэнсиса. 

\- Кто победит в бою? Сегодняшний Кумари Кандам или Затерянные Глубины в расцвете своих сил?

Фрэнсис уставился на него. Он продолжил:

\- Я говорю Кумари Кандам, но это предвзятое мнение. Нага принимает мою сторону, а Зак занимает позицию, что победят Затерянные Глубины. А поскольку, - он снова посмотрел на Зака, - мое мнение не учитывается в этом аргументе, нам нужно слово третьей стороны. 

\- Я... - пробормотал Фрэнсис. 

\- Затерянные Глубины - это классический укреплённый город, - утверждал Зак. - Могу поспорить, что хрустальная пирамида может выдержать все, что бы вы в неё не бросили, и легко защищаться, когда у вас только один вход? 

\- Легко защищаться? Легко голодать! - поспорила Мука. - У Кумари больше ресурсов. Даже если Затерянные Глубины смогут отразить удар захватчиков, у них не будет возможности перенаправить силы на Кумари!

\- Значит, ты говоришь, что Затерянные Глубины победят Кумари Кандам на их родной земле? 

\- О, Наследник человечества, - сказала Мука, сложив руки в мольбе, - пожалуйста, оспорь ужасный аргумент Кура. 

Улрадж смеялся, и даже Зак улыбнулся, не в состоянии устоять перед хорошей шуткой, даже если шутили над ним. 

\- Это определённо приведёт к осаде, - смущённо предположил Фрэнсис. - Но я не могу судить, кто бы остался победителем, не зная некоторой информации о вооружении каждой из сторон...

\- Фрэнсис, - простонал Зак, но его перебил Улрадж:

\- Дело не в том, кто победит, - сказал он, - а в том, чтобы выбрать сторону и придерживаться ее. 

\- О, - произнес Фрэнсис, не видя в этом никакого смысла. 

\- Да, - продолжал Улрадж, - так что если ты не уверен, присоединяйся к нашему великому альянсу кумари! Наш город такой великодушный, благородный и гордый, что мы даже приняли к себе нагу-перебежчика! 

\- Я предательница! 

Фрэнсис предположил, что это всё решает. 

\- Я думаю, что Затерянные Глубины победят. 

\- Предатель! - крикнул Улрадж. 

\- Люди - это существа, которые знают только жестокость, - сказала Мука, резко схватившись за сердце. 

Зак посмотрел на него с подозрением, но он не мог отвергнуть лишнего человека на своей стороне. 

\- Город - это чудо архитектуры, - утверждал Фрэнсис, - это проявление изобретательности. Осада даст им достаточно времени, чтобы найти способ контратаки. Между тем, кумари... не слишком ли они простые? 

\- Так что это не просто битва, - резко сказал Улрадж. - Это целая война! 

\- Война! - закричала Мука. - Смерть людям! 

\- К оружию! - закричал Зак, запрыгивая на Улраджа. Но тот увидел его движение и парировал, отмахиваясь от Когтя и используя импульс Зака против него, чтобы сжать руку у него за спиной. 

\- Наш первый пленник, - самодовольно произнёс Улрадж. - Может быть, я должен скормить тебя наге, чтобы показать на тебе пример? 

\- Я думал, что вы двое заклятые враги?! - спросил Зак, изо всех сил пытаясь вырваться на свободу. 

\- О, мы, да, - сказал Улрадж, - но враг моего врага - мой друг. 

\- Не говори кумари, - прошептала Мука, - но мы планируем предать их, как только уничтожим оппозицию. 

\- Нет, если кумари предадут нагу первыми! - закричал Улрадж. - Смерть людям! 

\- Фрэнсис! - позвал Зак, драматично протягивая к нему руку. - Ты моя единственная надежда! 

\- Тогда ты обречён, - сказал Фрэнсис. 

\- Боже. Ты не можешь подыграть пять секунд? 

\- Нет, нет, это не так, - ответил Фрэнсис. - Просто... ну, мой народ не видит выгоды, вот и всё....

\- Я дам тебе купон, который заткнёт меня на час, если ты мне поможешь. 

Улраджу пришлось сразу же отпустить Зака, чтобы парировать удар Фрэнсиса. 

\- Такая низкая цена! - сказал Улрадж с насмешливым недоверием. - Не могу поверить, что тебя так легко купить. 

\- А ты, - сказал Фрэнсис, быстро понимая, насколько неудобны акульи чувства в прямом бою, - так быстро сдружился со своим «заклятым врагом», только потому что Затерянные Глубины выиграли бы и ты это знаешь. 

Улрадж был проворен, быстр и не имел слепых пятен. То, что начиналось, как нерешительное проявление «духа товарищества», стало серьёзным спаррингом. Король кумари напомнил ему о худших занятиях, которые ему когда-либо проводил Эпсилон, и которые неизбежно заканчивались тем, что Фрэнсис осознавал, насколько длинный путь ему придётся пройти, в то время, как Эпсилон разочарованно вздыхал, выходя из комнаты нетронутым. 

На самом деле Улрадж не был таким же опытным, а его движения такими же отточенными, но из-за хороших рефлексов редко получалось его ударить, и удары были далеко друг от друга. Он едва вспотел. 

В комнатах для спарринга это всегда было его ошибкой. С одной стороны, не было удивительно, что он никогда не побеждал; Эпсилон был просто кульминацией «Фрэнсиса», готовым продуктом. С другой стороны, нетерпение к его прогрессу всегда было ощутимо. Это заставляло его задуматься, не выйдет ли он из строя. 

Эпсилон всегда был в отличной форме. Эпсилоны всегда были в отличной форме. Эффективный, брутальный, сильный. А Фрэнсис...

Он... он должен был выиграть. Во что бы то ни стало.

Он оставил свой фланг открытым, и Улрадж попался на ловушку. Кулак короля, прилетевший по рёбрам, был болезненный, но, морщась от боли, он схватил Кумари за запястье и перепрыгнул через его плечо, потянув за руку, а вторую сжав за спиной, и прижал его к ближайшей стене. 

\- Я сдаюсь, я сдаюсь! - прокричал Улрадж, вырывая Фрэнсиса из его задумчивого состояния. Фрэнсис тут же отступил на несколько шагов, король упал на пол, прислонившись к стене. 

Он не хотел, чтобы все зашло так далеко. Он был... он был захвачен происходящим. Как глупо... 

\- Фрэнсис, это было круто! - закричал Зак, взволнованно хлопая его по плечу. - Я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь так уложил Улраджа на лопатки. Я имею ввиду, кроме моей мамы однажды. Это было так круто! Научи меня этому приему! 

\- Я, - пробормотал Фрэнсис. 

\- И не думай, что я не понял твою стратегию, - сказал он и что-то промелькнула в его голосе - гордость? 

\- Я...

Он не мог перестать посмотреть на Улраджа, который поднимался с земли, хватаясь за плечо. Он ждал слов осуждения или отторжения, но ничего не было. Вместо этого, он получил ещё одно похлопывание по плечу. Улрадж улыбался. 

\- Ты уверен, что не знаешь, как сдерживаться, а? - Он засмеялся. - В следующий раз победа будет за мной. Не думай, что ты сможешь дважды использовать один и тот же приём на короле Кумари Кандам! 

Он одарил Фрэнсиса ободряющей улыбкой. Никто не пострадал. Никаких обид. 

Фрэнсис только скрестил руки. 

\- Ты... не так уж плох...

Зак похлопал его по руке. 

\- Не дави на себя, чувак. 

Фрэнсис уставился на него. 

Когда Мука вошла в дверь, которая находилась позади них, они всё осмотрели комнату. Не придавая этому значения, они, сами того не заметив, наткнулись на прихожую храма, небольшую комнату с дверным проёмом, ведущим налево, покрытую светящимся мхом и глубокими выемками в когда-то украшенных золотом и перламутром стенах. Огромные участки были покрыты минералом белого цвета, а камень был окрашен химическими пятнами. 

Зак потянулся к нему рукой. 

\- Тут влажно, - удивлённо произнёс он. Улрадж подошёл поближе, чтобы осмотреть его, а уши Муки дёрнулись, и она огляделась. 

\- Я слышу, как течёт вода, - отметила она. 

\- Хуака? - спросил Фрэнсис, держа в руках копьё Шарура. 

Зак покачал головой. 

\- Пока нет, - ответил он. - Но он близко. Я его чувствую. 

\- Как точно, - проворчал Фрэнсис, но без яда. Честно говоря, в данный момент неважно, что чувствовал Зак, его слова в этой ситуации так же надёжны, как и георадар. 

\- В любом случае весь пол здесь сделан из камня, - отметил Улрадж. - Будет тяжело его чем-нибудь проломить. Нам лучше спуститься ниже... я не могу сказать, что не взволнован тем, что могу увидеть за пределами. 

Он повернулся к барельефу, выгравированному на стене. 

\- Насколько я могу судить, это миф о нашем сотворении. Думаю, что остальные части должны выстроиться в хронологическом порядке, когда мы спустимся. Самым старым частям храмов Кумари всего около четырёх тысяч лет - после нападений нагов они оказались полностью уничтожены. Мы восстанавливали их с нуля. 

\- Прости, - произнесла Мука. 

\- Нет, все не так плохо, - сказал он, - новые вооружены пушками. Тем не менее, основываясь на написанном... я бы сказал, что они намного старше, на тысячи лет старше. 

Фрэнсис почувствовал, как его сердце начинает биться чаще от этого откровения. Он знал, что руины редко сохранялись даже пять тысяч лет, из-за воздействия стихий и вторжения людей, но здесь...

\- Даже у меня проблемы с прочтением, - сказала Мука, когда они встречали все больше и больше рельефов вниз по склону. 

\- Да? Я думал, ты должна быть переводчиком, - сказал Улрадж, ухмыляясь. 

\- Ну, я, это действительно... я только... ты можешь это прочитать?

\- На самом деле нет. 

\- Улрадж, - Зак рассмеялся. Король только блеснул нахальной усмешкой. 

По мере того, как они углублялись сквозь гигантские дверные проемы, когда слон скручивался, стены становились все более и более хорошо сохранившимися, не тронутыми руками жадных мародёров. 

Наконец, даже Зак с Фрэнсисом могли уловить звук проточной воды, и иногда она капала сверху, вытекая из огромных акведуков, которые наклонялись к центральной стене. Структура, казалось, была построена, как двухслойный круг с гигантской комнатой в центре. И их путь, кружась, спускался в темноту, к центру земли. 

Смотря на то, что они начали свой спуск с шуток и дразнилок, когда они шли вниз, удручающий священный воздух храма заглушил их голоса. Будто древние короли людей-рыб смотрели на них сквозь века глазами, полными осуждения. Рыбы и китообразные породили океанские приливы, привели в движение луну и солнце. Сквозь линию времени проходили имена преемников. Войны простирались по стенам, армии двигались с двух сторон комнаты. 

Единственными, кто говорил, были Улрадж и Мука, поскольку король Кумари Кандам показывал на фрагменты мифов, которые он узнавал, и Мука читала то, что не мог разобрать он. 

Пол внизу был покрыт тонким слоем воды, может быть, три четверти сантиметра. Тропа раскололась в двух противоположных друг другу направлениях: закрытая дверь, ведущая в главную комнату, вокруг которой они кружили, и открытая арка, ведущая в затемнённую комнату. 

Фрэнсис не нужно было увидеть дрожь, прокатившуюся по позвоночнику Зака, или внезапно потеплевшее на спине копьё Шарура, чтобы сделать вывод, что хуака находится за закрытой дверью, но они были сделаны из тяжёлого камня, покрытого коркой соли, и вряд ли сдвинуться с места, как бы на них не давили. 

Над дверьми была вырезана надпись, сильно испорченная эрозией и временем. Мука расковыряла соль и перевела, как могла:

\- Возьми... хм... благословение... может быть, сквозь?... Последняя часть, несомненно описывает открытие двери, но эта часть по середине либо непонятная тарабарщина, либо очень непристойная. 

\- Сквозь, - повторил Зак, вглядываясь в открытую комнату напротив. 

\- Или мы можем вернуться со взрывчаткой, - проворчал Фрэнсис. 

\- Я бы не советовал, - сказал Улрадж. - Я уверен, что храм удерживает остальные три слоя.

Зак нащупал свой поясной фонарик, но Фрэнсис его остановил, когда он собирался войти внутрь. 

\- Я новичок в этом деле, но хорошая ли это идея, просто войти? Там обычно не бывает... ловушек? 

\- Ну, да, - легко ответил Зак. Казалось, он забыл всю их прежнюю вражду; он говорил мягким корректным голосом, который использовали его родители, когда объясняли другим тайным учёным, с чем они имеют дело. - У гробниц тонны ловушек, чтобы никто не мог пройти. Но в храмах их никогда не делают. Я имею ввиду, ты вряд ли получишь пожертвования от своих прихожан, если собору нравится убивать людей с плохими рефлексами, верно? 

\- ... Хорошо, - согласился Фрэнсис, отпуская его. 

Луч света ворвался в тёмную комнату, расходясь по стенам. Комната была круглой, как и всё остальное в Атлантиде, и через стену проходил массивный барельеф, на который легли драматичные чёрные тени и мерцающие белые блики, а свет охватил все края. 

Но, возможно, более поразительным был массив статуй в центре комнаты.

Были времена, когда было достаточно одного открытия, чтобы изменить целую парадигму. Это были те открытия, которые могли убить людей. 

Док и Дрю сделали одно из таких - всего пятнадцать лет назад во время раскопок в Ираке, когда они обнаружили древнюю карту, которая дала начало мировой катастрофе. 

А теперь, пятнадцать лет спустя Зак, Фрэнсис и Улрадж переживали своё первое открытие. 

\- Нет, - шокировано выдохнул Улрадж. 

\- Нравится тебе это или нет, - тихо произнёс Фрэнсис. 

\- Я не могу это принять, - повторил Улрадж, делая шаг вперёд. 

_\- Даялута не была нагой!_

Но доказательство его неправоты держало свои глаза мирно прикрытыми, вода у основания статуя расходилась рябью от двух морских змей, выходящих из моря, прирученных древней магией некогда благородной, некогда религиозной расой нагов.


	15. ...incidit in scyllam.

_Её сердце кровоточило от сожалений, королева милосердия._

\- Ты! - закричал Улрадж, схватив Муку за её тунику и толкнув к стене. - Что это за трюки? Что это за чекнутый, хитрый...

\- Улрадж! - крикнул Зак, пытаясь оторвать его Муки, но он не сдвинулся с места. 

_Она низко склонила голову перед Хаосом, умоляла о тьме, которая грозила нашим душам._

\- Ничего! - Мука задыхалась от сильной хватки. - Я не знала, никто не знал! 

\- Думаешь, я поверю в это? - прорычал Улрадж, стряхивая с себя Зака. - Думаешь, я поверю всему, что скажет нага? 

_Она отправилась в преисподнюю, чтобы найти более мирный ответ._

\- Улрадж, - снова закричал Зак, бросаясь на короля. - Это нас никуда не приведёт. Ты же знаешь, Мука даже против бумажного пакета не выстоит! 

\- Это правда, - пробормотала Мука. 

_И по её возвращению, милостивая королева Даялута принесла с собой..._

\- Включить противоударный поле. 

\- Что ты... ААА! 

Яркий желтый электрический разряд осветил комнату, Улрадж схватился за плечо, к которому прикоснулся Фрэнсис, Мука рухнула на пол. 

\- Как бы я ни хотел с ним соглашаться, - безэмоционально произнёс Фрэнсис, - Зак прав. 

Улрадж посмотрел на него, потирая руку, но тут же отвёл взгляд. Выражение лица Фрэнсиса оставалось неизменным. 

\- Улрадж, - тихо позвал Зак. - Я знаю, что это... сложно принять. 

\- Сложно принять? - прошипел Улрадж. - Сложно принять, что религия моего народа, основа наших убеждений - все ложь? Что все, что мы знаем, это...

\- Ваше Величество, - холодно перебил Фрэнсис. - В игре есть ставки больше. Конечно, вы это понимаете. 

Улрадж молчал, глядя на пол и на нагу, которая кашляла в попытках восстановить дыхание. Она встряхнулась и посмотрела на него большими красными глазами, светящимися в темноте. 

Зак вздрогнул. Он знал, насколько ужасными могут быть наги - он не мог представить, каково сейчас Улраджу, чья раса была уничтожена ими. Максимум, что он мог сказать, звучало в лучшем случае нерешительно - Мука была фанатиком культу Кура, как и все наги, и даже не смотря на то, что она доказала, что наги могут быть рациональными, что к ним можно повернуться спиной и не ждать удара (во всяком случае, немедленного) - что он мог сказать, что они могли забыть тысячи лет взаимной ненависти? 

Он знал, что Улрадж сдерживал своё отвращение ради Зака. И когда дело дошло до этого, он больше склонялся к стороне Улраджа, чем Муки. Это не значит, что он мог просто наблюдать, как Улрадж душит её, но если ему прийдется выбирать...

Тем не менее, слова Фрэнсиса оказали влияние на короля, охладив его до ледяной жесткости, не делая никаких шагов навстречу Наге, когда она оправилась от его хватки.

Улрадж отвернулся. 

\- ... У нас нет никаких физических представлений о Даялуте, - наконец сказал он, шагнув к статуе. - После того, как Кур был заточен, Кумари и остальные расы, объединившиеся в борьбе с ним, были разорены нагами. Наша раса почти погибла. Мы выжили, потому что оставили свои города и спрятались в тёмных глубинах океана, передавая историю и мифы из уст в уста в течение двух с половиной веков и десятилетий нашего восстановления. 

Он покачал головой. 

\- Разве это не смешно? Несмотря на то, что люди нанесли последний удар, они не строили свои города на спинах гигантских змей. Все, что мы делали, это торговали с ними, создали альянс, чтобы они помогли нам. И мы пострадали в большей степени. 

\- Значит, где-то за триста лет, факт того, что эта... «Даялута» была нагой, стерся? - спросил Фрэнсис. Но Зак отрицательно покачал головой. 

\- Подобные вещи исчезают не просто так, - сказал он. - Он был уничтожен. Переписан. Они хотели это забыть. 

\- Так вот, что это всё, - с горечью сказал Улрадж. - Неудивительно, что мы говорим о том, что все наги любят ранить в спину. 

\- Я... слышала об этом от Рани Наги всего раз, - проворчала Мука, поднимаясь с пола. 

\- Это на неё не похоже, - отметил Зак. 

\- Нет, нет. «Рани Наги» - это титул. Проявление уважения при обращении к вышестоящему. Эта... Даялута, я слышала её имя только один раз. Мой учитель... упоминал, что она была королевой Рани Наги - той, которой мы служим сейчас, - она ненавидела тогдашнюю Рани Наги, и всё записи о ней уничтожены. 

Зак снова поднёс фонарик к каменной королеве, блестящие спирали сверкнули. 

\- Думаю, именно поэтому, - сказал он. 

Его мама была антропологом и могла многое сказать об историческом пересмотре. Послание Рани Наги и её правление основывались на идеи нагов, как завоевателей, воинов, превосходящего вида. Для неё Даялута была чёрной меткой в их истории, контраргументом на её претензии. 

Его глаза расширились.

\- Подождите. Если наги помогали Кумари, то значит ли это... не значит ли это, что Кур тоже был...

\- Согласно мифу, - быстро сказал Улрадж, - на протяжении тысячилетий нас преследовали звери. Когда наши города стали слишком большими, они были истреблены, стёрты с лица земли. Когда это произошло, Даялута умоляла дух хаоса о милости для нашего народа, но он отказался от даров и богатства. Условием стали Старые законы, которым мы следуем по сей день. И его даром были, - он указал на статуи поднимающихся из воды городских змей. - Они. 

\- Похоже, этот «дар» на самом деле был просто ещё одним средством управления вашей расой, - отметил Фрэнсис, - в конце концов, наги могут командовать змеями. 

\- Они могут, не так ли? - слова были наполнены ядом. - Полагаю, поэтому атланты не договорились. 

Улрадж застонал и уронил голову на руки. 

\- Мы решили вопросы, которые озадачивали наших учёных на протяжении веков, и я бы предпочёл никогда не знать ответы на них. 

\- Да, - произнёс Зак. - Прости. 

В Антарктиде Аргост сказал ему, что власть Кура разрушила цивилизацию. И тут он увидел этому доказательство, запечатленной на стенах. Лица Кумари были искажены ужасом и горем, просили о пощаде. 

_Опытная работа,_ прогремел Змей внутри. Он чувствовал тошнотворное удовлетворение, исходящее от тьмы в его душе. _Ты не согласен?_

 _Я тебя ненавижу._ потому что у него не было другого способа описать это жжение внутри, которое так напоминало вину, отвращение, ужас и страх. 

_Они кричали так громко, что их крики поднимались выше волн._

_Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись._ Он схватился за голову и тряхнул ею, словно это помогло бы ему избавиться от Змея, 

_Запоминай,_ Змея засмеялся, отступая. _Это все - это ты. Это то, кем я являюсь. Это то, кто ты есть._

\- Это не так, - сказала Мука. Зак вскочил, задаваясь вопросом, слышала ли она что-нибудь, но она даже не повернулась к нему, вместо этого обращаясь к королю Кумари. Ее глаза напоминали Заку взгляд его отца, когда он чувствовал себя морально, этически вынужденным говорить правду. - Единственные морские змеи, существующие на земле, - это те, которые живут в твоих городах. И всё же они были даны вам нами, командующие змеями, как своими боевыми конями. Это как если бы мы доверили вам своё лучшее оружие. И за тысячи лет между этим храмом и смертью Кура мы не делали ничего, что могло бы помешать, ничего, что могло бы потревожить ваш род. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - спросил Улрадж. 

\- Что бы ни решила наша нынешняя королева, - сказала она, наклонив голову, - Даялута была искренней. Это был акт мира. 

Этот разговор прервался долгим молчанием, потому что каждому надо было переварить новую информацию. Как бы убедительна ни была история Муки, и как бы она ни была убедительна в своём рассказе, никто не чувствовал, что может принять её объяснения. Зак подумал о том, что оставленные нагами шрамы были слишком глубокими. Было практически невозможно примирить нагов, которых они знали, с прошлым и с королевой, которая солилась о мире. 

Далеко над ними, они услышали булькающий рёв демона, который разрушил этот город. 

\- Мы не можем больше это откладывать, - неловко произнёс Фрэнсис. - Мы можем поспорить об этом позже; у нас есть дело. Никто не будет никого предавать - нам нужны способности Муки переводить, иначе мы могли бы избить её до смерти, если бы захотели. 

Его слова были в основном направлены на Улраджа, который принял это без каких-либо эмоций. 

\- Да, это правда, - признался он. 

\- Поэтому я предлагаю, - спокойно сказал он, - чтобы вы с нагой официально заключили перемирие, чтобы все успокоились. Я знаю, что у ваших рас есть история, но сейчас это не имеет значения. Нам нужно получить то, для чего мы сюда пришли, а затем благополучно уйти. Пока она приносит пользу, она остаётся. 

Даже король Кумари Кандам не мог поспорить с такой логикой. На его лице отразился протест, но в конце концов он повернулся к наге, которая предпочла промолчать, склонив голову в небольшом поклоне. 

\- Нага... - начал Улрадж, прочистив горло, выпрямившись и положа руку на грудь. - Я буду честен: я до сих пор не доверяю ни тебе, ни твоему виду. Но Зак тебе верит, а я верю ему. Пока мы оба на его стороне, мы союзники. В конце концов... любой, кто согласен с тем, что Кумари Кандам победит, не может быть плохим.

Мука глубоко вздохнула, поднялась во весь рост и ответила на жест. 

\- Да. Да здравствует Кумари Кандам. 

Она слегка ему улыбнулась, и он нерешительно ответил ей - возможно, вынужденным, но все же жестом доброй воли. Зак выдохнул с облегчением, краем глаза поглядывая на невыразительное лицо Фрэнсиса. Как бы ему ни хотелось это признать, но он бы не смог справиться лучше. 

Фрэнсис повернулся к статуе, в то время как Мука и Улрадж остановились, чтобы посмотреть на фрески, на которых были выгравированы те же самые запятнанные солью, как и остальная часть храма, руины. Зак немного помедлил, прежде чем присоединиться к Фрэнсису, когда он направился к центру - не то, чтобы он знал что-то о письменности людей-рыб, поэтому вряд ли мог заменить двух переводчиков. 

Хотя Заку было трудно смотреть на стены по другим причинам. 

\- Эй, - тихо позвал он, как только Кумари и нага оказались вне пределов слышимости. 

\- Что? - тупо спросил Фрэнсис. 

\- Спасибо, что... уладил всё. 

Фрэнсис напрягся. 

\- Нет причин благодарить меня. Нам всем нужно работать вместе; даже они могут это понять. 

\- Да, - сказал Зак, - но все равно, спасибо. 

Фрэнсис медленно отошёл от проявления благодарности, а Зак слегка ухмыльнулся. Он в последний раз встряхнул головой и принялся за работу, чувство археолога, которые он унаследовал от мамы, взяло верх. Для чего была создана эта комната? Ну, это был храм, так что очевидно, что поклонение. Но, видимо, в нем был какой-то тайный путь для открытия святая святых. 

Так, может быть, это испытание. 

Он сделал жест рукой Фрэнсису, чтобы он подошёл ближе к статуе, когда они обошли примерно четверть комнаты. 

\- Эй... 

\- Нет, смотри, - сказал Зак, направляя свет на пол. Он был тонким, но в ярком луче света был виден шов, где темно-синий каменный пол проваливался в чёрную дыру под поверхностью мелкой воды. Проведя лучом фонаря по полу, они обнаружили, что статуя поднялась из огромной ямы в земле диаметром в пару десятков футов. 

\- Ты сказал, что в храмах нет ловушек, - проворчал Фрэнсис. 

\- Так и есть. Это не ловушка. - он начал медленно обходить край, понимая, что именно из неё вытекает вода. Он покопался в своём рюкзаке, вытащил яблоко и бросил его внутрь. Оно булькнуло, упав в воду, привлекая внимание Муки и Улраджа. Яблоко потянуло вниз мощным потоком. 

\- Это похоже на ловушку, - сказал Фрэнсис. 

\- Это испытание веры, - понял Улрадж. - Мы выяснили, что статуя, должно быть, была ключевой, но... это усложняет ситуацию. 

\- Ты не можешь собирать пожертвования, если прихожан убивают, да, Зак?

\- Это не убьёт Кумари, - сказал Улрадж, указывая на свои жабры. - Думаю, вода вытекает за пределы города. Если у вас ничего не получится, вам просто нужно вернуться назад. 

\- Наги могут задержать дыхание на несколько часов. Взрослые, на несколько дней, - добавила Мука. 

\- В общем, снова моя человеческая слабость, - вздохнул Зак. - Ладно. Итак, мы знаем, что мы должны добраться до статуи, и мы знаем, что не должны облажаться. Даже если вы двое выживите, будучи выброшенными, то, вероятно, что там ещё те монстры, так что это все ещё плохая идея. 

Мука энергично закивала; Улрадж похрустел костяшками пальцев. 

\- Так как ты предлагаешь нам перебраться, Зак? - спросил Улрадж. 

\- Просто, - сказал он, понимая, насколько все просто. Он вытащил Коготь и усмехнулся, - ты читеришь. 

Рука Цул'Калу плотно обернулась вокруг руки Даялуты и потянула Зака через пропасть, приземлив его на одну из её спиралей. Посветив фонариком, чтобы увидеть, была ли тут точка опоры, он позволил себе приземлиться у основания статуи и помахал друзьям через овраг. 

\- Эй, эй, это священное место для моих людей, ты не можешь обманывать! - крикнул Улрадж, кружась у границы дыры, пока не нашёл наиболее безопасный путь. Мука и Фрэнсис последовали за ним. 

\- К счастью для меня, я не следую вашей религии! Так, я могу получить это «благословение», прежде чем ты сможешь это сделать, - посмеялся Зак. - Вау!

Подумав, Улрадж схватил Муку за одежду и бросил её в него, Зак едва уклонился. Она ударилась о каменное чучело и упала на пол рядом с ним. 

\- Если она разгадает это первой, это наша победа, - прокричал Улрадж. - А ещё ты должен признать, что Кумари Кандам победит в бою! 

\- Я не согласен с этим, - сказал Фрэнсис. 

\- Тогда тебе лучше надеяться, что Зак сможет найти переключатель раньше, чем Мука. 

\- О, он назвал меня по имени, - произнесла Мука, все ещё ошеломлённая ударом. 

\- При дальнейшем рассмотрении, я меняю свою позицию. Считай меня частью альянса Кумари. 

\- Фрэнсис, ты предатель, - закричал Зак. - Я забираю свой купон на молчание обратно!

\- Никаких возвратов, - пробормотал Фрэнсис. - Я не прав? 

\- Так странно слышать, как ты произносишь эти слова. Я расслабляюсь и не в лучшем качестве. 

\- «Хваленные сыновья и дочери минерального моря, чтобы получить мое благословение...»

\- Мука! Читай про себя, про себя! - крикнул Улрадж. 

Зак попытался их игнорировать, положив руки на каменную перламутровую статую. Если бы это был какой-то ритуал, его пришлось бы повторять снова и снова; должно быть какое-то доказательство. Статуи, предназначенные для того, чтобы к ним прикасались, становились изношенными и гладкими. Памятники, предназначенные для росписи, окрашивались. Здесь же... 

Ее нижние витки были повреждены водой, хотя они находились на несколько футов выше воды. Они были совершенно сухими, в отличие от сырости, которая покрывала остальную часть храма. Это было странно. Может быть, он должен быть покрыт водой? В конце концов, вода у их ног казалась характерной чертой храма, а не протечкой. Но это не может быть так просто. Должно быть что-то ещё. Именно тогда что-то белое на дне статуи привлекло его внимание. 

Повреждениям на нижних витках не хватало корки белой соли, которая покрывала даже основание статуи. Он нахмурился, наклонился вперёд и лизнул камень - иногда наука предполагает облизывание - и не обнаружил ни намёка на соль, ни намёка на минеральный вкус. 

Любопытно. 

Это было доказательством сформулированной им гипотезы. У негопоявилась идея, его рука пошарила в сумке. Так что это была догадка - это была только догадка, но... 

Он потянулся к бутылке с водой в наружном кармане рюкзака и открутил крышку, глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем налить очищенную пресную воду на основание статуи, где она смешивалась с солёной. 

Инкрустация на статуе Даялута вспыхнула, пульсируя ослепительно белым светом, который стал синим, прохладным и нежным, освещая воду снизу. Фрэнсис и Улрадж остановились на полпути, наблюдая за лёгким ветром, проходящим через комнату, вокруг коуглого пола и вокруг него, прежде чем вылететь в подъезд. 

Через коридор донёсся сильный, потрескивающий, скрипучий звук, когда гигантские каменные дворе открылись, разрушив соляную кору. Которая запечатывала их на протяжении тысячилетий. 

\- За победу Затерянных Глубин, - выдохнул Зак.

***

Похороненный в подвале замка с видом на озеро Лох-Несс монстр, сгорбившись над древними томами, его когти дрожали над забытыми письменами. 

Когда-то эти записи напоминали о его амбициях и стремлениях. Древесный уголь - памятники давно забытого, самого священного, самого древнего, самого архаичного человеческого поклонения. 

_Смерть во плоти._ Эта коллекция была его самым дорогим сокровищем.

 _Конец доброжелательности._ Он мог представить, как люди поют прославляющие гимны, просят о пощаде у монстра, который не знает этого слова. 

_Живой апокалипсис._ Он бы с удовольствием продал свою жизнь более тысячи раз, если бы это означало, что он однажды станет этим существом, таким устрашающим, таким богоподобным, практически проклятым. И с таким апломбом он сыграет свою роль! Иногда добрый, иногда жёсткий, но всегда с хорошим вкусом; как прекрасно он вознаградил бы человечество, если бы они узнали своё место, и танцевали как актёры на его сцене, где он был вечной звездой. 

Он был глуп. Так глуп. 

Память об этих горящих глазах запечатлелась в его душе. 

_У тебя нет последователей. Только поклонники._

Каждое слово раздавалось в его ушах, сильнее ударяясь о память. Его когти вонзились в бумагу, оставив небольшие углубления. Он едва мог сдерживать себя. Стыд отдал жгучим электричеством по самым глубоким фибрам его души. 

Никогда прежде он не чувствовал себя таким беззащитным. Его все ещё бьющееся сердце вырвали из груди, он столкнулся со смехотворным фарсом, который был его амбициями, мечтой его жизни. Его дух был сломлен, как близок он был к тому, чтобы всё сошло на нет. В пекло! 

_Потратил всю жизнь на то, чтобы льстить расе, которой ты хотел управлять, и ты все ещё питаешь надежду править ими?_

Даже если его душа была защищена от ужасной силы монстра, его тело все ещё принадлежало земле, и он мог чувствовать магическое притяжение Змея, словно океанское течение, миллион рук, крючками вонзающимися в его плоть, клыки, готовые нанести удар, разрывающий его кожу до костей. 

Он никогда раньше не был ничтожеством. Не тогда, когда он был безымянным духом, которого в горах все боялись, ни когда он был хозяином Странного мира, обожаемого публикой всего мира. В глазах, которые видели тысячилетия, он был никем и ничем. Это было быстрее миллисекунды. Отголосок мимолётной мысли. 

Кем он был? 

\- Старый друг, - сказал Син-Син, поставив маленькую фарфоровую чашку чая на стол. - Это место тебе не подходит. Тебе нужен свежий воздух. Снег. Пойдёшь домой в горы со мной? 

Аргост оскалил зубы, но не осмелился огрызнуться на того, кто о нем беспокоился. 

\- Я не собираюсь впустую потратить твои усилия, - сказал он, возвращаясь к своим бумагам. 

Почему он был таким слабым? Почему его действия были настолько безрезультатными, когда он пытался разорвать шкуру древнего зверя? 

Все сводилось к знанию. Это всегда сводилось к знанию. Власть шла в ногу с секретами. Тот, кто одержал так много побед над учёными, знал это лучше всех. 

\- Это глупо. - Син-Син покачал головой. - Это в нашей природе. 

\- Это в твоей природе, - сказал Аргост тихим голосом. - Не в моей. 

\- Это всегда будет частью тебя, - сказал Син-Син. - ... Это и я, я всегда буду ждать тебя. 

\- Оставь меня, - прорычал Аргост. - Пожалуйста, оставь меня в покое. В следующий раз пусть Мунья принесёт закуски. 

Син-Син только грустно покачал головой, вежливо откланялся и пошёл вверх по лестнице. 

_Смотри внимательно: это и есть сила._

Он нуждается в силе. В знаниях. В тайнах. 

Рык, только бесценность и неповторимость книг и артефактов, лежащих перед ним, удерживали его о того, чтобы он скинул их на пол. Эти человеческие реликвии, которым всего несколько тысяч лет, эти записи смертных ничего ему не расскажут. 

Ему нужны были тайны. Древние тайны, тайны старше любой смертной расы. Секреты тех, кто лучше всех знал Змея. Те, для кого это знание было вечным. 

И он знал, где их найти.

***

_Откройте свои сердца и пойте!  
О хваленые сыновья и дочери минерального моря._

Святая святых Затерянных Глубин. 

Синий блестящий и сверкающий камень сменился на чёрный, напоминающий звёздное небо, разрисованные рельефные стены с разбросанными радужными осколками словно падали друг на друга, вода, словно кровь, стекала с круглых стен. Мягкий синий свет королевы Даялуты был поглощён чёрными шипами. Мало-помалу тьма пожирала её нежное сияние, пока комнату совсем не поглотила чернота. 

Со стен стекала вода. Она капала с осколков, как дождь, в некоторых местах из стен выливался целый водопад, мчась в дымы в каменном полу, исчезая в темноте. В центре комнаты находился гигантский кратер, окружённый чёрными шипами. Из тьмы лился огромный поток волы, снова исчезая во тьме. Далекий рёв воды заполнял комнату, эхом проносясь о стены. 

\- Здесь чувствуется сила, - выдохнул Зак. - Это оно. Это определённо оно. 

\- Невероятно, - сказал Улрадж, дёргая ушами. - Такое чувство, будто комната живая. 

Копьё Шарура вонзилось в каменный пол, нарушая торжественную атмосферу. 

Фрэнсис посмотрел на них, пребывая под впечатлением. 

\- Работает? - сухо спросил он, постукивая копьём о камень. 

\- Не думаю, - ответила Мука, не понимая сарказма. 

Сила? Нет, Фрэнсис так не думал. Он предположил, что архитектура просто была достаточно поразительной: чёрные колючки, очень высокие потолки, стекающая вода - все они создавали в комнате священное, волшебное ощущение. 

Он посмотрел на копьё, изношенное древко и на его безобидные гравюры и подумал, как что-то такое невинное может принести столько проблем. 

\- Вероятно, это находится в нижней части отверстия, - указал Зак. - Все указывает на то, что нам нужно вниз. 

Все посмотрели на чёрные шипы, окружающие водопад, где он погружался в, казалось, бездонную яму. 

\- Только не думайте, что я туда прыгну. Мы понятия не имеем, насколько она глубокая. 

\- Ну, мы можем вернуться и взять верёвку, - сказал Зак. - Послушай, инстинкты Кура говорят, что это там. Уверен на 90-95 процентов. 

\- Именно поэтому это не внушает доверия, идиот, - отозвался Фрэнсис. 

\- Может вы не буду спорить об этом прямо здесь? - спросил Улрадж. - Технически, это святая земля. Если вас обоих проклянут, не хочу, чтобы меня задело тоже. Не думаю, что дух хаоса, обитающий здесь, оценит ваши препирательства. 

\- Пожалуйста, ваше величество, - проговорил тошнотворно-сладкий голос, заставивший Зака и Муку замереть на месте. - Не могли бы вы называть его по имени? Это древний храм, посвящённый нашему мастеру, великому и могучему _Куру._

Из другой комнаты появились сначала красные глаза, а потом извивающиеся чешуйчатые тела Рани Наги и её королевской стражи. Голубой свет, отражающийся о воду, исчез, когда они вытянулись в полный рост, в предвкушении вытягивая языки. 

Фрэнсис крепче сжал копьё, а Улрадж перешёл в боевую стойку, Мука же сжалась позади Зака. 

\- И вы правы, - сказала она, и каждое её слово было наполнено радостью, - вы были прокляты. Это... уместно, что это станет вашей могилой, не так ли? 

Нагов было четверо: королева, голубой наг с умными глазами, чёрный с остроконечной головой и оранжево-коричневый с капюшоном кобры. Он подумал, что увлекательно наблюдать за ними в движении; из расплывчатых видеозаписей, которые у них имелись, можно было решить, что это были люди в резиновых костюмах. 

Это было довольно плохо. Муку вряд ли можно причислить к боевой единице, особенно сравнивая её с собратьями, что означало их численное превосходство. И ещё наши были большими, особенно в реальной жизни, то есть они определённо имели преимущество с точки зрения чисто физической силы. Честно говоря, в их разношерстной компании гуманоидов не было хорошей ставки. 

И вряд ли стоило надеяться, что наги будут к нему доброжелательны, учитывая, как они посмотрели на копьё Шарура в его руках. 

\- Иди домой, нага, - прорычал Зак. 

\- О, великий, - рассмеялась Рани Наги, - жаль, что люди успели так сильно повлиять на тебя. Почему ты продолжаешь так упорно отрицать свою истинную природу? 

\- Я все ещё не собираюсь переходить на твою сторону, - выплюнул он. - Тебе все равно на Кура. Я нужен тебе до тех пор, пока ты можешь получить от меня то, что хочешь. Так что я повторю ещё раз: иди домой, нага. Последнее предупреждение. 

Рани Наги только рассмеялась, издавая ужасный шипящий звук. 

\- Сначала убейте человека, - приказала она. - Кура оставьте мне. 

Сразу же к нему подступили двое нагов с открытыми пастями и шипением. Фрэнсис заметил краем глаза, что оранжевый бросился на Улраджа, в то время, как королева обнажила свои клыки в злой усмешке, надвигаясь на Зака с Мукой. 

Фрэнсис увернулся от удара синей змеи и отразил его о чёрного, копьё сверкнуло ярко-белым светом, когда копьё задели когти нага, отскочившего от боли. 

\- Моя королева, - произнёс он сиплым голосом, - копьё сохраняет свою защиту. 

\- Тогда держись от него подальше, - прошипела она в ответ, набрасываясь на пустоту - Зак уже увернулся в сторону. Увидев, что королеве не нужна помощь, наг повернулся к своему врагу, который уже вернулся в боевую стойку. 

Зак говорил, что копьё Шарура защищено от змей. Для нага, Фрэнсис держал по сути один длинный электрошокер. Владение древним великим копьём внезапно показалось не таким уж и плохим. 

Наши окружили его, и Фрэнсис сделал то же самое. Он бы пошёл в наступление, если бы был таким же безрассудным, как Зак, но его учили наблюдать, контратаковать, особенно в условиях, когда противники были настолько неуловимы, что не было никаких полных данных об их боевых способностях. 

\- Фрэнсис, берегись!

Голос Улраджа как раз вовремя предупредил его о том, что со стены на него набросилась кобра, он он почувствовал дуновение воздуха, созданного пронёсшимися над ним когтями. Двое других сразу бросились на него, даже несмотря на то, что его парирование заставляло их шипеть от боли. 

Ему это не нравилось. Пол был скользким и мокрым, а наши были сильны. Каждый заблокированный удар грозил вывести его из равновесия; свет был тусклым, и всё трое, казалось, сфокусировались на нем, несмотря на все попытки Улраджа отвлечь их. Способность копья Шарура давала ему некоторую передышку, но её охват был ограничен, а наги были хорошо обучены и устойчивы к боли. Это была заведомо проигрышная битва. 

Его нога запнулась об отверстие в сине-чёрной плитке, поскользнулся и упал, подняв брызги воды. К счастью, наши не сразу набросились на него, ведь их задержал страх, только поэтому он успел дотянуться до звукового ошейника. Высокочастотный звук выбил из строя его противников достаточно надолго, чтобы Фрэнсис смог подняться на ноги, тяжело дыша. 

Звуковая волна эхом разнеслась по комнате, она прогрохотала по коридору, заставляя куски мусора падать с потолка. Фрэнсис заметил, что, вероятно, использовать его снова - плохая идея. Последнее, что ему хотелось - это остаться похороненным на дне океана; если ему прийдется делить подводную могилу с Заком, то, по крайней мере, Зак должен быть убит его собственными руками. 

Что по поводу нагов. Его прислонили к стене, три на одного. Он наблюдал за их движениями все это время - теперь была его очередь атаковать. 

Так он и сделал. Он сам набросился с копьём на большого синего нага, и тот отступил, чтобы избежать удара - поэтому Фрэнсис толкнул копьё вперёд другой рукой, кончик оружия оцарапал живот нага, и он закричал от боли. Не щадя себя, он уворачивался от удара кулаков, используя копьё, как шест для прыжков. 

Его продолжающееся сопротивление взволновало нага, который ожидал быстрого и лёгкого боя. Они стали более жестокими, но менее скоординированы ми, смертельная ошибка против обученных расчетливых движений Фрэнсиса. Если удар слишком сильный, не парируй его. Уклон, стойка, снова уклон. 

Улрадж, как ассасин, выпрыгнул из тени с длинным чёрным шипом, который он оторвал от стены, и повалил чёрную змею на землю. Получив дополнительное время, Фрэнсис бросился на кобру с капюшоном, спрыгивая со стены и нацеливаясь в место между глазами. 

Копьё Шарура оказалось слишком тупым, чтобы пробить доспехи нага, но прямого удара и защиты копья было достаточно, чтобы выбить нага из боя, оставив его бессознательное тело на земле. 

Чёрному в тот момент удалось отбросить Улраджа, и царь с грохотом ударился о стену. Он повернулся, чтобы переключиться на Фрэнсиса, он зашипел, его хвост хлестал из стороны в сторону, вспенивая воду. Фрэнсис прищурился и бросился вперёд, копьё Шарура ударило нага под челюсть, он потерпел поражение с яркой вспышкой света. Но это движение оставило его открытым, и синий наг набросился на него, повалив на землю. Он поцарапал щеку о плитку, продолжая крепко держать копьё Шарура, хотя под этим углом он не мог сдвинуться. Наш поднялся, чтобы нанести смертельный удар, когда небольшое черно-красное пятно ударило по нему сбоку - недостаточно, чтобы убрать его с Улраджа, но достаточно, чтобы вырубить его. 

\- Ты выступаешь против своего рода, Мунши? - прошипел синий наг. - Это измена! 

\- Это не воля Кура, - прошипела она в ответ. - и я хочу, чтобы ты отстал от моего друга! 

А потом она укусила его, её клыки едва прокусили его доспехи. Он взревел от неожиданности и оторвал её от себя, швырнув в стену, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Фрэнсис выбрался из хватки, и, взмахнув копьём Шарура и с ярко-белой вспышкой последний член королевской стражи Рани Наги рухнул на землю. 

Фрэнсис поднялся на ноги, прислонившись к Шаруру. Трое нагов лежало у его ног, и через всю комнату Мука и Улрадж облокачивались на стену, избитые, но живые. Фрэнсис прищурился. Это были все, кроме... 

\- Улрадж! - донёсся голос Зака из другой комнаты. Его оттащили туда во время борьбы, когда никто не заметил. Фрэнсис устремился через измождённые тела нагов в дверной проем. 

Королева повернулась к нему и посмотрела большими ярко-красными глазами, щипая в темноте и волоча Зака за собой, отчаянно пытаясь освободиться от её спиралей, плотно обёрнутым вокруг его ноги. 

Фрэнсис подбежал и сделал выпад, но та легко парировала его, даже не реагируя на боль от яркой вспышки света, когда копьё Шапура отскочило от её руки. Она была больше и сильнее, чем другие наги, и ее удар заставил Фрэнсиса споткнуться, он раскрылся, и его ударили в живот, выбивая из него весь воздух. 

\- Значит, ты тот человек, который унаследовал волю Гильгамеша, - сказала она, поднося к нему одну из своих маленьких рук, прижимая руку Фрэнсиса, в которой он держал копьё, к стене, а другая сжимала его плечо. Зак был поднят в воздух, болтаясь на ноге. Его отчаянный взгляд встретился со взглядом Фрэнсиса, пока тело королевы не скрыло их друг от друга. 

Фрэнсис только холодно посмотрел на неё. На расстоянии можно даже назвать её красивой: высокие скулы и зловещая улыбка. Однако вблизи вся её потенциальная красота исчезла в жестоком остром взгляде. Она приблизилась и попробовала воздух языком в миллиметре от его лица. 

\- На вкус ты искусственный, - задумчиво произнесла она, - какой позор. Ты бы мог стать лучшим ужином, наследник Гильгамеша. Достойным королевы. 

\- О, отвяжись, - сказал он и нажал кнопку на ошейнике, ударяя её по лицу. 

Она закричала, корчась от боли и хватаясь за уши. Фрэнсис понял, что у нагов чувствительный слух, вспомнив как Мука первая заметила шум проточной воды. Даже при минимальных настройках, чтобы не навредить архитектуре, этого было достаточно, чтобы она отпустила его. Его тело пошатнулось и он упал. 

И к сожалению, этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить её отпустить Зака, который упал в воду, сломав плиты лишь один раз, прежде чем поток воды потащил его вниз. 

\- Нет, - выдохнул Фрэнсис и побежал к краю ямы. Но к тому времени, когда он добежал, было уже слишком поздно, Зак успел сделать лишь один глоток воздуха, прежде чем бурный поток поглотил его. 

Фрэнсис тупо сел там. Одна рука все ещё держала копьё Шарура, но его вес теперь казался какой-то насмешкой. Но прежде чем он смог полностью осознать свою неудачу, хвост обернулся вокруг его лодыжки и дёрнула его в воздух, и он снова был прижат к стене и он безуспешно пытался бороться с королевой. 

Она была в ярости, её и без того жестокое лицо исказилось в гримасе бессвязной ярости, обычно холоднокровная королева шипела, и её шипение было больше похоже на возмущённый крик. Она оторвала ошейник с его шеи, и он с грохотом упал на землю, и уже готовилась лишить его жизни. 

\- Это будет больно, - пообещала она, её когти впились в доспехи, которые он носил под одеждой. Взгляд затемнился, когда кровь начала стучать в ушах, и он не мог ничего сделать, кроме как скорчиться, дрыгая свободными конечностями в воздухе. 

Но это было бесполезно и он знал об этом. В конце концов его борьба ослабилась с нехваткой кислорода, и у него осталась единственная надежда, что она отпустит его вовремя, чтобы его автореаниматолог успел включиться. Он закрыл глаза, его тело ослабло и похолодело, копьё Шарура со стуком упало на землю. 

... А потом его внезапно уронили на землю, он закашлялся, он дрожал и задыхался. Как только он оправился, он понял, что синий свет в комнате стал ярче, ярко-оранжевым, как свет костра или заходящего солнца. Он медленно повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть в центр комнаты, когда Рани Наги отступила к стене. 

Из воды поднялась клыкастая красная голова монстра, который напал на них, когда они только прибыли в Затерянные Глубины. И на его голове, сверкая глазами, сидел Зак Сатердей. 

... Нет, не Зак Сатердей. 

Когда он коснулся земли, осторожно и осознанно и без единого потраченного впустую движения, когда другие головы монстра поднялись из воды, их глаза сверкали тем же огненно-оранжевым, они окружили Зака, походя на его антураж. 

Нет, это был не Зак. Это был Кур, это был сам Змей. 

Остальные: Улрадж, Мука, королевская стража, - прибежали, но тут же застыли в дверях. Кур не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на них, бросив лишь беглый взгляд, прежде чем снова сосредоточиться на двух собравшихся в комнате Даялуты. 

Он медленно подошёл к ним. Все ещё тяжело дышащий Фрэнсис, едва успел подняться на ноги, прислонившись к стене. Змей остановился перед ним с холодным и нечитаемым выражением лица, прежде чем склониться и потянуться к копью Шарура. 

Копьё вспыхнуло ярко-белым, когда его рука соприкоснулась с деревом, шипя и наполняя камеру светом. Змей снова поднялся и протянул ему оружие. Фрэнсис торопливо бросился вперёд, чтобы схватить его. 

\- _Не урони его снова, наследник человечества,_ \- сказал Змей. Фрэнсис ничего не ответил, сжав рот в холодную тонкую линию. 

Затем Змей напряжённо повернулся к дверному проему, но на это никто не обратил внимание. 

\- _Король Кумари Кандам,_ \- сказал он, - _сделайте шаг вперёд._

Улрадж поколебался, но сделал, как ему было велено, подтянувшись во весь рост перед телом Зака. Даже будучи на голову выше Змея, он казался маленьким под давлением присутствия Кура. Верный своему королевскому обучению, только это показало неуверенность Улраджа. 

Змей медленно изучил его. 

\- _Мои слуги побеспокоили вас,_ \- наконец произнёс он, - _и поэтому они должны заплатить репарации._

Улрадж широко раскрыл глаза, но ничего не сказал. Кур протянул руку. 

\- _Рани Наги. Предложи царю свои услуги в случае нужды Кумари Кандам._

\- Ты... ты ожидаешь, что я склоню голову к... 

Глаза Кура вспыхнули. 

\- _Разве моя милость недостаточно велика для тебя, Тришна?_

В его голосе слышался яд, и холод застыл в его взгляде. Он вообще не повышал тон, но ему это было не нужно. Фоздух вокруг них дрожал от шипения Змея. 

Небольшой хор тихих бормотаний появился со стороны нагов, и Рани Наги вздрогнула, словно она была поражена, негодование и ужас отразились на её лице. 

Наконец она положила свою руку ему на плечо и склонила голову перед королём Кумари. 

\- ... Я, Рани Наги, - произнесла она напряжённым голосом, шипя клятву как проклятье, - клянусь прийти на помощь Кумари Кандам в трудный час. 

Улрадж глубоко вздохнул. 

\- Принимаю, - сказал он, стараясь сохранить голос ровным. 

Змей не подтвердил клятву, просто снова повернулся к дверному проему. 

\- _Итихаскар,_ \- сказал он. Мука лихорадочно огляделась, прежде чем понять, что он обращается к ней. Все остальные Наги посмотрели на неё с серьёзным молчанием. 

\- Д... да? 

\- _У тебя нет обязанностей? Твоя королева стареет._

Она вздрогнула. Среди нагов снова появилось тихое бормотание. 

\- ... Да, - призналась она. 

И этого было достаточно для Кура, который наконец перевёл взгляд на королеву нагов, ещё не поднявшую голову и не двинувшуюся с места. 

\- _Возвращайся домой, Рани Наги,_ \- твёрдо приказал он, не оставляя места для споров. - _Для тебя здесь ничего нет._

Её глаза метались из стороны в сторону между всеми собравшимися в комнате, её хвост хлестал по воде. Понятно, что он хотела огрызнуться, но безжалостный взгляд Кура позволял только подчиниться. 

\- Как пожелаете, мой повелитель, - сказала она, она едва замаскировала свою злобу низким покорным тоном. Она повернулась и со всем возможным достоинством скрылась под потоком воды, будто её здесь никогда не было. 

Остальные наги колебались лишь мгновение, прежде чем присоединиться к ней, всплескивая воду один за другим, пока не осталась только Мука. 

Она оглянулась на них и посмотрела с каким-то ясным намерением. 

\- Я вернусь, - пообещала она, прежде чем тоже проскользнуть под воду, оставив только три фигуры, греющиеся в красно-оранжевом свете. 

Монстр тоже бросил на них последний взгляд и опустился под воду, когда ему был передан безмолвный приказ. Комната вернулась к холодному голубому свечению. 

Наконец Змей рухнул на колени вместе с телом Зака, и Улрадж бросился в его сторону. 

\- Зак? - он потряс его, но не получил ответа. Однако даже с такого расстояние Фрэнсис мог сказать, что он дышит. 

Если Зак дышит, значит он в порядке. Фрэнсис соскользнул на землю, положил голову на руки, продолжая сжимать копьё Шарура так сильно, что ей было больно. 

Они выжили. Каким-то образом они выжили. 

_Не урони его снова._

Фрэнсис увидел ожоги, оставленные копьём Шарура, на раскрытой ладони Зака. 

\- Он жив, - сказал Улрадж. - Поможешь перенести его на мою спину? Хочу перенести его в более сухое место. 

Не говоря ни слова, Фрэнсис помог закинуть мокрое тело Зака на спину Кумари. Они вдвоём пошли вверх по извилистому храму, мигая ярким светом. 

Они открыли дверь в одном из заброшенных домов, стаскивая с Зака мокрую одежду и сменяя на сухую, которую они нашли в водонепроницаемом рюкзаке. Фрэнсис решил остаться в том, что было на нем. Они вместе без слов сели у стены, скрестив ноги. Улрадж открыл упаковку с едой, Фрэнсис открыл банку с таблетками-заменителями и запил водой свой ежедневный приём пищи. Улрадж приподнял бровь. 

\- Это всё, что ты ешь? - спросил он. Казалось, он пытается игнорировать то, что произошло в храме, и Фрэнсис не мог его винить. То, что он получил «репарации», не было чем-то, что обсуждают с посторонними. 

Кроме того, у Фрэнсиса были свои мысли. 

\- В них есть все необходимые питательные вещества для ежедневного функционирования, - вяло ответил он. - И липтин. 

\- Угу. - неубедительно произнёс Улрадж. - Я уверен, что они могут поддержать твоё тело, но это не поддерживает твою душу, дружище. 

\- Души не существует, - сказал Фрэнсис. 

\- Конечно, существует, - ответил Улрадж, отрывая кусок вяленного мяса. - Иначе никто бы никогда не ел. 

Сначала Фрэнсис хотел отказаться, но в конце концов общаться с королём было приятно. Поэтому он взял то, что ему предложили и принюхался, прежде чем откусить. 

Время от времени, чтобы их пищеварительные органы продолжали работать, Фрэнсис и Эпсилон питались настоящей едой. Конечно, так как эти блюда служили исключительно практическим целям, они были приготовлены с минимумом специй и с максимальной пищевой эффективностью, практически из смеси мяса и овощей, выращенных в лабораторных условиях, с выпаренными ароматами. 

Он не знал, почему на глазах появились слезы. 

Улрадж все это время с восхищением наблюдал за ним. Вяленое мясо было вкусным, очень вкусным. Только королям позволялись такие вкусности? Его рот, горло, даже губы покалывало, они практически горели в огне. Немногое, что ему дали, было сразу съедено, и Фрэнсис тут же почувствовал послевкусие, слегка приподняв очки, чтобы смахнуть слезы. 

\- Э-э, Фрэнсис, - нервно произнёс Улрадж, - тебе нужна вода? 

Что ж, у него во рту сейчас пылал адский огонь, поэтому он кивнул, не пытаясь сказать ни слова. Он неуклюже отвинтил крышку бутылки с водой и выпил половину содержимого за раз. 

\- Это... очень вкусно, - сказал он, задыхаясь. Ему же простоят его слабость, верно? Если он использовал это как лесть. Но Улрадж не выглядел польщенным; его брови были удивлённо приподняты, когда он посмотрел на Фрэнсиса. 

\- Фрэнсис... - он не смог сдержать улыбку. - Может, ты чувствителен к острой пище? 

Фрэнсис застыл. Острой - он знал об остроте в теории, он знал, что это результат связи капсаицина с нервными рецепторами во рту, но он никогда не думал, что это так на него повлияет. 

\- Со мной все в порядке, - кратко ответил он. 

\- Елва ли это так, - сказал Улрадж, в его голосе прозвучали насмешливые нотки. - По твоему мнению, ты очень терпим, но я бы не предложил, если бы знал. 

Медленно огонь снова распространился во рту. Ему потребовался весь его самоконтроль, чтобы не задохнуться и проигнорировать пламя. 

\- Мне... мне не нужна твоя жалость, - сказал он. - Я в порядке. 

\- Действительно не нуждаешься. - Улрадж теперь открыто хихикал. Он вытащил желтый квадратик одного сыра, отломил кусок и передал Фрэнсису. - Вот. Капсаицин растворим в масле. Попробуй, это должно помочь. 

\- ... Спасибо, - угрюмо сказал Фрэнсис. - ... Пожалуйста, будьте честны со мной, ваше величество. Если Зак узнает, что я... чувствителен к острому, он будет издеваться надо мной? 

\- Он ни за что не остановится, - подтвердил Улрадж. Сердце Фрэнсиса сжалось. 

\- Что ж. Полагаю, теперь это моя судьба. 

\- Ты можешь попросить меня не говорить. 

\- Мы с тобой знаем, что ты всё равно расскажешь, как только он проснётся. 

\- Верно. Но ты всё ещё можешь попросить. 

Король обеспокоенно посмотрел на бессознательное тело Зака. 

\- Ты не волнуешься, - сказал он, - это значит, что подобное случалось раньше? 

\- Не знаю, как часто, но я видел, как это случилось однажды. С утра он снова был собой. 

\- Хорошо, - сказал Улрадж, задумчиво жуя. - Я буду честен с тобой, Фрэнсис, кажется, будто только что пролетели годы моей жизни. Это был Кур, да? 

\- Да, это безусловно был он.

\- Да уж, - вздохнул Улрадж, прислонившись к стене. - Позволишь мне использовать тебя в качестве резонатора, пока я приводу мысли в порядок? 

\- Почему бы не подождать, пока Зак не проснётся? 

\- Потому что я обожаю Зака, - сказал Улрадж, - но сейчас мне нужен не моральный компас, а объективный прагматик. А ты исполняешь эту роль лучше него. 

Он предположил, что может дать ему шанс. 

\- Хорошо. Это по поводу «репараций»? 

\- Частично о них. И частично о тебе, - он указал на Зака, - и о нем. 

Фрэнсис молчал, позволяя королю подобрать слова. Долгое время он молчал, прежде чем снова заговорить. 

\- Почему копьё Шапура выбрало тебя? 

Фрэнсис нахмурился. 

\- У меня сложилось впечатление, что его получит любой человек, который первым прольёт на него кровь. Там это не играет особого значения; просто всё сложилось именно так. 

\- Нет, - сказал Улрадж, качая головой. - Вещи не могут просто «сложиться», не когда дело доходит до подобного. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? 

\- Я имею в виду, подумай об этом. У единственной в мире семьи специалистов по криптидам есть сын, который оказывается реинкарнацией того, кто по сути является богом всех криптидов. - Он прищурился. - Его приёмный брат оказывается одним из выживших лемуриев, стражей Кура, но при этом одним из немногих, не связанных с культом, который в настоящее время его преследует. А ты... ты оказываешься тем, кого Гильгамеш выбирает для выполнения своей воли. Поэтому я снова задаюсь вопросом: почему ты? 

\- В вашей теории есть дыры, ваше величество, - отметил Фрэнсис. - Например, даже если эти два факта можно отнести к судьбе, это не объясняет всего остального. Аргост, рандомный йети, оказался анти-Куром. В этом нет смысла. Так зачем искать во всем этом смысл? 

\- Справедливо, - сказал Улрадж, - но сделай вид, будто я к чему-то близок. 

\- Большая часть информации, которую ты запрашиваешь, засекречена, - холодно ответил Фрэнсис. 

\- Ладно, - сказал Улрадж, явно раздражённый тем, что не может решить проблему. - Тогда, ты по крайней мере можешь подтвердить мою догадку, не так ли? 

\- Полагаю. 

\- У людей есть все основания ненавидеть Кура, так же как у Кумари есть все основания ненавидеть нагов. И тем не менее, Гильгамеш, несущий в себе все обиды человечества, не уничтожает Кура окончательно. 

Фрэнсис кивнул; Улрадж продолжил. 

\- И Кур, самое страшное зло в мире, пообещал не вмешиваться. Это очень полезно. 

Фрэнсис снова кивнул. 

\- И наконец - я думал об этом с тех пор, как началось это безумие с Куром, все эти годы я думал, что камень Кура не ведёт тебя к Куру. И всё же в нем есть его сущность, и сама карта была написана на шумерском - человеческом языке. 

\- Но камень Кура действительно привёл к Куру, - отметил Фрэнсис. - Его нашли в Антарктике. 

Улрадж покачал головой. 

\- В легендах была другая формулировка. Я даже консультировался с матерью Зака. «Камень Кура ведет к Куру, и с помощью силы Кура можно контролировать весь мир. Это были лишь вариации лжи. 

\- Тогда, твоя теория? 

\- ... Не знаю, - сказал Улрадж. - Выводы, которые я делаю, нелепы независимо от того, с какой стороны я их рассматриваю. И у меня нет достаточного количества доказательств, чтобы говорить об этом. 

Он наклонился, голос стал тихим и по-заговорщически низким. 

\- Но только между нами... Я думаю, есть такая возможность, что Гильгамеш пытался превратить Кура в человека. Возможно, Гильгамеш стремился контролировать его. Этот Кур не такой злой, а Гильгамеш не такой хороший, как нам хотелось бы верить. 

Фрэнсис взглянул на копьё Шарура, лежащее рядом с ним, уже сухое, несмотря на влажность. Загадка тысячелетий. 

Он потянулся к нему и задержал между рук, снова осматривая старое дерево, гладко потертое между руками Гильгамеша, металлический заострённый кончик, мех. 

Какие у Гульгамеша были намерения передавать его спустя тысячелетия после его смерти? 

Он не знал. Это была тайна. 

Он встал, прижимая его к груди. Сейчас он не мог дать Улраджу ответ, поэтому вместо этого он повернулся к двери. 

Фрэнсис жестко кивнул ему, но, постукивая ногами по древней каменной плитке, подумал про себя, что, возможно, уже было слишком, слишком поздно для этого ».

\- Куда ты? - спросил король. 

\- Нам ещё нужно дойти до хуака, - ответил Фрэнсис. - Пойду и сделаю это, пока ещё могу избежать комментариев Зака. 

\- Хорошо, - уступил Улрадж. - Буть осторожен.

***

- _Тришна. Он назвал её Тришной._

Тихо прошептали, когда они плыли домой в нескольких метрах от своей королевы. Они говорили тихо, хотя их было так мало, что они все знали, что она никого просто так не убьёт. Тем не менее, никто бы не посмел разгневать королеву, называя её по имени в пределах слышимости; такой акт неуважения карался смертью или чем-то похуже. 

И всё же Кур назвал её Тришной. 

Это было равносильно тому, чтобы назвать её недостойной положения королевы. Серьёзное оскорбление, если бы оно исходило из чьих-либо уст, но оно исходило из уст самого Кура. 

Мука молчала, плывя сзади всей стаи, задумывая пальцы. Должна ли она что-то сказать или сделать? 

Она только знала, что ей приказали вернуться домой, чтобы остаться рядом со своим предшественником. Правда, было много таблиц, которые надо было восстановить, много фрагментов, которые нужно собрать вместе, много контор, которые нужно реорганизовать; и все же она не могла игнорировать чувство, что была бы более полезной рядом со своими друзьями, чем в логове змей. 

Они продолжали между собой перешёптываться. 

\- _И он назвал её Итихаскар._

Мука вся сжалась. 

\- _Итихаскар. Так он её назвал?_

\- _«Твоя королева стареет.» Итихаскар, она - последняя выжившая из её кладки._

\- _Это не может быть правдой. Она? Королева? Рани Наги разорвёт её на куски._

\- _Но она не может. Итихаскар. Так он её назвал. Если Рани Наги убьёт её, Итихаскар, среди нас будут те, кто не сможет с этим смириться. И, конечно же, Кур этого не одобрит._

Итихаскар, историк. Прежнее звание её учителя. Её повысили просто потому, что он была единственной выжившей, и никто не признал её положение. Они все ещё назвали её Мунши, писец, скребок табличек, пригодная только для того, чтобы путаться под ногами. 

Итихаскар. Она признана самим Куром. Медленно, но до неё все же дошло, что имел ввиду Змей, когда сказал, что её королева состарилась. 

Её сердце замерло в груди, когда она осознала это. Ранее она говорила Заку, что следующая королева выйдет из её кладки. Но она никогда не думала - она не могла даже мечтать о том, что у неё действительно есть такой шанс, потому что она родилась маленькой и неуклюжей, потому что стать королевой означает сдвинуть старую. Конечно, Рани Наги чувствовала то же самое, и даже сейчас создавала новое гнездо. Она думала, что следующая королева выйдет из него. 

Итихаскар. Более чем квалифицирована, чтобы быть кандидаткой на пост королевы. Был такой прецедент. 

\- _Джанарал,_ \- позвала она генерала королевской стражи, и он повернулся и посмотрела на неё. Обычно он либо проигнорировал бы её, либо спугнул бы, но он всегда был традиционалистом; если Кур признал её Итихаскар, то и он тоже. 

Воодушевленная тем, что ее услышали, Мука продолжила:

\- _В... в библиотеках, разрушенных человеческим вмешательством, нужно провести восстановительные работы. Могу ли я одолжить у вас солдат, чтобы они помогли мне с физическим трудом?_

Последовала долгая тишина, её просьба рассматривалась. Для расы, которая превыше всего ценила силу, ответить на такое послабление, значит, в лучшем случае оскорбить. 

\- _Джанарал, ты не можешь серьёзно к этому относиться,_ \- прошипел синий, проводя пальцами по укусу, который она ему оставила. - _Она предпочла людей своему собственному роду. Для нас она предатель._

\- _Если я не ошибаюсь, задача Итихаскар это изучать тех, кто не относится к нашему роду. Поэтому действия Итихаскар никогда не могут считаться изменой._

\- _Она слабая! Она оскорбляет нас, нагов; она оскорбляет Кура!_

\- _Да?_ \- спросил Джанарал, наклонив голову. - _А не тебя ли она ранила в драке?_

Синий зашипел, но склонил голову, остальные тихо хихикнули. Джанарал снова повернулся к Муке. 

\- _Если Итихаскар так желает, то так и будет. Это достаточно разумная просьба. Я всё приготовлю к завтрашнему дню._

\- _Спасибо,_ \- сказала она, низко кланяясь, но он остановил её. 

\- _Маленького поклона будет достаточно,_ \- тихо произнёс он. - _Если ты Итихаскар, ты должна кланяться наполовину._

\- _Д... да. Да, как вы и сказали._

И генерал повернулся, уводя за собой королевскую стражу. 

Мука глубоко вздохнула. Все могло пойти не так - совершенно неправильно. Но, казалось, что её титул защитит её; в некотором смысле это было так, будто накидка её учителя, накинутая на её плечи, защищая её от любого вреда. 

Она не подведёт его. Она не дрогнет. Она не провалится.

***

Зак уставился на свою покрасневшую ладонь, которую обожгло копьё Шарура, когда Змей его поднял, и которая все ещё жгла в сухом соленом воздухе на дне моря. 

\- Зак, ты в порядке? 

\- … Нет, - ответил он. - Я не знаю, что делать. 

\- Это никогда не останавливало тебя раньше. - Улрадж попытался подбодрить его, но у него не получилось. - Позволь мне перевязать твою руку. 

Зак протянул её Улраджу, а тот сначала мягко вытер её, а потом начал обматывать светло-зеленой повязкой из своей сумки. Зак наблюдал за его действиями. 

\- Это называется аккорокамуи, - тихо произнёс он. 

\- А? 

\- Монстр. Он называется аккорокамуи. Это гигантский осьминог в Греции, но он был замечен и рядом с Японией... вероятно, он последовал за атлантами, когда они возвращались в Затерянные Глубины после того, как создали Булавку Атласа. У каждого из его щупалец есть отдельный мозг. Так что я не мог его контролировать, так как его мозг разделён на девять частей. 

\- Понятно, - мягко сказал Улрадж. 

\- Хотя Кур может это сделать. - Он закрыл глаза и вздрогнул, ноты в городе было тепло. - Кур способен на любые сумасшедшие вещи, Улрадж. А я просто человек. Как мне бороться с ним? 

\- Это не твоя обязанность, - сказал Улрадж. - Такова роль Фрэнсиса. 

\- Да? - спросил Зак. - А какая тогда у меня? 

\- Я не знаю.

\- Хорошо, я знаю. - Он сжал перевязанную руку и закрыл глаза. - Я большой плохой монстр. Я тот, кого все пытаются остановить. Я... 

\- Зак, - твёрдо прервал его Улрадж, сжимая его плечо. - Хотя это и может быть правдой, что ты - реинкарнация Кура, ты не тот Кур, что был тысячи лет назад. Позволь мне сказать, кто ты: ты мой друг. Ты импульсивный, вспыльчивый и - честно сказать? - иногда по-идиотски поступающий подросток...

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Зак. 

\- ... Но ты также один из самых честных и добросердечных людей, которых я когда-либо встречал. И ни «Кур», ни «Гильгамеш», ни «судьба» не изменят этого. 

Зак фыркнул. 

\- Спасибо, - повторил он, но на этот раз действительно имел это в виду. 

\- И, в конце концов, ты Сатердей, - сказал Улрадж. - Что твои родители обычно говорят? «Для Сатердеев все всегда складывается удачно.» Я в это верю. Все будет хорошо, Зак. Я это чувствую. 

Лицо Зака расплылось в улыбке, Улрадж улыбнулся в ответ. 

Это было правильно. Улрадж был прав. Он был Заком Сатердеем, и если Кур подумал, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы остановить его, значит, ему нужно подумать снова. Он не для того потратил столько времени и сил, прорываясь сквозь все трудности, чтобы его остановил Кур. 

\- Мы остановим эту змею, - пообещал Зак, - даже если мне придется притащить Фрэнсиса к каждой хуаке своими собственными руками. 

\- Это дух! 

\- Даже если мне придется сломать ему ноги и дотащить на санях! Я сам его дотащу! 

\- Да!

\- ... Эй, а где Фрэнсис?

***

Было холодно. Каждый его шаг отражался громким эхо от чёрных хрустальных шипов и гуля от собственной внутренней пустоты. 

«Наследник человечества». Ещё один бесполезный нежелательный заголовок, который добавлялся к той куче записей. Он никогда не хотел этого грандиозного, эпического квеста; он никогда не хотел, чтобы копьё Шарура горело в его руке или становилось холодным, когда впитывала воду. 

Он дёрнул верёвку, чтобы убедиться, что она надежно привязана. В последний раз он взглянул в чёрную пропасть, где исчезала вода, и ему вдруг стало интересно, достигнет ли он вообще дна или он вообще окажется на другой стороне земного шара. 

Сегодня было достаточно дерьма, которое полностью соответствовало его новым параметрам логики. 

Честно говоря, он никогда не хотел ничего этого. 

В настоящее время они, вероятно, уже поняли, что он пропал без вести. Он задавался вопросом, насколько суровым будет наказание, как только он окажется у них в руках. И, чтобы всё было ясно, вопрос был не «если», а «когда» - конечно, Фрэнсис был достаточно осторожен, чтобы сфальсифицировать показатели и вырвать GPS-навигатор из своего автомобиля, но он не питал иллюзий о том, что сможет избежать часа, когда он окажется перед Эпсилоном. 

Так зачем он вообще этим занимается? 

Он размышлял об этом, пока скользил вниз по верёвке. 

У него не было большого долго перед человечеством, но он чувствовал, что должен, и, конечно же, никто из его Людей не одобрил бы это. К тому же Зак раздражал его каждый раз, когда открывал рот. 

Так... для кого он тогда это делал? 

Он не знал. 

Но всё же его ноги коснулись пола, он опустился в морскую воду по колено и двинулся вперёд. 

Змей жил в человеческом теле, но Фрэнсис не мог назвать его человеком. В его взгляде был холод, он шёл так, будто был создан не из плоти и костей, в нем присутствовала какая-то эфирность. Кур был как призрак; подобно тому, как Фрэнсис мог бы протянуть руку сквозь его тело, рискуя быть сожженным до тла. 

И когда Змей смотрел на него, он будто видел его насквозь. 

Вода доходила до талии, когда он продолжал идти вниз дальше. Чёрные острые шипы поднимались из воды. Они отличались от тех, что были выше - эти были старше. Их блестящие поверхности отсвечивались радугой, где их достигал фонарик. 

Он не чувствовал, что Кур был монстром, которого нужно уничтожить, как в рыцарских историях, где обычно убивают драконов. Одновременно с этим он был убеждён, что он не тот, кого можно контролировать, независимо от того, как сильно постараются Люди с Эпсилоном. Так почему же? Почему он продолжал идти по груди в воде, почему целенаправленно спускался все глубже и глубже под землю?

Наконец, идти дальше он не мог. Вода плескалась у его подбородка; он чувствовал соль на губах. 

Но это означало, что путь наконец подошёл к концу. В луче фонарного света на него смотрел огромный чёрный каменный бюст, изображающий голову Змея с широко открытыми смотрящими на него глазами, вылепленную из блестящего чёрного опала. Острые скользкие от колючки украшали его облик, а волны плескались у самых клыков. 

\- Я здесь, - произнёс Фрэнсис. Статуя молчала, и Фрэнсис проклял себя за то, что подумал, что она заговорит и откроет ему какую-то тайну. 

Он отстегнул копьё Шарура и взял его в обе руки, направляя наконечник вниз. 

Змей просто уставился на него со своим бесконечным осуждением, скрытым за холодными хрустальными глазами. 

Под ногами Фрэнсис чувствовал каменную плитку и мягкую грязь. Оно обязательно должно быть здесь, в самой глубокой, самой тёмной, самой священной комнате храма. 

Он глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться, закрыл глаза и погрузил копьё Шарура глубоко под воду. Его наконечник встретился с землёй и ярко вспыхнул ослепительно белым светом. Фрэнсис упёрся в пол, когда вода проносилась мимо него, угрожая утащить его за собой в пасть Змея, когда он выходил из храма. 

Поднялся громкий свист, напоминающий вздох обиды.

А потом он закрыл глаза, и вода начала подниматься. 

Она поднималась с ужасающим темпом. Вырвав копьё Шарура из земли, Фрэнсис начал отступать, и когда стало ясно, что вода не собирается останавливаться, он побежал так быстро, как только мог, таким же путём, каким пришёл. Вода достигла его лодыжек, затем коленей, а потом начала доходить до талии, толкая его вперёд, из-за чего от спотыкался, затем вода достигла его груди и, вздохнув, Фрэнсис позволил накрыть его с головой, схватил верёвку и начал подниматься обратно к синему свету. Он задыхался, когда выбрался на поверхность, его тело потяжелело от воды, а вода уже высевалась из ямы. 

\- Нам нужно уходить, - сказал он, не в силах остановить кашель, когда Зак и Улрадж помогли ему подняться на ноги. Кивнув, они бросились по скользкой каменной спирали, внизу эхо доносился шум воды. Несколько раз он достигал их, тела дрожали от напряжения и холода, что заставляло их бежать быстрее, чтобы обогнать наступающую воду. 

Когда они наконец добрались до нижнего уровня, вода продолжала следовать за ними, затопляла разрушенные здания полуразрушенного города. Но, по крайней мере, у них было время - время, чтобы прийти в себя, отдышаться, прежде чем снова побежать вперёд. Они подошли к скалам, окружающим город, прежде чем нашли выход. 

К тому времени, когда они уже покидали нижний уровень, вода достигла крыш. 

Остальную часть Затерянных Глубин, вероятно, затопит за один день. 

Улрадж закрыл глаза и произнёс молитву, прежде чем повернуться и последовать за ними, покидая руины. 

Только после того, как они измученно рухнули в машину, сбросили с себя промокшую одежду и устроили её сохнуть рядом с гудящим двигателем, Фрэнсис, пытаясь убрать с лица мокрые и соленые волосы, произнёс:

\- Я ненавижу всё это. Я собирался сказать, что ненавижу Сатердеев, или Кура, или Гильгамеша, но - нет. Я ненавижу все. Все это. 

\- Что ты вообще там делал, что устроил наводнение? - спросил Зак, уже не пытаясь уложить собственные волосы. 

\- Ничего! - сказал Фрэнсис. - Я сделал то, что должен был сделать! Я нашёл кусок земли и пронзил его тупым копьём. Появился яркий свет, а затем город начало затапливать. Если вы собираетесь кого-то обвинять, то вините Шапура за то, что он отправил нас в этот глупый самоубийственный квест. 

С этими словами он с силой бросил копьё Шарура на пол фургона, показывая своё разочарование. Именно тогда он это заметил. 

Зак и Улрадж теперь тоже увидели это. 

С копья пропала его молочно-кристаллическая оболочка, и теперь сквозь него просвечивало твёрдое тёмное дерево. Ржавый металлический наконечник теперь был не таким тусклым и казалось, будто его выковали несколько дней назад. 

Но больше всего шокировал украшающий копьё мех. Ушёл блеклый красный оттенок, потрепанность - он стал блестящим, густым и чёрным, как ночь. Зак протянул руку и почти прикоснулся к нему, но Улрадж вовремя его остановил. 

\- ... Полагаю, все сработало, как и было задумано, - наконец произнёс Улрадж. - Даже если я не одобряю тот факт, что мне прийдется отправить своих учёных в полностью затопленный город. 

\- У вас же есть жабры, все будет нормально, - усмехнулся Зак. 

\- Это дело принципа. Как бы вам понравилось, если бы мы затопили Нью-Йорк?

\- Разве ваш город не был к этому близок? - сухо спросил Фрэнсис. 

\- Это не имеет значения, - сказал Улрадж. 

\- Имеет, - сказал Зак. 

Фрэнсис вздохнул, встал и привязал копьё Шапура на спинку своего кресла. Он откинулся на сиденье и снова открыл карту, Зак и Улрадж снова столпились вокруг экрана. Муки больше с ними не было, чтобы переводить, но Фрэнсис предвидел подобное, чтобы записать наблюдения, которые она сделала ранее. 

\- Следующая хуака здесь, - сказал он, указывая на место в центре Азии. - Вероятно, пройдёт ещё час или два, прежде чем мы окажемся достаточно близко к поверхности, чтобы получить доступ к Интернету - но до этих пор, у кого-нибудь есть догадки, где, черт возьми, это находится? 

\- Понятия не имею, - сказал Улрадж. - Довольно несправедливо, что четыре из пяти хуак находятся на суше. Полагаю, на берегу мы расстанемся, Зак. 

\- Хм? - рассеяно произнёс Зак. - Ага-ага. Я... я думаю, что узнаю это место. Нет, я знаю это место. Это... крутится на языке. 

Фрэнсис вздохнул. 

\- Ну, надеюсь, это... 

\- Юй!

Он нахмурился. 

\- Что? 

\- Нет-нет. Юй. Это имя. Юй Великий. - Зак ткнул пальцем в экран, возбуждённо рассказывая. - Знаете, якобы великий император-основатель всей китайской истории из полумистической династии Сы... знаете? 

Фрэнсис и Улрадж могли только посмотреть на него с насмешкой. На самом деле они не знали. 

\- Это место раскопок. Я уверен на 90%. Но сроки совпадают, верно? Юй жил около двух-трёх тысяч лет до нашей эры. Около года назад там была обнаружена огромная подземная гробница и её начали выкапывать, но это пришлось отложить, потому что нынешняя техника не достаточно деликатна для раскопок без повреждений. Должно быть... ну, там что-то большое. Никто не знает что, но оно огромное. Гигантское. Находка века. Похоже на место, где может быть хуака, верно? 

\- Это кажется довольно подходящим, - подумал Улрадж. 

\- ... Мы подождём, пока системы снова не подключатся к сети, и посмотрим, - сказал Фрэнсис. 

\- Вот увидишь, - сказал Зак, ухмыляясь. - О, чувак. Как бы я хотел, чтобы мама с папой были здесь. Они просто лопнут от зависти, когда узнают, что я увидел это первым.


	16. Initializing...

\- Фрэнсис, - позвал Улрадж в последний день их совместного пути, - могу я присесть рядом с тобой?

Береговая линия всё ещё была за горизонтом, но чтобы Улрадж смог добраться домой, ему нужно было уйти, пока они не попадут на мелководье. Зак крепко спал на пассажирском сиденье. Улрадж тоже совсем недавно дремал на месте пилота, пока Фрэнсис пытался убрать соленую воду из задней части фургона. Они спали посменно, даже удивительно, как Муке удавалось спать на холодном полу, чувствуя вибрацию двигателя и слыша его шум, в то время, как люди занимали два удобных кресла. 

\- Что-то случилось? 

\- А что-то должно случиться, чтобы мы могли поговорить? - с усмешкой спросил Улрадж. - Наша первая встреча скоро подойдёт к концу. Я подумал, что должен ценить то небольшое количество времени, которое у нас осталось, потому что кто знает, когда мы снова встретимся. 

\- Прости, если я буду не особо хорош в светских беседах, - сказал Фрэнсис. 

Улрадж фыркнул. 

\- Всё в порядке. У меня достаточно таланта, чтобы сказать много пустых слов за нас двоих. В конце концов, это восемьдесят процентов моей работы. 

\- Я думал, тебе нравится быть королём. 

\- Конечно! В общем и целом. Но нет худа без добра; точно так же не бывает добра без худа. 

Фрэнсис нахмурился. 

\- Это пример тех «пустых слов»? 

Улрадж кивнул, усмехаясь, и откинулся на металлическую стену фургона. 

\- ... В итоге, - сказал Улрадж, кивнув на Зака, - были люди уничтожены или нет, Кумари Кандам не имеет никакого к ним отношения. И теперь, когда мы знаем, что Старые законы были даны нам Куром, нам нечего бояться - Кумари Кандам всегда их придерживается. 

\- И он был довольно дружелюбен с тобой в прошлый раз, когда ты его встретил. 

Улрадж серьёзно кивнул. 

\- Да. 

\- Так, зачем ты мне это говоришь? 

\- Потому что, - сказал Улрадж, указывая на копьё Шарура. - Сейчас ты что-то вроде представителя человечества. Полагаю, я хочу услышать твои мысли по этому поводу. 

\- ... Ты говоришь, что мы не получим поддержку Кумари Кандам в случае наихудшего сценария? 

\- Потери от простой торговли с вашим видом были слишком велики. Невмешательство было бы мудрым решением. 

Улрадж нахмурился и отвёл взгляд в сторону. 

\- Но лично мне это не нравится. Это меня беспокоит. Я могу заколебаться после слов друга. 

\- ... Это было бы неразумно с вашей стороны, ваше высочество. 

Улрадж фыркнул. 

\- Покажи мне разумного правителя, а я покажу тебе рыбу, которая плавает вперёд хвостом, - сказал он. - На меня всё равно будет наложено вето со стороны совета. Но я знаю, к чему будет лежать мое сердце. 

Фрэнсис ничего не сказал, а только нахмурился. Улрадж рассказывал ему всё это, потому что он всё равно был «наследником человечества». Если бы ему не навязали этот грандиозный и бесполезный титул, Улрадж, как и Зак, был бы настроен к нему недружелюбно, если не враждебно. 

\- Эй, - произнёс Улрадж. - Знаешь, быть единственным, кто говорит, для меня не очень хорошо. Я могу простить тебя за то, что ты плох в пустяковых разговорах, но то, что ты плох в целом в общении, я простить не смогу. Боюсь, мне придётся тебя научить. 

\- Мне просто нечего сказать. 

Улрадж улыбнулся. 

\- Конечно есть. Не существует человека, который бы не хотел высказать свою точку зрения. Теперь я скажу, что я в тебе заметил - ты злишься каждый раз, когда кто-то упоминает твой титул. Почему? 

\- Я удивлён, что ты заметил. 

\- Чувствую это в носу, - сказал он, снова показывая свои акульи чувства. Что ж, если бы это было так, вряд ли бы это помогло; но всё же Фрэнсис заставил себя расслабиться. 

\- ... Я думаю, что всё это глупо, - наконец признался он, практически бормоча себе это под нос. 

\- Продолжай. 

\- Возможно я... наихудший кандидат для копья Шарура, - продолжил Фрэнсис. 

\- Почему? 

\- Я не питаю большой любви к человечеству, - пробормотал Фрэнсис. - Мне не особо важен Зак. Всё это испытание вывалилось на меня очень не вовремя. И это самый мягкий способ выразить это. 

Улрадж на мгновение замолчал, прежде чем кивнуть и закрыть глаза. 

\- Понятно, - произнёс он. - Хочешь, чтобы я с тобой согласился? 

Вопрос заставил Фрэнсиса задуматься. 

\- Я... не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. 

\- Хочешь сочувствия? - спросил Улрадж. - Или ты хочешь, чтобы я с тобой не согласился? Или, может быть, ты хочешь, чтобы я с тобой поспорил? Почему ты испытываешь такие чувства? 

\- Что... ты меня об этом спросил! 

\- Да, - сказал Улрадж. - Но ты решил ответить честно, а Зак сказал мне, что ты никогда так не поступишь. Ты бы чувствовал себя лучше во время этого квеста, если бы кто-то встал на твою сторону и согласился с тем, что всё это действительно глупо и что ты никогда не должен был быть избран? 

\- Я... я... - запнулся Фрэнсис. Он хотел замолчать совсем, больше ничего не говорить, но что-то внутри него будто жаждало обратного. Его сердце внезапно показалось хрупким, словно оно рассыпалось бы при малейшем прикосновении. 

\- ... это... вариант? - спросил он. 

\- Конечно, - сказал Улрадж. - Как бы то ни было, мои религиозные представления только что перевернулись сверх на голову, и я понятия не имею, какой поворот судьбы сделал тебя ответственным за будущее всего рода. Это действительно сбивает с толку, не так ли? Думаешь, кто-нибудь из родителей Зака был бы лучшим выбором, или сам Зак, хотя, полагаю, тогда бы Кур сразу его поглотил. 

\- Да... да! Эта та глупая задача, выполнение которой я ожидаю от этой семьи. Я не могу поверить, что меня втянули в это. 

\- Да? Ты согласен? - Улрадж поднял бровь. - Что делает их более подходящими? 

\- Они... - он нахмурился. - ... Я не знаю. 

\- Конечно ты знаешь, - возразил Улрадж. 

\- Ты действительно довольно назойлив, не так ли? 

\- Я король не только для своего народа, но и для всех остальных. 

Фрэнсис вздохнул. 

\- ... Семья Сатердеев состоит из хороших людей. По сути, они добросердечные, сострадательные люди с большой любовью друг к другу и уважением к миру, в котором они живут. Так благородно, - усмехнулся он. - Так храбро. Они как рыцари из сказки. Это аномалия, которой не должно быть. Спасение человечества должно остаться таким же искрящимся единорогам. 

\- А что насчёт тебя?

\- Я...

Он прикусил губу. 

Как правило, именно на таких моментах он начинал хвастаться сильными чертами своего народа - их хитростью, острым умом, интеллектом и рациональностью. Эффективностью и перфекционизмом. Их единством, целостностью и стремлением. 

Но слова не выходили; они ощущались пустыми и отвратительными, застряв острыми шипами в его горле. 

\- Я испорченный продукт, - ответил он единственными словами, которые звучали правдиво. - Это единственная причина, по которой я нахожусь в этом глупом приключении. 

Улрадж (нужно отдать ему должное) не пожалел и не посочувствовал, вместо этого он просто кивнул, прикрыв глаза. 

\- Ну как бы то ни было, лично я не думаю, что ты такой уж неудачный выбор. 

Фрэнсис глухо рассмеялся. 

\- На чьей ты стороне?

\- Разве с твоей стороны это не лицемерно спрашивать об этом? - Улрадж дерзко ухмыльнулся. - Нет, Фрэнсис, серьёзно. Ты можешь быть неожиданным выбором, но это по-своему делает тебя более подходящим. 

\- Вы снова противоречите себе, ваше величество. - сухо сказал Фрэнсис. 

\- Возможно, - признался Улрадж. - Всё, что я хочу сказать, это то, что ты довольно лихо управляешься с копьём Шарура. 

\- Снова пустые слова. 

\- Нет, не пустые, - сказал Улрадж, улыбаясь. - В конце концов, кто сможет противостоять Заку, если не ты? Вы ненавидите друг друга. 

\- ... Это правда. 

\- Такова судьба, - довольно произнёс Улрадж. - Знаешь, эпопею о Гильгамеше знают и в нашем народе. В первой истории Гильгамеш считается жестоким, бескомпромиссным и ужасным королём. Чтобы противостоять ему, боги создали его противоположность по имени Энкиду. Они сражались практически на равных, и как только битва закончилась, они признали силу друг друга и стали неразлучными друзьями. 

\- Если это произойдёт, - сказал Фрэнсис, - копьё Шарура пронзит моё собственное сердце. 

\- Ну, это просто история, - произнёс Улрадж, сверкая глазами. - Так что пока не теряй надежду.

***

Они остановились в Японии, первой крупной части суши после их путешествия через Тихий океан. Сначала они высадились на берег Токио, чтобы Фрэнсис мог воспользоваться банкоматом, а потом - в горах за пределами города, в районе с горячими источниками - по настоянию Зака. 

Из-за двухцветных волос Зака и костюма Фрэнсиса они создавали... весьма странный дуэт, на который постоянно оборачивались прохожие, когда они шли по улице. Но как только перед сотрудниками появлялись бумажки с соответствующей валютой, им улыбались, куда бы они ни пошли. 

«И всё же, - подумал Фрэнсис, - не слишком ли небрежно Зак воспринимает сложившуюся ситуацию?»

Они шли по туристической улице с киосками по обеим сторонам, которые продавали еду и сувениры, отчаянно пытаясь привлечь внимание мальчиков, а Зак останавливался на каждом киоске с закусками. 

Он оглянулся и увидел недовольное выражение лица Фрэнсиса.

\- Эй, ворчун, - сказал он, - что случилось? 

Фрэнсис нахмурился. 

\- Ну, во-первых, у нас мало времени. А также, судьба мира висит на волоске. 

Зак ухмыльнулся. 

\- О, это всё? На мгновение я подумал, что ты, быть может, съел плохие такояки. 

\- Я думаю, что ты несерьёзно к этому относишься. 

Зак сменил выражение лица, вздохнул и пнул землю. 

\- Слушай, я отношусь к этому серьёзно. Вот почему я пытаюсь расслабиться. Скоро мы доберёмся до Китая и узнаем, что нас там ждёт. Если ты продолжишь волноваться, то просто устанешь и сломаешься. Так что расслабься, чувак. 

Фрэнсис нахмурился сильнее. 

\- Тебе не нужно обо мне беспокоиться. 

\- Трудно этого не делать, - сказал Зак. - Я имею в виду - мы находимся в одном из самых жарких - это не каламбур - мест отдыха Японии, как для местных жителей, так и для туристов. Поживи немного. 

Он сунул маленькую пластиковую коробку с данго в руки Фрэнсиса. 

\- Попробуй немного. 

\- Нет, спасибо. - Он попытался вернуть её. 

\- Послушай, или ты ешь это, или ешь то, что нравится мне, и я знаю, что для туристов это более благоприятный вариант. Попробуй. 

Угроза того, что его заставят есть то, что Зак поглощал во время поездки, подействовала, Фрэнсис неохотно открыл коробку. Соус сверкнул на солнце, он насторожено посмотрел на данго, понюхав, прежде чем положить кусочек в рот. 

\- ... У него странная текстура. 

\- Ага. 

Он нахмурился. 

\- Его пищевая ценность, должно быть, чрезвычайно маленькая. 

\- Ну да, - засмеялся Зак. - я имею в виду, главное правило фаст фуда: чем он лучше на вкус, тем хуже для здоровья. 

Фрэнсис посмотрел в сторону. 

\- Я заметил. 

\- Не говори, что ты никогда не ел нездоровую пищу. 

\- В буквальном смысле слова «мусор». Как ты думаешь? 

\- Ладно. Вау. Если раньше я не думал, что твои люди монстры...

\- Мы не... ты понятия не имеешь, кто мы и чем занимаемся. Ты не имеешь права судить...

Зак поднял свободную руку. 

\- Эй, чувак, расслабься. Это была шутка! 

\- ... Не очень смешная. 

\- Слушай, - произнёс Зак, - я знаю, если бы вы, ребята, не делали хорошие вещи, вы бы никогда не оказались среди Тайных учёных. Просто я не считаю, что это стоит того, чтобы лишать подростка нездоровой еды. Ты физически не сможешь вернуться назад, знаешь? А потом тебе стукнет двадцать. 

Фрэнсис фыркнул и отвернулся. 

\- Ты немного повзрослел с тех пор, как тебе было двенадцать. 

Зак хмыкнул. 

\- Ты говоришь так, будто это плохо. 

Зак шёл впереди, наслаждаясь покупками и торгами, а Фрэнсис немного отставал. Насколько он знал, данго представляли из себя в основном круглые пакеты с пустыми углеводами, но почему-то он не мог перестать их есть. Что-то было в этой текстуре, этой сладости... 

«Эпсилон ел подобное?» - подумал он. Был ли до него Эпсилон, который когда-либо пробовал данго, продаваемый туристам на торговой улице? И если бы он это сделал, ему бы тоже понравилось? Почему-то вечно разочарованный Эпсилон в его воспоминаниях будто заткнул рот мягким рисом. Трудно было представить, что он вообще хоть чем-то наслаждается. 

И с такими мыслями Фрэнсис понял, что, несмотря на все его инстинкты, он мог наслаждаться. 

\- Зак, - позвал Фрэнсис с нерешительностью в голосе. 

\- Да? - спросил Зак с полным ртом такояки. 

\- ... Не бери в голову. Забудь, что я вообще что-то говорил.

***

Джанарал был традиционалистом. То есть он заботился об обычаях прошлого. То есть он гордился тем, что наги были приспешниками Кура.

Какими были наги? Гордой расой. Мощной расой. Больше всего они ценили силу и хитрость. Другие разумные виды называли их «бесчестными» и «трусливыми». И да, это было правдой. Их тактика часто была скрытной; слова «честная битва» существовали в их лексиконе исключительно для того, чтобы они могли поиздеваться над теми расами, которые в них верили. 

Но их также часто называли «победителями». И это было собственное чувство чести нагов. 

Его лояльность королеве не вызывала сомнений. В конце концов, она стала королевой благодаря острому уму, коварству, силе. Она была королевой по причине того, что она была самой умной и сильной из всех. 

Но по тем же причинам его преданность Куру была бесконечной. 

Сколько времени прошло - десятилетия, века, эры? - с тех пор как он почувствовал тепло огня своего хозяина? В глазах человеческого мальчишки были мощь и величие прошлого Кура. Джанарал никогда не забудет, что был ещё детенышем размером с Итихаскар, когда он впервые испытал неумолимый вес магии своего хозяина, увидел, какими большими и прекрасными были его чешуйки, как его глаза сверкали огнём, как одно его присутствие сдавливало лёгкие. Человеческий мальчик, в которого реинкарнировал Кур, был так далёк от того, во что верили наги. Не как йети, хотя, по крайней мере, он двигался в правильном направлении. 

И всё же йети проиграл. Йети проиграл, и теперь Змей стал человеком. 

Йети доказал свою несостоятельность, а человек - своё наследие, - именно по этим двум причинам Джанарал впервые в жизни начал сомневаться в нынешней королеве, поскольку она приветствовала своего гостя, сменив весь яд в своих клыках на мёд. 

\- Ах, невероятный В. В. Аргост, - обратилась она к нему, милостиво опустив голову. Она будто совсем забыла о прежнем унижении, от него не осталось и следа. 

Им приказали накрыть для него стол. Чтобы польстить ему. Это должно быть делом слуг и рабов - накрывать на стол, не притрагиваясь к еде, - королевская стража упала так низко, как это ранило гордость! 

Итихаскар пыталась помочь, но Джанарал вырвал тарелки из ее рук. 

\- _Знай своё место,_ \- прошипел он. - _Сколько бы позора мы испытали, если бы Итихаскар испачкала свои когти? Иди, займи своё место в столовой; будь молчалива и серьёзна, оправдай своё имя!_

С этими словами она скрылась из виду. 

Джанарал занял своё место рядом со своей королевой, гордый и внимательный. За праздничным столом сидели В. В. Аргост и два его спутника, и никого больше. На одной из веранд, выглядывающих из-под потолка, выглядывала Итихаскар, изо всех сил старающаяся оставаться неподвижной, но не в силах остановить неистовое, тревожное подёргивание своего хвоста. 

Обычно место Итихаскар находится напротив его собственного, по другую сторону от королевы, но сейчас Джанарал не собирался обвинять её в том, что она оставалась вне поля зрения. В конце концов, у неё теперь есть законные права на трон, если она каким-то образом окажется лучше Рани Наги по силе или хитрости, и вполне вероятно, что Рани Наги попытается покончить с этой мелкой угрозой прямо здесь и сейчас, если Итихаскар появится в пределах досягаемости. 

Рани Наги и йети обменивались сладкими словами, скрепляя условия их взаимовыгодного сотрудничества вкусным сырым мясом, с кусков которого капала кровь. В Джанарале появилось волнение, когда она сладко что-то прошептала йети. У них не было хозяина? Пока человек был человеком - он был никем. Но всё видели, как древний Змей обвивал его плечи; это был Кур, это была сила, которой служили наги. 

Джанарал ожидал, что его королева обратится к нему, чтобы обсудить, как они подадут голову йети своему истинному хозяину после банкета, но она этого не сделала. Вместо этого она приказала, чтобы Джанарал сопроводил йети и его сопровождение в гостевые комнаты. Это является признаком искренней лести, поскольку статус Джанарала был очень высок. Это также должно быть делом слуг или рабов, или, возможно, Итихаскар, если бы Итихаскар не была так постыдно не впечатляющей. 

\- Ваши комнаты, мастер, - сказал он, кланяясь и открывая дверь. Несмотря на свои опасения, он не будет открыто действовать против своей королевы и её приказов, чтобы к йети относились с высочайшим уважением. 

\- Ах, как восхитительно просто, - сказал йети насмешливым тоном. - Полагаю, вы не возражаете, если мой слуга перенесёт некоторые вещи из нашего транспортного средства? Видите ли, я склонен к тоске по дому. 

\- Я позову Валашахиса, - сказал Джанарал. - Он будет сопровождать вас. 

Йети вытянул лицо, убедился, что Джанарал видел его неудовольствие, но наг не сдвинулся с места. Каким бы вежливым он ни был, в последний раз, когда Кура оставляли без присмотра в этих комнатах, у них исчезла флейта Гильгамеша. Такую непростительную ошибку нельзя повторять. Йети и его сопровождающие должны были всегда быть под присмотром. 

Кроме того, завуалированное оскорбление не ускользнуло от внимания Джанарала, но это не было настолько большим бесчестием, чтобы обратить на это внимание. 

\- Хорошо, - наконец сказал йети. - Ну, я полагаю, это, в конце концов, это королевское обращение. Джанарал, не так ли? 

\- Да, мастер. 

\- Ты можешь оставить нас. У нас был долгий путь, и мы хотели бы отдохнуть. 

Джанарал поклонился и покинул комнату, всё же задержавшись у входа на некоторое время, обдумывая курс действий. Во-первых, нужно было организовать двух охранников, которые всегда будут стоять возле палат йети. Красно-чёрное пятно привлекло его внимание; его глаз успел зацепиться за хвост Итихаскар, скользнувшей за скалу. 

Значит, она пришла посмотреть, да? Тот факт, что она была способна скрывать своё присутствие до сих пор, был незначительной деталью, когда она была ничем иным, как детёнышем, но теперь, когда она кандидатка на роль королевы, хотя она вряд ли могла победить, Джанарал понял, что она всё же занимала его мысли. 

Поэтому после того, как он назначил охрану для йети, он решил выполнить своё обещание и найти тех, кто будет работать с ней в библиотеке. Он сразу же встретил сопротивление со стороны других представителей королевской стражи. 

\- _Ты серьёзно хочешь польстить ей таким образом,_ \- недоверчиво сказал член королевской стражи. 

\- _Это не лесть,_ \- твёрдо ответил Джанарал. - _Скорее для нас это был бы позор, если бы мы не смогли удовлетворить просьбу Итихаскар. Мы действительно так низко пали?_

Стражи обменялись взглядами, каждый подумал о том же, о чем думал и Джанарал глубоко в себе - что Итихаскар действительно не заслуживала своего звания, что она избежала смерти только по милости нынешней королевы. Вместо почтенной Итихаскар они получили пустую трату времени и сил. 

Поэтому они все молчали, не желая быть добровольцами, и Джанарал не мог их винить. Конечно, если бы у него не было обязанностей генерала, ответственности за сохранение престижа и внутреннего порядка общества нагов, он бы вслух согласился с их молчанием. 

Но к Итихаскар, особенно к Итихаскар, признанной самим Куром, нельзя относится так грубо. Итихаскар был по какой-то причине уважаемым статусом, и это уважение нельзя было игнорировать, даже если нынешняя носительница статуса не приносила пользы. 

Джанарал усмехнулся и ударил копьём о землю, звук эхом отразился о стены комнаты и привлёк внимание стражи. 

\- _У вас есть жалобы,_ \- прорычал он. - _Озвучьте их сейчас или я отрежу вам языки, которые вам явно не нужны._

Охранники нервно посмотрели друг на друга, прежде чем Валашахис шагнул вперёд, самый безрассудный из них. Он посмотрел на Джанарала мертвыми глазами. 

\- _Сделай это, Джанарал, и Рани Наги может подумать, что ты выбрал сторону Итихаскар,_ \- сказал он. 

Джанарал откровенно зашипел. 

\- _А ты, Валашахис? Ты думаешь обо мне так же?_

Он колебался, не желая так нагло выразить своё мнение своему командиру, но в конце концов он ответил:

\- _Да._ \- его взгляд был решительным. - _Я верю, что вы можете испытывать к ней сентиментальную привязанность. Наги сейчас слабы. Нам нужен сильный единый лидер. Мы не можем позволить себе раскола._

\- _Раскол!_ \- прошипел Джанарал, вытягиваясь в полный рост. - _Кур дал Итихаскар своё благословение, а ты говоришь о расколе._

Какое невероятное обвинение! Здесь Джанарал думал о том, как защитить гордость нага перед проницательным взглядом Кура, и всё же эти жалкие солдаты говорили о мелких планах на престол. Смешно! Что они о себе думают? 

Валашахис вздрогнул, отступив назад, когда ярость Джанарала обрушилась на них. 

\- _Слушай, Валашахис,_ \- сказал Джанарал с холодом в голосе и глазах. - _Мы наги. Мы избранные дети Кура. Мы величественнее всех остальных. Если даже нам не удастся прислушаться к голосу нашего хозяина, тогда как мы можем претендовать на превосходство над всеми?_

Хвост Джанарала хлестнул по камню. Остальная часть стражи отшатнулась назад. Когда он увидел их свисающие головы, его ярость утихла; когда он заговорил в следующий раз, его голос снова стал спокойным и решительным. 

\- _Вижу, вы вспомнили о вашем величии и кто дал вам его._

Он повернулся, чтобы уйти с высоко поднятой головой. 

\- _Сейчас я буду удовлетворять просьбу Итихаскар. Для тех, кто вынудил генерала сохранить достоинство Валашахиса, подумайте о своих недостатках!_

И его голос эхом разнёсся по комнате. Он вышел, чувствуя, что впервые исполняет волю своего великого мастера с тех пор, как проснулся от великого сна тысячелетней давности.

***

Прошли часы с тех пор, как они проехали небольшое поселение. Дорога всё ещё продолжалась, от её качество оставляло делать лучшего. Чтобы сэкономить топливо, потому что никто не знает, где может быть заправка, они если в режиме наземного транспортного средства, пока солнце взбиралось на востоке. 

Зак и Фрэнсис ещё в отеле распланировали путь до следующей хуака на свои устройствах. На многие мили не было ничего интересного, кроме сельскохозяйственных угодий и других раскопок, поэтому предположение Зака о том, что могила Юя Великого была нужным им местом казалось верным. 

\- Ты сказал, что они прекратили раскопки? - спросил Фрэнсис с водительского кресла. - Стоит ли ожидать, что она окажется пустой? 

Зак отрицательно покачал головой. 

\- Если это на самом деле могила Юя Великого, то это очень важный культурный объект. Я уверен, что там ещё бывают люди, иначе бы этой дороги просто не было. 

\- Как раздражает, - произнёс Фрэнсис, поморщившись. 

\- Ну не дуйся пока, - Зак усмехнулся. - Имена моих родителей очень влиятельны в этих кругах, а я играл на местах древних раскопок с самого рождения. Я почти уверен, что смогу нас провести. 

\- Или мы можем сделать фургон невидимым, - сухо сказал Фрэнсис. 

Зак подумал об этом, решив не позволять замечаниям Фрэнсиса задеть его. На этот раз это было его решение - он напомнил себе, что Фрэнсис был на их стороне. Он сам добрался до прошлой хуака, без пинков Зака, и по какой-то причине Улрадж, похоже, ему понравился - как, почему, Зак вообще не понимал. Он мог приложить усилия, чтобы уйти в прошлое... и, по крайней мере, он привык к колючести Фрэнсиса. Фрэнсис, похоже, сам этого не контролировал. 

\- Ну, я полагаю, что нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы схитрить, а потом отговорить, если всё пойдёт не так, - сказал Зак, пожав плечами. Фрэнсис поджал губы, слегка рассерженный тем, что был согласен со своим ненавистным врагом, и эта реакция по-своему удовлетворяла его. Зак доброжелательно улыбнулся, как ангел. 

\- Не смотри на меня так, - проворчал Фрэнсис. - Это жутко. 

\- Почему, Фрэнсис? Что бы ты не имел в виду. - спросил Зак, имитируя его голос. - Разве мы не приятели? Товарищи? Друзья в высшей степени? 

Фрэнсис закатил глаза, а затем, к удивлению Зака, изобразил забавный американский акцент:

\- Конечно, Закстер! Ты ведь мой самый лучший друг во всем этом сумасшедшем мире! 

Зак был так потрясён, что мог только уставиться на него, прежде чем разразиться смехом. 

\- Ты действительно только что пошутил? - недоверчиво спросил он. 

\- Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь. 

\- Ты пошутил! Ты был смешным! Специально! Ты преднамеренно был смешным! 

\- Я был смешным всё это время, - тупо сказал Фрэнсис. - Просто мои обычные шутки кажутся слишком изощренными для твоего ума. - дальше последовала небольшая пауза. - Хорошо, что я развлёк тебя, опустившись до твоего уровня. Как они сказали под облаками, я «всё ещё в ударе». 

\- Конечно, - сказал Зак, всё ещё ухмыляясь, чтобы быть раздражающим. Он собирался ещё что-то добавить, но они свернули за угол, и на горизонте появились раскопки. 

Зак видел много таких, и всё они имели тенденцию быть похожими друг на друга, но это место действительно выглядело заброшенным. Тяжёлая техника выглядывала из-под больших завалов грязи, на которой уже росли растения, а отсутствие чистых мест говорило о том, сколько времени прошло со времени их использования. Там было установлено несколько небольших кабинок, что указывало на то, что нынешняя команда строителей в основном жила не здесь - обычно они оставались бы вне офиса и ездили на работу, иначе бы установили временное жильё, например, палатки. Хотя было очевидно, что это место обжито - от некоторых грузовиков возле въезда шли следы шин на грязи, а из некоторых помещений поднимался дым, - было очевидно, что численность персонала была чрезвычайно мала. 

Фрэнсис припарковал машину рядом с белым фургоном, нажимая на несколько кнопок, изменяя внешний вид машины, чтобы слиться с остальными автомобилями. Чтобы он походил на фургоны и грузовики, которые явно часто использовались. Казалось, он особенно волновался по этому поводу, выходя из машины несколько раз, пока их машина стала неотличимой от других, выстроенных в ряд. Зак подумал, что это странно, насколько он разборчив, но было бы очень плохо, если бы их фургон отбуксировали, пока их не будет, поэтому он, в основном, молчал, оглядывая раскопки, пока Фрэнсис работал. 

Фактическое место раскопок было чётко обозначено табличками и белями лентами (по крайней мере они были белыми, когда их впервые развернули) и было относительно ухоженным, за исключением чрезмерного роста растений. Сами раскопки по стандарту были разделены на несколько частей и помечены ярлыками на китайском языке для обозначения найденных объектов, представляющих интерес. 

Когда Фрэнсис присоединился к нему, они начали спускаться вниз, уровень за уровнем, пачкая в грязи штаны и рукава. На дне раскопок они дошли до входа в тёмный туннель. Зак включил фонарик на своём коммуникаторе; Фрэнсис включил фонарик на своих очках. 

Вдоль стен были установлены держатели для фонарей, которые не нужны были Заку и Фрэнсису, и деревянные балки, подпирающие потолок. Пещера была достаточно высокой, поэтому копьё Шарура, покоящееся на спине Фрэнсиса, не царапало потолок. Они могли различить еле виднеющиеся дорожки, оставленные тележками, с обеих сторон, а по середине были следы человеческих шагов. Это была не часть структуры гробницы; скорее всего этот пологий туннель был путём к ней. 

Наконец они достигли гигантских двойных дверей. По крайней мере, когда-то на этом месте явно были гигантские двойные двери, единственным доказательством этого служили ржавые металлические петли и бирки археологов с серийными номерами. А дальше шла тьма. 

Зак посмотрел на Фрэнсиса. 

\- Ты готов? - спросил он. 

\- Тебе действительно нужен ответ? 

\- Думаю, нет. 

Они вошли в прихожую гробницы. Она была просторной, хотя их свет был не достаточно сильным, чтобы полностью осветить помещение - они могли различить его размер по отражению их шагов. В отличие от закруглённых руин Затерянных Глубин, эта комната была построена в форме квадрата и находилась в плачевном состоянии. Другие деревянные балки удерживали потолок в тех местах, где он когда-то рухнул. Везде, где сохранилась оригинальная каменная кладка, были большие куски голых стен, на их местах тоже были археологические метки. Они двигались по комнате, внимательно следя за тем, что под ногами, пока не достигли массивных бронзовых дверей, которые были преграждены верёвкой и большим знаком «не входить» на китайском языке. 

\- Вот и всё, - сказал Зак. - С этого момента нам нужно начать искать ловушки. Это гробница и она вряд ли ждёт нашего появления. 

Фрэнсис кивнул. 

\- Мы не будем... прокляты или что-то ещё, не так ли? 

\- Ну... кто знает, - ответил Зак, дерзко перелезая через верёвку, двумя руками опираясь на одну из дверей. Переведя весь свой вес на неё, он толкнул ее. Скрип металла был настолько громким, что он забеспокоился, что шум может насторожить археологов снаружи. 

Они проскользнули внутрь и закрыли за собой дверь. Прихожая, которая встретила их дальше, выглядела ещё хуже, чем предыдущая комната, и примерно на полпути белые метки исчезли. 

Тогда они действительно остались одни. 

И они пошли вперёд. Осторожно, медленно, по одному шагу за раз. Коридор не был слишком длинным, но из-за медленного темпа их шага путь занял вдвое-втрое больше времени. 

Они были примерно в двух-трёх шагах, когда услышали, как за ними прозвучал визг двери, и в коридоре послышались голоса, спрашивающие на китайском языке есть ли там кто-нибудь. Когда они увидели свет фонарей и приближающихся людей, Зак и Фрэнсис бросились в противоположном направлении. К счастью, ловушек там не оказалось, или им удалось их избежать, но в конце коридора они нашли ещё одно препятствие. 

Перед ними появилась ещё одна пара двойных дверей, на этот раз запертая и совершенно неподвижная. 

\- Это конец пути? - Фрэнсис задыхался, его ноги скользили в грязи. 

Зак только хмыкнул в ответ. У этих дверей, в отличие от предыдущих, не было таблички «не входить», и теперь они знали, почему. Не похоже, чтобы они смогли войти, даже если бы попытались. 

Именно в этот момент, пока они бились с неподвижными дверями, металлический наконечник копья Шатура прикоснулся к меди. Для Зака, который прижимал голову к поверхности, он звучал почти как колокол - большой бронзовый колокол, как в буддийском храме, - прозвучал за дверью. Зак сделал паузу, задаваясь вопросом, не послышалось ли ему, когда двери внезапно распахнулись, и оба мальчика рухнули в комнату. 

Дверь позади них снова закрылась. Комната перед ними ожила, окунув в яркий белый свет. Освещение поменялось настолько резко, что Зак мог только прищуриться, в то время, как Фрэнсис стукнул по своим очкам и пробормотал что-то о своём чёртовом режиме ночного видения. 

Но прежде чем Зак успел хоть что-то сказать, в их головах раздался женский голос, и на мгновение Зак запаниковал, когда подумал, что лемурийцы снова их догнали - но, нет, этот телепатический голос был другим. Ни молодой, ни старый, ни мягкий, ни острый, единственной эмоцией в этом голосе была вежливость, звучало почти... механически. Это звучало как голос, запрограммированный в GPS. 

«С возвращением, Гильгамеш, - произнёс голос. - Прошло пять тысяч восемьдесят восемь лет и сто четыре дня с вашего последнего визита. Для вас несколько неожиданно до сих пор быть в живых, поэтому я могу предположить, что вы - наследник Гильгамеша. Это предположение верно?»

Зак и Фрэнсис посмотрели друг на друга широко раскрытыми глазами. 

\- ... Правильно, - ответил ей Фрэнсис. 

«Понятно, - сказал голос. - В таком случае, пожалуйста, проходите и садитесь. Нам есть о чём поговорить.»

\- Кто ты? - спросил Зак, не желая делать ни шага, пока это телепатическое существо не объяснится. 

«Меня зовут Антай Китера, - ответила она. - Я - незаконченное создание Юя Великого. Поскольку мы говорим телепатически, информация поступает вам на вашем родном языке.»

Его разум был переполнен информацией. Антай Китера была существом, созданным из исследований и экспериментов Юя Великого. Когда он все это впитал, информация в его голове сжалась в слова. У них был термин для обозначения таких, как она. 

«Я существо, известное как "искусственный интеллект"», - сказала она. 

\- Чёрт возьми, - выдохнул Зак. Фрэнсис, слишком потрясенный, чтобы говорить, молча согласился.

«Да, чёрт возьми, действительно, - согласилась она. - Как правило, это ответ, который я получаю чаще всего. Пожалуйста, войдите. Нам есть, что обсудить».


	17. ERROR 409: Conflict

Узорчатая каменная квадратная плитка тянулась от одного конца комнаты до другого. В промежутках между ними были маленькие расщелины, заполненные блестящим серебристым веществом, которое Зак первоначально считал твёрдым, пока не сделал шаг вперёд и не увидел, как оно колышется под ногами. Фрэнсис нахмурил брови и опустился на колени, чтобы осмотреть пол. Он поспешно поднялся, трясся рукой в перчатке, будто обжегся. 

\- Жидкая ртуть, - сказал он резким тоном. Зак поднял брови. 

\- Всё это? 

\- Температура недостаточно высокая, поэтому это точно не галлий, и для жидкого металла возможности ограничены. 

Зак на мгновение запнулся. Если это действительно ртуть, значит, она ядовита, особенно при длительном воздействии. Он вздрогнул. 

\- Давай побыстрее с этим покончим. 

\- На этот раз я с тобой согласен. 

\- Какой отстой. 

\- Не будет так отстойно, если ты не перестанешь выражать те же чувства, что и я, - проворчал Фрэнсис. 

Комната была квадратной, на южной стене был расположен вход, на северной - идентичные двойные металические двери. Восточная и западная освещены яркими белыми лучами света, исходящими из стен. 

Какая-то сила удерживала ртуть в контурах между плитками, она бросала вызов гравитации. Когда они приблизились к центру комнаты, Зак заметил, что на узорах на каменной плитке начали появляться человеческие фигуры, пиктограммы. Горазда более древний язык, чем китайский; он с горечью подумал, что его мамы здесь нет и она этого не видит. 

Эти надписи на плитах образовывали концентрические кольца вокруг круглого колодца в середине комнаты. Он был заполнен до краев жидкой ртутью, которая вращалась против часовой стрелки, а ртутные ручейки вытекали из колодца и вливались в него обратно. 

Когда они приблизились, поверхность вздрогнула и начала образовывать человеческую фигуру - продолговатая голова, круглое тело. Зак и Фрэнсис отступили назад на полшага, готовые к атаке. Вдруг фигура задрожала, огни погасли и ртуть выплеснулась обратно в колодец. 

\- ... А? - прозвучал голос Анюта Китеры в их головах. - Хм, хм? Что-то случилось, и инициализация тела была неудачной? 

\- Что ты такое? - спросил Фрэнсис, его рука сжалась вокруг Шарура. 

\- Хм? Как я и сказала, наследник Гильгамеша. Я искусственный интеллект. 

\- Как будто я в это поверю, - усмехнулся Фрэнсис. 

\- Я не понимаю. Почему ты не можешь в это поверить? 

\- Потому что гробница была построена ещё до изобретения канализации? - сказал Фрэнсис, скрестив руки. - Потому что она оставалась нетронутой и необнаруженной на протяжении тысячелетий? Потому что полностью разумного искусственного интеллекта ещё не должно существовать? 

Наступила долгая тишина. Зак подтолкнул Фрэнсиса. 

\- Я думаю, тебе придётся отключить логику. 

\- Хорошо. 

Анти Китера снова вмешалась, продолжая говорить с этим приятным вежливым тоном. 

\- Дело обстоит так, веришь ты или нет, наследник Гильгамеша, мое существование может быть чудом; если это так, то ты наблюдаешь чудо. То, что порождает чудеса - это магия, и это волшебство привело тебя сюда. 

\- Магия, - выплюнул Фрэнсис. 

\- Да, - сказала Анти Китера. - Мой создатель провёл свои сумеречные годы, изучая магию лемурийцев. Я - кульминация его работы - его последняя воля и завещание - чудо, которое он создал своими руками. 

Это заставило Фрэнсиса замолчать, хотя Зак должен признать, что его тоже потрясла эта информация. Он не ошибся, когда подумал, что телепатическая связь Анти Китеры напоминает лемурийскую. На мгновение он запаниковал от мысли, что они связаны ещё глубже. Но он напомнил себе, что не было никаких признаков этой связи. Анти Китера была на стороне наследника Гильгамеша. Как и Зак. Как бы ему не хотелось это признавать. 

В конце концов, Фрэнсис снова заговорил. Он решил полностью игнорировать всё остальное, что было сказано до этого момента, и сразу перешёл к делу. Возможно, потому что не мог опровергнуть слова Анти Китеры. 

\- Мы здесь для хуаки. 

\- Проводить вас к нему - одна из моих обязанностей, назначенных мне создателем несколько тысяч лет назад. Однако я не могу этого сделать. 

Каждое кино-клише о сошедшем с ума ИИ промелькнуло в голове Зака, он напрягся. Фрэнсис, как ни удивительно, сделал то же самое. 

\- Почему? - спросил Зак, опасаясь худшего. 

\- Я не помню. 

На минуту воцарилось молчание. 

\- Связь с основными хранилищами памяти повреждено, - объяснила Анти Китера. - Связь разорвана. Я больше не могу управлять основной комнатой, кроме базового обслуживания. 

Она сделала паузу, будто искала правильные слова. Они чувствовали, как её задумчивая тишина тикает в голове. 

\- ... Э, это очень плохо, не так ли? 

Зак физически ощутил разочарование Фрэнсиса. 

\- Тогда нам придётся применить силу, чтобы найти хуака? - спросил он. 

\- Я бы предпочла, чтобы вы этого не делали. Должна быть функция самовосстановления. То, что она не сработала, очень странно. Должно быть, активировалась блокировка. Хм? Если вы избавитесь от блокировки, то функция самовосстановления всё исправит? Да, это замечательное решение. Наследник Гильгамеша, пожалуйста, помоги мне восстановить основные функции. 

\- У меня есть выбор? - вздохнул Фрэнсис. 

\- Нет. 

Двери на северной стороне открылись, ослепительный белый свет проник в комнату. Зак и Фрэнсис обменялись взглядами. 

Зак подал плечами. 

\- Похоже, мы... 

\- Не говори ни слова, - перебил его Фрэнсис. - Давай просто побыстрее с этим покончим. 

\- Ой, да ладно. Это не может быть так ужасно. Будет весело! 

Фрэнсис бросил на него взгляд, которому мог позавидовать даже василиск.

***

\- ... я понадеялся, - посетовал Фрэнсис, когда они вошли в дверь. - Услышав слова «искусственный интеллект», понадеялся, что это будет немного - хотя бы немного - менее полная чушь, чем Атлантида. 

Перед ними растянулась зелёная долина. Со всех сторон она была окружена горами, поднимающимися из тумана, словно ходящие по небу плавающие острова. С их вершин падали огромные водопады, которые исчезали внизу в тумане. Расположение солнца говорило о том, что сейчас полдень, их обволакивал освежающий ветерок, несущий запах весны. Птицы щебетали на цветущих деревьях; перед ними была проложена тропа вниз по горе с деревянными перилами и гладкой от дождя верёвка. 

Этого было почти достаточно для того, чтобы они забыли, что они находятся под землёй. 

\- Вау, - произнёс Зак. 

\- Не говори мне «вау», - проворчал Фрэнсис. - К сожалению, ты знаток сказочной чепухи. Что всё это значит? 

Зак протянул руку, чтобы коснуться одного из деревьев. Он нахмурился. 

\- ... Это подделка, - наконец сказал он. 

\- Да, я предположил то же самое, когда почувствовал весенний ветерок в пещере мертвеца. Что это? 

Зак крепче сжал ветку, отяжелённую цветками жасмина, и, пока он тряс ее вверх и вниз, повсюду разбрасывая ароматные лепестки, он почувствовал её вес. Всё, начиная текстурой коры, заканчивая шелестом листьев и ароматом цветов, было неотличимо от реальности. 

\- Учитывая всё, что мы видели до сих пор, если бы мне пришлось угадывать, я бы сказал VR. Виртуальная реальность. - в его голосе послышалось лёгкое волнение. - Юй Великий работал над чем-то удивительным, да? 

\- Это невозможно, - Фрэнсис неверяще покачал головой. То же самое он сказал об Анти Китере, и в его опущенных плечах читалось поражение. 

Дверь, в которую они вошли, стояла посреди тропинки, выглядела неуместно среди горных пейзажей. Похоже, лесной холм продолжался за дверью, но когда Зак пошёл осматривать ее заднюю часть, он наткнулся на что-то твёрдое. 

\- Невидимая стена. 

Фрэнсис бросил на него невозмутимый взгляд.

\- Неужели невидимая стена действительно стоит такого внимания? 

Зак покачал головой. 

\- Ты просто не понимаешь. Это невидимая стена! Единственное, что могло быть ещё удивительнее, это если бы мы получили деньги, подстригая траву, или если бы к нам подошёл неигровой персонаж и сказал...

\- ЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЙ! 

Грохочущий крик эхом разнесся по горам, деревья задрожали от такой силы. Голос был громким и нечеловеческим, будто громовой грохот камня, скатившегося по отвесной скале. Зак и Фрэнсис обменялись взглядами, а затем побежали в сторону голоса. Воздух вокруг них дрожал от чудовищных воплей. Зак почувствовал, как эта боль захлестнула его разум, и поморщился. 

\- ЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЙ! 

Они вылетели из леса на поляну, скрытую за несколькими солдатами в древних примитивных доспехах. 

Перед ними был монстр. 

Челюсть была заполнена девятью рядами острых иглоподобных клыков, с каждой из которых капал серебристый яд, обжигающий и разъедающий всё, на что попадал; восемнадцать диких глаз-щёлок. Тысячи сверкающих зелёных чешуек, покрытое шрамами и рваными ранами извивающееся змеиное тело. Девять шей обвивали друг друга. 

Он явно ранен и разгневан, так же, как и небольшая группа воинов, с которыми он сражался. Когда его головы атаковали, им отвечали мечами и копьями. Но их быстро разъедал яд, который вытекал из его челюстей. Командиром отряда был человек в блестящих латунных доспехах, за спиной развивалась красная мантия, а волосы были украшены фазаньими перьями. Его меч был сжат пастью монстра в отчаянной попытке отбить атаку. У его ног лежал раненный солдат, который пытался уйти с дороги, пока его лидер защищал его. Занятый монстром, он и не заметил, как вторая голова змея нашла у него слепое пятно. 

Поскольку Фрэнсис, видимо, собирался просто смотреть, Зак бросился в схватку, ударив голову Когтем, когда командиру отряда удалось отбиться от другой. Он удивлённо посмотрел на Зака, но быстро решил, что у него нет времени задавать вопросы. 

\- Спасибо, - сказал он, вставая на ноги. Фрэнсис догнал их как раз в тот момент, когда монстр оправился. 

Рычание вырвалось из девяти глоток, когда он отступил. Поскольку монстр был уже ранен, он, похоже, рассматривал возможность отступления. Подкрепление уже прибыло. 

Остальная часть этой симуляции выглядела... искусственной. Зак это заметил только потому, что монстр перед ним в сравнении со всем остальным казался реальным. Он ощутил то же самое тепло и покалывание на кончиках пальцев и затылке, которое говорило ему о присутствии криптидов, но, помня предупреждение Змея, он не дал себе создать с ним связь. 

\- Может, скажешь нам, что это такое? - спросил Фрэнсис, прерывая размышления Зака. Командир отряда поморщился. 

\- Это Сянлю, бич королевства Ся. 

Зак тоже принял боевую стойку. 

\- Почему он нападает? 

Командир покачал головой.

\- Я не знаю. Я даже не понимаю, почему он стоит перед мной. Я убил его однажды, давно...

Убил. Это слово вызвало дрожь в его позвоночнике. Он посмотрел на командира по-другому. Он был хорошо одет - очень хорошо, учитывая плохое состояние доспехов остальных солдат отряда. Его нагрудник украшен узорами животных мотивов - хотя они и были наполовину разъедены ядом Сянлю - а у рукоятки меча были золотые вставки. А в его волосах блестели украшения из маленьких золотых и нефритовых бусин. 

Должно быть, это он. Юй Великий. 

\- ЮЮЮЮЮЙ! - снова взревел монстр. Он бросился на них, сверкая глазами, нацелившись на командира отряда. 

\- О нет, - пробормотал Зак, его Коготь обхватил одну из голов и ударил о другую. Фрэнсис работал более тонко, копьё Шарура обжигала Сянлю при каждом контакте. Меч в руках Юя вспыхнул и вонзился в монстра, тот отшатнулся, и девять голов одновременно закричали от боли, ядовитая чёрная кровь брызнула на поле боя. 

Боль, которую испытывал Сянлю, пронзила разум Зака, он поморщился. Он знал, что это была драка, но его мама очень редко использовала острую часть своего меча, чтобы отогнать криптидов; видеть раненного Сянлю было неприятно до тошноты. Когда командир готовился нанести окончательный удар, Зак схватил его за мантию и удержал на месте. 

\- Эй, подожди, - сказал он в отчаянии. - Он кажется очень зол на тебя. Ты не делал ничего, о чем мы должны знать? 

\- Он упоминал, что убил его однажды, - сухо сказал Фрэнсис. Зак сузил глаза, но пока решил это проигнорировать - по крайней мере, пока что-то тёмное глубоко внутри не проснулось. 

\- Почему он начал нападать на тебя в первую очередь? - нетерпеливо спросил он. 

Казалось, Юй опешил. 

\- Почему...? Это монстр, убивающий без разбора. Ты видел, что делает его яд. 

\- Он не монстр, он - животное. - Зак нахмурился. - Они не нападают просто так. Он не выглядит голодным, так что... Я не знаю, может быть, ты вторгся на его территорию? Начали строить на нем поселение? 

Юй перевёл взгляд с Зака на Фрэнсиса и обратно. Казалось, он искренне озадачен этим вопросом, такое выражение лица Зак видел бесчисленное количество раз. Сколько раз его семье приходилось давить своим авторитетом, чтобы обезопасить криптидов и животных от людей, которые просто не замечают, что причиняют им вред? Слишком много, не сосчитаешь. 

\- Я не знаю, что сказать, - произнёс Юй. - Да, мы впервые узнали о Сянлю, когда он напал на недавно построенную деревню. Ты точно не защищаешь его? 

\- Безусловно, это он и делает, - вздохнул Фрэнсис. - Зак, насколько нам известно, Сянлю - симуляция, как и всё остальное. Так что...

\- Это не так, - сказал Зак, его яркие глаза посмотрели на Фрэнсиса. - Вероятно, ты мне не поверишь. Я чувствую это. Это настоящий Сянлю. 

Фрэнсис усмехнулся. 

\- Говоришь, ты можешь это почувствовать...

Почему Фрэнсиса постоянно нужно быть таким? Что с ним не так? 

Зак открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но что-то привлекло его внимание. Фрэнсис тоже проследил за его взглядом и тоже уставился в ту сторону. Там, куда попала кровь Сянлю, трава и полевые цветы исчезали, сменяясь квадратной каменной плиткой, как в комнате Анти Китеры. Казалось, что кровь Сянлю притягивала жидкий метал. 

Юй неожиданно вскрикнул и рухнул на колени. Его солдаты сделали то же самое, всё они сжали головы. Задыхаясь, Юй подполз к кровавому пятну, яростно смахивая его мантией. Его пальцы горели при контакте с ядовитой кровью Сянлю, но он не обращал на это внимание. Когда он закончил, пустые каналы постепенно заполнились жидкой ртутью. Как только связь была восстановлена, трава на поляне вновь появилась. 

Ладно. Хорошо, он понял. Теперь он понял, о чем говорила Анти Китера. Как долго Сянлю был здесь? Чем дольше он выходил из-под контроля, чем больше сражался, тем больше проливал крови, тем больше ущерба получала система. И если Сянлю был криптидом, а Юй убивал его раньше, то скорее всего, он перевоплощался. 

Реинкарнирует, сражается в гробнице Юя, погибает, его кровь проливается на схемы, замыкает их. Чем больше они будут сражаться, тем хуже будет. 

\- Нам нужно избавиться от этой змеи, - решил Фрэнсис, придя к тем же выводам, к которым пришёл Зак, но принял совершенно другое решение. Девять голов Сянлю шипели на него, но не атаковали. Его раны всё ещё сочились кровью, оставляя на поляне пятна с просвечивающейся плиткой. Фрэнсис повернулся к Юйу. 

\- Ты говорил, что убивал его раньше. Как ты это сделал? 

\- У него только одно сердце, под красной броней на груди, - сказал Юй. - Я целился туда, но промахнулся. 

\- Ясно. Тогда я его отвлеку, а ты убьешь. 

Зак не мог поверить своим ушам. Он, не задумываясь, встал между Сянлю и солдатами. Раздражение на лице Фрэнсиса было очевидно. 

\- Мы не убиваем криптидов, - сказал Зак. Он крепко сжал Коготь в руке, готовый в любой момент воспользоваться им. Мы должны переместить его. 

\- У меня нет времени объяснять тебе, почему эта игра не стоит свеч, - резко произнёс Фрэнсис. Он выпадал из своего профессионального тона, теперь в голосе просачивалось разочарование. - Мы должны убедиться в том, что он не сможет сломать лифт, пока мы под землей, иначе мы окажемся в ловушке. 

\- Ладно, - прокричал Зак. - Тогда мы можем сначала переместить его, а затем найти хуаку.

У Фрэнсиса задёргался глаз. 

\- У нас мало времени, Зак. Умоляю тебя, если ты вообще унаследовал хотя бы капельку мозга своих родителей, используй её. 

Зак нахмурился. 

\- Время не стоит жизни, Фрэнсис. 

\- А сколько жизнь поставлено на карту в случае нашей неудачи, а? Ты можешь хотя бы пять минут подумать о сложившейся ситуации? 

\- Если есть возможность, мы спасаем, - Зак замахнулся Когтем. - Я не сдвинусь с места. Тебе придётся пройти через меня. 

Юй попытался тихим голосом вмешаться, но их спор стал слишком горячим, чтобы заметить его попытки. Фрэнсис серьёзно хотел прибегнуть к убийству? Разве он не видел, на что способна его кровь? Это место было настолько повреждено, что его состояние было катастрофическим. У них не было возможности узнать наверняка. Но одного взгляда на лицо Фрэнсиса было достаточно, чтобы понять: Фрэнсис считал, что Зак поступает неразумно. 

\- Я не понимаю, как яблоко могло упасть так далеко от яблони, - усмехнулся Фрэнсис. - Как два гения могли породить это? 

\- Я не могу поверить, как близко упало твое яблоко, или могу. - ответил Зак. - Ты действительно следуешь за папочкой Эпсилоном, да? 

\- Только и думаешь о том, что хорошо для тебя. 

\- Не смей. 

\- Относись к другим так, как хочешь, чтобы относились к тебе, - усмехнулся Зак. 

Фрэнсис поднял копьё Шарура. 

\- Минутка час бережёт. 

Зак поднял Коготь. 

\- Цыплят по осени...

Зак не успел закончить свою идиому. Блестящий зелёный хвост обвился вокруг его тела, прервав его на полуслове, выбив из его лёгких воздух, подняв его высоко над землёй. Когда Фрэнсис мог среагировать, он уже был в недосягаемости. Сянлю бросился в другую сторону поляны, исчезая в листве с нечеловеческой скоростью. 

\- Фрэнсис! - закричал Зак. 

Фрэнсис выругался и побежал за сверкающей на солнце зеленой фигурой. Но ему просто не хватало скорости, чтобы не отстать от монстра. И вскоре он понял, что ни за что не успеет. 

\- Зак, вернись! Я с тобой ещё не закончил! 

Это было последнее, что Зак успел расслышать, пока не исчез за горой.

***

Сейчас неподходящее время, чтобы анализировать цепочку совершенных ими ошибок, которые привели их сюда. Цепочка ошибок, потому что Фрэнсис снова потерпел неудачу. Он знал, как Зак отреагирует на убийство Сянлю - он знал это, потому что Зак был предсказуемым, его действия были настолько последовательными, что уму непостижимо, насколько плохи были дела, когда Зак был во что-то вовлечён. Он знал это, но не мог держать рот на замке. 

Для него это было ничто иное, как монстр. Если Зак беспокоился об экосистеме, то не опасно ли выпускать Сянлю наружу? (Хотя, это не было областью знаний Фрэнсиса.) Кроме того, гробница выполняла функции самовосстановления, как сказала Анти Китера, и, вероятно, только присутствие Сянлю сохраняло постоянные блокировки. По его мнению, единственным безопасным вариантом, который не затрачивал много времени, было избавиться от него. Очевидно, Зак считал по-другому.

Но размышления об этом не приблизят их к решению проблемы. Ему нужно было навести порядок. В этом и заключалась вся суть этого путешествия, причина, по которой он вообще оставил своих людей. Он не мог позволить себе упустить это из виду. 

Фрэнсис принял гостеприимство Юйя и отправился вслед за боевым отрядом в их лагерь, маленькую заброшенную деревню. Там он наблюдал, как перед ним носились врачи, принося кучу порошков и эликсиров всех цветов радуги, которые должны были нейтрализовать яд. Должно быть, это так называемые «функции самовосстановления», потому что они медленно вытягивали густую чёрную кровь Сянлю в каменный колодец. Они едва взглянули на Фрэнсиса, сосредоточившись на своей работе. Со временем цвет лица Юйя начал возвращаться. 

Король вздрогнул, прежде чем повернуться к своему гостю, извиняясь. 

\- Мне жаль, что мы не можем пока показать тебе всю нашу гостеприимность. - сказал он, наклонив голову. 

\- Я не в обиде, - сухо произнёс Фрэнсис, желая чтобы они смогли с этим справиться. - Скажи, что я могу сделать. 

\- Следовать за Сянлю сравни самоубийству, - ответил Юй. - Он гнездится в ядовитой местности, к которой мы не можем приблизиться. И ты не сможешь сразить его в одиночку. 

На момент их разговора Зак мог быть уже мёртв, но Фрэнсис решил проигнорировать этот страх. Сейчас не время и не место, чтобы беспокоится о его благополучии, нужно действовать. 

\- Значит, будете ждать, когда Сянлю вернётся? 

Юй поморщился. 

\- К сожалению, да. 

\- Разве мы ничего не можем сделать за это время? - Хотя он был обучен долго сидеть в засаде, он не мог избавиться от чувства, что должен быть какой-то способ улучшить их оборону. Он ненавидел тратить время. Ненавмдел это чувство бесполезности. - Например, переподключение лифта или...

Юй неожиданно вскочил на ноги, широко раскрыв глаза.

\- Да! Что-то, что ты можешь сделать, обладатель копья Шарура, с ним ты можешь... ты можешь... банки памяти могут быть...

Он замолчал, упав на подушку, и схватился за голову. 

\- Я... не могу вспомнить. Я не могу вспомнить. Я не могу...

У Анти Китеры была похожая проблема. Она упомянула кое-что о том, что доступ к ее банкам памяти был нарушен, не так ли? Если Сянлю был размещён возле лифта, то, если повезёт, банки памяти были свободны. Однако это было всего лишь предположение. Ему нужно больше информации. 

Анти Китера была компьютером, а Юй - сродни программе или интерфейсу. Если бы это было так, то Фрэнсис мог бы это проверить. Информация явно была там, даже если она была недоступна. Он может получить доступ к нему по окольному пути. 

Он прищурился. 

\- Ваше величество, что такое Шарур? 

Юй всё ещё выглядел ошеломлённым, но ответил на вопрос:

\- Великое копьё Гильгамеша. По его просьбе я заколдовал его на защиту от змей. И я тоже... 

Он нахмурился, затем беспомощно посмотрел на Фрэнсиса. 

\- Я забыл так много вещей. 

\- Всё в порядке, - заверил его Фрэнсис. - На данный момент любая информация, которую вы можете предоставить, является полезной. Что значит повреждение банков памяти? 

\- Они затоплены дождевой водой, которая проникает через дыру, образованной Сянлю в восточной стене. 

\- Что Шарур может сделать с наводнением? 

Юй моргнул. 

\- Ничего подобного. Вообще ничего. Он только защищает от змей. 

Фрэнсис сделал паузу. Юй, похоже, не заметил - или не хотел замечать - небольшое противоречие, которое он сделал. - Что именно «и я тоже»? 

Он нахмурился, вспомнив слова Анти Китеры. Верил он этому или нет, нравилось ему это или нет, он был свидетелем чуда. Каким было ещё одно чудо? 

Если информация Юйя действительно указывает на то, что есть какой-то способ использовать Шарур для устранения затопления серверной комнаты, то бессмысленно обсуждать её иррациональность. Он встал, побуждая Юйя взглянуть на него с насмешливым выражением лица. Фрэнсис решительно сжал руки. 

\- Отведи меня к банкам памяти, - сказал он.

***

Юй привёл Фрэнсиса к искусственному востоку через разрушенную деревню и увядающие поля, покрытые зарослями. Их походка была тихой и медленной, из-за слабости от отравления Юйя.

В тёмном лесу, когда солнце уже почти скрылось за горизонтом, Юй неожиданно остановился и с серьёзными глазами повернулся к Фрэнсиса. 

\- Это насколько я могу тебе помочь, - сказал он с паузами. - Яд Сянлю глубоко проник в леса за этой точкой. 

Фрэнсис кивнул. 

\- Я ценю помощь, - вежливо произнёс он. Пустые фразы для него - вторая натура. Казалось, здесь они имели противоположный эффект, потому что вместо того, чтобы успокоится, Юй сморщил лоб. 

И тогда он протянул руку. Сначала Фрэнсис хотел рвануть от него, но второй реакцией было - подождать и посмотреть. И вот рука Юйя беспрепятственно коснулась его головы. 

Было сложно понять этот жест. Выражение лица Юйя было сложным. В то время как Фрэнсис сохранял вежливую безэмоциональность. 

\- Что это? - спросил он. 

Юй закрыл глаза и вздохнул, взъерошил Фрэнсиса волосы и опустил руку. 

\- У меня есть сын. Он примерно твоего возраста... немного младше. Я не навещал его много лет. 

Неуместные чувства? Проекция? Мозг Фрэнсиса уже перебирал эту информацию, как его учили. Потенциальная слабость, которую можно использовать - вот как бы он это классифицировал. 

\- Это так? 

\- Да. - Юй казался задумчивым, погружённым в свои мысли. - Однако всё это время ты держал выражение лица судебного чиновника. И в то же время очень впечатляет, что ты способен проявлять столько достоинства... ты ещё молод. 

Фрэнсис ждал слов, которые обычно следовали раньше - что в результате он оказался некомпетентным, недостаточно обученным, опрометчивым и безответственным. Но их не последовало. 

\- Это нормально, что тебе страшно, - мягко произнёс Юй. - Ответственность, возложенная на тебя, очень тяжела. Никто не осудит тебя за то, что ты сомневаешься в себе. 

... Эти слова как-то сильно раздражали. Они затрагивали что-то внутри, что-то неприемлемо свежее. 

\- У меня нет никаких сомнений в себе, - холодно сказал Фрэнсис. 

Юй слабо рассмеялся. 

\- Конечно есть. С помощью них мы многое узнаем о себе. 

\- Мой друг тоже король, - сказал Фрэнсис. - И он сообщил мне, что ваша задача состоит из пустых слов. 

\- Он так сказал? - спросил Юй, веселясь от неудовлетворённости Фрэнсиса. - Ну, тогда позволь мне поделиться своей королевской мудростью. Нет Инь без Ян, нет Ян без Инь. Пустые слова полны, полные слова пусты. Они одновременно являются друг другом. 

\- Так ли это, - пробормотал Фрэнсис. 

Юй снова засмеялся. 

\- Действительно, теперь ты выглядишь лучше, чем раньше. Ты немного избавился от своих забот? 

\- Учитывая, что я теперь раздражён, да. 

\- Отлично. - Юй снова протянул руку, на этот раз сильно взъерошив волосы Фрэнсиса. - Тогда иди. Я не знаю, какие испытания встанут перед тобой, но я буду ждать твоего возвращения.

***

Аргост в настоящее время находился в гостевых комнатах, ожидая Валашахиса. Это был первый раз, когда Мука увидела его в жизни. Во время войны криптидов два года назад её заставляли ухаживать за жилыми помещениями до триумфального возвращения армии. Однако триумфального возвращения не произошло, только сердитый Валашахис и злая королева. С тех пор она много тренировалась, чтобы оставаться маленькой и незаметной. 

Конечно, она могла понять, почему йети обратился к другому нагу. В конце концов, она тоже была нагой и желание служить влиятельному хозяину у неё в крови. Такова их природа. А йети был изящный, сильный и благородный - Заку было до него далеко. Он был постоянно неуверен, небрежен и слишком дружелюбен с другими. Она не могла осудить свой собственный вид за то, что они следовали за тем, кто казался лучшим выбором. 

Но ей это не нравилось. 

Ей было о чем подумать, когда они искали первую хуаку. Мука предположила, что наибольшее впечатление на неё произвела способность Зака привлекать других к себе. Задача, которую они выполняли... не будет преувеличением сказать, что на карту поставлена судьба мира. Именно таким существом был Кур. 

Но она никогда не думала, что придёт день, когда она и кумари смогут встать на равных, выступят на одной стороне. Она была уверена, что кумари чувствовал то же самое, во взглядах, которые он давал ей украдкой, с обеспокоенным выражением лица, когда они сомневались в нюансах перевода руин в Затерянных Глубинах. 

И там тоже был единственный в их группе человек, Фрэнсис. На самом деле он был воплощением всего, что наши считали неприятным в людях. Его запах был едким и искусственным - как пластик, как машинное масло, как химикаты и сталь. Он действовал только ради своих целей, с человеческой близорукостью и эгоизмом. И он не уважал Кура и его место в мире. 

И всё же он тоже стоял рядом с Куром, рядом с кумари, рядом с нагой. Это был мир, который Зак смог построить даже за те несколько дней, что они провели вместе. Да, ничто иное - ни величие Змея, ни предательство Даялуты - ничто из этого не впечатлило её больше, чем тот факт, что она, кумари и человек сражались, как товарищи. 

По её мнению, было три Кура. Был йети, был Змей и был Зак. Последние два необязательно были двумя разными существами, но сейчас ей было легче думать о них таким образом. 

Зак был непреклонен в том, что хотел избавиться от своих способностей, но иногда Мука думала о том, каким Куром он станет, если не сделает этого. В этом отношении их поездка в храм Даялуты была очень полезной. Она видела это сама, мир, который построит Зак. Мир, который хотела Даялута. 

Теперь она вернулась в свой дом под землёй. До неё их древняя библиотека была лишь разбросанными остатками былого величия, землетрясения разрушили некоторые стены пещеры и сбили несколько табличек с их полок. Благодаря её усилиям, в течение четырёх лет после того, как они пробудились от спячки, большинство сломанных табличек были восстановлены... но до сих пор были сложены аккуратной грудой рядом с упавшими полками и разрушенными стенами. Она могла склеить разбитый камень, но ей просто не хватало сил, чтобы починить сломанные основания. Это был максимум, на который она способна. 

Пока что ни один из Валашахис не пришёл на помощь, поэтому она предположила, что возвращение йети стало предлогом, оправданием тому, что ее просьба проскользнула мимо их ушей. Ну... это было хорошо. Она всё время работала одна. 

Кур сказал ей, что у неё есть работа. Действительно, библиотека была в плачевном состоянии. Кроме того, пропала большая часть табличек - не очень важных, и ей было стыдно признаться, что она даже не поняла, что их не было, пока не прошло три года работы - хотя она и предполагала, что они похоронены где–то под завалами. Если бы она могла их выкопать. 

Тогда это было всё, что оставалось сделать. Она расправила плечи, глубоко вздохнула и изо всех сил прижалась к одной из упавших полок. 

«Да, Мука! Давай, Мука! С силой, которую Кур даровал тебе!» - мысленно подбадривала она себя. Это не сработало, но это был единственный доступный ей вариант. 

Пока полка вдруг не начала сдвигаться. Когда она снова встала на место, Мука посмотрела на свои тонкие руки, задаваясь вопросом, не появились ли у неё невероятные мускулы, о которых она всегда мечтала. 

Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока над ней не возникла тень, и она инстинктивно свернулась в кольца. 

\- _Д-Джанарал,_ \- произнесла она, едва вспомнив, что ему нужно давать маленький поклон, а не полный. - _А, ну, к чему я должна... простите, что не заметила вас, я была..._

\- _Достаточно,_ \- он явно был чем-то недоволен. Он повернулся и без особых усилий толкнул следующую полку на место. - _Солдат Валашахис попросили помочь с ремонтом библиотеки. Пришёл я один._

Он взглянул на неё и сузил глаза. 

\- _Если только уважаемая Итихаскар не хочет сказать, что мы не в состоянии должным образом выполнять свои обязанности._

Она поникла. 

\- _Н-нет, ничего подобного..._

\- _Итихаскар,_ \- прошипел на неё Джанарал, и она обратила на себя внимание. - _Мы опаздывали, и, кроме того, сам Джанарал пришёл помочь тебе. Как ты думаешь, что это? Говори так, как требует того твоё положение._

Ее хвост отчаянно постукивал по каменному полу, и она с болью осознавала это, но не могла остановиться. Под холодным взглядом Джанарала она чувствовала, что если ответит неправильно, ее внутренности вскоре перестанут быть внутри тела. 

\- _Я... Если я буду грубым, это потому, что другие Валашахис отказались и не считали меня достойным своего времени. Поэтому лидер, который несёт наибольшую ответственность, был вынужден прийти сам._

Его глаза сузились ещё больше, но он повернулся, чтобы продолжить сдвигать полки. 

\- _Тогда ты понимаешь своё положение,_ \- холодно сказал он. - _В таком случае, что ты думаешь об этом?_

\- _Мне очень жаль..._

\- _Нет!_ \- прорычал он, поворачиваясь к ней. - _Как долго ты будешь блеять и реветь, Итихаскар? Разве ты не любила своего учителя, того, кто был Итихаскар до тебя? Разве ты не ценишь свой новый титул?_

Она не знала, как отвечать на такие вопросы, ее когти впились в ладони. Джанарал посмотрел на её дрожащую фигуру и с презрением фыркнул, прежде чем продолжить выполнять свой долг. 

\- _Ты должна злиться на неуважение,_ \- сказал он. - _За тебя поручился Кур. Нет никого, кто мог бы оспорить твоё право на достоинство, которым должна обладать Итихаскар._

Её жалкий тихий голосок произнёс слова, прежде чем она успела их остановить. 

\- _Ты хочешь, чтобы я умерла?_

Он снова прищурился, ожидая продолжения. Ах. Ошибка, она совершила ошибку. Но теперь не было дороги назад. 

\- _Рани Наги видела во мне - нет, в Итихаскар - лишь бельмо на глазу ещё с тех пор, как она была Валашахис._ \- сказала Мука. - _Сейчас я жива, потому что для неё я создала видимость, будто я маленькая и униженная. Тем более, что теперь Кур назначил меня кандидатом на престол. Я здесь, потому что Кур хочет, чтобы я была здесь. Вы действительно думаете, что она, как и я, будет это терпеть, если я начну выпячивать грудь?_ \- по мере продолжения её голос становился все более и более возмущённым. - _Я умру, Джанарал! Мои руки слабые. Мои клыки слабые. Мой яд слабый. Я вылупилась слишком рано, у меня рост с мальчишку, мой хвост постоянно стучит, когда я говорю, меня чуть не смел прошлогодний муссон. Проще говоря, я слабачка! Как ты думаешь, как такой слабачке, как я, удалось прожить так долго! Разве это не единственная причина, по которой Рани Наги оставляет меня в живых, пору что я сворачиваюсь каждый раз, когда она проходит мимо? Не смотри свысока на мои блеяния и рёв! Это причина, почему я жива, чтобы продолжать белить! Всё это время это была единственная причина!_

Ближе к концу она только высказала свои обиды. Только после того, как она закончила, она поняла, какую гигантскую ошибку она совершила. Джанарал с непостижными выражением лица поднялся во весь рост. 

\- _Это так, Итихаскар?_ \- спросил он. 

Ну, это была неплохая жизнь. 

\- _Это так, Джанарал._

\- _Понятно,_ \- сказал он. Он подвинулся немного ближе. - _Есть кое-что, в чем я должен вам признаться, Итихаскар. Рани Наги, наша королева, попросила меня избавиться от вас. Несмотря на то, что вы ещё не получили официальной королевской поддержки, как вы сказали, потому что вы - бельмо на глазу. Не только для нашей королевы, но и для всех нагов._

Она отступила назад, когда он стал приближаться, пока ее спина не коснулась стен каменной пещеры, и идти дальше было некуда. 

\- _Я... я знаю._

\- _Тогда,_ \- произнёс Джанарал, занося когти. - _Свернись для меня. Я сделаю это быстро._

***

Зак был сброшен на холодный каменный пол, чуть не ударившись головой об стену. Он застонал от боли и привстал на локтях, а затем принял сидячее положение, потирая новые синяки на руках и спине, отчаянно пытаясь прийти в себя после транспортировки Сянлю. 

Он замер, когда почувствовал, как над ним хрипло дышит Сянлю, не решаясь пошевелиться. Криптид понюхал его и недовольно фыркнул, прежде чем отступить в дальний угол каменной камеры, который настолько почернел от высохшей крови и яда, что ртутные контуры больше не проходили через него. Комнату тускло освещали лучили заходящего солнца, прорывающиеся сквозь листву в нескольких футах от него, где каменья внезапно уступил место горным пейзажам. 

Одна из голов Сянлю следила за Заком, будто хотел посмотреть, что произойдёт, если он попытается сбежать. Другие девять были свёрнуты, зализывая раны. Основная травма, нанесённая Юйем, находилась у основания шеи, и ни одна из голов не могла добраться до неё. Это существо явно исписывало сильную боль, оно сопело и шипело, и рт этого зрелища у Зака разрывалось сердце. 

Оно его не било, в конце концов, даже если он будет хорош в роли еды. И он был достаточно умён, чтобы признать в Юйе врага. Возможно, он понял концепцию заложников? Или проглотить его полностью будет для него слишком больно? 

Зак вскочил на ноги. Голова, наблюдающая за ним, тревожно встряхнулась и осторожно проследила за его действиями, когда он осматривал периметр. Только когда он приблизился к краю отведённой ему территории, Сянлю зашипел и отбросил Зака назад с помощью хвоста. Но он не пошёл дальше, вернувшись к зализыванию ран. 

Хорошо. Хорошо, с этим он мог поработать. 

Пока он не умер, он мог поработать с этим. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, как учил его отец, медленно составляя список приоритетов. 

Во-первых, где он? Сянлю двигался по относительно прямой линии, и теперь они оказались рядом с одной из стен камеры. Когда он оглянулся на стену, он обнаружил металлические двойные двери, которых он не заметил раньше. На земле перед ним лежали каменные плиты с древними пиктограммами, похожие на те, что окружали колодец Анти Китеры. Спиной он чувствовал настороженный взгляд Сянлю, пока осматривал проекцию, но дверь находилась в области, отравленной ядом Сянлю. 

Зак опустился на колени. Как ему рассказывала мама, современный китайский произошёл от языка, который использовал иллюстрации для краткого выражения понятия, так же, как и шумерский. В то время как шумерский в конечном итоге развил алфавит, китайский сохранил свои пиктографические корни, что делает китайский язык наименее любимым для Зака и наименее запоминающимся. 

Первым документальным подтверждением появления китайского языка стала кость, на которой оракул вырезал надписи примерно в 1300 году до нашей эры, но поскольку эти символы уже были чрезвычайно сильно стилизованы, ученые предположили, что китайский уже прошёл большую часть незадокументированых этапов развития до этого момента. То, на что он смотрел сейчас, принадлежало к более раннему периоду, и чувства антрополога, которые ему привила мама, вскружили ему голову, что не очень подходила под нынешнюю ситуацию. 

Дыши, Зак. Ты сможешь выбраться позже. Что говорят эти пиктограммы? 

Он провёл пальцами по земле. Самые чёткие изображения показывали... солнце, землю и человека глубоко под землёй. 

Лифт. Сломанный лифт. Вот где он был. И даже сейчас кровь Сянлю проливалась на землю, блокируя связь. Зак посмотрел на него и встретился с настороженным плачущим взглядом. 

В своём разуме он почувствовал, как Змей вздохнул. Это поразило его, потому что Кур молчал с тех пор, как взял на себя контроль в Затерянных Глубинах. Но когда он отступил назад, он вообще ничего не почувствовал. Не было никакого ответа, только чувство... ожидания, ожидание того, что он сделает. 

Зак закусил губу и принял решение. Он порылся в своём рюкзаке, пока не нашёл аптечку, надеясь, что медицинских резиновых перчаток хватит, чтобы не пропустить ядовитую кровь Сянлю. Затем он повернулся к большой змее и протянул к ней руку. 

Тёплая сила Кура пронизывала всё его тело. Зак знал, что идёт на риск, тем более после последнего предупреждения Кура, но ему это было необходимо. В противном случае, Сянлю, вероятно, никогда не подпустит к себе незнакомца, даже если тот позаботиться о его ранах. Сначала Зак беспокоился, что, подобном Аккорокамуи, у которого в каждом щупальце была отдельная нервная система, на Сянлю будет также сложно влиять. Но поскольку у Сянлю было только одно сознание, несмотря на его девять голов - или, возможно, потому что он научился этому, когда Змей в последний раз забрал контроль, - он обнаружил, что связь была почти моментальной. 

На самом деле, если что-то и удивило его, так это быстрая и глубокая связь. Это было почти как с Фиском, Зон или Комодо - будто Сянлю узнал его. Приветствовал его. Обычно дикие криптидов оказывают сильное сопротивление. В этом случае подобного не было. 

Благодаря их связи Зак чувствовал острую боль от травм Сянлю. Он закусил губу, немного пошатываясь от переизбытка информации, прежде чем встать на ноги. 

\- Эй, приятель, - пробормотал он. - Всё в порядке, всё в порядке. Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе, хорошо? У меня есть лекарства и бинты. Сейчас мы тебя залатаем. 

Сянлю уставился на него, а затем развернулся и расслабил своё тело. Он соскользнул с каменного пола и вытянулся. Зак осторожно подошёл, чтобы рассмотреть раны. Самая глубокая рана на теле Сянлю доходила до пояса, Зак начал работать с ней. 

По большей части раны были маленькими порезами, а густая вязкая кровь Сянлю уже застыла. Эти маленькие ранки всё ещё кровоточили, когда Зак нажимал на них, но они не были проблемой. Проблема заключалась в огромной кровоточащей раны прямо под девятью шеями Сянлю. 

\- Ужасно, - выдохнул Зак. Всё это было ужасно. Ни одно существо не заслуживало такого отношения лишь из-за спора за территории. И Сянлю был там первым; разве справедливо, что нужно было его убить? 

Итак, Зак неуклюже и нервно приступил к дезинфекции раны. Он не знал, насколько это необходимо, учитывая, что кровь Сянлю была токсична, но его родители учили его следовать протоколу, и у него пока не было причин ему не следовать. 

Дезинфицирующее средство ужалило; Зак почувствовал это через связь, даже без шипения Сянлю, когда протирал рану. Каким-то образом он не мог бояться этого монстра, независимо от того, насколько он был для него опасен. Он чувствовал, что хочет подружиться с ним... что он доверяет ему. 

Несмотря на размер раны, она была не особенно глубокой. Всё, что ему нужно было сделать, это перевязать её. Используя свою силу, бормоча слова утешения, он заставил Сянлю подняться, чтобы он смог обернуть бинты вокруг шеи. На это потребовалось некоторое время, так как тело Сянлю было настолько крупным, что он не мог обернуть бинт вокруг его тела, но он каким-то образом справился. Они были специально созданы его отцом для диких животных - со временем бинт ослабнет и развяжется сам по себе, что позволит провести лечение и тут же освободить. 

Казалось, это приносило Сянлю некоторое облегчение, и он осторожно растягивал своё тело, приспосабливаясь к своему нынешнему удобному диапазону движений. Когда работа была закончена, Сянлю удовлетворенно фыркнул. Его хвост, вьющийся в ногах, толкнул Зака вперёд, чтобы он столкнулся лицом к лицу с великим монстром. Вокруг его коленей обвились массивные головы криптида. 

Зак нерешительно погладил голову, покрытую остроконечными чешуйками. К его удивлению, Сянлю потянулся за рукой. Он не мог не найти это довольно милым - как когда он ласкал Зон. 

\- Эй, а ты на самом деле очень милый, не так ли? 

Возможно, он был единственным, кто мог сказать подобное о девятиглавом драконе. Но даже самые ядовитые существа оказывались самыми нежными, и часто самые уродливые существа были самые милыми. 

В конце концов, Сянлю не был разоряющим деревни монстром, как утверждают истории. Это было раненое животное, льнущее к тому, кто ему помог. 

Это было... классно. Это заставило его почувствовать себя старым. Это то, чем он хотел заниматься с давних пор. То, о чем он сказал Фрэнсису: они спасают всё, что их окружает. 

Он похлопал Сянлю в последний раз, прежде чем медленно вытолкнуть его из лифта. 

\- Прости, но я должен вернуться к Фрэнсису. 

Сянлю издал стон, больше похожий на слово «пока». 

Зак улыбнулся. 

\- Да, я знаю, я тоже ненавижу его характер. Но мы вместо в это встряли... Я же должен сказать ему, что ты крутой, верно? 

Одна из голов пробралась ему под руку, явно недовольная тем, что он уходит. 

\- ЮЮЙ. 

Затем его хвост внезапно снова обвился вокруг него и поднял его в воздух. Сянлю внезапно разозлился, его тело качалось из стороны в сторону. 

\- ЮЮЙЙЙ!!! 

\- Вау! - закричал Зак. - Что на тебя нашло?! 

\- ЮЮЙЙ!!

В отчаянии Зак снова возвёл к своим силам. На этот раз он почувствовал, как змей открыл глаза. 

_«Кто заслуживает наказания? Скажи мне, Сянлю.»_

Зак почувствовал, как открылась дверь. Его связь всегда была двусторонней, но теперь в ней был и Сянлю. Ненависть и ярость проникли в его разум, окрашивая его тысячами горьких переживаний. 

Лицо Юйя было запечатлено в сознании Сянлю, с того дня, когда тысячи лет назад меч впервые вонзился в его сердце. К тому времени, когда Сянлю проснулся, на китайском троне восседал новый король. Но он не понимал, что люди умерли и остались мертвыми. В конце концов, Сянлю вернулся, поэтому Юй, должно быть, всё ещё жив и скрывается. Он ищет мести, чтобы свести счёты, Сянлю начал охоту на Юйя. 

Запах короля привёл его к королевской могиле. И здесь он нашёл уродливый маскарад с лицом своего врага. Он дразнил. Поэтому они сражались, сражались и сражались. Независимо от того, сколько раз Сянлю выдавливал это ложное Юй из своих челюстей, к концу дня была новая. Независимо от того, сколько раз Сянлю рвал на части этот воображаемый мир, этот ужасный фарс возвращался. Сколько раз он называл имя Юйя? Этого труса, этого коварного и грязного - сколько раз Сянлю погибал здесь? Насколько горькой должна была стать его месть? 

Зак поморщился, его сердце разрывалось в тандеме с сердцем Сянлю. Это было недоразумение, он хотел закричать. Больше не было смысла мстить. Всё это время Юй был мёртв. Не было никого, кому можно было отомстить. 

Поэтому он заставил свою силу вернуться к Сянлю, но огонь не пришёл. Он не пришёл. 

Затем, печальный вздох, великодушный, нежный, грустный и добрый. 

_«Ах, мое дитя...»_

Зак моргнул, а потом упал. Он в отчаянии боролся со вторгающейся чернотой, которая угрожала утащить его в море. Руки скованы, ноги связаны, тысячи острых, как бритва, зубов сомкнулись вокруг него, он мог только наблюдать, как змей дышит оранжевым пламенем. 

Он смотрел, как Змей успокаивает дракона. Словно сглаживая поверхность бушующего моря, Кур осторожно вернулся обратно на землю. Он приблизился к Сянлю, его руки были вытянуты, когда криптид взревел, он раскрыл свои челюсти и бросился в объятия Кура. 

\- _Это было тяжело, не так ли?_

Кап, кап. 

Одна за другой девять голов начали плакать. 

\- _Там, там._

А затем Зак оказался в ослепительно золотой пустыне, ветер свистел в его волосах, песчаные дюны поднимались о обступали вокруг него. 

И снова он здесь, в желудке зверя. Как и обещал Кур. 

\- _Лжец,_ \- сказал Змей. Зак повернулся, чтобы найти источник голоса, но всё, что он видел, это песок и небо. 

\- Что имеешь в виду под «лжецом»? - Зак сжал кулаки. - Ответь мне! 

Обжигающе горячая рука схватила горло Зака. Он вцепился в него, пытаясь вырваться, но безрезультатно. Хватка Кура была сокрушительной, и он прижал Зака к своему телу. Он даже не мог повернуться, чтобы посмотреть - другой рукой Змей схватил его за лицо, не сводя глаз. Чёрная ткань пиджака Змея взлетела на ветру, как крылья. 

\- _Ты приказал Сянлю оставить это._

\- Да! Потому что...

\- _Тихо,_ \- прошипел Змей, сжав горло Зака. - _Слушай меня. Я повторю это снова. Ты не можешь мне солгать._

Он наклонился. Зак почувствовал, как что-то горячее, как раскалённая печь, обвивается вокруг его плеч. Из-под песка начала подниматься лава - раскалённая докрасна, она ранила его и раскаляла. Его ноги, его лодыжки, его колени. И всё время, пока Змей продолжал говорить, Зак не мог и вдоха сделать из-за горящей руки на горле. 

\- _Ты приказываешь Сянлю забыть обиду на эгоистичного человека, который убил его?_

Лава достигла его бёдер. 

\- _Ты приказываешь Сянлю забыть тысятилетия, которые он провёл, называя имя своего врага?_

Теперь она достигла его грудной клетки, он задыхался от недостатка воздуха, пока пальцы Змея продолжали сживаться вокруг его шеи. 

\- _Ты хочешь, чтобы Сянлю отказался от возмездия, правосудия, отмщения?_ \- Его голос был холодным и безжалостным. Лава поднялась к горлу Зака, к его подбородку, рту, он задохнулся, когда его сожгло изнутри. 

\- _Лжец._

Тяжёлый груз свалился ему на плечи, а потом он заговорил. Слова, которые произнёс его собственный рот, звучали как его собственный голос, но одновременно с этим голос ему не принадлежал. Под его пальцами были чешуйки Сянлю. И в своём сознании он чувствовал слезы горя, истощение и ярость Сянлю. 

\- _Это **наш** приказ,_ \- пробормотал Змей, протягивая руку к девятиглавому зверю. 

\- _Юй мёртв. Он был мертв всё это время. Но не волнуйся, Сянлю, потому что мы представим тебе его преемника._ \- Зак почувствовал, что у него на лице вспыхнула улыбка. Сердцем он чувствовал, что его приказ абсолютно справедлив. И да, это был его приказ. Это были его настоящие чувства. 

\- _Наследник человечества ответит за грехи людей._ \- Зак смутно слышал собственные слова, потому что его заглушал огонь, проносящиеся по венам. 

\- _Сянлю! Справедливость восторжествует. За твоё убийство и богохульническое убийство меня, почтенного повелителя: обнажи свои клыки и иди мстить. Мсти, пока долг не будет оплачен человеческой кровью!_


	18. ERROR 410: Gone

\- Итихаскар! - Джанарал взревел, бросился через книжные полки, преследуя её по всей библиотеке. - Ты собираешься только бежать и прятаться? 

\- Даже если бы это было не так, я бы тебе ничего не сказала! - закричала Мука в ответ, высунув голову из-под обрушившихся полок и немедленно втянув её обратно, когда Джанарал замахнулся. Ей конец. 

Когда Джанарал напал впервые, она каким-то образом сумела увернуться с дороги и продолжала это делать. Среди этих руин было много маленьких туннелей, которые Мука выкопала для себя, чтобы добираться до заваленных полками табличек. Но выход в основные туннели был всего один, и Джанарал яростно охранял его. 

\- Трусиха! Выходи и умри, соответствуя своему титулу! 

\- Ха! Или, может быть, я просто спрячусь в библиотеке, буду питаться крысами, пока вы, благородный Джанарал, не умрете от стар...

Джанарал с шипением взмахнул хвостом и раздавил полку, под которой она пряталась. Она осталась без укрытия. 

Она повернулась и собиралась вновь убежать, но он схватил её за хвост и поднял в воздух. 

\- Тогда, может быть, я должен съесть тебя, чтобы утолить голод? 

Сказав это, он направил копьё в другую руку, её маленькое тело едва успевало увернуться. Она когтями вцепилась в деревянную рукоять, Джанарал пытался выхватить её. Она дёрнула копьё на себя, и они столкнулись головами. Хватка Джанарала ослабла, и Муке удалось вывернуться. Она упала на пол и сразу же нырнула в другую нору. 

Мука притаилась и попыталась успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце. Если она снова решит разбить полку, то увольнения ждать недолго. Думай, Мука, думай! Ее когти впились в камень от отчаяния. Ее единственным преимуществом было лишь сердце, открытое для историй прошлого. 

Прошлого…

Ах... она снова взглянула на дрожащее от злости тело Джанарала. Кажется, у неё появилась идея. 

Конечно, она шла на риск. Сердце болело, а конечности еле подчинялись командам. Как долго эти каменные скрижали составляли ей компанию? 

Теперь они стали её защитой. 

Она глубоко вздохнула и выскочила из своего укрытия, Джанарал тут же набросился на неё. Мука бросилась к полкам, упавшим друг на друга под углом 45 градусов. Острие копья чуть не обожгло её хвост. Джанарал бросился за ней, но его широкие плечи не дали ему проползти к ней, ему удалось только вытянуть шею и щелкнуть клыками. Мука тяжело сглотнула, собрала всю смелость в кулак и взревела на него. 

\- Травоядное! - закричала она, вспоминая все неприятные вещи, которые слышала от хулиганов. - Беззубый, короткохвостый, кожаный мешок... 

\- Ты желаешь умереть, Итихаскар! 

\- Поешь ястребиного дерьма! - закричала она с надрывом. Джанарал зашипел от ярости и ударил когтями по полкам с обеих сторон. Они застонали от давления. Мука почувствовала, как начал падать камень, затем ещё раз и ещё раз. Идея Муки сработала, она даже на мгновение забыла, что Джанарал все ещё был там и все ещё был зол на неё. Он схватил ее за шею как обычную гадюку и поднял ее с земли. 

\- Последние слова, Итихаскар? 

Задыхаясь, она посмотрела на потолок, где начинала образовываться трещина. 

Давным-давно ее учитель рассказал как гениально была спроектирована библиотека: каменные полки удерживали потолок и текущую над ним реку. Без них комната давно была бы под тоннами воды. 

Она позаимствовала идею из Затерянных Глубин. 

Первая капля упала на голову Джанарала, он посмотрел наверх. Вскоре он понял, что Мука сделала, его хватка ослабла. Мука вывернулась и упала на землю.

Она вернулась в своё укрытие и сжалась в норе, накрывая голову руками. Снаружи потолок издал последний стон, прежде чем с грохотом обвалиться. В нору хлынула река, заполняя ее мутной водой. Сильный напор вдавил Муку в стену. 

Когда течение успокоилась, а грязь осела, Мука начала прорываться сквозь обломки. Она старалась не думать о том, что путь на свободу ей могла перегородить рухнувшая полка. Потому что если это случилось, то ей точно конец. 

Но Кур, должно быть, улыбнулся ей в тот день - все препятствия на ее пути все ещё были достаточно малы, чтобы ей хватило сил двигаться дальше. В конце концов она заползла на одну из сваленных полок. 

Вокруг неё лежали обломки некогда прекрасной библиотеки. Единственные сохранившиеся полки стояли у самых краев пещеры; таблички, которые она так старательно собирала, снова были разбиты. 

Но она была жива. И она вырежет миллион новых табличек. Она знала их наизусть. 

Она повернулась к выходу и собиралась уйти, когда из воды вдруг выскочила рука и схватила её за хвост. Она зацарапала когтями по каменной полке, тщетно пытаясь удержаться на месте. Джанарал вылез из воды. Вода стекала по разорванной чешуе, а глаза горели яростью. В другой руке он держал сломанное копьё. Он взглянул на него, а потом отбросил в сторону. 

\- Ты, Итихаскар, - прошипел он, - пустоголовый невежественный слизняк...

Она сжалась, ожидая удара, но его не последовало. Вместо этого Джанарал опустил ее на камень, стряхивая с плеча каменную пыль тыльной стороной ладони. 

\- Но в тебе ещё есть нага.

***

_Человек._

_Прислушайся к моим словам._

_Я змей, окруживший мир. Я блюститель судьбы. Я призрак смерти. Я повелитель времени. Я начало и конец._

_А ты кто?_

_Ты заблудшая искра в лесном пожаре. Ты снежинка в метели. Ты волна в потоке наводнения. Ты ничто._

_Лжец. Безвольный и неполный. Мой яд, пульсирующий в твоих венах, убьёт тебя._

Зак схватился за голову. 

\- Убирайся из моей головы. 

_Ты не можешь бросить вызов тому, кто ты есть. Ни одно существо не может отрицать свою природу. Ты не можешь лгать мне._

\- Оставь меня одного! 

_Одного?_

Он чувствовал, что змей смеётся над ним. 

_Одного? Лжец. Ты не хочешь быть один. Не говори, что забыл. Ты уже был один, без меня, и какого тебе было? Вглядываться в глаза собратьев и видеть очередного незнакомца._

Зак закусил губу. Он все помнил. Головные боли, размытое ощущение реальности, скребущаяся внутри пустота. 

_Если хочешь бросить мне вызов, то наберись достаточно решимости._

С этими словами он наконец покинул его, затушил огонь, который выжигал его заживо. Зак сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, пытаясь восстановить ощущение реальности. Его руки сжались. 

Решимости? Этого ему не хватало? 

Он стиснул зубы и приподнялся на шатающихся ногах. Он должен был добраться до Фрэнсиса. Он должен был остановить Сянлю. У него сейчас не было времени, чтобы беспокоиться о каком-то крайнем сроке, который пройдёт через шесть или семь недель.

***

Фрэнсис снова встретил металлические двойные двери, обвитые кривыми корнями деревьев и шелестящими листьями. Он оставался перед ними, сделал паузу, глубоко вздохнул и постучал по поверхности наконечником Шарура. Двери плавно открылись. 

Оттуда донеслось сильное зловоние. Фрэнсис заметил, что он инстинктивно морщится, несмотря на все свои умения держать лицо. Он вздохнул, расплавил плечи и вошёл внутрь. Он потянулся к очкам, чтобы включить фонарик. Прямо за дверным проемом шла каменная лестница. Шаги Фрэнсиса отзывались эхом, когда он осторожно спускался вниз. 

Он остановился, услышав всплеск воды и почувствовав жидкость под ногами. По водной глади прокатился свет от фонарика. 

От пола до потолка тянулись пять столбов. На всех были тонкие надписи, переходящие на потолок. 

Каменная стена за ними была разрушена, а дальше шла непроглядная чернота. Пол был полностью затоплен, глубина составляла не больше метра. Было трудно что-либо рассмотреть при слабом освещении, но вода казалась... мутной и явно была источником этой ужасной вони. Предположительно, кровь Сянлю смешалась с ней. 

Фрэнсис нахмурился. У него не было ни малейшего представления с чего начать. Что должно было сделать копьё в данной ситуации? 

Нет, сейчас не было никакого смысла упрямиться. Да и кто увидит. Шарур же считается волшебным копьем. Наверное, он мог что-то сделать. По крайней мере Фрэнсис на это надеялся...

Он держал копьё перед собой, стараясь не думать о том, насколько глупо он себя чувствует. Ничего - оно оставалось неподвижным, словно издеваясь над ним. 

У Эпсилона бы случился припадок, если бы услышал, что Фрэнсис всерьёз собирается произносить волшебные слова. 

\- Эм... сизам откройся? 

Он просто хотел врезать самому себе. Но вместо этого он переложил копьё в другую руку. 

\- Тьфу... силой Гильгамеша... я призываю тебя?...

Все ещё ничего, кроме растущего позора. 

\- Давай, глупое копьё...

Его прервал грохот, донесшийся с вершины лестницы. Секунду спустя раздался громкий стук, а потом ещё и ещё, пока двери не распахнулись с невыносимым воплем. Луч фонарика Фрэнсиса упал на сверкающую зеленую чешую и на девять глаз,суженных в кипящей безудержной ненависти. 

Сянлю.

***

Сянлю взревел, его глаза сверкали в свете фонаря Фрэнсиса. Он сделал шаг вниз и выругался, потому что почувствовал, как вода стекает по его ботинкам, и стиснул зубы. 

Единственным знаком о том, что Сянлю собирается напасть, служили восемнадцать горящих от ярости глаз. 

По сравнению с прошлым боем его движения были проще и более предсказуемыми. Возможно это было единственным спасением для Фрэнсиса, но это не отменяло сам факт его отчаянного положения: вода поднималась до колен, его толкали все дальше и дальше, и у Санлю была возможность атаковать с девяти сторон одновременно. 

Он снова мысленно себя проклял. Где, черт возьми, Зак? В этой комнате все играло против него: темнота, закрытое пространство, вода, доходящая уже до уровня бёдер. Сянлю поймал его за одежду и потащил вниз. 

Каждый раз, когда он парировал удары Сянлю, Шарур ярко вспыхивал, освещая комнату. До сих пор Сянлю не удавалось нанести ощутимого вреда - хотя даже одного удара хватило, если бы его слюна была такой же токсичной, как и кровь. Но даже без такого преимущества Фрэнсис проигрывал 9:1. 

Неужели он собирается умереть здесь? Фрэнсис стиснул зубы. Не сегодня. 

Когда одна из голов Сянлю ударила его, Фрэнсис заблокировал выпад Шаруром, затем развернул копьё, чтобы ударить его снизу острым концом. Но он забыл о воде, которая замедлила его движение. Наконечник едва коснулся подбородка Сянлю. 

... Но струя воды, следовавшая дугой за кончик Шарура, сменила траекторию.

Струя воды врезалась в челюсть Сянлю, отбрасывая его голову назад. Фрэнсис пытался понять, что только что произошло. 

Но, как говорится, дареному коню в зубы не смотрят. Он ещё раз погрузил наконечник Шапура в воду, а потом направил в сторону Сянлю, будто хотел ударить в монстра брызгами. Огромный столб воды вырвался в воздух и ударил в Сянлю. 

Силы удара не хватило, чтобы отбросить тело Сянлю, зато это его отвлекло. 

\- Фрэнсис! 

Голос Зака раздался эхом по комнате. Его милуют показался в дверном проеме. 

Зак тоже жив. 

Фрэнсис решил проигнорировать тот факт, что это принесло ему облегчение. Есть дело поважнее. 

\- У меня сейчас небольшая проблема, - отозвался он, - Если хочешь вмешаться, то в любое время...

Ему не пришлось повторять дважды. Зак сразу же бросился на Сянлю. Тот зашипел, взревел и попытался ударить его, давая Фрэнсис долгожданную возможность. 

\- Закрой глаза и задержи дыхание, - предупредил он. Не теряя ни минуты, Фрэнсис пустил поток воды в основание шей Сянлю. Сянлю был ошеломлён, достаточно долго, чтобы Фрэнсис успел проскользнуть сквозь его спирали и добраться до лестницы. Зак спрыгнул со спины Сянлю и последовал за ним. 

На верху лестницы из-за скользкого камня и воды Фрэнсис потерял равновесие. Но прежде чем упасть, его поймал Зак. Они вместе скрылись за дверью. Позади они услышали рёв Сянлю. Они продолжили бежать в сторону поселения Юйя. Когда камень сменился на листву, они встретили паниковавшего Юйя в лесу. Он взглянул на них и подтолкнул вперёд. 

\- Бегите к поселению, - приказал он. - Я выиграю нам время. 

Фрэнсис кивнул и пробежал сквозь подлесок, но Зак заколебался. Он бросил нервный взгляд себе за спину и замедлился. Несмотря на то, что они ничего не видели за густым лесом, они все ещё могли слышать рёв Сянлю и лязгание меча. 

\- ... Подожди, - сказал Зак, остановившись. Этот идиот собирался повернуть назад. 

\- Что ты делаешь? - спросил Фрэнсис, не веря своим глазам. Он схватил Зака за рукав. - Ты псих? 

Он дернул Зака назад, тот едва не врезался в Фрэнсиса. Его волосы были растрепанными, глаза блестели, а выражение лица пугало. 

Мы не можем позволить им драться дальше, - сказал Зак, пытаясь освободиться. - Сянлю ранен. Его убьют. 

\- Ты сумасшедший! Этот монстр пытался убить нас. Дважды! 

\- Я не сумасшедший! А Сянлю не монстр!

Свободной рукой Зак отцепил Коготь с пояса и ударил им Фрэнсиса в грудь. Фрэнсис полетел назад. Зак посмотрел на него с сожалением и побежал в обратную сторону. 

Фрэнсис встал на ноги и бросился на него, сбивая его с ног. 

\- Нам нужно бежать, - прорычал Фрэнсис. 

\- Тогда беги! Я сам справлюсь с Сянлю! - Зак попытался сбросить его с себя. 

Зак отшвырнул Фрэнсиса, поднялся на ноги и, не оглядываясь назад, побежал на помощь Сянлю. Он спотыкался о заросли, а Фрэнсис следовал за ним. Как бы ему ни было больно от ран и ссадин, полученных в битве с Сянлю, он не собирался позволить Заку встретиться с этим монстром лицом к лицу. 

Но они не успели. 

Шум ветра, шелест листьев и щебетание сверчков затихли - лес вокруг них застыл. 

\- Нет, - выдохнул Зак, понимая, что произошло, раньше Фрэнсиса. 

Серебристо-голубые в лунном свете листья начали чернеть и увядать. Деревья высыхали и умирали на их глазах. Зак побледнел. Он выглядел больным, его пальцы впились в бёдра. Фрэнсис догнал его и потянулся за Шаруром, когда искусственный мир вокруг них треснул. 

Мир дрогнул. Мягкий лунный свет исчез в леденящей тьме пещеры. 

\- Мы опоздали, - произнес Зак, надломленным тихим голосом, почти шепотом. 

Перед ними лежало массивное неподвижное тело Сянлю, а под ним собиралась лужа густой крови, просачивающейся в землю. 

Фрэнсиса схватили за воротник и заставили посмотреть в ярко-оранжевые глаза. 

\- Я говорил тебе! - закричал Зак в бессильной ярости, его пальцы дрожали. - Я говорил тебе, я говорил тебе...

Что Фрэнсис должен был ответить на это?... действительно, что ещё он мог сказать? 

Зак говорил. Но он не послушал. 

Когда на них опустилась полная тьма, Зак отпустил его. 

\- Я... прости, - произнёс Фрэнсис, его голос был слабым и неубедительным. 

\- За что? - фыркнул тот в ответ. 

Они уже проходили это при первой встречи. У Фрэнсиса тогда тоже не было ответа. Им нужно было избавиться от Сянлю. Все остальное: лес, Юй Великий, поселение - все это было симуляцией, подделкой. Объективных потерь не было, но...

... На этот раз он действительно жалеет. По крайней мере, что-то скручивало желудок, заставляя его сжимать кулаки с такой силой, что только кожа перчаток не давала ногтям вонзиться в плоть. 

Он отвернулся, отвёл взгляд, сделал вдох и выдох. С каждым шагом крепчало чувство, будто ноги наполнились свинцом, но он продолжал идти вперёд, мимо сгорбившегося над трупом Сянлю Зака, обратно в затопленное хранилище. 

Они не могли изменить прошлое. Он мог лишь продолжать делать то, что делает. Кровь Сянлю растворяла воду, а Шарур мог контролировать её. С его помощью он мог очистить банки памяти. 

Зак явно не хотел говорить... нет, это лишь оправдания. Он не мог сейчас говорить с Заком. Ему нужно... сделать что-то. Это ведь победа, верно? Он добился своего, не так ли? Разве это не тот результат, которого он хотел? 

Это объективно. Тогда почему...

***

Фрэнсис работал всю ночь или по крайней мере пока не заснул Зак. Он оставался рядом с телом Сянлю до конца дня - он не мог помочь Фрэнсису, даже если бы захотел. И это его вина. Минимум, что он мог сделать, это следить. 

Рука Зака прошлась по жестким чешуйкам головы Сянлю, той, которая вонзила свои клыки в его ногу за день до этого. В какой-то момент Фрэнсис навис над ним, вопрос или грубое замечание застыли на его губах, но в конце концов отвернулся, так ничего и не сказав. Это было к лучшему: Зак сомневался, что сможет заговорить с Фрэнсисом без агрессии. 

Все не должно было закончиться так. Без возможности спасти. Только тот факт, что Фрэнсис был рядом, не позволил Закуси показать свои слёзы. Хотелось плакать не только из-за потери Сянлю, но и из-за собственного бессилия. 

Все не должно было закончиться так. 

__Как неприглядно. __

Зак замер.

\- Это произошло из-за тебя, и это все, что ты можешь сказать. 

Это вызвало у Змея холодный и безжалостный смех. Какая от этого польза? Но Зак отчаянно нуждался в том, чтобы кого-то обвинить. 

_Ты сам убьешь Наследника Человечества?_

Зак стиснул зубы. 

\- Ты знаешь мой ответ. 

_Тогда ты бесполезен для Сянлю. Твоё горе - не что иное, как самоудовлетворение._

\- Заткнись. Заткнись! 

\- Я ещё ничего не сказал, - пробормотал стоящий позади Фрэнсис, Зак резко повернулся к нему. 

\- Фрэнсис, ты... я разговаривал не с тобой. - он отвёл взгляд, пытаясь унять стучащее сердце. - Что ты хотел? 

\- Я сделал все, что смог... может быть, - сказал Фрэнсис. Он казался неуверенным, не знал, как заговорить с Заком, его голос был тише и менее резким, чем обычно. - Я подумал... ты мог бы оценить некоторые предупреждения. 

Когда Зак взглянул за спину Фрэнсиса, лес был действительно восстановлен. Он и не заметил - будто одна сторона комнаты была жива, а другая была пустой и холодной. 

\- Да, да, я просто, хм... - Зак поднялся на ноги, не обращая внимания на слабость в ногах. - Ты собираешься пойти к хуаке? А лифт...? 

\- Исправлен. Я... - Фрэнсис запнулся. - Я надеялся очистить банки памяти, но им потребуется некоторое время для перезагрузки. Потому что я не хочу снова быть ослеплённым, если это возможно...

Он выглядел так, словно собирался что-то сказать, а затем передумал и сжал губы тонкой линией. Вокруг них нависла тишина, прежде чем Фрэнсис снова заговорил. 

\- Итак, я пойду. Прежде чем появятся какие-либо другие неожиданные препятствия. 

\- Хорошо, - сказал Зак. 

\- Хорошо, - ответил Фрэнсис. 

Он повернулся и ушёл, оставив Зака в мертвой тишине.

***

Фрэнсис был измотан. Он потратил более 24 часов на то, чтобы очистить гробницу. Он был ознакомлен с некоторыми функциями Шарура: для переноса воды из затопленного хранилища потребовалось много внимания и концентрации. Ничто, что ему раньше приходилось делать на заданиях, не шло в сравнении с этим... но сейчас усталость была даже приятной. Она отвлекала от неприятных и незнакомых чувств, которые все ещё ощущались в груди. 

Фрэнсис все ещё был мокрым и липким из-за крови Сянлю. Наверное, этот запах никогда не вымоется. В отражении металлических дверей он увидел, насколько уставшим выглядит. 

Обычно он скучал по своей чистой стерильной комнате на борту космической станции, по своему душевому отсеку и шампуню без запаха, по своей подушке для отдыха, которая всегда лежала под наклоном 45 градусов. Но по какой-то причине не эти образы сейчас приходили на ум. Фрэнсис вспоминал яркие оживлённые улицы Японии. Татами на полу гостиницы, в которой они остановились. Неудобная, слишком горячая ванная на открытом воздухе. Липкий вкус данго, прилипшего к зубам и языку. 

Спустя целую вечность лифт остановился и открыл двери. Фрэнсис вошёл ярко освещенную белую прихожую, на другом конце которой стояли металлические двери. 

\- Ах, - голос Анти Китеры вдруг зазвучал в его голове. - Вы прибыли. 

Фрэнсис ничего не сказал, лишь утвердительно кивнул. Анти Китера тоже не делала попыток продолжить разговор, поэтому единственным звуком, который эхом разносился по комнате, были тяжелые шаги Фрэнсиса. 

Когда он дошёл до двери, то автоматически открылась, впуская его в маленькую квадратную комнатку. Как и в комнате наверху, здесь в центре стоял круглый резервуар с ртутью. Вокруг него стояли пять столбов с ртутными рисунками. Похоже на место, где могла быть хуака, не правда ли. 

Фрэнсис приблизился к резервуару, как вдруг поверхность ртути вздрогнула, потянулась вверх и стала образовывать какую-то форму, напоминающую голову, волосы, одежду... перед ним появилась женщина. 

\- Кажется, теперь я полностью восстановлена, - сказала она, поклонившись. - Благодарю вас за это. 

\- Не нужно благодарности. 

Действительно, когда он думал об этом...

\- Нужно или нет, у вас она будет. Наследник Человечества, почему вы не празднуете победу? 

Фрэнсис фыркнул. 

\- С чего это? Если ты закончила с глупыми вопросами, то покончим с этим. 

Анти Китера изучала его, сжав губы. Затем она опустила голову, Ее глаза были скрыты за серебряными ресницами. 

\- Хуака служит как мой источник питания. Когда вы закончите, я перейду на резервный и не смогу общаться с вами или выполнять сложные симуляции, вроде симуляции разума. Поэтому перед переходом на спящий режим вы бы не хотели поговорить с моим хозяином в последний раз? Хуака не сможет восстановить свои силы в течение вашей жизни. 

\- Такое сильное воздействие? 

\- Кур - сосредоточие магической силы всего мира. Запечатать частицу его души - серьезный урон...

Фрэнсис посмотрел вниз. Он был таким уставшим, он хотел уже покончить с этим. Но мог дать только один ответ. 

\- Я хотел бы поговорить с Юйем. 

Анти Китера поклонилась и отошла в сторону. На её месте появилась проекция сухого старика, чья борода тянулась до колен, а глаза под густыми бровями были грустными. Его изумрудно-малиновый наряд переливался золотом в ярком свете. 

\- Значит, он был убит? Сянлю. 

\- Да.

Фрэнсис жал кулаки. Ему будто нанесли призрачный удар. 

Юй глубоко и печально вздохнул.

\- При жизни я тоже убыл его однажды, - сказал он. - А потом, когда наступили паводки, его тело смыло, а яд просочился в землю на рисовых полях, в течение нескольких лет в моих землях царил голод. 

Фрэнсис почувствовал себя ещё более несчастным, чем раньше. Не обращая на него внимания, Юй продолжил: 

\- Когда Гильгамеш прибыл в мои земли, чтобы попросить меня помочь в борьбе с Куром, я был единственным, кто просил не убивать его. Было бы достаточно запереть его. В конце концов, меня выгнали из совета за мои слова. 

Было даже смешно, насколько история тысячелетней давности оказалась актуальна сейчас. Человечество не сдвинулось ни на шаг. 

\- Ты оказался прав? 

"Кто может знать наверняка?" Он не смотрел на Фрэнсиса, уставившись куда-то далеко-далеко. «Очевидно, мы, казалось, выжили без беспокойства ... так что, возможно, мои опасения были излишни. Несмотря на это ... через несколько лет Гильгамеш вернулся ко мне, чтобы попросить меня о помощи».

\- Кто знает наверняка? - Он смотрел не на Фрэнсиса, в куда-то вдаль. - Очевидно, мы жили в спокойствии... так что, возможно, мои опасения были излишними. 

Его затуманенные глаза посмотрели на Фрэнсиса. 

\- Этот мальчик с тобой... это Кур, не так ли? 

\- Не могу не подтвердить, ни опровергнуть. 

\- Знаешь ли ты, почему Змей принял человеческий облик? 

\- Нет, - ответил Фрэнсис. 

Юй вздохнул и погладил свою бороду. 

\- Я не могу сказать своё предположение. Мир живых принадлежит живым... но мне интересно... что запланировал Гильгамеш, когда поручил мне заколдовать Шарур? Сейчас я понимаю, что возможно он ожидал возвращения Кура. 

Фрэнсис вспомнил слова Улраджа. Почему Кур стал человеком - эта форма во всех отношениях проигрывала той огромной змее, какой он был раньше. 

\- Вы говорите, что Гильгамеш хотел контролировать Кура после его возвращения? 

\- Нет. Ничего конкретного. 

\- Тогда что? 

\- Я говорю, что каждый должен иметь толику скептицизма и осторожности. Наследник Человечества... в некотором смысле все живые являются наследниками. Они унаследовали наши ошибки. Фрэнсис... 

Это был первый раз, когда программа назвала его по имени. Он невольно напрягся. Но неожиданно именно Юй низко опустил голову. 

\- ... прости, - произнёс он. - Я прошу прощения за то, что возложил такое бремя на твои плечи. 

Фрэнсис не знал, что сказать. Он ожидал чего угодно, но не этого. Извинения? За что Юй извинялся? Он так долго пребывал в растерянности, что в конце концов Юй выпрямился и снова тяжело взглянул на Фрэнсиса. 

\- У тебя ещё есть вопросы ко мне? 

Фрэнсис опустил взгляд и посмотрел на ртутные узоры, яркие белые огни, невероятность всего этого. 

Волшебное копьё в его руках спасло его от Сянлю. Оно очистило подвал. Даже сейчас оно источало тепло, будто дышало. Теперь он не сомневался в том, что оно живое. И что его втянули во что-то непостижимое. Что-то, к чему не подготовят никакие тренировки. 

\- Как вы сделали все это? - наконец спросил он. - Всю эту... магию. 

\- Я украл эти технологии, - ответил Юй. - В нашей борьбе против Кура к нам присоединилась раса, называемая лемурийцами. И они делали удивительные вещи, которым я стремился подражать. Несмотря на это, я способен лишь на половину того, на что способны они... 

\- Нет, я имел в виду... - Фрэнсис замолчал. Он действительно не знал, что имел в виду. Здесь не было ни файлов, ни карт, ни миссий. 

Юй нежно ему улыбнулся. 

\- Дитя, тебе нужно знать как работает огонь, чтобы его зажечь? 

\- Нет, - ответил Фрэнсис. - Но это объяснимо. Это реакция воспламенения. Магия не... 

\- Возможна. Возможно, нам, людям, не хватает чего-то, чтобы увидеть это, понять это. Но значит ли это, что её не существует? 

У Фрэнсиса не было на это ответа. После долгой паузы Юй протянул руку и положил её на голову Фрэнсиса. 

\- Дитя, мир бесконечно огромен и непостижим. Он так же страшен, как и свободен. Хорошо, когда ты чувствуешь то, что чувствуешь, что бы это ни было. 

Затем его вниманием завладело что-то сверху. Он нахмурился. 

\- Фрэнсис, - серьезно спросил он. - Ты родился близнецом? 

Фрэнсис почувствовал, как сердце рухнуло в пятки. 

\- Нет, - произнёс он со страхом ожидая следующих слов Юйя. 

\- Тогда почему я вижу второго тебя сверху? 

Эпсилон. 

Это может быть только Эпсилон. 

\- Дитя, твоё выражение лица... 

Фрэнсис почувствовал, как кровь отлила от лица. 

\- Мне нужно идти. 

\- Дитя, подожди... 

Не в силах остановить участившийся пульс, он погрузил Шарур в мерцающую лужу. Ртуть дрогнула. Фигура Юйя исчезла, а затем вырубился свет, только тусклые огоньки продолжали мерцать, пока Фрэнсис наблюдал, как цвет меха меняется с чёрного на белый, а вмятины и царапины исчезают. 

Огни вспыхнули в последний раз и погасли, погрузив комнату в кромешную темноту. Затем они постепенно загорелись снова, но не так ярко, как раньше. 

И только тогда Фрэнсис понял, что допустил ошибку, поторопился и не воспользовался возможностью добыть больше информации. Сердце зацарапали неудобные мысли? Без Анти Китеры они с Заком ничего не могли сделать. 

Он запаниковал. 

Такое поведение непростительно. Эпсилон не паникует. Эпсилон... здесь. 

Фрэнсис задержался всего на секунду, прежде чем развернуться и направиться к лифту.

***

Спрограммированный мир вокруг него мерцал и исчезал, оставляя Зака в кромешной темноте. Если бы не ощущение чешуи Сянлю под его руками, он бы подумал, что Змей снова поглотил его - даже этой мысли было достаточно, чтобы заставить кровь стучать в ушах. Вдруг трава, деревья и солнечный свет вернулись, хотя выглядели тусклее, чем раньше. 

Через несколько мгновений Зак услышал торопливые шаги. Он поднялся на ноги и чуть не споткнулся, но его успел подхватить Фрэнсис, потянув его к выходу. 

\- Нам нудно идти, - суетливо произнёс Фрэнсис. - Прямо сейчас. 

Он выглядел очень измотанным, Зак никогда раньше его таким не видел. Было очевидно, что что-то не так. 

\- Эй, что происходит? 

Выражение лица Фрэнсиса стало более напряженным. Теперь, когда Зак посмотрел на него внимательнее, он понял, что тот выглядел ужасно. Фрэнсис вообще спал? Зак все ещё злился, все ещё был полон отчаяния, но ведь что-то привело Фрэнсиса в такое состояние шока... 

\- Эпсилон скоро будет здесь, - коротко объяснил Фрэнсис. - Нам нужно уйти прежде чем он доберётся до нас, иначе всему придёт конец. 

Зак побледнел, но Фрэнсис не обратил на это внимания. Он продолжал тащить Зака к выходу. 

Эпсилон? Это плохо. Очень очень плохо. С Эпсилоном у Зака было связано намного меньше хороших воспоминаний, чем с Фрэнсисом - а это уже показатель. У него был такой же холодный и непрошибаемый характер, как и у Фрэнсиса, только помноженный на два. Было трудно не думать о том, что Эпсилон - это совершенная форма Фрэнсиса. 

Если подумать, странно, что они не заметили Эпсилона до сих пор. Зак был настолько поглощен своими проблемами - Куром, Нанами и Змеем, - что забыл о проблемах Фрэнсиса. Если Зака взволновало его присутствие, то Фрэнсис испытал настоящий ужас. 

\- У тебя есть план? - спросил Зак. 

\- Бежим. Быстро. 

\- Но что если он доберётся до нас раньше, чем мы доберёмся до машины? 

Фрэнсис покачал головой. 

\- Тогда мы обречены. 

Зак высвободился из хватки Фрэнсиса, остановил его и повернул лицом к себе. Фрэнсис отвёл взгляд. Его тело было напряжённо, несмотря на то, что он легко позволил Заку управлять собой. 

\- Ты паникуешь, - сказал Зак. 

\- Нет. 

\- Да. 

Фрэнсис нахмурился и отвернулся. 

\- Если придёт Эпсилон, то он приведёт с собой подкрепление. Что мы можем против них? 

\- Эй, не знаю, пояснишь ли ты, но мне уже удавалось их перехитрить раньше. 

Фрэнсис вырвался из рук Зака. 

\- В этот раз все по-другому. Мы в ловушке. А сейчас мы просто тратим время. 

Зак снова схватил Фрэнсиса и приказал:

\- Дыши. Он знает, что я здесь? 

\- Он может предполагать. 

Черт. Зак задумался. Он почти ничего не знал об их организации, кроме того, что они знали все на свете. Стоп, у него же есть один их представитель прямо здесь, не так ли? 

\- Есть что-то, о чем Эпсилон не знает? 

\- Конечно нет! Он..., - Фрэнсис остановился на полуслове. - Он... не знает... 

Он замолчал, словно физически не мог произнести это вслух. 

\- Чего он не знает? 

\- ... О магии, - пробормотал Фрэнсис. - О Шаруре. 

Зак дерзко усмехнулся, пытаясь убедить их обоих в том, что у них есть шанс. 

\- Тогда тебе очень повезло, что на твоей стороне есть один эксперт по магии. 

Фрэнсис нахмурился. 

\- Я вряд ли бы назвал тебя экспертом. 

Фрэнсис, которого он знал, вернулся. 

\- У меня есть план, - сказал он, - если тебе ещё это нужно. 

\- Я тебя слушаю, - ответил Зак.

***

\- Ладно, Фрэнсис, мне кажется, это не совсем продуманный план. 

Капля пота скатилась по шее Фрэнсиса. Они двинулись в сторону припаркованных в ряд машин. Шарур на спине Фрэнсиса скребся наконечником по земле. 

\- Зак, - произнёс Фрэнсис сквозь стиснутые зубы, - я был бы очень очень благодарен, если ты заткнешься. 

Между ними и машиной было несколько метров открытого пространства. То, что она явно оставалась нетронутой, означало, что его люди ещё её не обнаружили. Но они определённо знали, что Фрэнсис здесь. 

Перед ними на земле появились три круглые тени. Вскоре после этого три робота будто упали с неба, поднимая огромные облака пыли. Зак взглянул за спину - тонкая струйка ртути двигалась по маленькой канавке, оставленной Шаруром. 

Робот, стоящий по центру, поднялся во всю высоту, отрывая их от победы. 

\- Фрэнсис, - обычный ровный тон голоса Эпсилона прорвался на гнев. Зак заметил, как Фрэнсис вздрогнул и опустил взгляд на землю. 

Когда Фрэнсис не ответил, Эпсилон продолжил:

\- Сдайся и немедленно возвращайся домой. 

\- Позволь мне объяснить... 

\- Мне не интересны твои оправдания, - перебил его Эпсилон, в его голосе было презрение. В этот момент Зак ощутил, как крепко сжал Коготь. Эпсилон говорил с Фрэнсисом так же, как тот говорил с ним. Фрэнсис поник, каждое слово ранило. 

Зак нахмурился и вышел вперёд. Наступила его очередь выступать на сцене. 

\- Эй, не говори так со своим ребёнком, - отрезал Зак. - Какой ты после этого отец? 

\- Наша семья не твоя забота, - резко произнёс Эпсилон. 

\- Нет, это моя забота! - Зак повысил голос. - Пока это происходит на моих глазах, это становится и моей проблемой! Я имею в виду - как вы общаетесь? Каждый может сказать что-то обидное издалека! 

Фрэнсис ожидал, что Зак будет для Эпсилона таким же раздражительным, как и для него. Поэтому его задачей было, по сути, быть Заком - то есть быть настолько раздражающим, насколько только может быть человек. И хорошо, что Заку было, что сказать. 

\- То есть, посмотрите на этого парня! Он никогда раньше не ел фастфуд! Это просто незаконно! Это стоит на одном уровне с жестоким обращением с детьми. Я никогда не видел, чтобы он снимал перчатки, и он постоянно говорит о микробах и антисанитарии, и - знаете, когда я об этом подумал, я никогда не видел, чтобы он пользовался туалетом. Что с ним не так? 

\- Зак, - произнёс Фрэнсис, явно чём-то обеспокоенный, - я знаю, что просил тебя сделать это, но...

\- Нет, позволь мне закончить. - он повернулся к Эпсилону. - Эй, ты меня слышишь? 

\- К сожалению, - раздался раздражённый ответ. 

\- А твоё чувство стиля просто ужас! Что за тупые зеленые очки? И почему все одеты одинаково, вы что играете в одной музыкальной группе? Я повторяю: что за кошмар? 

Хорошо! Это было хорошо. 

\- Кроме того, почему Фрэнсис одет так же, как ты? Что, не мог позволить себе купить ему новую одежду? Серьёзно...

\- Довольно! - Эпсилон сдвинул своего робота на шаг вперёд. - Фрэнсис, выбирай: либо ты вернёшься домой сам, либо мы вернём тебя силой! 

\- Сейчас, - выдохнул Фрэнсис. Зак ждал этого сигнала. Они вместе отпрыгнули назад. 

Наконечник Шарура, погруженный в ртуть, вспыхнул ярко-белой вспышкой. Пока Зак отвлекал всех, Фрэнсис направил силу Шарура на то, чтобы нарисовать круги на земле вокруг роботов. 

Деревья начали появляться вокруг роботов из ниоткуда. Их кора была серебристой, листья белыми, а тонкие длинные ветви обвивались вокруг конечностей роботов. Зак на секунду остановился, чтобы посмотреть, как на его глазах происходит чудо. 

Но у Фрэнсиса не было столько терпения, поэтому он схватил Зака за руку и потащил его к кораблю. 

\- Это сработало! 

Фрэнсис тоже был потрясён, возможно от факта того, что он справился с Эпсилоном. 

\- Я не думал, что сработает, - признался он. 

\- Я тоже, - сказал Зак, смотря через плечо. - Как думаешь, как долго это будет их сдерживать? 

\- Довольно долго. 

Расстояние между ними и припаркованных машинами сократилось до нескольких метров, они были так близко, что уже видели цифры на поддельном номерном знаке. И конечно же что-то пошло не по плану. 

Эпсилон приземлился между ними и машиной, полы его зеленого пальто взмыли вверх. Позади него небольшой парашют опадал на землю. Видимо, он катапультировался из робота, когда понял, что произошло. Они едва успели остановиться, чтобы избежать столкновения. 

\- Интересный трюк, - сказал Эпсилон, стряхивая пыль с плеч. - К сожалению, это все, на что вы способны. 

Они сразу приготовились к бою, Коготь и Шарур были нацелены прямо на него. 

Но он не обратил на них внимание. Вместо этого он повернулся к машине. Фрэнсис первым понял, что именно он собирался сделать. Он бросился в сторону Эпсилона, отчаянно схватив его за руку, но тот отточенным движением ударил его в живот. Фрэнсис упал на колени, ищя поддержку в Шаруре и задыхаясь. Зак бросился к Фрэнсису, но тот его оттолкнул. 

\- Нет, он...

Зак не мог разобрать его слов. Боже, насколько сильно Эпсилон ударил его? Зак знал, что на Фрэнсисе был бронежилет, но ему нанесли серьезную травму - этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы сломать рёбра обычному человеку. 

Когда Зак поднял взгляд на Эпсилона, тот положил какое-то странное круглое устройство на капот фургона. Потом вспыхнула искра. Эпсилон с самодовольной улыбкой снял устройство с капота и спрятал обратно во внутренний карман пальто. 

\- Что ты сделал? - спросил Зак. 

\- Ну, Фрэнсис? Что я только что сделал? - насмешливо спросил Эпсилон, поворачиваясь к своему клону. 

\- Ты разрядил батарею, - сказал он с горечью, преодолевая боль. 

\- О, хорошо, значит, ты помнишь. - самодовольно произнёс он. - Я волновался, что проведя так много времени вне поля, ты все забудешь. Да, действительно, Зак Сатердей. Боюсь, что твоей спеси пришёл конец. Ты... 

\- Боже, ты когда-нибудь молчишь? 

Зак бросился на Эпсилона, но тот ожидаемо отразил его удар. Но Зак так и хотел - лишь привлечь его внимание на себя. Он отскочил назад, чтобы избежать захвата Эпсилона, и приземлился рядом с Фрэнсисом. 

\- Ты серьёзно собираешься позволить ему победить тебя? Он же придурок. 

\- Но что нам делать? Он разрядил батарею! 

\- Ты шутишь? - спросил Зак, схватив его за руку и подняв на ноги. - Ты только что создал деревья из ртути, а сейчас говоришь, что тебя может остановить разряженная батарея? 

\- Я... ты, - губы Фрэнсиса сжались в тонкую линии, он высвободился из рук Зака. - Выиграй мне немного времени. 

Зак улыбнулся. 

\- Мне нравится это слышать.

***

\- Твои усилия бесполезны, Фрэнсис, - сказал Эпсилон. - Потратить так много времени с мальчишкой Сатердеем, чтобы уничтожить эту мелкую способность влияния на криптидов? 

\- Вполне возможно, - произнёс Фрэнсис, идя за Заком, - что это самая глупая вещь, которую я когда-либо делал. 

\- Эй, я прямо здесь. 

Сказав это, Зак снова набросился на Эпсилона, в то время как Фрэнсис, игнорируя тупую боль в животе и боль в сердц от усмешек Эпсилона. Фрэнсис проскользнул в сторону задней двери корабля. 

Они были так близко - так близко. Они не могли позволить себе сдаться, не здесь, не так, не сейчас! 

Кажется, Заку сегодня надерут задницу. Но это было хорошо - пока его не поймают. Он был ловким и полным энергии, должен продержаться достаточно долго... наверное. Обычно Фрэнсис не делал никаких ставок, но ничего, кроме «вероятно», «возможно», «может быть», у него не было. Он не мог позволить себе потерпеть неудачу. 

Он распахнул двери и забрался внутрь, роясь в припасах, оставленных в задней части корабля. Он нашёл то, что искал - оружие Зака, работающее на солнечной энергии, который он случайно оставил на предохранителе. С помощью наконечника Шарура Фрэнсис открыл гладкий металлический корпус, чтобы добраться до проводов. 

Слава богу, Соломон Сатердей был настолько аккуратным инженером, насколько Зак - ошибкой природы. Все внутри бластера было не только красиво расположено, но и просто для понимания. Особенно легко было понять, как его разобрать. Фрэнсис снял солнечную панель, внутреннюю батарею и отсоединил ненужные провода. 

Фургон затрясся, когда что-то влетело в его бок. 

\- Зак! Отчёт о состоянии! - крикнул он, поднимаясь на ноги и садясь в кресло пилота, чтобы открыть капот нажатием кнопки. Он услышал приглушенное проклятие, а затем подтверждение Зака о том, что он все ещё находится в боевом состоянии. Фрэнсис вздохнул с облегчением. Значит, он был не так уж и глуп, да? 

Теперь о трудной части. Как можно быстрее Фрэнсис выпрыгнул из машины, не удосужившись закрыть задние двери. 

Зак был плох, но все ещё стоял на ногах, значит, ничего не сломано. Свита Эпсилона до сих пор не могла выбраться из иллюзий, они были слишком далеко, чтобы помочь Эпсилону. 

Эпсилон был таким же спокойным, сдержанным и совершенным, как и всегда, ни одного признака напряжения при отражении атак Зака. 

\- Если захочешь присоединиться, Фрэнсис, то в любое время, - пробормотал Зак. 

\- Нужно добраться до капота, - сказал Фрэнсис в ответ. - Ты должен быть готов к отступлению. 

Единственной преградой между ними и машиной был только Эпсилон. 

\- Я устал от детских игр, - сказал он. - Ты знаешь, что у тебя нет шансов на победу, Фрэнсис. Я признаю, что ты превзошёл мои ожидания. Но ты прекрасно знаешь, что чтобы победить, тебе нужно ничто иное, как чудо. 

Чудо, говоришь? 

Да, Фрэнсис мог это устроить. 

За последние двадцать четыре часа не происходило ничего невообразимого и чудного. Когда он принял боевую стойку и краем глаза заметил, что ее принял и Зак. Встретившись лицом к лицу с Эпсилоном, он впервые не хотел опустить глаза вниз. 

Фрэнсис и Зак вместе набросились на Эпсилона. Пока тот подготовился отразить их атаку, Фрэнсис оторвался от Зака и прыгнул на крышу фургона, используя Шарур в качестве шеста. Эпсилон уже отразил нападение Зака и был готов к действиям Фрэнсиса, но он не знал, какие карты у того были в рукаве. Эпсилон с самого начала боя недооценивал его, это было забавно, потому что именно Эпсилон учил его этого не делать. 

Фрэнсис был готов. Эпсилон нет. 

Он постучал Шаруром по аккумулятору и бросил его в небо. Копьё вращалось на солнце, а Эпсилон внимательно следил за ним. Зак воспользовался этим и уронил его на землю. 

\- Вперёд! - крикнул Фрэнсис и спрыгнул с крыши. 

Эпсилон скинул Зака. Фрэнсис вдоволь отомстил, приземлившись на него. Он быстро поднялся на ноги, чтобы его не успели схватить (потому что Эпсилон все ещё оставался идеальным агентом). 

\- Сможешь запустить корабль? - спросил Фрэнсис? 

Зак на секунду застыл в удивлении. 

\- Д-да. 

\- Отлично. Задние двери открыты - закрой их за собой. 

Он побежал обратно к креслу пилота, когда Зак открыл капот, соединив провода так быстро, как только мог. Корабль обнаружил новый источник питания, и Фрэнсис включил зажигание. Транспортное средство произнесло громкий рёв, панели дисплея загорелись, Фрэнсис положил руки на руль, а ступня нашла педаль газа. 

Он поехал задним ходом и резко развернулся на 180 градусов. Он ждал достаточно долго, чтобы Зак запрыгнул в машину и закрыл двери, и нажал на газ. 

Они проскочили через подлесок, набирая скорость. А затем они взмыли в воздух, взлетая над деревьями и холмами к заходящему солнцу. 

На камере заднего вида он видел Эпсилона, поднимающегося на ноги. Фрэнсис закрыл глаза, закрыл свою душу, полностью концентрируясь только на том, что должен сделать. 

Он включил невидимость, наметил курс для автопилота, и они исчезли. 

В голове звенело. Его тело было липким от пота и грязным. Его руки дрожали, поэтому он убрал их с руля. Казалось, что его тело развалится при малейшем прикосновении. 

Должно быть он в какой-то момент отключился. Как долго он находился в этом состоянии? Когда он очнулся, небо за окном уже стало темным, Зак сел на пассажирское сиденье, он выглядел не лучше. 

\- Хэй, - Зак слабо улыбнулся. - Мы сделали это. 

Фрэнсис глубоко вздохнул, опустив голову. 

\- ... Да, сделали. 

Они долго сидели в тишине. 

\- Итак, - наконец заговорил Зак. - Почему Эпсилон... ты знаешь... за тобой? 

\- Я не хочу говорить об этом. 

Зак поднялся, слабо стукнув Фрэнсиса. 

\- Да ладно, не будь таким. Мы спасли друг друга, разве не так? 

Фрэнсис отвернулся. 

\- Я сказал, что не хочу об этом говорить. 

\- Фрэнсис... 

\- Зак, между нами нет духа товарищества. Я думал, что наши непримиримые взгляды на то, что произошло в могиле Юйя, прояснили это. Не говори, что ты уже забыл, что там произошло? 

Эти слова должны были стать как пощечина. Если бы Зак после этого действительно заткнулся, это было бы настоящим чудом. Но конечно же этого не произошло, хотя следующие слова Зака удивили его. 

\- ... Прости. 

\- Ты уже второй человек за сегодня, который говорит мне это, - пробормотал Фрэнсис так тихо, что Зак его не услышал. Целых два раза. Он повернулся к Закуси. - За что? 

\- Я..., - он посмотрел вниз. - Я тоже не хочу об этом говорить. 

\- Хорошо... полагаю, это касается нас обоих. 

В воздухе снова повисла напряженная тишина. 

\- Где находится следующая хуака? - спросил Зак. 

\- Где-то в Турции, - раздраженно ответил Фрэнсис. - Я не знаю. Где-то в Турции. 

\- У меня... есть подруга, которой я могу позвонить, я думаю. 

\- Конечно, да, сделай это, - сказал Фрэнсис. - Зак, можешь оставить меня в покое? Мне... мне нужно отдохнуть. 

\- Да, да, - пробормотал Зак. - Я дам тебе немного пространства. 

Сказав это, он слез с пассажирского сиденья и направился к задней части фургона. Фрэнсис протяжно вздохнул и снова откинулся на спинку сиденья, заставляя мышцы расслабиться. 

Почему Эпсилон преследовал его? Чтобы понять это, не нужно быть гением. Если Зак задумался бы об этом хоть на миллисекунду, он, наверное, понял бы. Фрэнсис не пошёл бы на это глупое приключение, если бы у него был другой выбор. 

У него просто не было другого выбора.

У него просто ... никогда, ни разу, за всю его жизнь не было выбора.

Это все. Это все…

***

Улей. 

Не то, чтобы он называл свой дом так, но так его называли другие ученые. А всё потому что в его имени была Bee - пчела, да и выглядел дом, как соты. 

Для него же это был не просто дом, а святая святых. Ничего лишнего - только его изобретения и сам Биман. 

... Или только так и должно было быть. 

\- Здесь установлена самая современная система безопасности, - сказал он, подозрительно глянув на неожиданного гостя и повесив куртку на крючок. Наёмник пожал плечами, небрежно прислонился к столу, скрестив руки на груди. 

\- Я знаю. 

\- И ей лучше оставаться в рабочем состоянии. Я бы не хотел объяснять правительству, финансирующему меня, эту стоимость. 

\- Все будет в порядке, как только снова заработают через тридцать минут, - сказал он, оттолкнувшись от стола, чтобы встать во весь рост. - Нам нужно поговорить. 

\- Нет, не нужно, - сказал Биман. - Я заплатил тебе и уволил. 

\- В этом проблема, - сказал наёмник. - Что ты планируешь, доктор? 

Раздражает. 

Он принял решение игнорировать наемника, но если ему удалось пройти систему безопасности, то есть вероятность, что он мог избавиться от Бимана прямо здесь и сейчас, не оставив следов. Лучше просто ответить ему и отправить восвояси. 

\- Я понял, что имелось ввиду под «непредвиденным случаем», - сказал Биман. - Мне не нравится последствия, поэтому умываю руки. Этого достаточно дл тебя? Или тебе нужно, тоби. Написал рекомендательное письмо? 

Наёмник зарычал и шагнул вперёд, схватив Бимана за рубашку. - Ты хоть к чему-нибудь относишься серьёзно? 

\- Конечно, - ответил Биман. На этот раз он пришёл подготовленным. - Во-первых, к моей безопасности. 

Он приставил тазер к запястью наемника. Они оба почувствовали разряд, но Биман ожидал это и вырвался на свободу, когда наёмник отпрянул от боли. Потом он выстрелил из бластера, пригвоздив наемника к противоположной стене синим плазменным лучом чистой кинетической энергии. 

Наёмник посмотрел на него. Билан посмотрел в ответ. 

\- Назови хотя бы одну вескую причину не сдать тебя лемурийцам за хорошее вознаграждение, - выплюнул Биман. - Я проделал своё исследование, крутыш. Я знаю, что ты получишь аванс живым или мертвым. 

\- Зак был прав, - сказал наёмник. - Ты ужасно изображаешь хорошего парня. 

\- Поправка, - сказал Биман, шагнув вперёд. - Я лучший представитель нашего вида. Почему? Потому что я не отвлекаюсь на мелочи. Потому что не рискую жизнями миллиардов ради тринадцатилетнего ребёнка! 

\- Ты худший из всех, - сказал наёмник, скривив губы в отвращении. - Ты не...

Биман почувствовал жгучую боль прежде, чем осознал, что он сделал. Звук удара эхом отскочил от стен пустой комнаты. Ему явно было больнее, чем наемнику, зато это его заткнуло. Биман ненавидел когда приходилось прибегать к таким методам, чтобы заставить слушать его молча. 

\- Ты не единственный его дядя, - вышло громче, чем он рассчитывал. Но он должен был это сказать, даже если никто ему не поверил бы. Именно потому, что никто ему не верил. Биман всегда верил в суровые истины и болезненные факты. Это все, что он имел. 

\- Тебя не было рядом, ни когда он родился, ни когда его родители поженились - ты никогда не был частью его жизни. Ты ни черта не знаешь! 

Слова, которые он хотел произнести, были красноречивыми, правильными и правдивыми. Но слова, которые он произносил, были ужасны и, казалось, царапали изнутри. 

\- Готов ли ты к тому, чтобы нести ответственность за семь миллиардов смертей? Готов ли ты к наихудшему сценарию? 

Кажется наёмник что-то ответил, но Биман не слышал его из-за бьющей в ушах крови. 

\- Потому что я нет. Я не могу. Я не могу жить с мыслью, что мог предотвратить катастрофу и не сделал этого. И твоя семья... всегда вмешана в это! 

Это так злило его. 

\- Хочешь знать, что я сказал, когда мы нашли этот чертов камень? «Уничтожьте его.»

Док рассказал ему об их находке в иракской пустыне. Рассказал, что позволили выкрасть её какому-то сумасшедшему маньяку. Что в его руках она могла привести к катастрофе. Биман утверждал, что в любых руках она приведёт к катастрофе, но жена Дока почти умоляла его подумать о её исторической ценности. И Док принял ее сторону, и вот, где они все оказались. 

\- Угадай, кто меня не послушал. Кто не взорвал этот камень к черту, чтобы никогда о нем не волноваться. - его тело дрожало. - Думаешь, мне нравится, что мальчишка представляет угрозу для всех нас? Думаешь, мне нравится мысль, что я должен отправить его в криокамеру на благо нашего вида? 

Его рука, держащая бластер, дрожала. Он был человеком принципов. Даже если всего вокруг сойдут с ума, даже если мир перевернётся с ног на голову, даже если все бросят его - у него останутся приоритеты, границы, которые он не собирался переходить. 

\- Я собираюсь это исправить, - сказал Биман. - Ты увидишь, вы все увидите. Я вытащу из него Кура всего за одно десятилетие. Если другие соизволят помочь, то раньше. И тогда все вернётся на круги своя. Все это закончится. И все снова будет хорошо. 

Наёмник посмотрел на него с недоверием. 

\- Ты... ты серьёзно думаешь, что поступаешь правильно, - выдохнул он, словно это было какое-то грандиозное откровение. 

Почему все вокруг него были так слепы? Конечно он поступал правильно! Он поступал правильно ценой всего. Всегда. Только так он мог жить. 

\- Я не мог не вмешаться, - он переключил тазер с метки «оглушить» на «вывести из строя». - Так что, сладких снов.


	19. You will not certainly die

**dYo173Mn67Mkauq54@burnermail.cc**  
парень с летающей тарелкой ведёт себя подозрительно. если я не выйду на связь в течение 48 часов, значит он больше не на нашей стороне. будь внимателен.

***

\- Ты не должен этого делать, - сказал наёмник. Он был заперт в клетке и уже устал от попыток вырваться на свободу. - Если тв действительно заботишься о Заке, то ты не должен этого делать. 

\- Прости, я не помню, что просил совета о спасении человечества у того, кого отчислили из начальной школы, - ответил Биман. 

\- Боже, ты со всеми так разговариваешь? 

Биман недобро посмотрел на него. Наёмник поднял руки в примирительном жесте. 

\- Тупой вопрос. Послушай, по крайней мере, сажи, что тебя взбесило? Ты сказал, что выяснил, что означает «непредвиденный случай». 

Скажи идиоту раз. 

Биман оставил свои инструменты и глубоко вздохнул. Он взял с рабочего стола большой кусок янтаря. 

\- Это сок сосны воллемии, - произнёс он. - Это то, что комки меха хотят использовать, чтобы остановить Кура. И у него есть необычные свойства. Ты не можешь разбить его, порезать, сжечь или расплавить. Это невероятная способность к регенерации. Единственный способ уничтожишь его - это ядерный взрыв. 

Он положил янтарь обратно на стол и взял пробирки - одну серебряную, одну золотую. 

\- Царская водка*, - сказал он, поднимая серебряную пробирку. - Азот, - он проделал то же самое с золотой. - В 1800-х годах любой из этих элементов считался чудом алхимии. И если их смешать... 

Но он не был настолько глуп, чтобы продемонстрировать это - не после того, как видел своими глазами, на что способна эта смесь. 

Он осторожно поставил на стол пробирки и взял металлическую доску, в которой зияла неровная дыра. 

\- Он называется алкагест. Универсальный растворитель. Теоретически существующее вещество в алхимии. Он настолько мощный, что пройдёт сквозь потолок в моем подвале. Как думаешь, что произошло, когда я бросил кусок древесного сока в это вещество? 

\- Ты говоришь, что Зак прислал тебе список на случай, если лемурийцы поймают его?

\- Если бы ты промедлил ещё, ты был бы уже на нуле по Кельвину. - Бимануальный вернул доску на стол. - Я говорю, что мальчишка нам ничего не посылал. Может, его уже нет? - Бимануальный постучал по столу. - Это практически магия. Ты хочешь мне сказать, что этот ребёнок понял то, на что учёные тратили годы? 

Наёмник прищурился. 

\- Ребята, вам нужно признать это. Что если он это сделал? 

\- Тогда я все ещё беспокоюсь, что его заменит кто-то другой, - сказал Биман. Потому что сын Дока, которого Биман знал ещё до его рождения, не был тем, кто изобрёл алкагест, и, конечно, не был тем, кто мог столкнуться с необходимостью его изобретать. 

Дело плохо пахло. 

Наёмник пристально смотрел на него. Биман не знал, о чем тот думал, и ему было все равно. В конце концов, именно наёмник нарушил молчание. 

\- Знаешь, Зак рассказывал мне, как ты с ним нянчился. 

\- Иногда, - сказал Биман. 

\- Он сказал, что ты был ужасно скучным. 

Биман закатил глаза. 

\- Ну, я никогда не говорил, что у мальчишки есть вкус. 

Наёмник вздохнул и откинулся на решетку. 

\- Ты мне поверишь, если я скажу, что я на твоей стороне? 

\- Конечно поверю, - ответил Биман. Во всяком случае, это была правая сторона. - Выпустить тебя? Нет. 

\- Черт. Попытка того стоила. - он вздохнул. Последовала ещё одна долгая минута молчания, когда Биман вернулся к работе, яростно выводя буквы карандашом по бумаге. 

\- Что ты собираешься со мной делать? - наконец спросил наёмник. - Сдашь меня за вознаграждение? Продашь тем, кого я когда-то обидел? 

\- Я собираюсь отвести тебя к обезьянам, - коротко ответил Биман. 

Наёмник фыркнул. 

\- Верно. 

\- И тогда они, вероятно, посадят тебя в клетку рядом с Доком и его семьей. 

Наёмник прищурился. 

\- Ага. 

\- И что бы ни случилось после этого, - сказал Биман, - Это уже не моя проблема.

***

Поездка из северо-восточного Китая в Деницли** заняла у них почти неделю. Даже если бы у них было достаточно топлива, чтобы преодолеть путь по воздуху, дорога заняла бы больше суток. Как бы то ни было, автомобиль не был предназначен для длительных авиаперелетов. Поскольку Фрэнсис выбрал безопасность, а не скорость, большую часть они провели на земле, проезжая через горы западного Китая, долины Афганистана и Ирана. 

Их разговоры были короткими и поверхностными . Время от времени Зак рассказывал о местной фауне, о том как его семья изучала местных криптидов, о его поездках во все города, что они проезжали. Часто тишина, которая царила в машине, казалась удушающей. Но Фрэнсису нечего было предложить в ответ - все истории, которые он мог рассказать о мире, были засекречены. Он мог бы рассказать их Заку, но тогда пришлось бы его убить. Максимум, что он мог делать, когда тишина становилась невыносимой даже для него самого, - это пустые разговоры. Либо так, либо слушать музыку, которую выбирает Зак - участь похуже смерти. 

Во время поездки через пустыню Фрэнсис заметил, что удивился бы, встретив здесь каких-либо живых существ, - вокруг он видел лишь сухость, жёлтую редкую траву, возвышения гор вдалеке. Только это и было видно на горизонте. Тогда Зак зачитал список животных, которые каким-то образом приспособились к такому суровому климату. Газели и сойки, ящерицы и змеи, волки и лисы, а также имена животных, которые Фрэнсис никогда раньше не слышал. Кто такие куланы? Что за семейство дрофиные? Конечно Зак все это выдумал. 

\- Почему они живут здесь? - спросил Фрэнсис. Это действительно был серьёзно заданный вопрос, но Зак уставился на него, словно он был пришельцем. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? 

Забавно, он даже не подумал, что это глупый вопрос. 

\- Это явно одно из наименее гостеприимных местностей на планете. Зачем кому-то жить здесь? 

\- Потому что... для животных, которые здесь живут, это дом, - ответил Зак недоуменно. - Местные животные, посмотрев на твоё жилище, наверное, подумали бы так же. 

Фрэнсис поражено вздохнул. 

\- Полагаю, в это трудно поверить. И их тоже очень много. 

Зак посмотрел на него ещё несколько секунд, затем повернулся, чтобы посмотреть в окно. 

\- Тебе нужно чаще выходить на улицу, - сказал он, но не так язвительно, как обычно. 

\- Невозможно сделать то, чего я никогда не делал, - сказал Фрэнсис. В ответ Зак насмешливо фыркнул и покачал головой. 

\- Все же твои люди неправы, - сказал он. 

Фрэнсис нахмурился. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? 

\- Эй, эти окна опускаются? 

И он уклонился от вопроса. Фрэнсис бы сказал об этом, если бы сам не хотел сохранить дистанцию. 

\- За окном сорок градусов, Зак. 

\- Это значит да? - Зак потянулся к дисплею. - Я буду нажимать на кнопки, пока ты не откроешь мне окно. 

Фрэнсис поспешил убрать руку с руля и нажать что-то на панели управления. Стекло плавно опустилось вниз, запуская ревущий в ушах ветер. 

\- Потрясающе, - закричал Зак, перекрикивая шум. - Теперь открой своё! 

\- Я не хочу, - пробормотал Фрэнсис. 

\- Что? Я не слышу тебя! 

Может быть, если бы он не опустил стекло... 

\- Я не хочу! - крикнул Фрэнсис в ответ. - Это никому не нужно! 

\- Это совершенно необходимо! - сказал Зак, вылезая наружу. - Это лучшее, что есть в поездке по пустыне! 

Ворча Фрэнсис пригладил волосы, которые растрепал ветер. Он должен был признать, что на скорости 80 миль в час жара не имела особого значения. Возможно в этом и состоял секрет вечного неопрятного вида Зака. 

\- Хорошо, - сказал Зак, - теперь вытяни руки, как я. 

Фрэнсис что-то сказал о том, что Зак не отстанет, если не сделать как он хочет. 

\- Отлично, теперь представь, что руки - это крылья. Ты птица, Фрэнсис! Ты птица! 

Каждый день с Заком он познавал новый уровень тупости. Тем не менее, он решил ради шутки повторить действия Зака. Он птица, не так ли? Он вытянул руки ладонями вниз и почувствовал порыв ветра. Он птица. 

Он что-то почувствовал. Сразу же убрал руку и закрыл окно. Зак удивленно на него посмотрел. 

\- Эй! 

\- Это глупо, - сказал Фрэнсис. 

\- Черт возьми. Даже если ты не хочешь этого делать, дай хотя бы мне открыть окно! 

Фрэнсис помедлил, вздохнул, а затем решил, что он скорее склонен выполнить просьбу, чем позволит Заку и дальше его раздражать. Как только стекло опустилось, Зак высунулся наружу, закрыл глаза и насладился развевающим волосы ветром. 

\- Зак, - позвал Фрэнсис после долгого молчания. - Птицы действительно живут здесь? 

\- Да, - ответил Зак, ненадолго нырнув обратно в машину. Его волосы торчали во все стороны. Он подождал, ожидая, что Фрэнсис спросит что-нибудь ещё, но, не дождавшись, пожал плечами и вернулся к окну. 

И все же, когда они повернули на запад, Фрэнсис не сводил глаз с неба. Когда солнце уже заходило за горизонт, большая птица взмыла в небо прямо перед ними. Зак взволновано указал на неё. 

\- Там, - сказал он. - Это дрофа. 

\- Она огромная, - выдохнул Фрэнсис. 

\- Да. Самая тяжелая летающая птица в мире. 

Действительно ли это так? 

Этот мир... он был гораздо больше, чем он мог себе представить. 

\- Он чём-то напоминает тебя, - сказал Фрэнсис. 

\- Эй!

***

\- Миранда, - тихо произнёс Чичу. - Ты когда-нибудь чувствовала, что что-то... идёт не так? 

Она напряглась и нахмурила брови. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду, Пол? 

Он почесал затылок и попытался в словах выразить своё беспокойство:

\- Просто... знаешь, запирать Дока и Дарю в клетке, гоняться за их сыном. Время от времени у меня возникает странное ощущение, у тебя нет? 

\- Это необходимо, - с легким недоумением ответила Миранда. - Ты, как и я, прекрасно знаешь, что поставлено на карту, Пол. 

Он знал - он в подавляющем большинстве случаев осознавал ужас идеи возвращения Кура. Он беспокоился об этом так сильно, что хотелось кричать. 

Беда была в том, что... Пол не был человеком, склонным к беспокойству. Он гордился тем, что был самым непринужденным среди Тайных Ученых. Неужели Зак действительно так опасен, что заставляет его паниковать? Даже не зная, как выглядит все с его, Зака, стороны? 

Но прежде чем он смог ещё что-то сказать, его прервал Филос, главный среди лемурийцев. Его голос прозвучал в голове. 

\- Змей пришел в курятник, - сказал он. - Пожалуйста, мы умоляем вас помочь. 

Пол моргнул. Да, он здесь, чтобы помочь лемурийцам. О чем он только думал? 

Они встретили Артура на его корабле, окружённого орлами. Тот прищурился, увидел удивленное выражение лица Пола и отвернулся, больше ничего не сказав.

***

Зак и Фрэнсис стояли в тени карниза на городской площади, смотря на скульптуру петуха в центре. Петух смотрел на них со своего пьедестала, а его блестящие перья сверкали в полуденном солнце. Они остановились в дешевом мотеле. Выучив урок в Сан-Франциско, они вышли только когда на улице стало светло. Фрэнсис ненавидел быть на виду, особенно пока за ними охотились, Зак казался таким же неспокойным, но их гид настоял на месте встречи возле «большой курицы», поэтому им ничего не оставалось, кроме как взволнованно поглядывать на небо, боясь увидеть там орлов. 

\- Так это ты Фрэнсис?

Голос прозвучал будто из ниоткуда. Фрэнсис резко обернулся и увидел девочку примерно своего возраста. Откуда она взялась? Он не слышал её шагов - тревожное чувство. Его рука почти дотянулась до Шарура, остановился только потому, что она показалась во всех отношениях обычным человеком. На ней был темно-синий платок, тонкая кофта и длинная юбка с принтом. У неё были поразительно зеленые глаза и в этот момент они излучали любопытство, пока она рылась в бумажнике. 

Его бумажнике. 

\- Пять разных кредитных карт, - присвистнула она, когда Фрэнсис отчаянно потянулся к своей вещи. Она легко отпрыгнула от него, и он начал гнаться за ней, пока она рассматривала другие карточки. Она подняла бумажник над головой, и, поскольку она была на несколько сантиметров выше, это было непросто. 

\- И четыре разных удостоверения! Ты очень подозрительный! - пропела она, подпрыгивая и размахивая бумажником вне зоны досягаемости. 

Фрэнсис хотел сказать, что из них двоих она более подозрительная, учитывая, что она была воровкой, но его прервал смех Зака. 

\- Да ладно, Вади, у него нет чувства юмора, чтобы подшучивать над ним, - сказал Зак, а она надулась. 

\- Ты никогда не даёшь мне повеселиться, Зак Сатердей. - Она бросила бумажник Фрэнсису. Он поймал его в воздухе. 

\- Зак, - произнёс Фрэнсис, уже предполагая ответ, - пожалуйста, не говори мне... 

Зак улыбнулся. 

\- Фрэнсис, это Вади. Она путешествовала по Европе в прошлом году. Вади, это Фрэнсис. 

\- Зак Сатердей много рассказывал о тебе, Фрэнсис, - сказала Вади, хватая его за руку и пожимая её. - И я должна признать, что ты оказался милее, чем в рассказах Зака. 

Фрэнсис не смог придумать адекватного ответа. Он тупо стоял и позволял трясти его руку, и слишком поздно понял, что теперь она рассматривала его наручный пульт дистанционного управления. 

\- О! Я думала, это часы. Что это за странное устройство? 

Он выдернул пульт из её рук и снова надел на запястье. 

\- Прекрати. 

Зак сочувственно похлопал его по плечу, продолжая смеяться. 

\- Вади находит украденные вещи и возвращает их. 

\- За вознаграждение, - добавила она. - Но друзьям скидка... - она улыбнулась Фрэнсису. - ... и милым мальчикам тоже. 

Фрэнсис действительно не знал, как ответить на это. Зак закатил глаза и ткнул Фрэнсиса локтем, чтобы вывести его из оцепенения. 

\- Она это не серьёзно, - сказал Зак. - Просто Вади мастерски флиртует. Сколько у тебя уже разбитых сердец? Пять? 

\- Семь, - непринужденно ответила Вади. 

\- Не считая Улраджа? 

Вади фыркнула и скрестила руки. 

\- Не считая Улраджа. 

\- Подожди, - вмешался Фрэнсис. - Смысл этого вопроса заключался в том, что ты и Улраджа... 

Вади нахмурилась сильнее, но ему ответил Зак:

\- Ладно, Фрэнсис, слушай и внимай. Год назад Вади и Улрадж начали встречаться. 

\- Насколько я помню, ты тоже этого не знал, Зак Сатердей! 

\- И оказалось, - продолжил Зак, игнорируя её, - что у кумари нет различий между хорошими друзьями и теми, с кем они встречаются. Улрадж думал, что встречается с нами обоими одновременно, и встречался с нами в течение шести месяцев! 

Вади закрыла лицо руками. 

\- Мне так неловко. 

Фрэнсис понял, что у него отвисла челюсть и быстро её захлопнул. Тем не менее, он не мог сдержать недоумения в своём голосе. И, возможно, небольшое опасение. 

\- Зак, э-э... а он не ... думает, что он и я...

\- А? - Заку потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять, о чем говорит Фрэнсис, но как только он это понял, его прорвало на смех. - О, чувак, не беспокойся об этом. После того, как я объяснил, как работают человеческие отношения, он порвал со мной. 

\- У них, видимо, нет таких концепций исключительности, - добавила Вади с ноткой горечи. 

\- Да, так как они воспитывают детей совместно, - закончил Зак. - Ты в безопасности, Фрэнсис. Ты не встречаешься с Улраджем. 

\- О, слава богу. - его облегчение невозможно было не заметить. - В любом случае, мы это сделали. У нас был самый глупый из возможных разговор. - Он снова взглянул на небо. - Если ты помнишь, Зак, нас сейчас преследуют. Можем ли мы пойти в более уединенное место, чтобы поговорить? 

\- О, он не только милый, но и напористый, - засмеялась Вади. - Да, да. У меня есть одно местечко на уме. 

\- Это твой номер в отеле? - спросил Зак. 

\- Это мой номер в отеле, - ответила Вади.

***

\- Чай! - объявила Вади и поставила две наполненные кружки, которые принесли в её комнату. Она настаивала на том, чтобы они дождались чая, прежде чем начать разговор, и когда Фрэнсис сказал, чтобы она оставила своё легкомыслие, она громко возразила, что это культура её народа, что он не уважает древние традиции хасси и напоминает ей худшие черты Зака, поэтому Фрэнсис бросил это. Очевидно, что для неё это не было серьезной проблемой, но ей просто нравилось с ним спорить. Было проще с ней согласиться. Может, если он перестанет отвечать на её вопросы, ей станет скучно. 

\- Ах, безупречный чай из пакетиков по завышенным ценам, - сказал Зак, изображая аристократа. - Да, действительно теперь можно начать наше серьезное обсуждение. 

\- Ну, сначала мы должны представиться, не так ли? - спросила Вади, глядя на Фрэнсиса. - Узнать друг друга и стать близкими друзьями. 

\- Зак уже нас представил. - Как можно более кратко сказал Фрэнсис. - Мисс... Вади, я не хочу торопить, но у нас ограничено время. 

\- Да, да, все верно, - ответила Вади. - Но это ещё одна причина, по которой я должна узнать о тебе! Наше совместное времяпрепровождение будет таким коротким, и все же ты новый лучший друг Зака, и я, как его старая подруга, должна убедиться, что ты подходишь для него. 

\- Мы не друзья, - сказал Фрэнсис. 

\- Ты не смог бы найти худшую формулировку, даже если бы попытался, - вторил ему Зак. Они зло смотрели друг на друга, пока Вади улыбалась. 

Что Фрэнсис знал о Вади? Честно, не много. Хассий были относительно важны - хотя им было поручено тяжелое бремя охранять источник всей воды в мире, они были кочевниками, скрытными и таинственными, поэтому они редко фигурировали в досье. Единственная причина, по которой Фрэнсис в принципе помнил об их существовании - они играли важную роль в случае с засолением мировых вод четыре года назад, ни до, ни после они не были столь значительны. 

Если подвести итоги, то он знал, что хасси - это кочевой народ, живущий в пустыне, а Вади - единственный ребенок их вождя. 

\- Поэтому я буду первой, - сказала Вади, хлопнув в ладоши, чтобы нарушить тишину. - Меня зовут Вади. В настоящее время я не использую свою фамилию, поэтому я не буду её называть. Мой отец очень зол на меня, но, поскольку у него нет другого выбора, кроме как простить меня, я не слишком переживаю по этому поводу. 

Она произнесла это с такой гордостью, что Фрэнсиса это впечатлило. Ему показалось странным, что Вади в своём возрасте находится так далеко от дома, одна. Но поскольку то же самое относилось и к ним с Заком, он воздержался от комментариев. 

\- Почему у него нет выбора? - спросил Фрэнсис, пытаясь сосредоточиться на ней и отвести интерес подальше от себя. 

Она улыбнулась. 

\- Потому что меня не так легко заменить, - сказала она. - Даже если бы у него был ещё один ребёнок, он был бы таким же умным, находчивым и красивым, как я? 

Каким-то образом этот ответ его ужалил, хотя он старался не допустить этого. Даже когда он не подал виду, Зак, научившийся распознавать его малейшие эмоции, сменил тему. 

\- Семья Вади очень строгая, - сказал Зак. 

\- Я не хочу быть вождем, - добавила она. - Но прежде чем я буду связана такой ответственностью, я хочу увидеть мир! Мой отец это не одобряет. 

Зак засмеялся. 

\- Ты знала, что он продолжает нам звонить, говорит нам, чтобы Дойл прекратил давать тебе работу? 

\- Да, он регулярно мне звонит, чтобы сказать, чтобы я прекратила брать её. - она пожала плечами. - Думаю, он просто за меня волнуется. Ну, хватит обо мне. Зак, теперь твоя очередь. 

\- О, я тоже это делаю? - он засмеялся и махнул рукой. - Привет всем, я Зак Сатердей. Мои родители ведущие криптозоологи мира. Когда я вырасту, я хочу быть таким же, как они! 

Вади кивнула. 

\- Ты не забыл о Куре? Мне кажется, что это очень важно. 

Зак побледнел, и Фрэнсиса это успокоило. 

\- Я, ну. Ну, я думаю, что я так же являюсь Куром. Технически. 

\- А чем является Кур? 

Он опустил взгляд на пол, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Как бы приятно ни было видеть, как его поставили на место, Фрэнсис начал бояться своей очереди.

\- Кур - это... змееподобный криптид, - пробормотал Зак. - Он может влиять и контролировать любого другого криптида на планете, и он очень враждебно настроен к людям. Это причина, по которой мы здесь, чтобы исправить это. 

Вади невозмутимо кивнула, как будто Зак рассказывал, откуда у него царапина на коленке, а не о древнем злом божестве. 

\- А ты его реинкарнация? 

\- Да. 

\- Это очень интересно. - Она улыбнулась, затем перевела взгляд на Фрэнсиса. Вот и оно. 

\- Твоя очередь. 

\- Говорить не о чем. - он старался сдержать свою резкость и побыстрее покончить с этим. - Меня зовут Фрэнсис. У меня нет фамилии, потому что в моем обществе в ней нет необходимости. По случайному стечению обстоятельств меня выбрали владельцем магического копья, и теперь я здесь. 

Она подозрительно осмотрела его с ног до головы. 

\- Какие у тебя сильные и слабые стороны? - наконец спросила она, и Фрэнсис снова был удивлён её жесткой прямотой. 

\- Что? 

\- В чем ты хорош? Мы с Заком знаем друг друга много лет, а с тобой мы знакомы лишь два часа. 

О, так она спрашивала, что он может предложить по делу тактики. Ладно. На это он может ответить. 

\- Я боеспособный, технологически подкованный и опытный в переговорах. 

\- Нет, нет. Чем ты гордишься? 

Фрэнсис не мог ответить на это.

Потому что все, что он мог сделать, Эпсилон делал лучше. И Эпсилон до него и каждый предыдущий... 

Вади прищурилась, затем сменила тему. 

\- Ну, тогда. Какая музыка тебе нравится?

\- Э-э. 

\- Математический рок***, - ответил за него Зак. - Боже, это ужасно. Мы всегда дерёмся из-за радио в машине, в итоге все заканчивается тем, что мы все выключаем. 

Фрэнсис нахмурился. 

\- Просто потому что моя музыка слишком сложна для твоего вкуса. 

\- Хм, математический рок, ясно, - прервала их Вади. - Фрэнсис, а у тебя есть хобби? 

\- Ну, я... 

\- Конечно нет, - снова прервал Зак. 

\- Конечно есть! - огрызнулся Фрэнсис, и Зак казался искренне удивленным. 

\- В самом деле? 

\- Подобная деятельность необходима для развития, - проворчал Фрэнсис.

\- Это самый странный способ сказать, что всем нужны хобби. 

Вади снова вмешалась. 

\- Ну, теперь ты должен нам рассказать, Фрэнсис. 

Он нахмурился ещё сильнее. Он был загнан в ловушку. 

\- ... Оригами. 

Брови Зака взмыли вверх. 

\- Ты делаешь оригами? 

\- Да, я делаю оригами, - сказал Фрэнсис хриплым тоном, который он не смог скрыть. - Этот вид искусства был создан сотни лет назад, он требует точности, сосредоточенности, жесткого контроля... 

Зак поднял руки. 

\- Нет, я ничего не имею против оригами, оригами это круто! Я просто... не думал, что у тебя есть... хобби. 

\- Я, ну... - он заставил себя успокоиться. - Не упоминал об этом. 

\- Можешь нам продемонстрировать? - попросила Вади с явным волнением. - О, у меня есть немного бумаги в сумке. Ты просто обязан нам это показать. 

Прежде чем он успел ответить, ему в руки сунули бумагу. Это была обычная бумага для ксерокса, на которой было что-то написано на арабском. Фрэнсис вздохнул и попытался не обращать внимания на пристальные взгляды. 

Осторожными движениями он закончил одну из самых основных сгибов. Он вернул бумажного журавля обратно Вади, не в силах встретиться с ней взглядом. 

\- Вот, - сказал он. - С перчатками сложнее. Так что, если он не идеален... 

\- Это великолепно! - произнесла Вади, сияя. Зак попросил посмотреть. Он рассматривал журавля, как будто это был очень хрупкий хрусталь. 

\- Фрэнсис, это самый идеальный журавль из всех, что я когда-либо видел. - он казался искренне удивлённым, двигая крылья. - Я не смог бы так. Я пытался тысячу раз, и у Фиска получалось лучше. 

\- Тысячу? - переспросил Фрэнсис. 

Зак кивнул, передавая журавля обратно Вади. 

\- Да, одна Японская легенда гласит: если сделаешь тысячу журавлей, то сможешь загадать желание. Мы с Финском не смогли дойти до тысячи, но мы пытались. 

\- Снова эта магическая чепуха. 

Вади осторожно поставила бумажную птичку на тумбочку. 

\- Что ж! - сказала она. - Я чувствую, мы сейчас достаточно близки, чтобы начать. 

\- Наконец-то, - пробормотал Фрэнсис. 

Вади вытащила карту из своей сумки и разложила между ними. 

\- Я исследовала место, которое ты мне показал, Зак Сатердей, и я уверена, что знаю, где должна быть хуака. 

Она указала на место возле небольшого города Памуккале. 

\- И я должна сказать, что вы наверняка не знаете, как выбрать туристический маршрут. 

\- Плутонион? - спросил Фрэнсис, читая надпись на карте. 

Но выражение лица Зака было мрачным. 

\- Врата в Ад.

***

Зак объяснил (как его родители делали во время брифингов перед миссиями), что Плутонион у Иераполиса получил своё название, потому что считался священным для Плутона, бога подземного мира. У него есть другое название - Врата в Ад, потому что пещера была очень смертельной из-за невидимых токсичны паров и считалась входом в подземный мир. 

Вади раскрыла брошюру. 

\- Часть комплекса открыта для туристов! - весело сказала она. - Так что проскользнут в саму пещеру пока никто не смотрит не составит труда. Хотя яд все ещё остаётся проблемой. 

\- Почему ничего не может быть легко? - раздраженно произнёс Фрэнсис. - Почему это не может быть Стоунхендж или Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг? Почему всегда должны быть затонувшие города, затерянные гробницы или проходы в ад? 

\- Ну, во времена Гильгамеша Затерянные Глубины были похожи на Империю Кумари, - отметил Зак. - И единственная проблема, по которой у нас возникли проблемы с могилой Юйя состоит в том, что она была повреждена. 

\- Но в этом месте всегда были токсичные испарения? - спросил Фрэнсис. 

\- Ну... да. 

\- Согласно брошюре, - сказала Вади, - древние священники проползали находили воздушные карманы и возвращались живыми. Так что, возможно, все не так уж и плохо. 

Фрэнсис вздохнул. 

\- Я никогда не пойму оптимистов, - проворчал он. - Ладно. Итак, у нас есть пещера, заполненная ядом. Это не было бы проблемой, если бы у нас были баллоны с кислородом, но у нас их нет. 

\- Нет? 

Фрэнсис покачал головой. 

\- Корабль был создан для полёта в в атмосфере. У него есть система вентиляции, но он не оснащён кислородом. А так же нас преследуют лемурийцы и Тайные Учёные. 

\- И твои люди, - добавил Зак. 

\- И злой змеиный бог собственной персоной, - фыркнул Фрэнсис в ответ. - Так обстоят мои дела? 

Вади кивнула, а Зак вздохнул. Если бы Вади не было рядом, он был бы более взволнован, но выражение лица Вади было вдумчивым и сдержанным. Она всегда была хитрее и прагматичнее его. Если она думала, что у них есть шанс, значит он у них был. 

\- Для нас это не очень хорошо, - признался Зак. - Что думаешь, Вади? 

\- Кислородные баллоны... - вслух задумалась она. 

Она подняла взгляд с карты с хитрой улыбкой на лице. 

\- Ученые. И как нам повезло, что они гонятся за вами! 

Зак сразу загорелся. 

\- Вади... ограбление? 

\- Ограбление! 

\- Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - вмешался Фрэнсис. - Нас меньше и у нас не так много ресурсов. На что могут надеятся трое детей, проникнув на вражескую территорию? 

\- Четверо! 

Зак, как и все остальные, начал искать источник голоса. Он не тратил на это много времени, ведь с потолка упала длинная чёрная змея, которая свернулась на полу отеля. Вади закричала, а Фрэнсис напрягся. 

Её чешуя была покрыта тонким полосатым узором, Зак признал в ней адапазарскую гадюку. Что она делает в их номере? 

Змея поднялась и раскрыла пасть...

\- Привет, Зак, Наследник Человечества. Я Мука, Мукалинда! Вот плоды моих тренировок!

В комнате воцарилась мертвая тишина. Вади первая её нарушила. 

\- Зак Сатердей, эта змея говорит? 

\- Ты всегда могла так делать? - спросил Зак, наклонившись к змее. - Это... говорить с помощью змей? 

\- Конечно нет! - ответила Мука, её звонкий голос смешно сочетался с бесстрастной змеиной мордой. - Кто бы научил бесполезную ящерицу такому священному искусству? Кто бы тратил на меня своё время? Но вот теперь! 

\- Что изменилось? 

\- Ах, это по большей части спорная политика, - сказала Мука, змея взволнованно постукивала хвостом, что очень напоминало саму Муку. - Видите ли, с одобрения Кура мой титул изменился. Я все ещё остаюсь Итихаскар, потому что у нас нет замены, но в последнее время Джанарал - командир нашей королевской гвардии - стал называть меня Раджкумари Наги. 

Глаза Зака расширились, а Фрэнсис напрягся. Вади не знала хинди, поэтому бросала непонимающие взгляды на них троих. 

\- Ты шутишь, - пробормотал Фрэнсис. 

\- Как я могу о таком шутить? - Мука рассмеялась. - Ведь других кандидатов нет! Они все мертвы! Осталась я и только я, для титула Раджкумари Наги - принцессы! 

\- Зак, - подхватила Вади. - Тебе ещё предстоит обьяснить говорящую змею! Не хочу тебя торопить, но, пожалуйста, сделай это немедленно! 

Верно, Вади не догадывалась - Зак мельком упомянул Муку, но она была нагой, а Вади никогда не встречала её лично и не встречалась раньше с их возможностями. 

\- Вади, это Мука, нага, которая нам помогала, - быстро объяснил он. - Одна из способностей нагов - говорить с помощью змей. 

\- Да, хорошо, я поняла, - ответила Вади, кивнув. - Но я кое о чем подумала. Что произойдёт, когда она перестанет говорить? Тогда у нас в комнате просто останется ядовитая змея? 

Хорошая мысль. 

\- О, хороший вопрос, - беспечно произнесла Мука, змея повернулась к пустой стене. - Джанарал, они спрашивают, что произойдёт, когда я оставлю контроль, змея же не покусает их. 

Последовала неловкая тишина, а затем змея вздрогнула, словно её ударили, Мука слегка взвизгнула от боли. Змея застыла, поднялась и сделала низкий поклон в сторону Зака. 

\- Джанарал приветствует своего хозяина, великого и неумолимого Кура, - произнесла она сиплым мужским голосом. - Наш контроль над змеями не настолько жалок, что эта слуга посмеет напасть, когда мы перестанем говорить через неё. Кур может быть спокоен. 

О боже. Зак мог только кивнуть, изо всех сил стараясь не пропустить, что говорит наг. 

\- Ага. 

\- Джанарал также приносит извинения за некомпетентность Раджкумари Наги, - сказал он, ещё раз низко поклонившись, настолько низко, что змеиная морда коснулась пола. - Хотя она и является Раджкумари Наги, которую избрал Кур, ей до сих пор не хватает образования, и ей есть чему поучиться и в магии, и в этикете. 

\- Это, э-э, - взгляд Зака заметался по комнате. Вади все ещё пыталась разобраться в происходящем, поэтому она даже не смотрела на него, а Фрэнсис просто беспомощно пожал плечами. - Это хорошо. Так говорит Кур. 

\- Несмотря на это, Джанарал приносит свои извинения. Он будет продолжать следить за образованием Раджкумари Наги, пока это позволяет Кур. 

\- Хм... да. Это звучит хорошо. 

Змея ещё раз поклонилась. Спустя несколько секунд она покачала головой, прежде чем снова начать постукивать хвостом по земле. 

\- Итак, Кур это одобряет. Мы смиренно предлагаем наши услуги! 

Зак глубоко вздохнул. Ну, как бы ни был страшен подобный опыт, всегда хорошо, когда кто-то на твоей стороне. А они находились в ситуации, когда даже один человек был огромным шагом вперёд. 

Очевидно, Фрэнсис думал так же. Когда Зак наклонился вперёд, чтобы спросить Муку о том, как работает ее новообретенная сила, он услышал, как Фрэнсис пробормотал себе под нос:

\- Мы прошли путь от полностью обреченных до почти наверняка обреченных.

***

На время поездки Зак и Фрэнсис спали в разных местах (или, по крайней мере, в разные смены). Бронировать два номера за раз было дорого, поэтому Фрэнсис обычно спал в машине, а Зак в отеле, а потом они встречались в холле. Однако в машине не было таких удобств, как ванная или раковина, Фрэнсис был таким же безрассудным, как Зак. Как правило, вечером наступали неловкие моменты, когда Зак ест еду на вынос и смотрит телевизор, пока Фрэнсис запирается в ванной, и они оба очень старательно притворяются, что второго не существует. 

Но сегодня все было в несколько раз неудобнее, чем обычно. Честно говоря, до сегодняшнего дня Зак не думал, что Фрэнсис человек. Стоп, нет, учитывая личные проблемы Фрэнсиса, это звучало ужасно. Он имел в виду, что на самом деле никогда не задумывался, что нравится Фрэнсиса, или о чем он заботится или не чувствует ли он себя одиноким. 

Ну, учитывая, что почти каждая попытка нормально поговорить заканчивалась дракой, вероятно, на это была веская причина. Фрэнсис отвечал на любые попытки человеческого взаимодействия нападками. 

Но он не мог принять того факта, что у Фрэнсиса есть хобби. Даже когда предмет его размышлений появился в дверях ванной комнаты, уже одетый в зелёный плащ с совершенно сухими волосами, Зак продолжал на него смотреть. Этого было достаточно, чтобы сам Фрэнсис уставился на него. 

\- Что? - огрызнулся он. 

\- Да так, я тут подумал, что никогда раньше не видел, как ты ешь, - сказал Зак, - кроме того раза в Японии. Что ты обычно ешь на ужин? 

Фрэнсис фыркнул и отвернулся. 

\- Какие бесполезные вопросы, - пробормотал он. Зак уже собирался вспылить, но заставил себя сохранить спокойствие. 

\- Мне просто любопытно. 

\- Мои люди избавились от необходимости готовить еду, - коротко сказал Фрэнсис. - Мы потребляем ровно столько, чтобы было достаточно для поддержания пищеварительной системы, а в остальное время мы едим питательные таблетки. 

Зак не смог удержаться от чувства жалости. 

\- Что за выражение на твоём лице. Оно мне не нравится. 

\- То есть ты имеешь в виду, что вместо того, чтобы есть со мной, ты просто принимаешь таблетки, когда уходишь? - спросил Зак. 

\- Что я по твоему делал? - огрызнулся Фрэнсис. 

\- Честно говоря... я действительно думал, что ты просто отказываешься есть обычную еду, как какой-то принц, - смущенно произнёс Зак, - я не думал, что ты вообще не ешь. 

\- В этом нет необходимости. 

И снова это слово. 

\- Ты продолжаешь это говорить. Я теперь даже не уверен, что твои люди знают, что означает необходимо. 

\- Зачем вообще есть то, что не обладает никакой пищевой ценностью, если это лишь трата времени? - спросил Фрэнсис с просачивающимся раздражением в голосе. 

\- Потому что не знаю, знаешь ли ты, Фрэнсис, но в каждой культуре есть свои пищевые ритуалы. Дело даже не в питании. Это просто человеческий опыт - как, например, гулять, или подпевать радио, или иметь хобби. 

Он ожидал, что у Фрэнсиса найдётся какое-то возражение, но его не последовало. Вместо этого Фрэнсис отвёл взгляд, его голос был нехарактерно хриплым. 

\- Улрадж сказал мне нечто подобное, - пробормотал он. 

\- В самом деле? Что он сказал? 

\- Он сказал... если бы души не существовало, то никто бы никогда не ел. 

\- Ха, - произнёс Зак. Он задавался вопросом, с чего это вообще началось. Несмотря на это, это был шанс. - Хотя он прав. 

\- Души не научны. 

\- Волшебство тоже. - Зак протянул свою коробку с едой. - Я имею в виду, у тебя есть хобби. И порции здесь огромные. По крайней мере, попробуешь? 

Фрэнсис колебался. Он действительно выглядел так, словно собирался отказать, но в конечном итоге подошёл ближе. Как гордый кот, которого заманивают едой. Сегодняшний вечер был полон сюрпризов, не так ли? Зак протянул ему вилку, и Фрэнсис неуклюже взял ее в руки. 

\- И что же это за еда? - спросил Фрэнсис. Он осторожно ткнул вилкой в еду. 

\- Хаккская кухня. Слияние ближневосточной и китайской...

\- Нет, я имею в виду ингредиенты. 

\- А. - Зак пожал плечами. - Курица, лук, я не мог сказать. Это вкусно, попробуй. 

Фрэнсис нахмурился, но, тем не менее, поднёс вилку ко рту. Он задумчиво пожевал и проглотил. 

\- Ну как? - спросил Зак. 

\- ... Остро, - ответил Фрэнсис. Хотя это скорее был кашель. Фрэнсис пытался это скрыть, но он действительно тяжело дышал, а Зак с трудом сдерживал комментарии. 

Затем Фрэнсис продолжил есть. Зак старался не смотреть, вместо этого опустил взгляд, наблюдая, как порция постепенно уменьшается. 

Это действительно было неловко, и Зак начал жалеть, что пригласил Фрэнсиса, поскольку комнату заполнили лишь звуки жевания и мыльной оперы, которую он мельком смотрел по телевизору. Но если бы он что-то сказал по этому поводу, то Фрэнсис, как беспристрастный бродячий кот, мог уйти. Не смотря на то, что он ненавидел чувствовать жалость по отношению к Фрэнсису, он думал, что было бы хорошо, если бы Фрэнсис... Жил. Ну, по крайней мере, ел хорошую еду. 

К его удивлению, именно Фрэнсис первым нарушил молчание. 

\- О моем хобби, я, хм... - он сжал губы и помедлил, прежде чем продолжить. - Мне дали список... хобби. Я должен был выбрать что-то из него. 

На самом деле Заку хотелось задать много вопросов, хотя в основном они сводились к «какого черта?», но ему удалось сдержаться, лишь мягко сказав «да, правда?» 

\- Они... экспериментировали с... исключением дополнительного развития из графика, - продолжил Фрэнсис. - Было нехорошо. 

\- Да, я бы предположил, что хорошо не будет. 

\- На самом деле все пошло очень плохо. 

\- Я имею в виду... да. 

\- Это все чрезвычайно секретно, ладно? - поспешно добавил Фрэнсис. - Никому ни слова. 

Зак показал, что его рот на замке. 

\- Он умер, - сказал Фрэнсис. 

За ночь они не сказали друг другу ни слова.

***

\- ... И я никогда его больше не видела. 

Мука - или змея, с помощью которой она говорила, - захлопала хвостом, смеясь. Это прозвучало, как аплодисменты. 

\- Какая захватывающая история! - произнесла она. - Романы моногамных видов действительно впечатляют! 

\- Спасибо, спасибо, - засмеялась Вади. Если бы они сейчас не сидели на крыше отеля, смотря на небо, она бы встала, чтобы поклониться. Как только она справилась с первоначальным шоком, она обнаружила, что с Мукой было довольно легко поладить. Она была болтушкой, умной и любопытной, и Вади нравилось рассказывать ей о своих приключениях. 

\- А у тебя есть какие-нибудь истории? - спросила Вади. 

\- Не романтичные, - сказала Мука. - У наговори нет романтики! Это не поможет нам вырастить детенышей, которые должны в одиночку выйти на охоту к третьему сезону, кроме того, только наша королева может откладывать яйца. 

Вади кивнула. Это имело смысл, и для неё переход от отсутствия какой-либо эксклюзивности народа кумари к вообще не имеющим романтических взаимоотношений нагам не был слишком резким. Вот почему она зашла так далеко, чтобы увидеть мир, пока обязанности не привязали её к пустыне. В мире существовало бесчисленное количество вещей: некоторые приятные, некоторые нет, а некоторые просто интересные. 

Змея высунула язык. 

\- У нас есть поговорка: титул - это змея, сбрасывающая шкуру. Если детёныш умирает, его можно заменить. Раджкумари Наги приходит и уходит, но она есть всегда. 

\- Это кажется ужасно жестоким, - Вади нахмурилась. - Не иметь никакой индивидуальности или жизни вне своей работы. 

\- О, ты шутишь! Конечно, у нас это все есть. Мы говорим: кто я в реке отличается от того, кто я в море. Нага, не умеющая менять маски, долго не проживет. 

\- Так у вас есть индивидуальность? Видишь ли, я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в стилистике языка. Я из пустыни. 

\- Полагаю, мы те, кем мы являемся, - сказала Мука. Если бы у неё были руки, она наверняка пожала бы плечами. - Я лучше объясню так: я называю тебя Вади, когда мы говорим как друзья, и я называю тебя Кори, когда мы говорим о деле, ясно? 

Вади фыркнула. 

\- Да, теперь я вижу. Тебе нравится общество нагов? 

\- Ну, вероятно, нет, - Мука задумалась. - хотя это только потому, что я слабая. Однако я все равно поднялась бы на высокую позицию, благодаря своим заслугам. Ты бы видела лицо Джанарала, когда он узнал, что я помню наизусть каждую табличку в библиотеке! - хвост Муки снова задвигался. - Полагаю в этом и состоит преимущество отсутствия романтических или семейных связей? Для нагов почти немыслимо получить титул, не заработав его самостоятельно. Сильные получают вознаграждение. 

\- Сильные? - переспросила Вади, глядя на змею. - Но ты же сказала, что ты слабая. 

\- Это слово плохо переводится. Сильные в физическом плане, а потом сильные, как... - Мука постучала хвостом по крыше, задумываясь. - В плане умелые, компетентные, трудолюбивые. Всеобъемлющая добродетель. Физическая сила, мудрость, хитрость, знания... такие характеристики. 

\- Забота о других не показатель силы? 

\- Не при нашей нынешней Рани Наги, - ответила Мука. - Но раньше было по-другому, и снова может измениться. 

\- Когда ты станешь королевой? 

Мука засмеялась. 

\- Ах, вероятно, меня разорвут на части, прежде чем это когда-либо случится. 

Вади тоже улыбнулась, потому что у Муки был заразительный смех и такой же чёрный юмор, как у неё самой. 

\- Я думаю, мне было бы грустно, если бы это случилось. Поэтому, пожалуйста, выживите, Мука. 

\- Вы, люди, и ваша душевность, - весело произнесла Мука. - Я благодарна за твои чувства. Я знаю тебя совсем немного, но желаю, чтобы ты тоже выжила. 

Вади провела все детство в пустыне, переезжая со своей семьей из одного секретного оазиса в другой, время от времени проезжая пыльные города, чтобы обменяться товарами. Только дружба с Заком позволила ей увидеть зеленые джунгли, прохладную тайгу, гигантские города, которые раскинулись по всему миру. 

\- Я тоже буду королевой однажды, - сказала она, поднося бинокль к глазам. - И я счастлива. Для меня большая честь охранять Мафусаилово дерево. 

\- Так ты тоже Раджкумари? 

\- Да, - ответила Вади, - хотя иногда не хочу ею быть. - Она вздохнула. - Интересно, сколько этого чувства свободы я смогу сохранить. Если не будет никакого способа примирить его с моими будущими обязанностями. 

\- Это действительно тревожит, - согласилась Мука. - Мы связаны магией, поэтому теснее связаны с нашей природой. Есть правила, регулирующие наше существование. В этом смысле, думаю, ты намного свободнее меня. 

Вади проворчала, что это не очень-то и помогло, и Мука продолжила: 

\- Ещё мы говорим, что река может впадать в море, но она широкая, глубокая и изменчивая. Хотя на нашем языке это звучит более лаконично. 

\- И что это значит? 

\- Я не собираюсь так легко разглашать наши секреты, - сказала Мука. - Если ты не интересуешься этим сама, в этом нет смысла. 

Вади засмеялась. 

\- Только сейчас ты проводишь черту? 

Чёрная фигура, промелькнувшая в небе, привлекла ее внимание, и она потянулась к рации. 

\- Гм, Фрэнсис? Привет? 

\- Я думал, мы договорились использовать кодовые имена, - раздраженно произнёс он. Он точно был самым забавным из друзей Зака. 

Вади улыбнулась. 

\- Думаю, наши друзья ученые вошли в город. 

\- Ты видишь орлов? 

\- Пока нет... - Она почувствовала толчок в руку и, когда опустила бинокль, Мука указала на небо. Ей пришлось прищуриться, чтобы разглядеть силуэт орла, скользящий по звездному небу. 

\- Вау, - произнесла Мука, - это так странно, что я виду Гаруду и не убегаю, ради спасения своей жизни. Эта сила превосходна! 

\- Вади, - похвал Фрэнсис, нетерпеливо отбрасывая кодовые имена. 

\- Да, мы видим орла, - ответила она. 

На другом конце была тишина. Затем оживленное

\- У меня есть визуальное подтверждение. Следите, куда они высадятся. Мы переходим ко второму этапу. 

\- Зак уже проснулся? - спросила Вади, собирая свои вещи. Мука небрежно обвилась вокруг её шеи. - Пожелай ему доброго утра от меня! 

\- Я должен...? 

\- И тебе тоже доброго утра, Фрэнсис, - Вади добавила кокетливости в голос. Она зацепилась йо-йо за флагшток и спрыгнула. - Я дам вам знать, когда мы окажемся на месте. 

Ответ Фрэнсиса заглушил ветер.

***

План был очень прост. На первом этапе Вади и Мука следят за учеными, так как на них не обратят внимание, даже если заметят, в отличие от Фрэнсиса с Заком. Второй этап - разведка, которую в основном проводила Мука по тем же причинам. И третья фаза - отвлечение: Зак и Фрэнсис выманят учёных и лемурийцев в то время, как Мука привлечёт внимание того, кто останется на корабле Бимана, и Вади заберет баллоны с кислородом. Если они не смогут встретиться по какой-либо причине, то они увидятся уже в Памуккале. 

Просто. Проблема в том, что несмотря на простоту, там было миллион необдуманных моментов. Если их с Заком поймают, если Мука не сможет избавиться от свидетелей, если Вади не успеет скрыться, - Фрэнсис старался не думать об этом. Обычно у него был план на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, но... обычно он располагал большим количеством ресурсов, а не Заком, отказывающимся использовать свои силы, воровкой и говорящей змеей. 

Говоря о Заке, с ним что-то происходит после могилы Юля. Когда Фрэнсис предложил использовать криптидов для отвлечения, как они сделали в Сан-Франциско, но Зак резко возразил. В конце концов, Фрэнсис и Вади отвлекли его от случая со Змеем... это сделало бы квест спорным, если бы Кур был на полпути. Таким образом, Зак, по сути, был беззащитен, - и хотя это разочаровывало, он отнёс это к числу «вещей, о которых Фрэнсис не мог думать прямо сейчас». 

По сути они творили идиотизм за гранью понимания, а Фрэнсис бежал от явного отрицания. 

Он с тяжёлым вздохом опустил голову на руль. 

\- Может быть, я должен был просто позволить Эпсилону поймать меня. 

\- Ты не имеешь это в виду, - сказал Зак, хлопая себя по щекам, чтобы окончательно проснуться. - Да ладно, мы хорошо отдохнули, а Вади лучшая воровка, которая я знаю. 

\- Я беспокоюсь не о Вади. 

Несмотря на это, Фрэнсис выключил двигатель, и они оба выбрались из машины. Фрэнсис натянул капюшон так, что он почти закрывал глаза, Зак сделала то же самое - они оба были в обычной одежде, надеясь оставить какое-то расстояние между ними и машиной, чтобы приманить Миранда и Дедболта. Если бы они могли уничтожить этого робота, они, вероятно, уже скрылись бы от Гаруды. 

И это было первое, что пошло не так. Прямо за углом парковки они врезались прямо в Пола Чичу. 

Фрэнсису захотелось ударить себя по лицу. Зак же сделал это. 

\- Зак, - Чичу не успел ничего произнести, они уже бросились в другую сторону. Гребаная неудача... 

Когда они бежали, Фрэнсис схватился за рацию. На данный момент она должна быть в укрытии. 

\- Вади, где ты? 

Голос на той стороне принадлежал не ей. 

\- Если это не эмочелка, - протянул Бимануальный на другой стороне. - Какой сюрприз. А девчонка пыталась убедить меня, что работает одна. 

На этот раз Фрэнсис действительно ударил себя. Зак потянулся к рации, и Фрэнсис позволил ее взять. Тот схватил рацию весь побелевший, едва сдерживающий крик. 

\- Что ты сделал с ней, Биман? 

\- Расслабься, - сказал он своим обычным спокойным голосом. - Она прибита к стене примерно пятью килограммами чистой кинетической силы. Можете прийти и забрать её, если хотите. 

Эта миссия разрывалась по швам. Фрэнсис нахмурил лоб, размышляя, есть ли какой-нибудь способ её спасти. Зак стиснул зубы. 

\- А с Дойлом? Что ты сделал с Дойлом? 

\- Я не отвечаю на вопросы, - недовольно произнёс Биман. Как всегда его слова были полны самодовольства. Невероятно, насколько хорошо эти нотки передались через потрескивания рации. - Ты не против передать мне своего приятеля? Я вижу, ты не в настроении для переговоров. 

Зак выглядел так, будто хотел что-то ударить, но не стал сопротивляться, когда Фрэнсис потянулся к рации. Фрэнсис глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться, а затем проговорил своим лучшим деловым голосом: 

\- Это Фрэнсис. 

\- У меня есть криогенная Камера с именем Лохматого. Это выгоднее, чем то, что уготовили ему Комки меха. И давай будем разумными - у вас не так много вариантов. 

Фрэнсис прикрыл динамик рукой и потащил Зака в переулок. 

\- У нас есть свой способ решения проблемы с Куром, - коротко сказал Фрэнсис. - Тот, с которым у нас больше шансов. 

\- У всех есть свои решения, - возразил Биман. - Это не какая-то глупая волшебная чепуха, не так ли? Я думал, что папочка воспитал тебя лучше. 

Фрэнсис сжал губы. По правде говоря, он всегда ненавидел иметь дело с Биманом. Он был тем Ученым, которые всегда спорил с его людьми, и поэтому за всю жизнь Фрэнсис провёл слишком много времени в одной комнате с ним. Казалось, он всегда знал, что сказать, чтобы посильнее ранить, но, что было ещё хуже, он часто был прав. 

Если бы Фрэнсис не был выбран Шаруром, если бы не видел собственными глазами и не чувствовал собственными руками, с чем он имеет дело, то он бы сам осудил это решение. К сожалению, вернуться с пустыми руками в этот момент является гораздо более катастрофической потерей, чем вернуться с Шаруром. Фрэнсис не мог принять других решений. 

\- Мы не принимаем сделку. 

Зак выглядел удивлённым. Он без тени сомнения думал, что Фрэнсис сделал что-то альтруистичное. Было больно видеть, насколько он серьёзен. 

Но Биману было все равно. Его ответ был быстрым и небрежным. 

\- Знал, что ты это скажешь. Думаю, я просто заберу его у Миранды, как только она приведёт тебя. Посылаю ей твою геолокацию прямо сейчас. 

Фрэнсис уставился на рацию. 

\- У тебя не было достаточно времени, чтобы отследить наше местоположение. 

\- Конечно, если ты не гений, - произнёс Биман. - Так что увидимс... А! 

Связь прервалась после крика боли. Последовала мертвая тишина - Биман больше ничего не сказал. Фрэнсис секунду смотрел на рацию, прежде чем выбросить её куда подальше, проклиная его. 

\- Просто фантастика, - пробормотал он. 

\- В конце он закричал. Может, Вади удалось сбежать. 

\- Мы можем только надеяться, - вздохнул Фрэнсис, проводя рукой по волосам. - Давай начнём прежде, чем Грей... 

\- Подождите, - сказал Чичу, наконец догнав их. Он задыхался. - Стойте, стойте. Подождите. Я просто хочу поговорить. 

\- Это ещё одна уловка, чтобы нас задержать? - спросил Фрэнсис. Зак рядом с ним встал в нерешительную боевую стойку, и Фрэнсис решил сделать то же самое. Чичу ничего не предпринимал, и Фрэнсис предположил, что они могли просто проскочить мимо него. 

\- Нет, - ответил Чичу. - Просто я больше не могу бежать, прости. - Он заставил себя выпрямиться, хотя все ещё держался за кирпичную стену. - Происходит что-то странное. Лемурийцы оказывают на нас какое-то влияние. Я чувствую, что могу ясно мыслить только тогда, когда я вдали от них. Вы знаете, что происходит? 

Зак и Фрэнсис обменялись нервными взглядами. Фрэнсис вспомнил все, что он читал в досье на Пола Чичу. Он был дружелюбным. Он был оценён как очень надежный и неумеющий врать. Он не был Сатердеем, то есть не отклонялся от своих характеристик. 

Зак, похоже, пришёл к такому же выводу. 

\- Телепатические способности лемурийцев - это харизма, - сказал Зак. - Это заставляет вас думать, что их мысли - это ваши мысли. Что они говорят? 

\- Должен сказать, что некоторые вещи очень нелестные, - сказал он наполовину веселым, наполовину извиняющимся тоном. - Я прихожу в ужас, когда представляю, что может сделать Кур. 

В конечном счете, это был очередной голос в пользу плана криостазиса Бимана. Зак отвернулся. 

\- Послушайте, - продолжил Чичу, - как бы неловко ни было это говорить, я не согласен с решением лемурийцев, когда здраво мыслю. Вы сказали Биману, что у вас есть свой способ. Это как-то связано с тем большим копьём за твоей спиной? 

Чину все ещё оставался ученым. Для него не было сложности сложить два и два. Фрэнсис кивнул. 

\- Это копьё Гильгамеша. Оно может заблокировать силу Кура, как только полностью зарядится. Для этого есть пять... мест. Одно из них рядом. 

\- Так вот почему вы двое пошли таким странным путём, - подумал он. - При других обстоятельствах я бы сказал, что не стоит доверять чему-то не научному... но мы имеем дело магическими деревьями и армией криптидов, так что, похоже, подобное излечивается подобным. Чем я могу помочь? 

Зак подхватил разговор раньше Фрэнсиса. 

\- Ты можешь вытащить моих родителей, где бы они ни были? 

Чину покачал головой. 

\- Я бы с удовольствием, но я не верю, что мой мозг не превратится в кашу, если я вернусь туда. Биман - единственный, кто может добраться до них из-за этой металлической пластины в голове. 

\- Если ты встретишь нас в Памуккале, - прервал Фрэнсис, прежде чем Зак продолжит задавать неуместные вопросы. - то поможешь в исследовании пещеры. 

\- Встретимся у пещеры, - улыбнулся Чичу. - Я пойду. Миранда скоро будет здесь. - Он оттолкнулся от стены и побежал. - Берегите себя! И не попадитесь! 

Зак притянул поближе Фрэнсиса и пробормотал себе под нос:

\- Ты уверен, что мы можем ему доверять? 

\- Это в его досье. 

Зак закатил глаза, а Фрэнсис фыркнул. Люди, которые доставляли другим проблемы, никогда этого не понимают. Только Зак имел такую привычку действовать не по своему досье, когда же он полностью ему соответствовал, становился самым предсказуемым существом на планете. 

Но у них не было времени беспокоиться об этом. Фрэнсис повернул обратно в переулок. 

\- На данный момент мы можем предполагать, что Вади завершает свою миссию. Мы должны завершить нашу. 

Они должны заманить Грей и Дедболта в бой, а потом броситься к машине, как только появится шанс. Зак похлопал его по плечу, хотя Фрэнсис хотел, чтобы он перестал это делать. 

\- Ты готов? - спросил Зак.

\- Не совсем. 

\- Вот это дух. 

Они ждали Грей не долго, она зависла прямо перед ними, сидя на спине Дедболта. Фрэнсис заметил, что ее глаза казались слишком ошеломлёнными. Раньше он никогда этого не замечал, потому что никогда не был так близко. Если харизма лемурийцев работала так, что их мысли казались своими собственными, то ученые становились легкой добычей. Каждый из них привык быть лучшим в своей сфере, привык доверять своим инстинктам - и поэтому их было легко обмануть. 

\- Это твой последний шанс решить все мирно, - объявила Грей, несмотря на то, что все четверо были готовы к битве. 

\- Ты не хочешь этого делать, - крикнул Зак. 

\- Ты знаешь, кто ты, - ответила Грей. - Знаешь, на что способен и почему мы должны тебя остановить. 

\- Ладно, хорошо, стоило попробовать, - пробормотал Зак с непринужденной апатичностью - он уже был в подобной ситуации. - Извините, доктор Грей. 

С этими словами он бросился на нее, Фрэнсис последовал за ним. 

Вести бой в переулке была идеей Зака. Во-первых, в замкнутом пространстве вероятность появления Гаруды была ничтожно мала, во-вторых, это сильно ограничивало саму Грей. Ее портальная пушка работала во многих направлениях и, хотя Заку и Фрэнсиса было сложнее увернуться, она едва за ними успевала. 

На самом деле Фрэнсис думал, что Зак был слишком самонадеян, когда сказал, что Грей была самой лёгкой частью. Вскоре после начала боя он понял, что Зак был прав. 

\- Видишь, - сказал Зак, когда они скрылись за мусорным контейнером, чтобы избежать града взрывающихся зарядов Дедболта. - Доктор Грей - самая легкая часть. 

\- Почему её робот-помощник обладает боевыми функциями? - простонал Фрэнсис. - Не отвечай. Это потому, что её хобби - дерби уничтожения роботов. 

\- Да? - Зак ударил себя по лбу. - Так вот почему...

Прямо перед ними открылся портал, Фрэнсис среагировал быстрее Зака и оттащил его с пути. Он отбил удары Дедболта Шаруром, а затем отскочил назад. Он поднял наконечник копья и откинул его в сторону. Отражая его действия, Дедболта поднял кулак, которые Фрэнсис отразил ранее, и ударил самого себя по голове. 

\- Осторожно, - сказал Зак. 

\- Этот смешной бой играет в нашу пользу, - невозмутимо произнёс Фрэнсис, заставляя Дедболта снова и снова бить себя по голове, пока Грей пыталась остановить его. - Как думаешь, мы потратили достаточно времени? 

Зак вытащил свой коммуникатор из кармана. 

\- Прошло около десяти минут... Я бы сказал, ещё пять минут? 

\- Ещё пять минут, - сказал Фрэнсис, подбрасывая Шарур. Грей едва увернулась от Дедболта. Даже при том, что он контролировал руку Дедболта, он все ещё был слишком медленным, чтобы сделать удар. 

\- Мы бы могли изменить место боя, однако, - сказал Зак, отступая. - Если придет подкрепление...

И подкрепление пришло. Прямо между ними и Дедболта с грохотом приземлилась гигантская фигура, покрытая синим мехом. Прибыл профессор Мизуки. Это второй раз, когда Фрэнсис видел его вживую, и снова поразился тому, какой он огромный. Было нежелательно с ним ссориться. Фрэнсис тоже начал отступать. 

Но казалось, что ему нет до них дела, он даже не повернулся к ним. 

\- Миранда, - произнёс он странным хриплым голосом. - нам нужно вернуться. 

\- Что? Почему? 

\- Мы должны ехать в больницу. Артура укусила змея! 

Фрэнсис и Зак посмотрели друг на друга, а затем повернулись, чтобы умчаться по переулку. 

Позади они могли услышать пронзительный голос Грея:

\- Его укусило что? 

До сих пор Фрэнсис скептически относился к полезности Муки. Ему даже стало жаль, что он когда-либо сомневался в ней. 

Но пребывая в приподнятом настроении, они с Заком стали неосмотрительными. Когда они выбежали на широкую открытую стоянку, Зак первый заметил, что что-то поднялось в воздух, он замедлился. Фрэнсис тоже повернулся и хорошо, что он это сделал. 

Огромный орёл с серебристо-голубыми крыльями, блеснувшими в лунном свете и перекрывшими небо, нёсся к ним с головокружительной скоростью. Фрэнсис схватил Зака за руку, вырвал его из оцепенения и потащил вперёд. Они были так далеко от фургона, и на открытом пространстве им было негде спрятаться. Они могли только надеяться сбежать от него. Идиот! Как он мог упустить его из виду? 

А потом раздался пронизывающий вопль. Раздражающий, нечеловеческий, настолько поразительный, что даже Фрэнсис посмотрел наверх, чтобы увидеть, как выглядет его источник. Было так темно, что он не мог хорошо разглядеть. Но он увидел, как маленькая птица влетела в голову Гаруды. 

\- Сова? - услышал он вздох Зака. Они не останавливались, чтобы добежать до фургона. Фрэнсис потратил слишком много времени, чтобы завести его, включить невидимость и сбежать. В зеркале заднего вида он увидел огромного чёрного орла, уже взлетающего в небо. Птицу, которая напала на него, нигде не было видно. 

\- Я понятия не имею, что, черт возьми, только что произошло, - пробормотал Фрэнсис. - Но я не буду подвергать это сомнению. 

\- Да, звучит круто, - сказал Зак, откидываясь на спинку. 

\- Ого, Кур чуть не стал едой Гаруды! - раздался голос Муки сзади. Они оба повернулись назад. 

Вади улыбнулась. Мука обвивалась вокруг её шеи. У её ног лежали три серо-синих баллона с кислородом с фирменным знаком Бимана. 

\- Прежде всего, - сказала Вади. - Я бы хотела спросить, это был Биман? Очень неприятный тип! У него ещё была тепловая пушка, это единственная причина, по которой он смог меня найти. 

Фрэнсис повернулся на дорогу, а Зак широко улыбнулся. 

\- Конечно, как скажешь. 

\- И ещё, - продолжила Вади, - я не просила Муку кусать его. 

Зак засмеялся. 

\- Так это действительно была Мука? 

\- Да! - ответила Мука. - Эти способности великолепны! 

\- Хорошо, - произнёс Зак, - только больше так не делай, моя репутация и так достаточно низкая, но хорошая работа, Мука. 

\- Да, - добавил Фрэнсис. - Хорошая работа, нага. 

На удивлённый взгляд Зака, Фрэнсис мог только пожать плечами. 

\- Меня тоже не особо волнует Биман.


	20. Which way I fly is Hell; myself am Hell

_... Ты слышишь меня?_

_Я жду тебя._

_И я любила тебя всё это время..._

***

Пол Чичу оглядел стол за завтраком и понял, что его окружают дети. Здесь был Зак, его подруга Вади, и даже сын агента Эпсилона, Фрэнсис. Затем он поднял взгляд на потолок и подумал, что пошло не так в его жизни, что он дошёл до гипноза лемурийцев и роли няньки. Возможно, ему следовало заняться рекламой. 

Что ещё хуже, в настоящее время они пытались представить ему змею. Видимо, эта змея укусила Артура и отправила его в больницу. Кажется он слышал предостережения по поводу подобных существ раньше. 

\- Её зовут Мука, - сказала Вади. 

\- Она тоже подросток? - спросил Чичу. 

\- Да, - ответила Мука. - По крайней мере, в человеческом смысле. 

Он тяжело вздохнул и откинулся на спинку сиденья. В конце концов он не думал, что совершает ошибку - его воспитывали на легендах и мистических рассказах, поэтому никогда не мог полностью исключить возможность существования магических копий и эпических квестов - и кроме того, он не одобрял методы лемурийцев так же, как и методы других учёных. И он не был уверен, что они согласятся с ним, даже будучи в здравом уме. Никто из них никогда не хотел причинять Зака боль. Вся суть плана с криостазисом заключался в том, что Зак останется невредимым. Они не собирались заточать его криокамере навсегда. 

А ещё он просто любил детей - он не знал, нравятся ли ему эти четверо, но он должен был следить за их безопасностью, пока они будут изучать ядовитую пещеру. 

\- Так, у вас, ребята, есть план? - спросил Чичу. - Или вы просто действуете? 

\- Доктор Чичу, - произнёс Фрэнсис, демонстрируя безупречные манеры, - как бы мне хотелось сказать, что у нас есть план, но ничто в нашей поездке до сих пор не имело ни малейшего смысла, поэтому я сомневаюсь даже насчет этой хуаки. 

\- Правильно, - сказал Чичу, кивая. - Примерно этого я и ожидал. Итак, вы трое собираетесь надеть дыхательные аппараты и посмотреть, что произойдёт? 

\- Мы надеялись на ваш опыт, - пробормотал Фрэнсис. Чичу сглотнул. 

\- Простите, дети, но у меня нет эхолокаторов. Без команды и снаряжения я могу предоставить только карты изученных частей этого места. Не думаю, что у вас есть время ждать мою команду из Гренландии. 

В ответ Фрэнсис лишь принял непроницаемое выражение лица. Вероятно, это означало, что он действительно был расстроен. 

\- Нам поможет все, что в ваших силах. 

\- Если ты сможешь вести видео трансляцию в пещере, возможно, я смогу сделать больше. Однажды я таким образом провёл Зака через матрицу натёчных образований*. 

\- Да, во время соленого инцидента! - произнесла Вади. - Я думала, что ваш голос мне знаком. Вы тот человек, который любит остроконечные камни! 

\- Это были не просто остроконечные камни, - пробормотал он. 

\- Сделаем, - сказал Фрэнсис. - Любая помощь лучше, чем ничего. Не могу не заметить, какое влияние вы оказываете на моральный дух. 

Чину решил пересмотреть свою оценку Фрэнсиса от «воспитанного, но молчаливого ребёнка» до «маленькой копии агента Эпсилона, который никогда не смеялся его шутками». 

Зак уставился на него через весь стол. Из всех здесь присутствующих отношения с Заком были определённо самыми неловкими. Не то, что Тайные Ученые ошибались... на месте Зака Чичу не мог винить его в злости. 

\- А, эм... - Зак посмотрел на стол. - Как мои родители? 

\- Насколько я знаю, они в порядке, о них заботятся, - сказал Чичу. - Не видел их лично, но Артур говорит, что их тюрьмы почти что пятизвездочные. 

\- Как будто ему можно верить, - проворчал Зак. 

\- Артур... есть такое, - признал Чичу, - но он не лжец. 

\- А как насчёт Фиска? Комодо? 

\- Комодо с твоими родителями, - ответил Чичу. - Но... теперь, когда ты упомянул, кажется никто не знает, где находится Фиск. Я имею в виду, я никогда не спрашивал из-за... ты знаешь, гипноза. Но Артур никогда его не видел. 

Зак посмотрел на него с надеждой. 

\- Думаете, он сбежал? 

Фрэнсис вмешался раньше, чем Чичу успел ответить, за что был ему благодарен. На самом деле он не знал, как выразить свои мысли по этому поводу, он подозревал, что Фискертона не просто так заключили в далёкие от остальных. 

\- Зак, - сказал Фрэнсис, - доктор Чичу не знает и вряд ли догадки нам сейчас помогут. 

Зак взглянул на него. 

\- Я спрашивал не тебя. 

\- Мальчики, - Вади резко хлопнула в ладоши. - Хоть я и нахожу ваши споры очаровательными и забавными, но как насчёт того, чтобы обсудить, что нам делать дальше? 

Они слова заставили их успокоиться. Впечатляет. 

\- Вот, что мы имеем, - продолжила она, улыбаясь. - Три дыхательных аппарата, их хватит примерно на пять часов, датчик, показывающий уровень яда в воздухе, и катушка очень прочной веревки, чтобы вы нашли дорогу обратно. Однако в настоящее время нас четверо плюс змея. Что нам делать?

\- Ну, я не собираюсь туда заходить, - сказал Чичу, поднимая руки. - Я не так молод, как раньше. Но если вы хотите мой совет, то стоит отправить только двух человек, а третий аппарат мы оставим на случай спасательной миссии. 

\- Понятно, кивнула Вади и положила руку на подбородок. - Тогда, во-первых, нам обязательно нужно отправить Фрэнсиса. А во-вторых, Зака. 

\- Почему меня? - спросил он, сбитый с толку.

\- Потому что я лучше работаю в одиночку, - уверенно ответила Вади. - Если ты упадёшь, и я пойду тебя возвращать, я запишу это на твой счёт. 

\- У меня есть счёт? 

Вади улыбнулась. 

\- Твой дядя научил меня никогда не делать работу за бесплатно.

***

Зак почувствовал, как изменился воздух, когда вошёл в пещеру. Здесь было что-то тяжёлое, угнетающее... что-то наблюдало за ними. Он посмотрел на Фрэнсиса, который возился со своим датчиком. Вокруг его пояса была обвязана веревка, как и у Зака. Убедившись, что его оборудований работало, он привязал другой конец к рухнувшей мраморной колонне. 

\- Мы на месте, - пробормотал Фрэнсис, включив фонарик на своих очках. 

\- В аду, - произнёс Зак с нервным волнением. 

\- Ад только рядом с тобой. 

Прозвучал веселый голос Вади из коммуникатора:

\- Видите, мистер Чичу? Они лучшие друзья. 

\- Доктор Чичу, - поправил он. - Эй, если и дальше все будет выглядеть так круто, дай знать, чтобы я мог выложить это в интернет. 

\- Должен ли я напомнить, что вы тайный учёный? - проворчал Фрэнсис. 

\- Думаю, это была шутка, - сказал Зак. 

\- Не была. У него есть стриминговый канал, о котором никто не знает. 

\- Эй, как ты узнал о нем? 

Чичу не видел самодовольной улыбки на лице Фрэнсиса. 

\- Это в вашем досье. 

\- ... Ладно, ладно. Чуть позже вы должны подняться по лестнице. 

Им потребовалось немного времени, чтобы достигнуть пролёта каменной лестницы, выступающей из скалы. Воздух был все ещё достаточно чистым, и они ещё не использовали свои кислородные баллоны. Посмотрев в темноту, Зак почувствовал, что это не надолго. 

\- Я слышу звук воды, - сказал Фрэнсис, прикладываясь путь. Когда Зак напряг слух, он тоже это услышал. Чем ниже они спускались, тем громче становился звук, воздух становился все более резким, влажным и тёплым. Примерно на полпути устройство Фрэнсиса издало резкий звуковой сигнал, и они надели дыхательные маски. 

Внизу они обнаружили водопад, который впадал в небольшой бассейн. Сначала Зак думал, что туман поднимается с поверхности, пока не подошёл ближе и не понял, что это был пар. Вода была горячей, странного красного цвета. Пар жёг глаза. 

\- Не трогай, - резко предупредил Фрэнсис. - Она ядовитая. Ты можешь получить химический ожог. 

\- Я не собирался, - запротестовал Зак, но все равно убрал руку. - Доктор Чичу, здесь тупик. 

\- Бассейн должен как-то осушиться, но если жидкость ядовита... 

Фрэнсис взял Шарур в руки. 

\- Я чувствую что-то. Мы можем...

Он не смог закончить предложение. В тот момент, когда наконечник Шарура вошел в воду, весь бассейн начал светиться. Свет распространился по всей поверхности бассейна и направился вверх по водопаду, освещая пещеру, Вода чудесным образом разошлась по середине, образуя узкий проход до самой дальней стены. Теперь, открывшийся им в свете лампы, и угасающий красный свет превратился в пещеру, ведущую еще глубже в комплекс - манящий их еще дальше. По связи Чичу издал удивленный свист.

\- Признаюсь, сначала я не был уверен в волшебном копьё, - сказал он, - но сейчас я готов на сто процентов на него положиться. Такое часто случается? 

\- К сожалению, - проворчал Фрэнсис, входя внутрь. Зак поспешил за ним. Вода позади них дрожала и стекала вниз будто по прозрачной стене. 

\- Подойди ближе, дай мне хорошенько тебя рассмотреть, - прошептал кто-то на ухо Заку. Он резко повернулся, но ничего не увидел. 

\- Что-то случилось? - спросил Фрэнсис насмешливо. 

\- Ты... ты слышал это? - Он покачал головой. - Тупой вопрос, очевидно, ты ничего не слышал. Кто-то только что прошептал мне что-то на ухо. 

Фрэнсис закатил глаза. 

\- Это называется беспроводной наушник, Зак. 

\- Дзынь! - произнесла Вади. 

\- Нет, я серьёзно...

\- Я знаю, что ты серьёзно, - прервал его Фрэнсис. - Это была шутка. Шутка. 

Зак моргнул. 

\- Ты... чувак, в следующий раз, когда будешь шутить, предупреди меня. 

\- Двойной дзынь. 

\- Не помогаешь, Вади, - Зак покачал головой. - У меня это странное чувство с тех пор, как мы приехали сюда. Думаю, мы не одни. 

Фрэнсис смотрел на него несколько секунд, затем развернулся и пошёл дальше. 

\- Взял на заметку, - сказал он. - Буду настороже. 

\- Ты веришь мне? 

\- А ты до этого ошибался? - Фрэнсис явно не хотел этого признавать. - Я не дурак, Зак Сатердей. Если ты говоришь, что здесь что-то есть, то, скорее всего, здесь что-то есть, и оно доставит нам кучу проблем. 

\- Дружба! - защебетала Мука по линии связи. 

\- Она работает не так, - пробормотал Фрэнсис.

\- Давай помолчим, - предложил Зак.

\- Давай.

***

Они продолжали свой путь через пещеру. Они прошли ещё четыре таких же водопада, каждый из которых был горячее предыдущего. Последний темно-малиновый активно кипел и бурлил, вспениваясь. 

По мере продвижения температура росла. Зак ещё давно снял свою куртку и завязал на талии, Фрэнсис же упорно отказывался снимать пальто, поэтому выглядел не очень хорошо. 

К счастью, за пятым водопадом ядовитого газа больше не было. Они убрали кислородные маски, надеясь сохранить кислород. 

\- Мы близко? - бодро спросил Фрэнсис.. 

\- Осталось только пройти вперёд и вниз, - ответил Зак. - Примерно десять-пятнадцать минут. 

\- Ну, это было на удивление легко, - произнесла Вади. 

\- Не сглазь, - практически обеспокоено сказал Фрэнсис. 

\- Верно, - пробормотал женский голос сзади. - Нам бы не хотелось сглазить, верно? 

Они резко повернулись на источник голоса. Зак не слышал, чтобы что-то приблизилось... и он определённо не ожидал увидеть ничего подобного. 

Перед ними стояло двухметровое существо, похожее на птицу. У него были коричневые пятнистые перья, покрывающие всю верхнюю часть тела, и позолоченные деревянные украшения, изображающие неизвестные им узоры. На тонких руках и ногах, покрытые чешуей, когти. Морда по форме напоминала сердце с двумя торчащими как рога пучками перьев. Желтые глаза светились в темноте. 

Каждое движение существа было наполнено изяществом танцора, оно двигалось так, будто ничего не весило. Переступая с одной ноги на другую, сложа крылья, оно сделало идеальный реверанс. 

\- Мне очень приятно встретиться с вами, - вновь произнёс женский голос, похожий на птичью трель. - Хотя у меня много имён, вы можете звать меня Аль Басты. 

Зак и Фрэнсис безмолвно смотрели на неё в течение долгих тяжелых секунд, прежде чем Фрэнсис резко развернулся и начал быстро уходить. 

\- Нет, нет, нет, - бормотал он. - Я не буду этого делать. Я не буду с этим разговаривать. 

Зак колебался всего секунду, прежде чем догнать его. Ему не нравилось то ощущение, что он испытывал рядом с Аль Басты: ее голос больше походил на тот шёпот, который он слышал раньше. Он не мог ей доверять. 

Они устремились вниз по извилистому туннелю, пока не дошли до широкой пещеры. Перед ними была развилка. Две дороги, утопающие в темноте. Одна шла налево, другая - направо... а Аль Басты стояла по середине и улыбалась, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. 

\- Мои дорогие, это было очень грубо с вашей стороны, - сказала она, улыбаясь. - И это после того, как я встретила вас со всеми почестями...

Фрэнсис и Зак приняли боевые стойки. Аль Басты только шире улыбнулась. 

\- Стойте, подождите, в этом нет необходимости. На пути развилка! Разве вам не нужно указать дорогу? 

Фрэнсис поколебался, затем посмотрел на Зака. Но он тоже не мог сказать ничего путного. 

\- Я только могу сказать какая где сторона, - беспомощно произнёс он. - Либо кто-нибудь отведёт нас. 

\- Хорошо, - Фрэнсис поднёс руку к наушнику. - Доктор Чичу, каково ваше мнение? 

Ответа не последовало. 

Фрэнсис нахмурился. 

\- Доктор Чичу? 

Зак вытащил свой наушник, чтобы проверить его. Все было в рабочем состоянии... оно все ещё не разрядилось - дисплей показывал полный заряд. Не было никаких причин, чтобы он перестал работать. 

Аль Басты наклонила голову. 

\- Что-то случилось? - спросила она. 

\- Это твоих рук дело? - Фрэнсис направил острие копья на нее. - Мы потеряли связь с командой на поверхности. 

\- О нет, - сказала Аль Басты. - Проблема! Теперь у вас точно появился повод обратиться ко мне за помощью, не так ли? - она вздохнула. - Ах, но вы были такими грубыми со мной, даже тыкали в меня своей палочкой. Аль Басты не уверена, хочет ли она вам помогать...

Она вскочила на камень, демонстрируя два длинных сложённых за спиной крыла. Их перья были настолько длинными, что волочились по земле. 

\- Этот путь - путь героев, - сказала она, указывая на туннель справа. Потом она указала на левый туннель. - А это путь грешников. 

\- Кто подразумевается под грешниками? - нервно спросил Зак. 

Аль Басты только наклонила голову и улыбнулась, ее глаза превратились в щелки. 

\- Грешники сами знают о том, что они совершили, не так ли, мой дорогой? 

\- Это невероятно бесполезные сведения, - проворчал Фрэнсис. 

\- Если бы вы хотели, чтобы Аль Басты вам помогла, вы бы не были так грубы с ней, - в ответ проворчала она. - все будет успешно, не так ли? Обе дороги ведут в одну сторону...

Зак закусил губу, затем повернулся к Фрэнсис и тихо сказал: 

\- Каким бы путём мы не пошли, мы не разделимся. 

\- Согласен. Итак, эксперт по мистике. В какую сторону? 

\- Путь героев... там наверняка будет какое-то испытание. Героев обычно проверяют... Ну я так думаю. 

\- Обнадеживает. А что насчёт пути грешников? 

\- Не знаю. Вечное проклятие? Ну то есть, мы итак в аду. 

Фрэнсис нахмурился. 

\- Похоже, путь героев для нас самый безопасный. 

\- Да, - подтвердил Зак, нервно поглядывая на Аль Басты. Когда он посмотрел ей в глаза, она помахала ему, он нервно помахал в ответ. 

\- Итак, дорогие детишки, - пропела она, - какой путь вы выбрали? 

\- Мы выбрали путь героев, - ответил Зак. 

Она ничего не сказала, только снова загадочно улыбнулась, не отводя от них глаз, пока они не исчезли в темноте туннеля. 

Когда они прошли в пещеру, сзади вспыхнуло пламя, перекрывая им путь назад. За красно-оранжевыми языками огня они увидели, как Аль Басты спускается с камня. 

\- Какой позор, - Ее певучий голос пронёсся над ревом огня. - Аль Басты больше всего ненавидит лжецов. 

\- Что это значит? - спросил Зак. Пламя вновь подпрыгнуло и взлетело. Они с Фрэнсисом сделали шаг назад. 

Аль Басты просто рассмеялась, звук Ее смеха был приятным и пугающим одновременно. 

\- Грешники знают, что они совершили. 

Затем она исчезла.

***

\- Зак! Фрэнсис! - отчаянно кричал доктор Чичу в наушник. - Почему они нас не слышат? Камера все ещё работает, поэтому связь не могла прерваться...

Вади быстро оценила ситуацию и встала. 

\- Неважно, почему, - твёрдо произнесла она. - Важно только то, что они нас не слышат, и что в этих туннелях что-то странное. Я иду за ними. 

\- Тебе понадобится защитный костюм, чтобы пройти эти водопады, - сказал Чичу. - У Бимана их много. 

Вади нахмурилась. 

\- Снова он? 

\- Эй, мы с ним друзья. Наверное. Я могу попросить. 

\- А что, если эта затея провалится? - спросила Вади. - Или если это займёт слишком много времени, и мы опоздаем? 

\- Значит пока он не появится у тебя есть время придумать план получше, - сказал доктор Чичу, доставая телефон. - Если сможешь - отлично. Если нет -...

\- Вот моя лучшая идея, - сказала Вади. - Поговори с ним и убеди в нашей правоте. Ты его отвлечешь, а я украду костюмы! 

Чину уставился на неё. 

\- Нет. 

\- Да. 

\- Мука тоже за! 

\- Два из трёх, это наша победа, доктор Чичу. 

\- Вы обе несовершеннолетние. Вы ещё даже не можете голосовать. Я позвоню твоим родителям, если ты продолжишь в том же духе...

\- Мука! - воскликнула Вади. - Укуси этого человека! 

Чину запаниковал. 

\- Подождите! Подождите! Ладно! Ладно! Мы можем найти компромисс. Думаю, если я не буду видеть, как ты совершаешь кражу... 

Вади фыркнула. 

\- Верьте мне, доктор Чичу. Когда я украду костюмы, я спасу своих друзей. И получу хорошую прибыль. 

Он взглянул на видео с камеры, которое тоже ничего не показывало. Затем перевёл взгляд снова на Вади, которая явно храбрилась перед ним. Он действительно был настолько бесполезным, будучи самым взрослым в их команде? Он даже не мог гарантировать, что сможет отвлечь Бимана. 

\- Хорошо, - твёрдо решил он. - За дело.

***

Пламя блокировало им путь к отступлению, оно начало приближаться, не оставляя Заку с Фрэнсисом никакого иного выбора, кроме как идти дальше вглубь пещеры. Капля пота скатилась по шее Фрэнсиса, но он не мог снять куртку, ведь всё оружие было в его карманах.

Пещера была узкой и тёмной, единственное, что освещало её – это огонь сзади и два фонарика. 

\- Что это было? 

\- Я не знаю, - ответил Зак. – Её нет в криптопедии… и я никогда о ней не слышал. 

\- Говорить о даме за её спиной… какой стыд!

Они продолжили идти вперёд, освещая стены пещеры и фигуру Аль Басты, появившуюся перед ними. Как это возможно? Она улыбнулась им, несмотря на то, что они уже приняли боевую стойку. Она изящно шагнула в сторону, делая ещё один реверанс, и из тени за ней шагнул… Зак. 

Нет, не Зак. Это существо было старше, облачённое в чёрный пиджак. Его волосы выглядели неопрятнее, спадая на глаза. А его движения были невероятно выверенными. 

Змей. 

Зак побледнел и непроизвольно сделал шаг назад. Кур изобразил холодную без эмоциональную улыбку и остановился перед ними. 

\- _Сколько раз я предупреждал тебя, чтобы ты не лгал?_ – спросил он, обращаясь к Заку. Он говорил тихо, почти шёпотом, но серьёзно. 

У Фрэнсиса стало сухо в горле. Он вступил перед Заком, выставив вперёд Шарур. 

\- Ты дал нам два месяца, - сказал он. – Таковы условия сделки. 

\- _Если дурак пытается откусить больше, чем ему позволено, то я не должен его остановить,_ \- спокойно ответил Кур. – _И даже если бы я нарушил своё слово, ты бы не смог меня остановить._

Сказав это, Кур схватил Шарур, и комната осветилась яркой белой вспышкой. Змей почти вырвал копьё из рук Фрэнсиса.

\- _Не с этим. И не с тобой, Наследник Человечества, неспособный сохранить одну вещь._

Внезапно он надавил на копьё достаточно сильно, чтобы повалить Фрэнсиса на землю. В этот момент Зак отмер от страха и бросился в сторону Змея. Кур двигался подобно гадюке – внезапно, со смертоносной точностью, плавно обходя удар Зака, при этом схватив его за шею. Тот задохнулся и уронил Коготь в попытке отодрать руку Кура от себя. Вдруг Кур отпустил его, но не от действий Зака. Кашляя он упал на землю, а Змей наступил на Коготь, не позволяя Заку им воспользоваться.

\- _Ки-Сикил-Лил-Ла-Ке,_ \- произнёс Кур. Сначала Фрэнсис подумал, что это может быть какое-то проклятие или заклинание, но Аль Басты - все еще находящаяся в глубоком, уважительном поклоне - откликнулась на это имя.

\- Да мой Лорд. - Она выпрямилась и одним быстрым прыжком приблизилась к Фрэнсису.   
Позади нее еще один большой столп пламени извергся из земли, отделяя их от Кура и Зака. Когда пламя утихло, они исчезли, и Фрэнсис остался один в пещере с Аль Басты. Он поднялся на ноги, размахивая Шаруром, не позволяя себе поддаться страху. Ничего из этого даже по меркам магии не было возможным. Что, черт возьми, происходит?  
Аль Басты улыбнулась, поднося тонкий коготь к клюву.

\- Милый мой мальчик, - проворковала она. – Попав в ад, ты считал, что встретишь демонов, не так ли?

\- Хочешь сказать, что ты и есть демон? 

\- Они зовут меня Аль Басты, Первая жена, Первая мать. Они зовут меня Ки-Сикил-Лил-Ла-Ке, женщиной с птичьими ногами. Они зовут меня Лилит, первой женой Адама, королевой ведьм. 

Её улыбка стала шире, глаза распахнулись, становясь похожими на фары. 

\- Я накажу этих злых детей, - произнесла она, делая шаг вперёд. Фрэнсис тоже отступил на шаг. – Тех, кто лгут и обманывают, и чьи неосторожные действия убивают других. Бедняжка, у тебя никогда не было матери. Ни у того, кто до тебя, ни у того, кто до него… не так ли, дорогой Фрэнсис? 

Фрэнсис побледнел. 

\- Как ты узнала?

Она засмеялся, её смех отразился эхом от стен. 

\- Аль Басты знает все тайны, - сказала она, сделав ещё один шаг к нему. – А ты? Отважный герой, спасающий человечество от кары моего господина? Кто совершил самое серьёзное и тяжкое преступление, подняв свой клинок на Кура? 

Она подняла крылья, и, когда Фрэнсис бросился вперёд, чтобы ударить, она отпрыгнула назад, исчезая в тени. 

\- Приди, дитя мое, - разнеслось пронизывающее тьму эхо. - Давай посмотрим, чего стоит твоя душа!

***

__

Герой, он упал на землю, как вихрь, смел всё сущее; 

Герой, он преследовал онагров до самых гор. 

Его ужасающее великолепие посылает столпы пыли в облака; и вызывает ливень из черепов. 

В мятежных землях этот змей, поражающий воинов дикими зубами; никто не может поймать его. 

Опустошая все как северный ветер, он пожирает стада быков и овец;

Земля была покрыта призрачными демонами.

В штормовом вихре люди сдались; у них не было решения.

От непримиримого врага, Великий Герой, вернись...

***

\- Встань, - приказал Змей. Его нога всё ещё удерживала Коготь. Фрэнсис и Аль Бысты пропали, исчезли за огненной стеной, и он остался один на один с Куром в его физическом обличие. 

Зак стиснул зубы и заставил себя подняться, горло до сих пор болело от жёсткой хватки. Кур холодно и безжалостно улыбнулся, повернулся и начал идти вперёд по туннелю. 

\- Следуй за мной, - сказал он, когда Зак наклонился за своим оружием. Он не может сражаться с ним в одиночку. Сама мысль об этом наполняла его страхом. 

Вскоре они снова встретились с Аль Басты. Это уже четвёртый раз, когда она появлялась из ниоткуда, поэтому Зак не так удивился, увидев ее, только нервничал из-за ее присутствия. Она сделала реверанс, склонив голову. Затем она отошла в сторону и снова поклонилась, пропуская их вперёд. Когда Зак проходил мимо неё, их глаза встретились. Она хитро ему улыбнулась, и он поспешно отвернулся. 

Они вошли в хуаку. Зак сразу понял это - воздух изменился, а земля под его ногами покалывала. Пещера была круглой и высокой, здесь было жарко и влажно. Единственное, что освещало ее - это огромная трещина в потолке, которая тянулась от одной стене к другой. Из неё исходило тёплое оранжевое свечение. По углам произрастали грибы, питающиеся влагой, которая накапливалась в небольшие пруды. 

Зак крепче сжал Коготь. 

\- Где Фрэнсис? - требовательно спросил Зак, стараясь сделать голос ровным. - Что ты с ним сделал? 

\- У меня нет настроения отвечать на пустяковые вопросы, - ответил Змей, проходя вперёд. - У нас мало времени, твоя жизнь невероятно коротка. Я задам только важные вопросы; ты дашь на них правдивые ответы. 

Его холодный взгляд остановился на Заке. Он сглотнул, холодный пот потек по позвоночнику. 

\- Что ты такое?

***

Он не знал, как долго шёл по этой пещере, хрипло зовя Зака. В какой-то момент стены стали красными, а из трещин вырывалось пламя. 

Часы на его коммпаде постоянно показывали 88:88, каждый раз когда он на них смотрел. Диагностика показывала, что все в порядке. Что происходит? Это альтернативное измерение? 

Или... проделки демонов? 

\- Стоять. 

Фрэнсис поднял голову, и его сердце чуть не выскочило из груди. Но Эпсилон не мог быть в этих смертельных катакомбах так глубоко под землёй. И действительно, человек, представший перед ним, не был Эпсилоном. Стиль его одежды устарел, его наушники были слишком большими и громоздкими для современных...

У Фрэнсиса появилась одна догадка. Но если он прав, значит, сейчас он смотрит на что-то гораздо более опасное, чем Эпсилон - что-то, чьё существование невозможно. 

\- Что ты делаешь? - рявкнул агент. - Как тебя учили приветствовать своих начальников? 

Фрэнсис опустил наконечник Шарура. 

\- Эпсилон Прайм мертв уже почти сто лет, - сказал Фрэнсис, пытаясь сдержать быстро стучащее сердце. - Что бы это ни был за трюк, я на это не куплюсь. 

Прайм сложил руки за спиной. Когда он говорил, он делал это безэмоционально, холодно и идеально, Фрэнсис никогда бы с ним не сравнился. 

\- Я версия E-P-7, - сказал он. - Первый успех Проекта по генетической рекомбинации, из которого был получен ты, E-F-7. Мое гражданское имя Фрэнсис Тейлор. От меня берут начало следующие версии. 

Фрэнсис сглотнул, но не сменил позиции. 

\- Этот монстр как-то узнал мою историю, - сказал он. - Это ее уловка, я это знаю. 

\- Она узнала, потому что ты проговорился? - холодно спросил Прайм. - Этот мальчишка Сатердей тоже знает. 

Фрэнсис вздрогнул. Голос, тон, тембр - они так напоминали Эпсилона, когда тот делал ему выговор. Все в нем казалось настоящим и осязаемым. Призрак? Или, что ещё уже, оживший Эпсилон Прайм? 

\- Если ты действительно P-7, тогда можешь сказать о своей задаче. 

\- E-F-7 покинул свой пост. Он бросил вызов прямым приказам вернуться на базу. - Прайм шагнул вперёд. - Моя задача состоит в том, чтобы оценить, отклонился ли он от прогнозируемого результата серии Эпсилон. 

Фрэнсис почувствовал, как учащается его пульс, как у него перехватывает дыхание. 

\- А если отклонился? 

Ответ был кратким и беспристрастным:

\- Тогда - ликвидация.


	21. May a destiny be decreed for you

Артур Биман, был ребёнком, который не улыбался.

Он был самым младшим среди четырёх детей, между ними была разница в пять лет, а через два года он стал пятым. Откровенно говоря, даже если его родители знали, что с ним делать, у них не было на него времени. И по правде, они не знали, что с ним делать.

Артур Билан был ребёнком, который не плакал.

Это не значит, что он не мог, - просто это доставляло больше проблем, и он не любил громкие звуки, особенно, когда они исходили от других детей, особенно, когда они исходили от него самого. Это не значит, что он вёл себя хорошо; на всех его табелях с оценками крупными агрессивно красными буквами были написаны жалобы на его плохое поведение, грубость и невнимательность на уроках.

Ему не были интересны искусство, сверстники, учителя, английский, математика, история или вообще что-то. Он не сдерживал свои обещания, и у него не было друзей. Переменки он проводил, согнувшись под деревом, наблюдая за движущимся строем муравьёв. И когда типичные школьные хулиганы подходили к нему, он бросал на них недетский холодный взгляд - даже они отставали.

И когда он приходил домой, где его братья и сёстры бесконечно создавали шум, он уходил за несколько километров от дома на свой любимый камень в пустыне Нью Мехико, пристально смотрел в небо и задавался вопросом: есть ли место лучше этого.

\- Можешь сказать нам, почему ты не слушаешь на уроках, Артур?

\- Они слишком простые.

Он начал вести записи, он чиркал на бумаге, пока учитель что-то рассказывал, потому что шум и бессмысленная болтовня вокруг была физически неизбежна. Зато он мог писать так, как ему хотелось, - продираясь через статьи книг и энциклопедий с книжной полки его отца, чтобы оказаться в лучшем месте.

Прошло не так много времени, прежде чем он нашёл, за что ухватиться. Тесты с вопросами, на которые он не мог ответить, пока не перескочил сначала один класс, а затем сразу два. Но, как выяснилось, это не избавило его от бессмысленной болтовни. Становилось всё хуже, поскольку одноклассники считали забавным, что такой маленький долговязый ребёнок учился вместе с ними. Единственный положительный момент - это база данных средней школы, библиотека и знания, от которых остальная часть класса была не в восторге.

По крайней мере, когда он вернётся домой, его будет ждать камень в пустыне Нью Мехико.

Его семья действительно любила его, и он мог назвать миллион вещей, которые они сделали чтобы доказать это, но в конечном счете они были никем иным, как нормальными людьми, - так однажды выразилась его мать, - а Артур...

Глис 667 С. Двадцать четыре световых года от нас. Кеплер-442 б. Расстояние: одна тысяча двести девяносто два световых года. Проксима центавра б. Четыре световых года от нас. Он держал список в переднем кармане своего пиджака и записную книжку, полностью заполненную его неразборчивыми каракулями, говорящими о солнцах и лунах, гравитации и атмосфере, жизни, культуре и инженерии. Что нужно для развития в мире, где нет воды? На планете с кольцами? С тремя лунами? На звезде? Как будут развиваться их религия, музыка, социум? Как они будут строит жилища и из какого материала?

Как те вопросы, на которые у него не было ответов, перед ним были бесконечные возможности.

Для прояснения: Артур Биман не ненавидит человечество. Как раз наоборот. Если он действительно задумывался, как много планет было в этом огромном чёрном пространстве, то любая жизнь оказывалась чрезвычайно редкой, и чрезвычайно драгоценной. Если так сформулировать, то не важно сколько ран нанесут ему отдельные индивиды, как он мог ненавидеть целое человечество? Просто... они были маленькими.

Люди были крошечными. Микроскопическими. И потому, что они были такими маленькими, он рассудился, что их ценности были сильно искажены. Это был единственный факт, объясняющий, как такие маленькие и незначительные существа так много внимания уделяют вещам и проблемам, которые меньше и незначительнее их самих. Тогда Биман решил стать больше. Мыслить шире. Вести расчёт масштабнее. Достигать большего и видеть вещи яснее.

Потому что он хотел, чтобы его вид делал всё возможное, потому что он хотел, чтобы они были готовы к встрече с чем-нибудь более масштабным.

Вот почему он не мог простить себя за те незначительные чувства, которые говорили ему встать на сторону Дока, своего старого друга и человека, которого Биман уважал больше всех. Которому он сказал, что хочет защитить мальчика, которого он помог вырастить. Потому что он должен быть больше, должен быть лучше.

Потому что если не он, то кто

Да, он был груб. Грубость заставляет всех слушать тебя. И, конечно, он был бескомпромиссным. Часто им приходилось иметь дело с тем, с чем невозможно справиться. И, конечно, он будет требовать, - но если он не будет требовать от этих людей, умнейших и самых компетентных умов человечества, - то что будет с другими? 

Таким человеком был Артур Биман: грубым, бескомпромиссным и требовательным. В этом была его роль. Именно таким он должен быть, чтобы другие не расслаблялись. Потому что мир был огромен. Так огромен, что это пугало его. И если Артур Биман будет маленьким... то какие шансы будут у остальных?

***

\- Привет, Артур, - сказал Пол, входя в больничную палату. Стены, пол, потолок, простыни, шторы и рубашка Артура были белыми, и они подчёркивали, насколько бледной была костлявая фигура Бимана, его левая рука лежала на одеяле, а правая была забинтована. Его глаза были закрыты, очки лежали на прикроватной тумбочке, но он хмыкнул, показывая, что не спит, когда Пол придвинул стул ближе к кровати.

\- Я избавился от контроля разума лемурийцев, - сказал он, переходя сразу к делу. Именно так Артур любил действовать - никаких шуточек, никаких фривольностей. - Теперь я свободный агент.

\- Молодец, - невозмутимо отозвался Биман. Он казался измученным, но явно не настолько измученным, чтобы не произнести и пары слов. - Переметнулся от обезьян с контролем разума к змеям, нашептывающим тебе на ухо, да, Асклепий?

Наконец он приоткрыл глаза, чтобы взглянуть в сторону Пола. Он поднял перевязанную руку.

\- Они не хорошие парни.

Это прояснило позицию Бимана, но не сдержало Пола.

\- Мы сами не лучше, - отметил он. - Мы посадили наших друзей в клетки, чтобы поохотиться на пару подростков.

\- Подростков, представляющих глобальную угрозу, - прервал его Биман. - Благо всего мира нас оправдывает.

Пол вздохнул. Споры с Биманом всегда проходили так: он был жёстким и бескомпромиссным, всегда имел, чем возразить. Пол, который не любил конфликты, считал, что с ним особенно сложно иметь дело. Единственный, кто мог справиться с ним, был Док, и то потому, что Биману, видимо, нравился Док больше всех остальных. В конце концов, даже у Бимана были предубеждения и предпочтения. То, что он считал Дока близким другом, может быть, даже своим единственным другом, не было секретом.

Проблема заключалась в том, что Биман был утилитаристом, поэтому считал, что этика и мораль сейчас были на его стороне.

Пол полагал, что это нормально, потому что как бы он ни хотел сделать из Бимана союзника, в конечном счёте, ему просто нужно было удержать Артура от звонков остальным учёным, если Вади случайно отключит не те провода. Поэтому он наклонился вперёд, намереваясь сказать то, что всегда хотел сказать. Нечасто он выражал свои чувства таким способом.

\- Артур, - произнёс Пол, - мне кажется, в этой ситуации великое благо на ничьей стороне.

\- Не говори глупости, - усмехнулся Артур. - Я…

\- Послушай, Артур, - прервал его Пол, - ты скучаешь по Доку. Я говорю это, потому что ты звонишь мне каждую неделю, как раньше звонил ему, чтобы просто пообщаться. Но ты действительно считаешь, что между вами всё останется прежним, когда ты рискуешь жизнью его сына?

Последовала тишина. Неужели Чичу сказал слишком много?

\- ... Я знаю его дольше, - сказал Биман, откидываясь на подушку, - Я знаю его дольше его девушки. Или их ребёнка.

\- Это не так, Артур.

\- Я знаю, - он посмотрел в сторону. - Я не робот, как вы любите шутить между собой, когда думаете, что я не услышу. Я знаю… Я знаю. И я знаю, что единственный способ вернуть его расположение - это помочь этому ребёнку, - и я помог. Ты знал это? Я помог.

На самом деле Пол не знал.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Биман продолжил, как будто не слышал его вопроса.

\- Сначала я подумал, что у него высокие шансы, он безошибочно «конь». Я имею в виду мальчишку. Поэтому я рискнул поставить на него: может ему удастся найти тузы и выбросить флэш-рояль, и обезьяны выйдут из игры. Это должно произойти. Все ещё должно произойти.

Биман посмотрел на Пола - без очков мешки под его глазами отчетливо выделялись на бледной коже.

\- Но потом я испугался.

\- Испугался? Чего?

Биман поправил одеяло.

\- Что ты сделаешь, - спросил он, - если пришельцы нацелятся на землю оружием, которое уничтожит её одним выстрелом?

\- Я лично? - спросил Пол. - Буду паниковать. Я геолог.

\- Нормальный ответ, - сказал Биман. - Но у меня нет такой роскоши. Я единственный, кто может что-то предпринять. У меня нет времени паниковать. 

Он поморщился.

\- Но я в панике. Потому что в этот раз я не могу договориться с оружием. В этот раз у оружия все карты. Ты предоставляешь себе, что случится, если Кур вырвется на свободу? Это... ад на земле. Мамонтова шкура, люди умрут. Мы биологически не запрограммированы, чтобы справиться с ним.

Пол сделал глубокий вдох, а потом наклонился ближе со сцепленными вместе руками.

\- Артур, - произнёс он. - Я всегда паникую. То есть, ты невероятно умён, у Миранды есть робот, на которого можно положиться, У Мизуки есть его тело... все вы способнее меня. Пачакутек - химик, а Дэвид - невролог, и это всё намного привлекательнее геологии. Обычно самое захватывающее, что мне приходится делать, - это напоминать людям о зонирование.

Биман взглянул на него. 

\- Поясни?

\- Ладно, - сказал Пол, - я знаю, что если ты будешь метаться в разные стороны, пока паникуешь, то загородишь дорогу людям, у которых есть своё решение.

\- У меня есть решение.

\- Возможно, - ответил Пол. - Но я не думаю, что ты знаешь как разделить Кура и Зака. Никто из нас не знает.

Артур откинулся на подушку, издав недовольный звук, но, что примечательно, возражений от него не последовало. Вполне возможно, что Чичу впервые выигрывал в споре с ним. 

\- Ты веришь в этих детей, любитель камней?

Может быть, а может быть и нет. У них был огромный опыт в гонках за невозможным.

\- Конечно, - ответил он. Потому что он хотел в них верить, даже если это было трудно. - То есть, они же так далеко продвинулись, верно? Как мы можем их победить?

Биман издал ещё один звук недовольства, отвернувшись, признавая своё поражение.

\- Думаю, что совершаю ошибку, - пробормотал он. - Я не знаю, как поступить правильно. Это не хорошо. Вы ребята насчитываете, что я знаю, что делать. Или вы привыкли так думать, пока мир не перевернулся с ног на голову. Где мы... где я ошибся?

Пол вздохнул, потому что на этот вопрос у него не было лёгкого ответа, если он вообще был.

\- Может дело в том, что здесь нет правильного и неправильного пути, - сказал он. - Здесь только ты, я и все остальные на крутящемся шаре, пытаемся сделать так, как будет лучше по нашему мнению.

Биман снова откинулся на подушку. 

\- Какой в этом смысл? - побеждено спросил он. - Что мне вообще нужно делать?

\- Я не знаю. Не знаю, смогу ли сказать. Не думаю, что кто-то смог бы.

Долгое время двое мужчин молчали, и единственным шумом в комнате был гул устаревшего кондиционера и шум людей как за дверью, так и на улице под больницей.

\- … Итак, раз ты здесь, - сказал Артур, - я полагаю, это значит, что кто-то из тех детей снова крадёт мои вещи. 

Ох. Чёрт.

\- Что ж, я не могу этого отрицать...

\- Не пытайтесь найти правдоподобное оправдание, - сухо сказал Биман. - Они натравили на меня змею. Я имею право расстраиваться. 

\- Не могу с этим спорить. 

\- Ты, - сказал Биман, ткнув в его сторону неповрежденной рукой, - ты должен мне за то, что позволил им ускользнуть. 

Пол кивнул. Биман оказал им услугу, позволив сбежать – никто никогда не хотел бы быть ему должным. Но тот факт, что Биман сделал им такое одолжение, делало этот поступок великодушным. 

\- И если окажется, что ты был неправ, - произнёс Биман, - тогда я должен буду сказать «а я говорил» до того, как кто-то из нас или мы оба умрём.

Пол фыркнул.

\- Справедливо.

\- И ещё кое что, - сказал Биман. - Если моё оборудование будет сломано, кто-то обязан за него заплатить. Я сомневаюсь, что деньги мамочки и папочки смогут покрыть ущерб... так что эта задача ложится на тебя. Удачи.

***

Фрэнсис вдохнул стерильный воздух. В секретном бункере, куда его привёл Прайм, было пусто, стояли только отсавленные без присмотра старые и ветхие консоли. Воздух здесь был таким же, как на космической станции: душный и гнетущий, каким может быть только переработанный кислород. Он не только дышал воздухом, которым дышал Эпсилон, когда был Фрэнсисом,… но и Эпсилон до него, и до него, и до него. Мысль об этом погружала его в чувство ужаса, поэтому он научился не думать об этом. Но теперь он понял, что эта мысль против его воли снова завладела им.

Прайм провёл его мимо пустующей лаборатории в личную комнату. когда ржавые двери закрылись за их спинами, комнату заполнил тяжёлый удар металла о металл. Комната, в которой они находились, явно было переоборудованной частью пещеры: красный камень выглядывал из-за металлических пластин. Справа от Фрэнсиса находилась устаревшая, как и всё в этом месте, компьютерная консоль. Слева – что было неожиданно, - стояла кровать: не капсула для отдыха, к которой привык Фрэнсис. Прайм… спал. 

У него было миллион вопросов, которые он хотел задать, но, казалось, что он не сможет выдавить из себя ни один из них - не тогда, когда он смотрел на Эпсилона, а его учили не говорить, пока ему не позволят. и эта тренировка была выучена им на всю жизнь. Прайм внезапно опустился перед ним на колени, чтобы быть с ним на одном уровне. Он обхватил его лицо руками в кожаных перчатках, тёплых от окружающей их жары, осмотрел его, как делали с ним много раз раньше. 

\- Ты, должно быть, сошёл с ума, - наконец сказал Прайм тем же холодным отстранённым тоном, которому были обучены все Эпсилоны. - Ослушаться начальства. Нарушать прямые приказы. Путешествовать через полмира с гражданским лицом. 

Фрэнсис вздрогнул и опустил голову. Все это было правдой - он не сможет оправдать себя, если не найдёт доказательств оправданность своих действий. В этой хуаке он потратил гораздо больше ресурсов, эта трата была бы неоправданной, если бы он не оправдал надежд. 

\- Я пытаюсь спасти нас всех, - сказал Фрэнсис. 

\- Перебиваешь, - возразил Прайм, и Фрэнсис снова поморщился. - Когда твоя задача будет выполнена? Отвечай. 

\- Кур - это глобальная угроза, - ответил Фрэнсис, пытаясь аргументировать свою позицию. - Он намного больше меня, вас и наших Людей. Мы не сможем сдержать его, или устранить его, или вести с ним переговоры. Я решил, что...

\- Ты решил? 

Фрэнсис сглотнул. 

\- Да, я решил. Что я должен достигнуть своей цели даже ценой игнорирования приказов. Это копьё раньше принадлежало Гильгамешу. У него есть сверхъестественные силы, я могу это доказать. Похоже, он способен нейтрализовать способности Кура. Его могу использовать только я. Я должен выполнить эту задачу. 

Он упёр взгляд в пол, не в силах встретиться глазами с Праймом. Он знал, насколько безумно и глупо он звучал. Сколько было возможностей допустить ошибку, сколько места для сомнений, что его обманул, а он повелся. Он должен был сбавить обороты, связаться со своими Людьми, представить им на рассмотрение отчёт... как много он терпел неудач - снова, снова и снова; насколько неоптимальный были его решения! 

Он сжал ладони в кулаки, ожидая обвинительного приговора. В худшем случае - устранения... он не думал, что они зайдут так далеко, потому что у него до сих пор были некоторые сомнения в том, что Шарур был волшебным, а Кур представлял собой угрозу земного масштаба. Но даже в нынешней ситуации он не мог этого исключить. 

Устранение. Это был бы первый прецедент. Единственный Фрэнсис, который так сильно облажался.

\- E-F-7, - наконец сказал Прайм, и Фрэнсис затаил дыхание. - Ты отлично поработал. 

Фрэнсис удивленно вскинул голову. 

\- Ты много работал и принимал сложные решения под большим давлением. Я достаточно хорошо знаю свою гены, чтобы знать, что ты не не потратишь так много времени на глупости. Ты действительно пытаешься спасти нас всех? - его рот скривился в улыбку. - Отвечай. 

\- Д... да, сэр. 

\- Возьми минуту, чтобы разложить свои мысли по полкам, - сказал он, - а затем дай мне полный ответ. Я хочу помочь тебе всем, чем смогу. 

Что-то тёплое, похожее на облегчение, заполнило тело Фрэнсиса. До этого момента он даже не осознавал, как сильно хотел услышать эти слова. 

\- Да, сэр, - ответил он уверенне.

***

\- Что... что ты имеешь в виду «Кто я»? - Спросил Зак нервно, делая шаг назад. - Я Зак. Зак Сатердей.

Змей холодно посмотрел на него, затем фыркнул и отвернулся. 

\- _Тогда ты проиграешь, - мягко произнёс он. - Разве ты ещё не понял? Зак Сатердей - всего лишь человек._

\- Но человек когда-то победил Кура. 

Аль Басты рассмеялась, и этот резкий звук эхом отозвался от стен пещеры. 

\- Кур жив. А дражайший Гильгамеш - нет. 

Зак посмотрел на них. 

\- Но у него есть Наследник. 

\- Которому ты не доверяешь! - Аль Басты восторженно улыбнулась. - Ох, ты жалеешь его, дорогой Сатердей, но не забывай, что он сделал. Атмосферные медузы, покойный Сянлю - о, и многие другие ужасные вещи, от которых у меня перья поднимаются! Этот мальчик - убийца. Он ранит существ, которых ты защищаешь. Он причиняет тебе боль. 

Зак хотел возразить, но слова застряли у него в горле. Дело в том, что Аль Басты ни в чем не соврала. Фрэнсис совершил все это. Вот почему даже спустя столько недель, проведённых вместе, он не мог заставить себя говорить с ним честно. Между ними все время стояла непроницаемая угнетающая тишина. 

\- Не пойми меня неправильно, - сказала Аль Басты. - Он - «герой» этой истории. Избранный Наследник Гильгамеша, пришедший избавить тебя от страданий. И в результате мы привели вас сюда, к дремлющей хуаке. - Она улыбнулась. Оранжевое сияние магмы блестнулото её глазах. - Я думаю, ты поймёшь, если я скажу, что это комната последнего босса? 

\- _Достаточно_ , - сказал Кур, и клюв Аль Басты звонко щелкнул. Змей шагнул вперёд, чтобы снова встретиться с Заком. - _Зак Сатердей,_ \- произнёс он. - _Ты должен ответить мне, кто ты. Я великий Кур. Я задам тебе второй вопрос: Кто такой Кур?_

Он дал ответ, который дал Вади: 

\- А... гигантский змей, которому поклоняются, как злому божеству. Враждебный к людям. Способный управлять криптидами... 

\- _Я вижу,_ \- сказал он, прикрывая глаза. - _Ты приписываешь мне такие жалкие качества._

Он потянулся к нему, Зак вздрогнул и зажмурился, ожидая, что сейчас его схватят за горло, но Змей только постучал по его лбу - почти нежно. Но когда он отвёл руку, место, которого он коснулся, начало гореть. Зак схватился за него, глядя на Змея безумными глазами - это было так больно! Его мозг будто горел! 

\- Что ты со мной сделал? 

\- _Закрой глаза и посмотри._

Он ненавидел подчиняться приказам Змея, но боль становилась все сильнее, пока не стала невыносимой, Зак плотно зажмурил слезящиеся глаза. И вдруг сквозь дымку тумана он увидел что-то, - внезапно он оказался на краю обрыва, внизу разлилось Изначальный океан, а в пещере позади него лежал труп Кура, - но на этот раз он не был закристаллизован. На этот раз.... перед ним лежало гордое и жестокое создание, красивое и огромное, - Змей, покрытый чёрной чешуей, переливающийся на солнце всеми цветами радуги. 

_Я то, что окружает мир._

Одним взмахом своего могучего хвоста он заставил воду закружиться. Всего лишь от одного его рыка Зак напрягся всем телом, а его сердце забилось так, как будто хотело вырваться из груди. Это был Кур? Что-то очень древнее, первобытное, буквально укоренившееся в его сознании тряслось и содрогалось от страха и трепета. 

_Кто сможет мне противостоят? Я родился, когда планета делала свои первые вздохи. Я выжил, когда её поглотило задыхающееся солнце. Я правил всеми существами: плавающими, ползающими, летающими. Кто устоит против меня?_

\- Я устою, - раздался голос сзади. 

Там, в обрамлении лишайника, в туннеле, освещённом пламенем магии Кура, стоял человек с бронзовой кожей, чёрными волосами и свирепыми глазами. Он сжимал к руке копьё, 

_Назови своё имя, претендент._

***

\- Я не могу в это поверить, - сказал Прайм, его выражение лица было невозмутимым в отличие от его тона. - То, что ты держишь у себя в руках, является неоспоримым доказательством магии или, по крайней мере, чего-то близкого к этому. Жаль, что Совет тебе не поверит.

\- Мы вмешиваемся в дела стольких стран и государств, - вздохнул Фрэнсис, - и все же на каждом шагу нас останавливают. 

\- Действительно. Это дезориентирует, как мало меняется каждый раз, когда я просыпаюсь от криостазиса и получаю задание. - Прайм позволил разочарованию проявиться на своем голосе, когда он скрестил руки и фыркнул. - На самом деле... единственное, что меняется, независимо от того, сколько десятилетий проходит, это технологии и число в конце серии E-F. Я уверен, что однажды, когда я снова проснусь, то обнаружу, что все человечество загрузило свои мозги в компьютеры, а наш Совет будет таким же, как и сто лет назад. 

Прайм был тем, кем всегда должен был стать Фрэнсис... и даже больше. Фрэнсис понял, что совершенство Эпсилона было выдумкой. Он во всех отношениях был лучше Фрэнсиса, в нем было скрытое преимущество, будто он ждал, что Фрэнсис не выдержит испытания, что он снова продемонстрируете ему своё превосходство, напомнит Фрэнсис о его недостатках. 

Но когда Прайм вёл себя так холоднокровно и рационально - он был идеален, и это ощущалось комфортно и легко. Он прекрасно и естественно чувствовал себя в оболочке, в которую Фрэнсис и Эпсилон пытались втиснуться. Для него она была естественной, удобной, его движения были плавными, а выражение лица мягким. 

Когда Фрэнсис дали возможность выбирать себе хобби, ему дали список из пяти пунктов, которые нравились первому клону. Постепенно он пришёл к выводу, что Прайм не должен ограничивать себя чём-то одним - этот человек занимался всеми пятью хобби из списка, возможно, даже одновременно. Он был... настоящим. Вот каким он был. Таким, каким ни Фрэнсис, ни даже Эпсилон никогда не мог стать, - цельным. 

Когда он рассказывал Прайма о происходящем, тот бесславно кивал, тогда Фрэнсис продолжал. Чувство собственной неполноценности все ещё царапало его изнутри, и он надеялся, что Прайм сможет принести некоторое облегчение. 

\- Что вы думаете о нашем плане? - спросил Фрэнсис тихим голосом, непривычным для него. - Об ограничении Кура и его обучении... 

\- Мусор, - ответил Прайм, снисходительно взмахнув запястьем. - Абсолютная чушь. В этом нет здравого смысла - не использовать оружие, у которого нет нулевой вероятности выстрелить. Совет не верит, что магия существует, несмотря на доказательства обратного, но думает, что смогут схватить настолько могущественное, как Кур. Это ничто, кроме высокомерия. 

Честно говоря, этот ответ был шокирующим. Фрэнсис наверняка ожидал, что Прайм выскажет свои сомнения, но откровенная насмешка в его словах послужила бы, если мягко выразиться, причиной скандала. «Основанием для военного трибунала и позорного увольнения», если быть совсем уж честным. Чём-то таким, чего Эпсилон бы никогда себе не позволил. 

\- Что не так? - спросил Прайм, наклонив голову. - Разве ты задал бы такой вопрос, если бы ожидал, что я соглашусь с нашим уважаемым Советом? 

\- Ну, это просто... 

\- Нет, нет, - прервал его Прайм. - Я хорошо все понимаю. Хороших маленьких Фрэнсисов учат никогда не подвергать сомнению приказы. Я помню. Те, кто участвовал в программе E-P, росли примерно так же. 

Фрэнсис нахмурился. 

\- Что же тогда изменилось? Я с трудом мог представить себе такую тираду при своей жизни. 

\- В основном это из-за того, что за нами было намного труднее следить, - ответил Прайм. - И, к счастью для нас, все до сих пор так и работает. Как ты мог заметить, электроника здесь работает неправильно. Это невероятное совпадение - или, я бы сказал, работа хорошей интуиции, - что это твоя цель. - Он указал на потолок. - Это место - часть эксперимента на электромагнитные импульсы. Он плохо реагирует на то, что происходит в этих стенах. Никакие сигналы не могут передаваться внутрь или на поверхность, этот факт - единственная причина, почему я могу так свободно говорить с тобой. 

Фрэнсис поморщился - он мог только посочувствовать. 

\- Для тех, кто из серии E-F, не лучше. 

\- Я могу себе это представить, - сказал Прайм. Они разделили тяжелые мысли в молчании, Прайм был первым, кто его нарушил. 

\- Я мало что могу сделать, чтобы убедить их в твоей невиновности. - Наконец произнёс он. Но я, возможно, смогу их задержать, чтобы ты доказал их неправоту. В конце концов, наши Люди любят свои методы. 

Фрэнсис сжал кулаки, не доверяя предложению слишком хорошему, чтобы быть правдой. Если так подумать, все это было... подозрительно вовремя. Но все их приключения были полны совпадений, не так ли? И как бы Фрэнсис не расспрашивал Прайма, все его ответы имели смысл. Он был близко знаком с Людьми, как тот, кто вырос среди них. Он знал их обычаи, привычки, характеристики. Где действовали, какими средствами пользовались. Знания были настолько специфическими, что если бы он рассказал это кому-либо другому, его бы немедленно устранили. Прайм не мог быть фальшивым. Это было просто невозможно. 

А если это все правда... тогда Эпсилон Прайм, человек, с которым его всегда сравнивали... встал на его сторону. 

На этот раз Фрэнсис был не сумасшедшим. На этот раз Эпсилон - во всяком случае его версия - поверил в него. Он схватился за куртку в области сердца, которое горело и билось от того, чего он никогда раньше не чувствовал. 

А потом... 

А потом он наступил на мертвую белую змею. 

Сначала он даже не понял, на что смотрит. Оно было слишком мягким для веревки и слишком большим для червя. Только когда он увидел пустые красные глазницы, сверкающие на него в свете фонарика, он понял, что это за длинная, безвольная, свернутая спиралью существо, и он не смог среагировать достаточно быстро, его сердце начало быстро биться. 

Когда он осветил пол, он понял, что он был покрыт змеями и гниющей растительностью. Земля была скользкой от слизи и гнили, и вокруг них появился сильный отвратительный запах. 

Но Прайм шёл дальше, не замечая, не видя, или, может быть, игнорируя это. Он просто наступал на мертвые тела на земле, и если его ботинки разбивали рёбра, или глубоко покружились в гниль, он не обращал на это внимания. 

Это было очень... неправильно. Фрэнсис остановился как вкопанный и потянулся к Шаруру. Конечно, это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой! Но даже когда его сомнений становилось все больше, но он ещё таил в себе надежду на то, что произошло что-то... что-то реальное... 

\- Прайм... 

Прайм повернулся к нему, его лицо был невыразительным и нечитаемым. 

\- Да, E-F-7? 

\- Разве вы... разве вы не видите мертвых змей на земле? 

\- Конечно, я их вижу, не говори глупостей. - Прайм склонил голову, его взгляд внезапно стал холодным, практически совиным. - Но почему для тебя они так важны? Они просто лежат на нашем пути к цели миссии. 

\- Ну, они просто... они все ещё мертвые змеи, не так ли... 

\- А, - произнёс Прайм с насмешливым фырканьем на манер Эпсилона. - Ты всё-таки зациклился зациклился на смерти этого существа Сянлю? Ты выглядел довольно... обеспокоенным, когда рассказывал мне эту историю. Не стоит, E-F-7. Ты сделал ошибки, но неудачи случаются. Не заблуждайся снова, будучи... чувствительным по этому поводу. 

Ах... Фрэнсис почувствовал, как что-то тёплое в его сердце чуть-чуть треснуло. Почувствовал, как оно раскололось и разбилось. Он никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь почувствует такую боль. 

\- Может быть, тебя действительно стоит устранить, - пошутил Прайм. Обычно Фрэнсис улыбнулся бы, потому что он вёл себя нелепо, когда чувствовал приливы сентиментальности или вины. Но по какой-то причине, ему просто стало плохо. 

Неужели всю его жизнь можно вычеркнуть так? Шуткой? Ехидным замечанием? Неужели они действительного выбросили его с такой же легкостью, как кинули легкомысленный комментарий? 

\- Что ж, я полагаю, это странное зрелище, - сказал Прайм, приняв напряженный вид Фрэнсиса за осторожность. - Но уверяю тебя, бояться нечего. Насколько я могу судить, эти змеи - все, что осталось от существа, которое местные жители называют Шахмаран. Если я правильно помню, есть одна сказка. Мальчик встречает Шахмаран, они влюбляются друг в друга, она позволяет ему вернуться к своей семье в обмен на сохранение в секрете ее убежища. Конечно, когда местный султан заболевает, а плоть Шахмаран оказывается единственным лекарством, мальчик рассказывает ее местонахождение после небольших пыток. Но она любила мальчика, поэтому позволила убить себя и велела ему съесть ее голову, благодаря чему у него появилась невероятно глубокие знания медицины... 

Прайм с усмешкой отмахнутся от него. 

\- На самом деле, это не так. Поедание мозгов другого существа не даёт знания о всём сущем. Это вызывает придонные болезни. 

Ещё одна шутка, над которой Фрэнсис должен был посмеяться, ещё одна шутка, которую он просто не мог назвать смешной. 

А потом одна из белых змей дернулась. 

Земля зашевелилась, белые чешуйки вздрогнули и взъерошились, их хвосты заворочались, их длинные тела извивались в грязи и гнили. Пасти открылись, обнажив острые белые клыки, покрытые ядом. 

Фрэнсис без колебаний достал Шарур и убил змей на своём пути. Он потянулся к Прайму, пятившемуся от оживших гадюк, и поймал его за рукав. 

Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, - подумал Фрэнсис, стиснув зубы. Он увидел достаточно, чтобы понять, к чему все ведёт. 

Но когда они побежали обратно той же дорогой, что пришли, путь начал извиваться - они свернули не туда? Неужели они развернулись? Это было неправильно... это был не тот путь, по которому они пришли сюда. 

Они завернули за угол и обнаружили, что перед ними оказался длинный коридор. На другом конце стояла Аль Басты, в ее больших глазах отражался свет их фонариков, ее клюв скривился в ужасной ухмылке. 

\- Ты, - выдохнул Фрэнсис. 

Эль Басты улыбнулась шире. 

Она подняла когтистую лапу и ударила о камни. От ее удара полетели искры, они упали на землю и вспыхнули пламенем, которое быстро охватило коридор, опалив Фрэнсиса светом и жаром. Он резко повернулся, чтобы посмотреть назад, и обнаружил, что в их сторону движутся ужасные полусгнившие белые змеи с раздвоенными языками. А за ними стояла... 

... Нага. 

Нага, которую он никогда раньше не видел, размером с Рани Наги, чья серебристо-белая чешуя окрашивалась золотом в свете костра. И она была прекрасна; эта мысль непроизвольно пронеслась в голове Фрэнсиса. Ее тонкая гибкая фигура, похожая на призрака, была элегантной и нежной, ее большие красные глаза были глубокими и грустными, ее тело украшено звенящими драгоценностями, а вуаль, которая спадала на ее плечи, создавало ощущение, будто она была вырезана из мрамора. 

\- Прошло так много времени, - она вздохнула, - с тех пор, как люди ступали на эту землю. Я Шахмаран, когда-то бывшая Рани Наги, которая любила человека много веков назад. 

Фрэнсис ошеломлённо уставился на неё. Из транса его вывело движение левой руки Прайма. 

\- E-F-7, - произнёс Прайм специальным закодированным языком, - Как думаешь, пули подействуют на это существо? 

Фрэнсис хотел закричать. Казалось, его сердце вот-вот взорвется.

\- Нет, не надо...

\- Нет? Вспомни свои тренировки. 

Всегда будь спокоен, рационален, профессионален и решителен. Помни о миссии. Следуй указаниям. Не паникуй. Не провались. 

А Шахмаран приближалась, ее тело двигалось, как шёлк, сквозь толпы змей. 

Это произошло так быстро, что Фрэнсис ничего не успел предпринять. Прайм достал пистолет и сделал два выстрела; пули не попали в цель, Шахмаран увернулась в сторону. Она сделала выпад, и сила ее удара сбила Прайма с ног, прямо в огонь позади них. Фрэнсис закричал, но его заглушила чешуйчатая рука, приедавшаяся к его горлу, хвост Шахмаран обвился вокруг его запястья, сжав его так крепко, что Шарур выпал из рук. 

Он сразу потянулся за ним - разве его не предупреждали не выпускать его из рук? - но его попытки были тщетными против захвата Шахмаран. 

\- От тебя пахнет кровью, - прошептала она. - Кровью моего вида. Ты пахнешь, как тот султан и его визирь, которые требовали моей плоти для продления своих ничтожных жизней. Ты пахнешь пластиком, металлом и порохом. Кто ты? 

Его подняли огромные кольца, покрытые гладкой чешуей. Они сжались вокруг его тела так, что он перестал чувствовать свои конечности. 

\- Человек, - прошептала она, - кого ты убил, чтобы выжить? 

\- Убил, я не...

\- Чья кровь впиталась в твоё тело? 

Не он убил Сянлю, просто из-за его халатности, его упрямства, его провала... 

Сгорбленная фигура появилась из огня, все ожившие змеи с шипением повернулись в сторону Прайма. Он был сожжен, но его огнестойкая одежда все ещё была на нем, и в тусклом свете, в котором невозможно было разглядеть детали, вроде подпалин на его лице, казалось, что он делал все так же профессионально и хладнокровно, как и всегда. Змеи бросились вперёд, и он тоже сделал выпад, потянувшись к Шаруру. 

Фрэнсис ожидал, что копьё не примет его, как и всех, кто прежде пытался. Но ничего подобного не произошло. Прайм схватил Шарур, и тот вспыхнуло белым светом. Прайм держал оружие так, будто был рождён для этого - идеально, как и все, что он делал. Фрэнсис открыл рот от удивления. 

\- Как... почему он тебя не отверг? 

Голос Прайма был хриплым и насмешливым:

\- Потому что он позволяет мне владеть им, - мягко произнёс он. - В конце концов, ты - моя производная. До сих пор в подтверждении не было необходимости, но я поражён таким результатом. 

Производная Эпсилона Прайма. 

Да, это... это то, чем является Фрэнсис. Он был копией, клоном, набором точек на графике, числом в серии, и он был тем, кто просто не мог соответствовать эталону. Он был лишь тенью человека, стоящего перед ним... поэтому, конечно же, Шарур принял Прайма. 

Разве Юй не сказал то же самое? «Почему я вижу второго тебя сверху?»

\- Сложи оружие, - прошипела Шахмаран, держа Фрэнсиса в воздухе. - Я убью его, если ты этого не сделаешь? 

\- Во что бы то ни стало, - сказал Прайм, поворачивая Шарур. - Теперь, когда я убедился, что я так же способен владеть этим копьем, E-F-7 больше не нужен. Я могу выполнить его миссию, и, судя по всему, более компетентно, чем он. 

Взгляд Шахмаран переместился на Фрэнсиса. Он сменился на глубокую, необъяснимую печаль. 

\- Какая жалость, - вздохнула она, - как ты жалок, человеческое дитя... 

Затем с той же невероятной скоростью она скрылась глубже в пещере, а на Прайма натравила своих змей, чтобы замедлить его. Пещера покрылась трещинами, Фрэнсис старался не удариться о стены или потолок, пока Шахмаран тащила его за собой в своих кольцах. 

Но он даже не мог заставить себя сопротивляться. Его тело было изранено, оно тряслось и дергалось из стороны в сторону в жесткой хватке Шахмаран, но он едва мог расслышать звук ветра из-за громких ударов его предательски неспокойного сердца, которых никогда не должно было быть. 

E-F-7 больше не нужен. 

Думал ли Прайм о нем в таком ключе все время? 

Вероятно, это был блеф - обычная тактика, которую они использовали, когда один из них попадал в ситуации с заложниками - ситуации, к которой Фрэнсис фактически был подготовлен. Если бы он когда-нибудь попал в ловушку, и его использовали как живой щит, что поставит под угрозу миссию, то все агенств должны будут действовать так, будто угроза для них незначительна. Заложник сам виноват в том, что его застали врасплох; спастись - их собственная ответственность. В то время для Фрэнсиса это казалось логичным, как и все, что делали Люди. Потому что Фрэнсис был сумасшедшим с неприемлемыми чувствами. 

E-F-7 был больше не нужен. E-F-7 провалился. На благо миссии было лучше, чтобы Прайм все решал. Прайм действовал совершенно, по всем правилам. Прайм был абсолютно идеален. 

Фрэнсиса бросили на пол пещеры, в которой они скрылись. Он задавался вопросом, что с ним будет, что с ним сделает Шахмаран. Ее огромное тело возвысилось над ним, ее хвост бил по камням. Если его разорвут на части, как долго он будет находиться в сознании, пока способен терпеть боль? И будет ли это больнее колющего ощущения в сердце? 

Он поднялся на ноги, потому что он все ещё не мог принять свою судьбу, даже если часть его просто хотела закрыть глаза и позволить этому кошмару наконец-то закончиться. Но когда он поднял голову, перед ним стояла не Шахмаран, а Аль Басты.  
Аль Басты улыбалась демонической улыбкой. 

\- Это.. каким образом ты это делаешь, - дрожащим голосом произнёс Фрэнсис. - Эти совпадения, эта магия, это... 

\- Винишь меня в собственных неудачах? 

Слова ударили в точку, и Фрэнсис не смог ответить. 

Две когтистые руки легли на плечи Фрэнсиса, заставив его подпрыгнуть. Шахмаран оказалась за его спиной. Молчаливая, как призрак, сияющая в свете его фонарика. 

\- Тебя бросили, - пробормотала она. - Бедный ребёнок. 

\- Нет, я...

\- Мой дорогой, - сказала Аль Басты, - не лги нам. Не лги Красной Матери. Правда в том, что ты знал, что это произойдёт, не так ли? Что тебя бросят. Ты знал, что ты ничего не стоишь. Ни для кого. 

Он... он... 

Он ничего не стоил. 

У него не было даже настоящего имени. 

Аль Басты улыбнулась, наклонилась вперёд и взяла безвольные руки Фрэнсиса в свои. 

\- Милое дитя, - проворковала она, - все в порядке. Это не имеет значения. Ведь ты никогда не хотел быть героем, не так ли? 

Он этого не хотел. Он и не был героем, но как только у него забрали эту роль, он почувствовал, что потерял что-то важное. В каком-то смысле, возможно, он все же принял этот титул. Возможно, он почувствовал гордость и возвышенность в статусе Наследника Человечества. Может быть, поэтому было так больно смотреть, как у него забирают то немногое, что у него было. 

Аль Басты продолжила мягким воркующим голосом:

\- Сегодня ты узнал, что титул Наследника Человечества никогда тебе не предназначался. Ты уже знал свою роль в этом мире, и знал, что потерпишь неудачу, надеялся, что если преуспеешь в чём-то, то успокоишь своё больное сердце. 

Что такое «Фрэнсис»? Пустышка. Всего лишь оболочка, лишенная даже души, которую он бы мог назвать своей. 

\- Ты постоянно терпишь поражения, а причина в том, что это твоя природа, твоя судьба. 

Шахмаран пробормотала ему на ухо вопрос:

\- Чья кровь на твоих руках? 

Это Фрэнсис приговорил Сянлю к смерти, он задержал их в могиле Юйя, из-за него они столкнулись с Эпсилоном, именно он нарушал приказы и пошёл против Людей... 

Это Фрэнсис оставил Зака на суд Эпсилона Прайма, в отличие от него, Фрэнсис колебался нанести смертельный удар. Теперь Куру не сбежать, теперь Зак обречён стать целью Эпсилона, а Прайм идеален всегда и во всем. 

И именно Фрэнсис своими неудачами, ошибками, собственными руками привёл себя к гибели. Ему больше нечего предложить. Он никогда не будет Эпсилоном - больше никогда. У него с самого начала не было ни единого шанса. 

\- Что мне сделать? - спросил он. - Что я должен сделать? 

\- Разве это не очевидно? - спросила Аль Басты и звонко рассмеялась. - Милое дитя, сдавайся! 

\- Или домой, - сказала Шахмаран. - Иди домой, человеческое дитя. 

\- Но, Шахмаран, у этого мальчика нет дома. Ему некуда возвращаться. Некому заботиться о нем. 

\- Какая жалость, - вздохнула Шахмаран. - Какая жалость. 

\- Все в порядке, мой дорогой, - проворковала Аль Басты. Ее голос стал нежным, мягким и тихим. Ее алые глаза смотрели прямо на него, и перед ней он чувствовал себя младенцем. 

\- Пусть Красная Мать позаботится о тебе. Я никогда не брошу тебя. Я всегда, всегда любила тебя, с момента, когда ты сделал свой первый вздох, появившись из своего стеклянного чрева. Я всегда следила за тобой, твоими невзгодами и неудачами. Мое сердце болит за тебя, мой дорогой. Мне больно, что с тобой так плохо обращались. 

Шахмаран отдалилась от него, его голос стал далеким и глухим. 

\- Я тоже любила людей. 

Сердце Фрэнсиса болело. Любовь? Любовь. Испытывал ли он когда-нибудь на себе любовь? 

\- Пойдём, - сказала Аль Басты, сжала его руки и потянула вперёд. - пойдём, присоединись ко мне на этой стороне сущего. Навсегда. Здесь тебе ничего не причинит боль, никто не будет к тебе жесток... 

\- Где никто не причинит боль? - спросил Фрэнсис, чувствуя себя, как во сне. Все было таким нереальным, пьянящим, возвышенным, боль в груди притупилась, когда он сделал первый шаг вперёд. От голоса Аль Басты было тепло, которого он так жаждал, как плачущий ребёнок. Тепло, в которое он хотел укутаться, уснуть и никогда не просыпаться. 

\- Верно, мой дорогой, - сказала Аль Басты. - Где никто не причинит боль. Ведь твоя Красная Мать любит тебя. И она единственная, единственная во всем мире. 

\- Единственная. 

Она улыбнулась. 

\- Дитя, позволь мне избавить тебя от всех печалей человечества. Позволь мне превратить тебя в пламя, чтобы тебе больше никогда не было холодно. Мое дитя, позволь мне принести тебя в жертву, чтобы родился заново. 

Он действительно не понимал, что она имела в виду под этими странными и загадочными словами о пламени и любви. Она подвела его к краю отвесной скалы, а внизу раскинулся вид на огромную яму, заполненную кипящей лавой, чей жар обжигал кожу. Его привели прямо к пропасти, загипнотизированного тем, как переливались ослепительно-красные, желтые и оранжевые тона. 

\- Мое дорогое дитя, - прошептала Аль Басты, - если ты спрыгнешь, твоя Красная Мать обязательно тебя поймает.  
Он должен...? Он понял, что стоит прямо на краю пропасти. Что ему уготовано? И все перспектива упасть в лаву его остановила. Он взглянул на Аль Басты, на ее хрупкую с виду фигуру, на то, как она двигалась - будто вообще ничего не весила, и он захотел быть таким же свободным, как она. 

Он поднял ногу над обрывом...

***

\- _Мир покоится на моей спине,_ \- сказал Кур. - _Ибо я змей, окружающий весь мир. Я как прилив, неумолимый и неизбежный. Я - сама земля. Мой приговорён абсолютен. По велению самой земли я сокрушу человечество. Разрушу их правление, позволю земле вздохнуть с облегчением после их искоренения._

\- Ты не можешь убить их всех, ты не можешь...

\- _Всех? Я не убью всех. Люди - такие же животные, как и все остальные. Они заслуживают права на существование, как любая птица, рыба и млекопитающее._

\- Тогда сколько? 

\- _Я оставлю десять тысяч... разве это не достаточно? Разве я не великодушен? Людям нужно всего несколько сотен для существования._

Зак почувствовал, что его сейчас стошнит. 

\- То есть, это 99%. Это практически все мы. 

\- _Тогда только ваше высокомерие позволило вам так расплодиться. И это погубит вас, когда настанет время суда._ \- Змей взревел. - _Я - высшее существо сам по себе. Мои решения абсолютны. Я не сожалею о когда-либо предпринятых мною действиях. Можешь ли ты сказать то же самое, человеческое дитя?_

Зак мог только схватиться за живот, ему становилось все хуже. Теперь он понял, что имел в виду Кур, назвав его «простым человеком»; на самом деле он был простым человеком, которого мучило чувство вины и сомнения. На это приключение его сподвигло не грандиозное стремление, а страх за свой вид, свою жизнь, страх за то, что его личность поглотит кто-то настолько безжалостный. 

Он был... просто пятнадцатилетним мальчиком, которого разлучили со своей семьёй, которого бросили сражаться против всего мира. Он был совсем один. 

\- _И **поэтому** ,_ \- произнёс Змей насмешливо, его кольца сжались воург его горла, - _и **поэтому** ты не можешь победить, поэтому ты терпишь неудачу снова и снова._

***

... И прежде, чем он спрыгнул, Фрэнсиса оттолкнули назад, и он упал на землю. Это произошло так внезапно, что он не успел среагировать, перед глазами заискрились звезды. Он дергался и отбивался, пока его оттаскивали назад, подальше от пропасти и палящего оттуда жара. Прочь от манящей теплоты, которая даже сейчас окутывала его сердце, умоляя остаться.

Что-то придавили к его лицу, пластик впился в его кожу, и он вертелся, пытаясь отстраниться от неизвестного нападавшего. Он махал руками, ища кого-то, кого можно оттолкнуть, но натыкался только на пустоту. 

Постепенно он начал слышать голоса. Два девичьих голоса. Они кричали на него, просили его прекратить драться, просили его дышать. И он дышал, хотя старался задержать дыхание как можно дольше. Он вдохнул запах переработанного кислорода из баллона. Перед глазами поплыло, он зажмурился от чувства тошноты и головокружения. 

\- Я думаю... я думаю, он дышит, мистер Чичу. По крайней мере он перестал избивать пустоту. 

Он узнал этот голос. Его разум пытался вспомнить, откуда. 

\- Его щеки покраснели, - произнёс второй голос. Бодрый и писклявый. Почему-то на ум пришла Шахмаран. - Я не очень хорошо знакома с людьми, но это ведь хороший знак, да? 

Он приоткрыл глаза и, наткнувшись на прямой луч света фонарика, застонал и повернулся в сторону. На мгновение он увидел фигуру того, кто его удерживал, кого-то в высокопрочном костюме синего цвета. Тогда он заметил, что его голова покоится на чьих-то коленях, а рука, прижимающая кислородную маску к его лице, была скользкой от воды. Они лежали в луже, в которой насквозь вымокло пальто Фрэнсиса. 

Медленно и осторожно, игнорируя мучительную головную боль, из-за которой в глазах темнело, он сел. Он был... в пещере, на развилке между путями «героев» и «грешников» - только теперь на их месте была сплошная каменная стена. Аль Басты стояла перед ним, по-девичьи раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Ее перья были полупрозрачными и растворялись в воздухе, как дым. Она была похожа на дух или призрак, неспособный больше причинить ему вреда. 

Не было ни стены пламени, ни лужи лавы. Неужели их там никогда не было? И не было ни Шахмаран, ни Эпсилона Прайма. Даже Шарур все ещё был крепко зажат в его ладони, пальцы были настолько напряжены, что разжать из удалось с трудом. И он услышал как из наушника, который он положил в карман, доносился голос Чичу. 

\- Доброе утро, дорогуша, - смеясь произнесла Аль Басты. - Похоже, наше время закончилось. В конце концов, кто-то достаточно заботился о тебе, чтобы спасти! Если твоя Красная Мать научила тебя чему-нибудь, то не забудь должным образом выразить свою благодарность, дитя. 

\- Что... что ты? 

Вади в замешательстве склонила голову. 

\- С кем ты говоришь, Фрэнсис?  
Аль Басты сделала реверанс, прикрыв глаза. 

\- Я Аль Басты, - сказала она. - Демон, наказывающий детей с нечистой совестью, знающий все секреты сущего. Я Аль Басты, твой ночной кошмар, заставляющий тебя проснуться. Я Аль Басты, веришь ты в меня или нет. А ты что? 

Пустое место. Неисправный инструмент. Безнадежная трата времени. И...

... И даже так, он единственный, кто мог сделать то, в чем сейчас нуждался мир. Зак лежал рядом с ним с кислородной маской на лице. Несмотря на это, он был без сознания, его тело дергалось, а огненное сияние периодически просачивалось сквозь сомкнутые веки. Заключенный в кошмар Аль Басты, неспособный вырваться на свободу... как и Фрэнсис. Только в случае с Заком, его связь с Куром сильнее привязывало его к иллюзиям Аль Басты. Если кислородная маска не может его разбудить, значит она не вытащить его в реальность. 

Он в страхе прижал к себе Шарур. Вади обеспокоенно посмотрела на него. 

\- Фрэнсис? 

Аль Басты улыбнулась ему напоследок. 

\- Если ты думаешь, что сможешь спасти его, герой, Красная Мать тебя подождёт. 

Она исчезла из поля зрения, ее слова теперь были похожи на шёпот ветра, отпечатавшиеся в уголках его разума. 

Фрэнсис повернулся к Вади, заметив, что змея Муки свернулась вокруг плеч девочки внутри костюма. В ее глазах было беспокойство. Она беспокоилась... о нем. О Фрэнсисе. 

\- С тобой все в порядке? - спросила она. - Ты не реагировал на своё имя... 

\- Или на пощечины, - продолжила Мука. - Мы били тебя, но безрезультатно. 

\- Да, и на пощечины. И ты только что говорил в пустоту. 

\- Я в порядке, - почти рефлекторно ответил Фрэнсис. Он заметил, что ответил слишком быстро. - Эм... 

\- Да, в порядке, - саркастично произнесла Вади. - Просто ты корчился на земле, был не в своём уме, вдыхал ядовитые вулканические пары, чтобы развлечься. 

Фрэнсис крепче сжал Шарур и опустил глаза. 

\- Я... прошу прощение за беспокойство... 

\- Не извиняйся! - прервала его Вади, нахмурившись. - Ты действительно в порядке? Это может быть эффект ядовитого газа, но у тебя бледное лицо, и пальцы дрожат, и ты ведёшь себя нехарактерно тихо. 

Он поднёс руку к щеке и заметил, как быстро колотится его сердце. Честно говоря, он должен был выглядеть ужасно. Ему стало стыдно, и он попытался отвернуться, чтобы скрыть это, но Вади схватила его за руку. 

\- Фрэнсис, - серьёзно произнесла она. - Что здесь произошло? Почему Зак не просыпается? Что ты видел? 

Прайма, Шахмаран, Аль Басты... Фрэнсис закусил губу, слова были слишком тяжелыми и бесполезными, он не мог их произнести. 

\- Просто... ничего. Ничего. 

Она смотрела на него, изучала своим острым взглядом. Потом она отпустила его и скрестила руки на груди. 

\- Почему ты не можешь довериться своим друзьям? - обиженно спросила она. 

\- Мы не друзья. Я знаю тебя чуть больше суток. 

\- Друзей можно найти так же быстро и легко, как долго и мучительно, - сказала Вади. - Почему ты усложняешь себе жизнь? Бремя легче нести на общих плечах. 

Он открыл рот, чтобы ответить, затем закрыл его, тупо смотря на неё. Это чувство незавершенности вернулось, и оно стало намного сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде. Казалось, кошмар Аль Басты разбередил старые раны в его сердце, и теперь оно болело. Он понятия не имел, почувствует ли он себя снова целым - или чувствовал ли он себя таковым когда-либо. 

\- Я, - начал он, но запнулся и попытался снова. - Если бы я сказал, что... меня можно заменить, что я расходный материал, что бы ты сказала? 

Она казалось была шокирована его вопросом. 

\- «Заменить» и «расходный материал» - это не те слова, что мы применяем к людям. 

Зак тоже сказал что-то подобное... что его Люди использовали слово «ненужно» так часто, что оно уже потеряло своё значение. 

Они были неправы? 

... Мог ли он думать, что они неправы? Или это было дьявольское искушение? 

Он склонил голову. 

\- Эм... спасибо. За... за спасение. 

Она положила руки по бокам, явно недовольная. Тем не менее, она приняла его благодарность. 

\- Я... я не могу рассказать тебе, - продолжил он. Это было слишком жестоко, слишком болезненно. Он должен был сказать, что у него нет времени, чтобы тратить его зря на этот разговор, что они и так уже достаточно потратили, но от ее серьезного прямого взгляда ему захотелось стать таким же серьезным и прямым. 

\- У меня нет слов. Я не знаю, с чего начать. 

Ее лицо, вопреки его ожиданиям, смягчилось. 

\- Это нормально, - сказала она с облегчением. - Пока ты сам не захочешь поговорить. 

\- ... Верно, - смущено произнёс он. Смущенно, но не пристыжено, он не ругает себя за неудачи и некомпетентность. Это было так? Просто?... быть застенчивым? Он снова посмотрел на Зака и Вади. 

\- Вади, - сказал он, - я собираюсь снять маску. 

\- Что? Но я тебя только что спасла! 

\- Да, спасла, - Сказал Фрэнсис. - И это единственная причина, почему я могу это сделать. 

Он повернулся к ней, сжав кулаки. 

\- Ты... будешь здесь, чтобы вытащить меня, если что-то случится, верно? 

Уловив решительность в его голосе, она выпрямилась и гордо скрестила руки на груди: 

\- Конечно. 

\- Чтобы спуститься сюда, понадобиться час. Чтобы подняться, неся меня, нужно два часа. Для этого нужно кислорода чуть меньше, чем на два часа... 

Вади быстро поняла. 

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я ждала до последнего момента? 

Фрэнсис кивнул. 

\- Пожалуйста. 

\- Это звучит как плохая идея, - предупредил Чичу. 

\- Верно, - сказал Фрэнсис, положив руку на маску. - Вот почему я стараюсь много об этом не думать. 

Потребовалось всего несколько вдохов, чтобы Вади, Мука и Чичу исчезли. Когда он моргнул, мир вокруг него дрожал, мерцал и изменялся. 

Перед ним снова стояла Аль Басты с привычной совиной улыбкой, ее крылья дрожали от жара. 

\- Привет, дитя мое, - проворковала она. Ее трюк раскрыли, в театральности не было необходимости. - Какой путь ты выберешь? 

На этот раз он не пойдёт, не подготовившись. 

\- Могу я спросить, в чем разница? 

Аль Басты засмеялась. 

\- Ну раз уж ты так хорошо просишь... нет никакой разницы. Ты знал это, когда заходил! 

Этого не может быть. 

\- Никакой разницы? 

Аль Басты пронзительно расхохоталась. 

\- Не для тебя, E-F-7, ты не герой. 

\- Я... 

\- Ты не можешь лгать Красной Матери, - сказала она. - Это не мои слова, а твои. 

Сколько раз от отрицал этот титул? Сколько раз он высмеивал идею героя? 

\- Какая у тебя цель? - спросил Фрэнсис, в его голос закралось отчаяние. - Чего ты пытаешься достичь? 

\- Хм? - проворковала Аль Басты, склонив голову. - Какая цель? Мучить нечестивых и наказывать виновных - это моя роль, моя природа. 

Она потянула к нему руки. 

\- Твоя роль была предопределена. Пойдём, дитя мое. Мой седьмой сын седьмого сына. Разве ты не будешь танцевать со мной в пламени, не обременяя себя судьбой человечества? 

\- Мне нужно... мне нужно спасти Зака. 

\- Забавно, учитывая то, как ты относился к нему раньше. 

Он крепче сжал Шарур. 

\- Пожалуйста, не мешай мне. Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы ты пропустила меня? 

\- Не лги, - сказала Аль Басты. - Будь честным и говори правду, особенно если она причиняет тебе боль. Дитя... для тебя важно спасение Зака? 

\- Конечно, - ответил Фрэнсис. - Он представляет собой огромную угрозу для человечества, если его оставить...

\- Мой дорогой, - прервала его Аль Басты. - Мой вопрос был не таким. Я спрашивала, важно ли это для тебя? 

Он не мог подобрать слов. Это важно для него? Это понятие было ему чуждо. 

\- Это... это важно для меня. 

Следующий вопрос Аль Басты был предсказуемым: 

\- Почему? 

\- Потому что... - он запнулся, заколебался, пытаясь придумать причину. - Потому что он... 

Аль Басты покачала головой, посмеиваясь. 

\- Конечно, ты не можешь ответить. Ты относишься к нему так же, как Эпсилон относится к тебе, и мы оба знаем, как мало внимания ты получаешь. 

Эти слова сработали как пощечина. Он... действительно обращался с Заком так, как Эпсилон обращался с ним, разве нет? Он был пренебрежительным, злым и раздражённым. Он смотрел на Зака либо как на задание, либо как на обузу, либо как на дурака и идиота. 

И несмотря на это, Зак все ещё... заступался за него перед Эпсилоном, делился с ним едой на улицах Японии, говорил ему высунуть руку из окна машины и представить, что он летит. 

В глазах Зака Фрэнсис был человеком. Он всегда был человеком, разве нет? 

Эпсилон учил его быть Эпсилоном. Его судьба была предрешена, она сковывала его всю жизнь, и он перестал замечать эти рамки. 

\- Они могут сказать нам, кто мы - монстр, клон - но они не могут сказать, кем нам быть. 

В тот день Фрэнсис почувствовал, что его Люди потратили его жизнь на то, чтобы вытравить его из его тела - из него, из Эпсилона, из всех E-F и E-P до них. 

Признать это было немного похоже на смерть. И действительно, ему казалось, что он может произнести это вслух, потому что услышит только Аль Басты. 

\- Для меня это важно, потому что Зак - герой, - сказал Фрэнсис. - И он не должен страдать так, как страдал я. 

\- Ты думаешь, что он герой? - спросила Аль Басты. - В его сердце полно вины и страха. 

\- Да, знаю. Он наивный, доверчивый, легковерный дурак. Я воспользовался этим несколько раз. 

Аль Басты пронзительно посмотрела на него, прижимая перья к сердцу. 

\- И даже в этом случае, - продолжил Фрэнсис, - если бы я попросил его о помощи, он бы без сомнений протянул мне руку снова. Если он не герой, то я не знаю, есть ли вообще смысл использовать это слово. 

Между ними надолго воцарилась тишина. Аль Басты терпеливо ждала, не захочет ли Фрэнсис сказать что-нибудь ещё. Но на самом деле это было все. 

Наконец, она расплылась в улыбке, широко улыбнувшись от уха до уха. 

\- Замечательный ответ. - сказала она. - Однако твоё предательское сердце по-прежнему будет мешать тебе. 

\- Что? Но... 

Она указала ему за спину, он повернулся - и увидел Вади, стоящую позади него, она держала шлем от костюма в руках и смотрела на него решительным взглядом. 

\- Если ты не знаешь дороги, - мягко произнесла Аль Басты, - почему бы не попросить кого-нибудь проводить тебя? 

\- Фрэнсис, - сказала Вади. - Я решила сопровождать тебя в твоих ужасных видениях. Мука оденет на меня шлем, когда время кончится. Доктор Чичу мной так не доволен! 

Он смотрел на неё с отвисшей челюстью, пытаясь понять, настоящая она или нет. Мог ли он доверять ей после всего, что ему пришлось пройти? Разве она не была очередной галлюцинацией, которая причинит ему боль? Он повернулся спросить, но Аль Басты нигде не было. 

Тем временем Вади протянула руку и схватила его. 

\- Зак в конце этого туннеля, так? 

\- Которого из? - спросил Фрэнсис, нахмурившись. 

\- Я вижу только один туннель. Или я слепая? 

\- ... Нет, - сказал Фрэнсис. - Думаю, слепой здесь только я. 

Он посмотрел в ее стальные яркие глаза. 

\- Вади... ты можешь провести меня? 

Она ухмыльнулась. 

\- Конечно. Но я буду идти быстро, так что тебе с твоими короткими ножками не стоит тормозить!

***

\- Я Гильгамеш, - объявил он, ударяя кулаком по груди. - Король-вино из могущественного Урук, наследник Третьей династии Ура, который долго путешествовал, чтобы победить тебя, Кура, опустошающего эти земли!

_Опустошающего? Змей рассмеялся холодно и безрадостно. Человек, ты - опустошающий. Человек, вырубивший мои леса, разрушивший мои каньоны ради драгоценных камней, выпивший больше необходимого из моих рек. Опустошающий! Я останавливаю опустошение; когда болезнь достигает своего пика, я сжигаю больных и умирающих. Гильгамеш, я нарекаю тебя королем опустошения, чтобы этот грех стал твоим бременем._

\- Мы тоже живые существа. То, что ты делаешь - ничто иное, как убийство. Резня. Ты - монстр. 

_Я дыхание этого мира. Ветер, прилив, плодородная земля. Что мне до твоих обвинений? Существа, жизнь которого проходит, как падение капли дождя в грязь. Убей это тело, человек, и наблюдай за тем, как мир будет его оплакивать; как он утонет в великом потопе. Твои обвинения обрекут тебя. И поэтому я нарекаю тебя королем опустошения, несущим гибель._

\- Тем не менее, мой народ взывает ко мне. Брат разлучен с братом. Мать разлучена с ребёнком. Я видел, что ты сотворил, монстр, что ждёт мир после твоей гибели, и это не стоит того, чтобы мы платили нашей кровью. 

_Человек, который ослабил меня, который отделил мою душу от тела, который пришёл судить меня. Я никогда не знал поражений. Если ты принесёшь его мне, то я назову тебя своим наследником._

\- Наследником? 

_Как будет дышать мир, так буду дышать и я. Довольно! Я тебя предупредил. И я поздравил тебя, Гильгамеш, король опустошений, несущий гибель, чей род унаследует мою волю._

Змей взревел, и этот звук отозвался в груди Зака дрожью, печалью и смирением со своей судьбой. Подняв огромную голову, прищурив пламенные глаза, он рванул вперёд. Зак почувствовал, как его сердце сжали в тисках.

***

Вади потянула его в сторону стены между двумя туннелями, которые видел только он, и прошла сквозь камень, как сквозь воздух. Несмотря на его опасения, они прошли так быстро, что Фрэнсис даже не успел обдумать это, - они оказались перед дорожкой, которая извивалась вниз, в самые недра земли.

Они мчались так быстро, что почти не чувствовали земли под ногами, они неслись вниз, к тёплому сиянию магмы, в знойный центр мира. Дорожка мелькала перед его глазами, сталактиты и сталагмиты появлялись на их пути, мимо проскакивали каменные арки и протоптанные дорожки, ведущие их в подземный мир. Иногда он замечал лицо Эпсилона, который уходил за угол, останавливая на них неодобрительный взгляд; Сянлю, истекающего кровью; даже Зака, смотрящего на него, как на преступника. 

Но Вади не останавливалась, а тянула его вперёд, иллюзии рассеивались, как дым, и исчезали без следа...

Потому что Вади, она... 

У неё не было скрытых мотивов, каких-то грандиозных замыслов, отвлекающих факторов. Она была здесь, чтобы помочь своим друзьям, заблудившимся в лабиринте кошмаров. 

Наконец они дошли до массивных двустворчатых дверей из старого почерневшего дерева. Вади отпустила его руку, когда они остановились, и на ее лице отразилось замешательство. 

\- Тупик, - сказала она. 

\- Ты не видишь дверь? 

Она посмотрела на него как на сумасшедшего. 

\- Дверь? 

Только он видел дверь. Казалось, Вади поняла, что происходит, поэтому печально улыбнулась: 

\- Я поняла. То, что находится за ней, предназначено тебе. Хм, какое разочарование! Я не смогла помочь, хотя зашла так далеко? 

Раньше он бы просто зашёл, проигнорировав ее, но... 

\- Нет. Я бы не дошёл сюда без тебя. - Он сказал это искренне, глядя ей в глаза. - Мне бы... помешала моя неуверенность. Я бы не смог больше смотреть вперёд. Я дошёл до конца, потому что меня вела ты. Спасибо... я серьёзно. 

Она долго смотрела на него, его серьёзность, уязвимость, его искренние чувства - и расплылась в широкой сияющей улыбке. 

\- Что ж, - сказала она, - я соглашусь с тем, что пропущу все веселье, если взамен буду получать твою благодарность. В конце концов, я никогда не работаю за бесплатно. 

Она повернула его в сторону двери и подтолкнула вперёд. 

\- Иди, - сказала она, - Ты должен сделать это... ты сможешь сделать это. Если ты думаешь, что Зак - герой, то у тебя есть шанс вернуться, да? 

Он замер. Кровь прилила к его ушам. 

\- Ты, эээ, слышала меня. 

Она ухмыльнулась. 

\- Да. Это было трогательно! Я уверена, Зак тоже будет рад это услышать. 

\- Пристрелите меня, пожалуйста. 

Она подняла руки. 

\- Пистолета нет. 

\- Мои друзья ужасны. - пробормотал Фрэнсис, и Вади просияла. 

\- Но все же мы твои друзья. Разве это не главное? 

\- ... Да, - сказал он, положив ладонь на дверь. - На этот раз я не ошибусь. 

Дверь легко поддалась, несмотря на огромные размеры. Ставни заскрипели, дерево зацарапало по камню, и этот звук отразился эхом от стен. 

За дверью была огромная комната, освещённая оранжевым пламенем.

***

Внутри его ждал Змей.

Тело Кура свивалось в блестящие чёрные кольца, царапало древние каменные своды и древесину на двери. Кур будто держал землю своими изгибами. Его глаза пылали оранжевым огнём. Из его пасти тёк яд, похожий на кровь. Его зубы были готовы впиться в плоть в любой момент. Он больше походил на что-то неведомое, но весь его образ ощущался естественнее, чем все, что когда-либо видел Фрэнсис; Кур был как камни в пещере или вода в море. Кур дышал, и земля дышала вместе с ним. Кур взревел, и тектонические плиты задрожали. 

Именно он встретил его за дверью Аль Басты. Фрэнсис казался таким маленьким рядом с Куром, что ощущал себя таким незначительным. 

Змей смотрел на свою хрупкую смертную форму холодным и жестоким взглядом. Он взмахнул хвостом, заставил море лавы вздыматься, как волны в океане. Он смотрел, как Фрэнсис колеблется на пороге, смотрел, как Фрэнсис сделал шаг вперёд. 

_О, Наследник Человечества,_ произнёс он, когда Фрэнсис подошёл достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать горячее дыхание Змея. Когда прогремел низкий глубокий голос Кура, прошёл сквозь его сердце. Чем больше он говорил, тем грознее звучал, _О, Наследник, о, избранный, о, глупец. Я долго ждал этого дня._

Фрэнсиса пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы посмотреть Куру в глаза. 

\- К сожалению, я пришёл не за тобой. - Он сильнее стиснул в руках Шарур. - Где Зак? 

_Он горит, тонет в Первозданном море._

\- Не говори загадками; сегодня их было уже предостаточно. 

_Никаких загадок, подойди! Утони в воде, в пламени, даже ты не сможешь вернуться._

Подняв свой огромный хвост, Кур с громким грохотом разбил камень у обрыва. Удар чуть не сбил Фрэнсиса с ног; земля ушла из-под ног, и он начал падать. 

Сверху Кур следил за ним безжалостным взглядом, пока Фрэнсиса не поглотила желто-оранжевая обжигающая жидкость

Внезапно он оказался в новом месте. Он никогда раньше его не видел, это были воспоминания Зака. 

Перед ним было разрушенное здание. Судя по растительности, где-то на берегу Тихого океана. Гигантские бетонные балки торчали из-под завалов, словно иголки вонзили в землю. Небо пасмурное и темное. И в центре всего этого стоял Зак, смотрящий на мир остекленевшим рассеянным взглядом. Его плечи были опущены, будто сломлены под тяжестью какой-то ужасной и сокрушительной ноши. 

\- Зак...

Зак медленно повернулся к нему, будто двигался по воде. 

\- Фрэнсис...? 

\- Да. Это я. Нам нужно идти. Ты... 

\- Я не могу, - сказал Зак. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду, ты не можешь? - спросил Фрэнсис, хватая его за рукав. Его напугало, что Зак не делал попыток сопротивляться. Он был словно безвольным, слабым, пустым, сломленным, и... 

... И Фрэнсис словно смотрел в зеркало. 

\- Я не могу победить, - сломлено произнёс Зак. - Фрэнсис, послушай, я... я Кур. Ты знаешь, что это значит? 

Фрэнсис проследил за его взглядом. Ему было нелегко читать чужие эмоции, но он достаточно хорошо знал Зака. 

\- Что ты чувствуешь свою ответственность за все это. 

\- Я несу эту ответственность! - Зак напрягся. - И не только. Это моя ответственность! Ты знаешь, что... что такое Кур? 

\- Чувствую, ты расскажешь мне. 

\- Это естественная сила гомеостаза. Это разумное стихийное бедствие. Он решает, кого убить... животные, которые не являются криптидами, они размножаются, их количество неограниченно, и они... а затем Кур... 

Он завыл и опустился на землю, схватившись за голову. 

\- Это моя вина. Это всегда была моя вина - не только здесь, не только в моем доме, в моей семье. Не только тогда, когда наги напали на Манхэттен, или когда Мандеи напали на Париж. Все это. Это моя роль. Я не оставляю после себя ничего, кроме разрушений. 

Фрэнсис опустился на колени, схватил его за вторую руку и строгим голосом произнёс: 

\- Зак, посмотри на меня. 

Зак не мог: он продолжал смотреть в землю, все ещё паникуя и теряя рассудок. О чем он говорил? Если Фрэнсис попытался разложить по полочкам несвязные мысли, то суть заключалась в том, что Кур выполнял зачистку видов, которые слишком сильно изменили мир. Конечно по стандартам Кура, но даже Фрэнсис признавал, что за последнее столетие людское население сильно выросло. Если шесть тысяч лет назад Кур уже воевал с людьми, то он мог представить, насколько неблагосклонно смотрел на них Змей сейчас. 

Другими словами... Заку были поручены неприятные обязанности судьи, присяжных и палача одновременно. Для такого наивного, легковерного и мягкосердечного идиота, как он, возложить на себя такую задачу было, конечно, смешно. Конечно, ему было больно. Если оставить все факты о том, что его суждения были слишком идеалистическими, нереалистичными и недостижимыми... Зак никогда не хотел никого обидеть. 

\- Оставь меня, - сказал Зак, слабо пытаясь вырваться из рук Фрэнсиса. - Фрэнсис, тебе нужно идти. Ты должен собрать всю энергию и остановить меня. 

\- Я не смогу уйти отсюда без твоей помощи, идиот, - сказал Фрэнсис. 

\- Нет, ты должен. Ты должен. Если я буду рядом с тобой, я просто снова причиню тебе боль. 

Этот дурак все ещё беспокоился о Фрэнсисе, даже в этой нелепой ситуации... 

\- Кур... нет, я... послал Сянлю убить тебя. Я не мог остановиться. Я... 

\- Что, это все? 

На самом деле это откровение его встревожило. Смерть Сянлю причинила ему немало боли. Но какое это имело значение в сравнение с остальным? Какое это имело значение в сравнение с тем, что ситуация настолько вышла из-под контроля, что Зак был поглощён чувством вины? 

\- Зак, - произнёс Фрэнсис, - ты знаешь, что произошло после того, как я отпустил тебя тогда, в Турции? - Он продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа. Конечно Зак не знал - Фрэнсис никогда ему не говорил. - Эпсилон прикрепил ко мне подслушивающее устройство. Он все слышал. Мне... сделали выговор. 

Глаза Зака расширились. 

\- Тогда из-за меня... 

\- Нет, не из-за тебя! - прикрикнул Фрэнсис, и Зак вздрогнул от внезапной смены тона. - Не будь таким высокомерным. Я сделал свой собственный выбор и ответил за последствия. Меня практически понизили в должности - были разговоры о выводе меня из эксплуатации. Я знаю, что это ничего не значит для тебя, поэтому объясню: когда кого-то с такой базой конфидециальной информации, как умения, выводят их эксплуатации, Люди прибегают к изоляции, которая по существу является тюремным заключением. Последние два года я находился на испытательном сроке. 

Он сильнее сжал руку Зака, когда вспомнил холодные взгляды, пустую гнетущую тишину и резкий разочарованный тон в голосе. 

\- Я пришёл сюда, игнорируя приказы, правила, наплевав на порядки, потому что чувствовал, что должен сделать что-то, чтобы вернуть благосклонность Людей. Я думал, что раз Кур снова вернулся, то это мой шанс исправить ошибки, которые я совершил в прошлом. Возможно, они вернут меня в строй, если я приведу им Кура. Я бы даже смирился с необходимостью тренироваться с тобой, если бы это закончило мое третирование. 

Зак наконец посмотрел на него. Фрэнсис печально улыбнулся ему. 

\- Похоже у нас обоих дела идут не очень хорошо. С самого начала я пытался использовать тебя в своих интересах. Мои намерения все это время были эгоистичными. У тебя, кажется, противоположная проблема - Кур не играет с представителями видов, которые выбрал уничтожить, но ты продолжаешь что-то предпринимать против него. 

Зак фыркнул, а затем ответил Фрэнсиса улыбкой с ноткой горечи. 

\- А я думал, ты просто ненавидишь меня. 

\- Ну, это тоже. 

\- Эй, Фрэнсис, - произнёс Зак. - Что я по твоему должен сделать? 

\- Разве ты прислушаешься к моему мнению? - спросил Фрэнсис. 

\- Ну, да... но если я узнаю, тогда пойму, что хочу сделать наоборот. 

Фрэнсис фыркнул. 

\- Хорошо. Я думаю, тебе стоит воспользоваться силой Кура в своих целях. И пусть этими целями будет, во-первых, то, что ты оторвёшь себе язык, чтобы я больше никогда не слышал тебя. Во-вторых, ты возвращаешься со мной к Людям, чтобы меня не списали в утиль из-за всего, что я сделал ради тебя. В таком порядке. 

Зак рассмеялся: 

\- Я знал, - сказал он. - Твоё чувство юмора с каждым днём становится все лучше. 

\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты. Я все время был серьёзен. - Он фыркнул и отвернулся. - Я бы хотел, чтобы все так и произошло. 

\- Да, хорошо. - Зак вырвал свою руку из хватки Фрэнсиса, чтобы вытереть слезы с глаз. - Думая, я бы хотел переселить тебя в более приятное место, как мои родители переселяют криптидов. Кажется, вы с Улраджем поладили, может, мне следует отвести тебя в Кумарина Кандам и выпустить на волю. 

\- Тупица, - произнёс Фрэнсис, - почему все, что происходит с тобой, касается и меня? Чего ты хочешь, Зак Сатердей? 

\- Чтобы у тебя была менее дерьмовая жизнь? - ответил Зак. 

\- Твои навыки убеждения очень слабые. Ты действительно думал, что это на меня подействует? 

Зак снова рассмеялся, на этот раз более естественно. Он все ещё был вялым и изможденным, но снова вернулась жизнь и дух. 

\- ... Я хочу, чтобы все наладилось, - наконец признался он, - Я знаю, что это невозможно, но я хочу, чтобы моя семья вернулась. Я хочу, чтобы мы снова... помогали криптидам, знаешь, помогали людям. Я не хочу, чтобы за мной дальше охотились. Разве я многого прошу? 

\- Ну, ты говоришь это человеку, который никогда в жизни не делал что-то бескорыстно, - сказал Фрэнсис. - Я не думаю, что у тебя завышенные требования. 

\- Такое чувство, что я делаю что-то не так. Что я совершаю ошибку. 

\- Конечно! Это то, что делает Зак Сатердей - совершает ужасные непростительные ошибки, которые можно было избежать. И что хуже: побуждает людей вокруг себя совершать такие же ошибки. Твоё физическое тело сейчас находится в коме, и это состояние лучше твоего обычного. Если бы я поступал правильно, я бы тебя бросил и продолжил миссию без твоих комментариев. Прийти сюда, чтобы призвать тебя к здравому смыслу, - это огромная ошибка с твоей стороны. 

Другими словами, совершать ошибки нормально. Или, возможно, эта ошибкой была вовсе не ошибкой. Фрэнсис сам не был уверен, что именно он пытался донести - у него не было опыта в подбадривание и мотивационных речах, - просто он пытался передать это звенящее чувство в своём сердце, убеждение, что Заку предназначено что-то большее, чем тяжесть своей абстрактной и недоказуемой судьбы. 

\- Бремя легче нести на общих плечах, - сказал Фрэнсис. - Вади сказала мне это. Не знаю, знаешь ли ты, Зак, но меня учили нести ответственность за весь наш вид с тех пор, как я родился. Мои Люди тайно вмешивались в дела внутренней и внешней политики на протяжении веков. Это... то, чем мы занимаемся. 

Он прочистил горело. 

\- Так что тебе, Зак Сатердей, следует перестать так сильно беспокоиться о людях и думать... кошках... или червях... или чем там твоя семья занимается. 

Зак смотрел на него несколько секунд широко раскрытыми глазами, прежде чем - на таком ограниченном расстоянии, в таком неудобном положении, Фрэнсиса было недостаточно места, чтобы уклониться - он обвил руками тело Фрэнсиса и сжал его. 

\- Мне это не нравится, что это? 

\- Просто обними в ответ, придурок, не порть момент. - Зак сжал его сильнее. - Не знаю, знаешь ли ты, Фрэнсис, но наш вид использует объятия, чтобы выразить привязанность. Или, в данном случае, благодарность. - Зак понизил голос, практически шепча. - ... Благодарность. 

Фрэнсис отмер и нерешительно поднял руки, отвечая на жест, и несколько неловко похлопав Зака по плечу, задаваясь вопросом, не сильно ли он надавливает или наоборот слишком легко. Когда Зак его отпустил, Фрэнсис вздохнул с облегчением. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока он не услышал медленные хлопки. Обернувшись, он увидел Аль Басты, стоящей на краю утеса. Ее силуэт вырисовывался сквозь морские брызги, ее когти царапали о камни. 

\- Браво, брависсимо, - произнесла она, ухмыляясь. - Какие душевные слова; какое захватывающее зрелище! Есть только одна маленькая проблема... 

Воздух вокруг них накалился, зашипел пар. На обрыв обрушилась волна раскалённой лавы, захватившей Аль Басты. Её крылья запылали. Она подняла их вверх, два объятых оранжевым пламенем крыла, резко взмахнула ими и взлетела, оставляя после себя след из дыма и пепла. 

\- Вас привели сюда, милые детки, не для того, чтобы вы играли в дружбу и товарищество, - сказала она, медленно приближаясь к ним шаг за шагом. - Вы здесь, чтобы мучиться от тяжести своих грехов, снова, и снова, и снова. 

Один шаг, потом другой. Пейзаж вокруг них искажался, менялся. Чёрные рёбра торчали из земли, изгибаясь над их головами. Они медленно шли сквозь змеиный скелет, через остатки мертвого бога. Она подняла горящий клинок в костлявой лапе и направила в сторону Зака. 

\- Ты не годишься на роль Кура, человеческое дитя, ты не можешь нести бремя всех судеб этого мира. Но внутри тебя живут воспоминания о Змее, окружившем земной шар. Пусть твой сосуд из плоти станет жертвой для моего господина, для его возвращения! 

Она направила второй клинок в сторону Фрэнсиса. 

\- А ты, - произнесла она пронзительным голосом, скрипящим в ушах, - ты ничто, пустая оболочка, марионетка, получившая жизнь. Здесь ты исчезнешь в пламени, и ничего не изменится! 

Земля под ногами нагрелась. Лава выливалась из расщелин, как кровь из раны, шипя при соприкосновении с камнями или обувью. 

\- Меня зовут Аль Басты, - воскликнула демоница, - и я наказываю нечестивых детей с сердцами, наполненными страхом, и породными душами, детей, которые не знают, какую совершили ошибку! Смотрите, страдайте и кайтесь, аллилуйя! 

\- Она просто иллюзия, - прошептал Фрэнсис Заку. - Она ненастоящая. Ничто из этого не настоящее! 

Но ее удары были слишком ощутимы для иллюзии! Кажется, что каждый клинок весил тысячу тонн. Ее горящие крылья при каждом взмахе одаривали их невыносимым жаром, пылающий воздух хлестал по лицу. 

Иллюзия, порождённая их худшими кошмарами, - как они могли надеяться победить ее? Она была достаточно сильной, чтобы подавить их. Слишком быстрая, слишком мощная, ее невозможно застать врасплох, ведь ее голова способна поворачиваться на все 360 градусов. Она смотрела на них с мерзкой улыбкой на лице. 

... Фрэнсис заметил нечто странное. 

Независимо от того, как часто ей удавалось его ранить, на нем не оставалось ни царапины. По сравнению с Праймом и Шахмаран она не сделала ничего, кроме запугиваний. Верно... потому что он уже посмотрел в глаза своему страху. Потому что ему указали выход. Место, где они сейчас находились, было ему незнакомо. Он огляделся по сторонам: гигантская пещера, где изогнутые кости тянулись вверх. Этот кошмар принадлежал Заку... а Фрэнсис не собирается в нем участвовать. 

Он повесил Шарур на плечо, а затем схватил Зака за руку и дернул на себя, убирая его с траектории удара Аль Басты. 

\- Зак, - настойчиво произнёс он. - Где выход? 

Он моргнул затуманенными глазами, вздрогнул и полностью сосредоточился на Фрэнсисе. 

\- Выход...

Он прищурился, огляделся и наконец нашёл свою цель. Он поднял руку и указал на выступ у скалы позади Аль Басты. 

\- Там. 

Слишком далеко. И им придётся пробиваться через Аль Басты, чтобы попасть туда. 

Или нет? Вади не сражалась с Шахмаран или Праймом, она просто бросилась вперёд. 

Фрэнсис глубоко вдохнул, не обращая внимания на запах серы, дыма и гнили, и пошёл в атаку. Он побежал прямо на Аль Басты и прошёл сквозь неё, как сквозь туман. Когда он приблизился к скале, он внезапно обнаружил, что земля под ногами пропала, и он начал падать - или лететь вверх? - по крутому каменистому склону. Зак крепко держался за Фрэнсиса. Они вдвоём оказались на вершине скалистого уступа, прямо перед выходом из пещеры...

Позади них раздался громкий треск. Зак и Фрэнсис, распластавшиеся на земле после невероятного полёта, резко развернулись и увидели поистине кошмарное зрелище - огромный скелет Кура поднялся из моря лавы, покрытый огнём. Пронзительный смех Аль Басты разнесся по стенам пещеры. Теперь она появилась возле выхода, преграждая им путь. 

\- Твой ответ не полный, - усмехнулась она. - Кур не может избежать своей судьбы. Разве это не так, мой возрожденный господин? 

Зак широко раскрыл глаза. 

\- Я не могу... 

Прежде, чем Фрэнсис успел что-то сказать, земля под ним задрожала и начала трескаться. Внезапно она ушла из-под ног, и они стали падать, падать, падать? 

В конце падения они приземлились на небольшом клочке земли, вокруг них горела магма, струи огня вырывались в небо, жар заполнял легкие. Тёмное от пепла небо освещали молнии; горный пейзаж разрушался и менялся прямо у них на глазах. 

Аль Басты положила руки на плечи Фрэнсиса. 

\- О, наследник человечества, - промурлыкала она. - будешь ли ты тем, кто отделит Кура от мальчишки и избавит его от этой судьбы?  
Перед ним стоял Зак, смотрящий в небо, потерянный и одинокий. 

\- Фрэнсис, - сказал он. - ты должен... ты единственный, кто может. 

И Фрэнсис закипел - и взорвался. 

Он стряхнул руки Аль Басты и пошёл вперёд. Зак смотрел на него и выглядел таким жалким! Таким жалким, что у Фрэнсиса скрутило живот. 

\- Зак, которого я знаю, - выплюнул Фрэнсис, - не погряз бы в жалости к себе. 

Зак непонимающе моргнул. 

\- Но... 

\- Зак, которого я знаю, - снова повторил Фрэнсис. - герой. Ты помнишь, что означает это слово, Зак Сатердей? 

Зак покачал головой, словно пытаясь очнуться от сна

\- Я... 

\- Зак, которого я знаю, - крикнул Фрэнсис, - смотрит на меня с жалостью! Зак, которого я знаю, будет ко мне добр, несмотря на вред, что я ему причиню! Зак, которого я знаю, наивный предсказуемый дурак. И он намного сильнее, чем кажется. Ты держишь в руках судьбу всего человечества? Честно говоря, я бы доверил тебе больше. Потому что, если бы это было так, мы бы давно все взялись за руки и начали танцевать или делать ещё какую-нибудь глупость в этом вроде. 

Он схватил Зака за плечи. 

\- У тебя не было проблем с контролем твоих сил, когда Аргост угрожал миру. Но я отказываюсь верить в то, что герой настолько ненадежное существо, что может существовать только, когда есть злодей, которому нужно противостоять. Но если он тебе так нужен, Зак, тогда я найду тебе одного! 

Зак не мог оторвать от него взгляд. 

\- Через несколько минут Вади и Мука оденут на меня кислородную маску. Когда это время придёт, и ты все ещё будешь без сознания, все ещё будешь в ловушке собственных страхов, то я унесу твоё тело с собой. Понимаешь? Мы заморозим тебя. Ты никогда больше не увидишь своих друзей и близких. 

\- ... Ты такой придурок, Фрэнсис, - фыркнул Зак, вытирая глаза. - Ты самый настоящий придурок. Как я мог забыть...? Ведь ты мой заклятый враг. 

Фрэнсис облегченно фыркнул и расслабился. Он действительно не знал, что будет делать, если это не сработает. 

\- Да, Зак. Я тоже тебя ненавижу. И чем раньше мы закончим этот квест, чем раньше мы расстанемся с тобой навсегда, тем лучше. 

Раздался пронзительный крик, Зак и Фрэнсис рефлекторно заткнули уши. 

\- Нет, нет, нет! - кричала Аль Басты. - Это все, к чему вы пришли? Это все, что вы можете мне показать? О, грешные дети, о... 

Зак взглянул на неё, глубоко вздохнул, закрыл глаза, и когда открыл из, они горели ярким огнём. 

\- Полегче, - выдохнул он, - все в порядке. 

Аль Басты уставилась на них, готовясь нанести удар, но вместо этого она медленно и осторожно опустилась на землю. Когда ее когти коснулись земли, мир вокруг них исчез, снова появилась мягко освещённая пещера, покрытая мхом. 

Пламя на крыльях Аль Басты замерцало и погасло, она сложила их за спиной. 

Она медленно сделала последний реверанс, низкий и элегантный, прежде чем исчезнуть. 

Зак тоже погасил огонь в глазах. На мгновение в пещере воцарилась тишина, разрушаемая только звуком дыхания. 

Фрэнсис нарушил молчание: 

\- Зак, ты... твои силы... 

\- Ага, - мягко произнёс он, - мои силы. По крайней мере, на данный момент. Кто знает, что произойдет, если мы вовремя не успеем подзарядить Шарур? Может быть воспоминания Кура действительно поглотят меня... - Он повернулся к Фрэнсиса с такой решимостью в глазах, какой он не видел уже давно. - Но до тех пор, - твёрдо сказал он, - я буду стараться изо всех сил. 

Фрэнсис уставился на него, на мгновение очарованный абсолютной убеждённостью Зака в своих словах. 

\- Хорошо. Значит, это хуака? 

\- Да. 

Фрэнсиса не нужно было повторять дважды. Наконец, после всех препятствий, что они прошли, они достигли очередной цели. 

Сжимая Шарур обеими руками, Фрэнсис вонзил копьё в землю. Вспышка света и уже знакомое ощущение того, как дерево под его ладонями нагревается. Он наблюдал за тем, как метал становился более блестящим, а шерсть более яркой и пушистой. 

Когда все закончилось, он снова закинул Шарур на плечо. 

\- Готов? - спросил Зак. 

\- Я был бы более, чем счастлив покинуть это место, - ответил Фрэнсис. 

Вместе они направились к тропе, ведущий наружу, звук их шагов отражался от стен, пока они поднимались наверх. Там их ждала Аль Басты, на этот раз без неприязни во взгляде. 

\- Перед тем, как вы уйдёте, дети мои, есть ещё кое-что, - проворковала она. - Давным-давно богиня Инанна спустилась в подземный мир, чтобы спасти душу кого-то очень важного для неё. Никто не выйдет из подземного царства невредимым. Дети мои, можете ли вы сказать, что эта встреча напугала вас? 

Фрэнсис фыркнул. 

\- Сне будут сниться кошмары неделями. 

\- В следующий раз будь с нами помягче, - ответил Зак. - Пожалуйста. 

Аль Басты улыбнулась. 

\- Хорошо. Тогда позволь мне повторить тебе слова, сказанные Инанне много веко назад: «Если вы боги, я буду говорить с вами; если вы смертные, пусть ваша судьба будет решена.»

Она повернулась к Заку. 

\- Милорд, - мягко произнесла она, - я буду следовать за вами до края света и дальше. Обещайте, что вы будете двигаться вперёд с высоко поднятой головой, что каждое ваше решение будет таким, что вы никогда о нем не пожалеете. 

Зак торжественно кивнул. 

\- Обещаю. 

Затем Аль Басты повернулась к Фрэнсису, ее взгляд смягчился. 

\- А ты, мое самое дорогое дитя, - сказала она, - хотя ты можешь мне не верить, ведь Аль Басты - это иллюзия, обращающая твои воспоминания и знания против тебя, - кто знает, знаешь ли ты что-то по-настоящему? - Она опустилась на колени на уровень его глаз и тихо заговорила: 

\- Я наказываю, что твоё будущее будет светлым, что оно будет наполнено счастьем и светом. Ты никогда не будешь одинок. Ты получишь честь и славу, даже если получишь их не втор виде, в котором ожидаешь. И ты проложишь новый путь. Лучший путь. 

\- Это указ? 

\- Конечно. - ответила она, - ведь Аль Басты - не более, чем дерзкая демоница. 

Она поднялась, взъерошила крылья, стряхивая пыль с перьев. 

\- Итак, дети! Хотя путь впереди каменистый, идите по нему непрерывными шагами. Ваша Красная Мать гордится вами. 

На следующем вздохе и она, и пещера исчезли. Фрэнсис очнулся в кислородной маске, ощущение тёплого воздуха из ада исчезло. Шарур был крепко сжат в его ладони. Зак, лежавший рядом с ним, со стоном поднялся и пр Нил сидячее положение. И здесь же сидела Вади в сером костюме, змея обвивалась вокруг ее плеч и улыбалась, наблюдая за тем, как они просыпаются. 

\- Доброе утро, - произнесла она, улыбаясь. - Так как мне было очень скучно смотреть, как вы двое спите, вы обязаны рассказать мне все, что с вами приключилось. И, Зак, я пришлю тебе счёт за спасение? 

Зак простонал, но потом засмеялся. 

\- И тебе тоже доброго утра.


End file.
